Last Goodbye
by RockieWriter
Summary: It's never easy to say goodbye to someone you love so much and so close to yours heart, especially if it's the last time you have to say goodbye to them.
1. Chapter 01: It's my life

**Chapter 1: It's my life**

**

* * *

**"Wake up!" yelled 9 years old Adam Scott to his elder brother James Lucas Scott, better known as Jamie. Unlike Jamie's blonde hair, Adam had dark hair like his father and was very energetic and troublemaker; a lot different from what Jamie was liked when he was a child.

"Damn you Adam! It's just 5:30 Sunday morning don't you sleep anymore?" Jamie yelled back at his younger brother, his face still under the blanket.

"You promised me you'd take Davis, Jason and me to basketball practice at river court," Adam reminded Jamie removing the blanket from his face.

"Yeah, I know that I promised you, but that doesn't mean that you have to wake me up before the birds… and in such cold weather," Jamie was having hard time leaving his warm bed so soon.

"Just get up; we have to pick Jason from Uncle Lucas and Davis from Aunt Brook."

"I'll only be two hours later, just let me get some more sleep."

Jamie covered his face with blanket again and within seconds, he was snoring. Adam looked pissed, but he was not going to give up so easily.

Adam checked Jamie's Drawer and found his walk man; a devilish smile came on his face. He checked Jamie again; confirming that he was out cold, he carefully placed earphones in Jamie's both ears and switched the walk man on to full volume.

"JACKASSS!!!!!!" yelled Jamie waking up again.

"Fine I'll take you to river court, just turn off this damn thing and stop laughing!" demanded Jamie, glaring up at a laughing Adam.

Suddenly, the door opened and Haley entered Jamie's Room.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" demanded their mother.

"Jamie is going to teach me, Jason and Davis Basketball today," answered Adam.

"Yeah I know about that," said Haley. "Well you did a pretty good job waking up your brother… and it also worked on rest of us too," Haley teased, enjoying the moment taking place between her two sons; her kids were her whole life she always loved such moments.

"OK, I will be ready in 10 minutes and today all of you will learn some great tactics form Coach Jamie," Jamie said finally giving up and heading off to the washroom to get dressed. By that time, Nathan also entered Jamie's room and gave his wife a short kiss.

"I am still here," shouted Adam, disgust on his face.

"Oh sorry little boss," said Nathan holding out his hand, just then Jamie arrives back in the room now clad in his sweatshirt and trousers. Nathan and Haley gazed at their elder son remembering a time when he was just a kid; now he was more than 6 feet and his sandy blonde hair has turned an Ash blonde with black tones underneath. He looked almost exactly like Lucas, making many people believe that Lucas was Jamie's father.

"So son, it's your time to teach kids," Nathan addressed Jamie.

"Yep, and you'll see that after I teach these kids some James Scott moves, no one is ever going to be able to stop them."

"Well you are the best!" Nathan complemented knowing how amazing his son was at basketball; Jamie was really fallowing in his footsteps.

"Well dad, are you coming with us?" asked Jamie.

"I'll be there later; so you kids go have fun."

* * *

Haley was preparing breakfast for the Kids. Nathan came from behind and grabbed Haley.

"Stop it, the kids are awake, and aren't we little old for that?" Haley complained fighting a smile.

"Old? Damn it Haley we're just 36! I've never felt so young before in my life!" Nathan said still holding his wife.

"Hi mom, dad," Nathan and Haley's elder daughter Ashley appeared out of her room and entered the kitchen. Ashley was a very good-looking preteen girl; unlike Haley, she was gaining height. She had very long, dark brown hair.

"So you're awake too; strange weekend I guess," Nathan said to his daughter.

"Well even the dead can be awaked by the smell of mom's pancakes," Ashley said, raising her nose to sniff. Just then Jamie came in holding 5 years old Maggie like a baby.

"So, here comes my little princess too," Nathan said as he took Maggie from Jamie's arms.

"Spin me! Spin me!" Maggie pleaded, hoping for the spins she loved so much.

Nathan smiled and spun her round, enjoying Maggie's laughs as everyone did.

"Hey sis, what's wrong," asked Jamie, taking note of Ashley's spacey expression.

"Just remembering when I was little and dad used to spin me."

"Well dad's still very strong, I bet he could still spin you," Jamie Joked.

"Very funny," said Ashley, making a funny face at her elder brother.

"Ok Jamie, I'm done. We have to pick up Jason from Uncle Lucas, and Davis will be there too so we don't have to pick him up from Aunt Brook," Adam told Jamie.

"Sawyer and Rebecca are coming here this afternoon mom," Ashley told Haley snagging a pancake.

"That's great! I love to have them." Haley really liked their company; they always reminded her of her teenage time when she, Peyton and Brook were young. Meantime someone just entered the house and that person was none other then Deb. With passage of time, she did become more sober but again she was a MILF after all.

"Did anyone miss me," Deb announced and both Maggie and Adam ran towards Deb each receiving a big hug. They were all excited for Deb's return from her vacation.

"It's so good to see you grandma!" Ashley says giving Deb a hug.

"You're turning into such a beautiful girl," Deb said looking at Ashley, "Nathan is going to have real trouble dealing with all the boys."

"Well Grandma, Jamie and Adam will kick any of their asses, just like Jamie kicked Martin's ass after what he did to Lily," responded Ashley.

Deb thought back to the time when Lily dated Martin. Once at party he tried to force himself on Lily, but thanks to Vanessa, Lily's adopted sister, Jamie found out and he along with his friends Chuck and Andre gave Martin quite a beating, and later Lucas took good care of Martin and his friends as well.

"Ok its time for the river court!" Jamie picked up his ball and Adam fallowed him.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in main room holding her baby boy Brain. Brain was a very healthy 3 months old baby boy with blue eyes and very soft light blonde hair. Unlike, with her previous pregnancies, Peyton did not have much trouble conceiving Brain and that pregnancy went very well. As Peyton tried to soothe Brian, Lucas came out of his room and took Brain from Peyton's arms.

"Hey little guy, waking up your mom so soon?" Lucas tosses his son and Brain giggles. Peyton also laughs, happy at seeing her baby giggle.

"It's the boy's big day, Jamie is taking them to ball practice," Lucas said as he gave Brain back to Peyton.

"Yes Jamie is their hero. He was a part of the Raven team, which won State Championship three years in a row." Peyton remembered that day, "You were so happy and proud that day."

"Yes I'll never forget that moment. I just don't know if I can ever have team like that again."

"I know you'll have one when Jason and Adam are in High School, Then the Scott legacy will continue" Peyton knew how much her son and nephew loved the game, and how much they dreamed of to be great players like Lucas, Nathan and Jamie before them.

"Are the girls awake?" asked Lucas.

"You know them on weekends, they never wake up before 10," Peyton reminded Lucas.

"They took that from their mother," Lucas joked and Peyton smiled because he was right; Peyton used to sleep late on weekends and now her daughters had taken up after her.

As they spoke Jason entered the main room with Davis. Davis was good-looking, strong and a bit tall for his age; he was their Godson and younger of Brook's two twins born only 20 min after his older sister Rebecca. In the meantime Jamie and Adam also entered the house. Jason and Adam looked so alike that people often mistake them for twins, only Jason had dark Blonde hair. They were also born on same day.

"Hi Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton," Jamie greeted them both.

"Hello to you too; it's so good to see you all together," replied Lucas, he was very happy and excited to see all five boys together.

"Uncle Lucas, your last book was great," Jamie said; he always loved reading his uncle's books.

"I am planning to have the sequel for 'Unkindness of Ravens'."

"That awesome Uncle Lucas; I can't wait to read it" Jamie really loved Unkindness of Raven; it was his favorite book. Jamie was really excited. Jamie then gave a little chuckle on Brain's cheek. Brain spots basketball in Jamie's hand and eagerly tries to grab it.

"You nasty little guy, you can't wait to be a player like us," Jamie let Brain touch the ball and Brain makes joyful voices. "Sorry pal but you have to wait; I bet you will be shooting hoofs in no time."

"Well he is Scott too," Lucas said, as he knew that Basketball was in Scott's blood.

"Do you know that I and your mom had planned a big night at Tric for all Tree Hill graduates tomorrow night?" Peyton just interrupted little uncle nephew moment and announced.

"No, but that sound amazing, I can't wait!" Jamie didn't know about the event, but he got really exited by the news. He always loved to hang out in Tric.

"Are you coming or not," Adam yelled from outside

"Well I think its time to leave, see you soon," Jamie said and ran towards his car where boys were anxiously waiting for him.

"Finally the time has come for Both Lily and Jamie to face the world," Peyton said putting Brain back in his crib.

"Yes it is time and I know Nathan and Haley are very excited that Jamie is going to Harvard, the best school in country." Lucas said remembering the time how little Lily and Jamie were just a few years before.

* * *

Ashley and Maggie were playing 'My horse and me' on WII and Nathan was with them cheering them both while Haley was washing dishes.

"Just 3 days and Jamie will be in College, kids grow up so fast," said Deb placing dishes in the rack.

"Yes the time has finally come," Haley said remembering the old times how young and dependent her son was, and now he is almost a man, ready to face the world. She really has to let him go.

"I have to admit, when you first came in Nathan's life, I was not happy at all because I thought you were taking him away from me, but you were the best thing that happened to Nathan; just look at him, he became such a good father and great parent that Dan and I never was."

"Thanks Deb, that means a lot to me, but you also helped me a lot, raising my kids."

"I just found out that Peyton and you are planning farewell party for Tree Hill graduates at Tric; I think this is a great idea."

"Yes this year Tree Hill High had the best result and every kid is going to big colleges, so we thought that they deserved that."

"Yes and our boy is going to Harvard!"

"I still remember the day when his acceptance letter came. All of us were so nervous to open it but when we opened it and found out that he was accepted, I just can't even tell how proud I was," Haley remembered that moment, it felt so great that her son was accepted in Harvard with full Scholarship because he was one of the students, who were both good at grades as well as sports. she knew that her son really has a bright future ahead of him.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was my first chapter. I hope you guys like it. As I said before English is not my first language, and I was not lucky getting any Beta except LadyCatriea who beta this chapter but last part couldn't get beta, so there will be grammar as well as style errors. If they annoy you too much then let me know and please if any Beta reader is reading my story and want to help me contact me at once; I really want to write. For the rest of you just review it and be as critical as you can be, so I can improve myself. This is really my first attempt.  
**

**This chapter was mostly about Naley and little Leyton. Sorry for Brook's fans but she will have a big part in next chapter and also there is something I must tell you. I am discarding season 7 as I haven't seen it, so Dan is not married to Rachael and Milli is still good old Milli. I might bring Quinn and Clay in the story. **

**Haleydavisbaker - I am sorry that you are sad that Brook and Julian are divorced, I have a reason for that, but I might bring them back together. I thank you as my very first reviewer. But i have to be honest with you that this story is about Jamie as you can see everyone is taking about Jamie. **

**For everyone who subscribed to my story, i am grateful to them but also very nervous what you will later say in reviews.  
**


	2. Chapter 02: I'm just a girl

**CHAPTER 2: I'm just a girl**

"Not that one…this one is too old….damn it, what should I …..."

"LILY ROE SCOTT!!!!" yelled her mother Karen Roe Hargrove entering her daughter's room.

"Mom, do you have to yell it so loud!" Lily said with an annoying face.

"Young Lady what is going on?" Karen demanded, glancing at all the mess that was scattered on the floor.

"Mom I can't choose anything to wear for the party."

"Lily! Party is going to take place tomorrow night, and you're worried right now." Karen said holding her head.

"Mom you know I want to look unique!"

"Fine, breakfast is ready, come and eat," Karen knew her daughter's fashion routine, and sometime it really drives her crazy.

"Mom is Vanessa awake?"

"I didn't check on her and just leave this mirror, even your own reflection is getting tired of you."

"Fine… I am coming," Lily leaves her dresser and fallows her mother to the breakfast table where her stepfather Andy was already there. Andy was married to Karen for almost 17 years. Even Lily wasn't his daughter; he loved her like his real daughter.

"What a fine start to this morning; your mom yelling at you, and you are looking like some drama queen." Andy said smiling looking at his step daughter.

"Very funny Dad," Lily wasn't really comfortable with her parent's comments; she sat on the table and filled her plate with two eggs.

At meantime, Karen also came to breakfast table along with Andy's nephew Robert, and they joined them as well. Robert was 10 with very light shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Andy and Karen adopted him and his elder sister Vanessa, when their parents died in a car accident back in New Zealand. Their father was Andy's first cousin and close to Andy like a brother, so Andy took both Vanessa and Robert with him. Karen and Lily totally supported Andy. Vanessa was same age as Lily so Lily was happy to have her. With the passage of time, both kids came over their grief, thanks to all the love they got from Andy, Karen, Lily and Scotts.

"Why didn't you go with the boys to river court," Andy asked his nephew who was pouring milk in glass.

"Uncle Andy, you know I suck at basketball."

"But you hardly play the game; give basketball a chance, you'll like it."

"I might be one day, but I really hoped somebody here knew how to play cricket." Robert was obsessed with the game of Cricket.

"I think you should try for basketball," Lily added, "It is so similar to cricket."

"But I wanna play cricket."

"Fine… I'll never give you any advice again," Lily said pissed at Robert, "Ok mom, when we leave to shop for dress?"

"Well Lily, I'm afraid I can't go with you tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"No way mom!" Lily yelled, "I want to buy dress today."

"Lily, party is tomorrow night," Karen said raising her voice.

"Please mom I have to buy a dress today," Lily pleaded crossing both her hands in front of her mother.

"Fine… take this," Karen handed Lily her credit card, "Some times you act like a 5 years old."

"Thank you mom," Lily gave her mother a kiss and ran towards Vanessa's room.

"Kids are fun and as well as pain at the same time," Karen said to Andy.

"Isn't that what makes our life so full of joy."

"Yes, they do make our life so complete." Karen replied "Did you ever wished for a child of your own."

"Well sometimes I do, but then Lily, Vanessa and Robert are my children, even if they aren't my biological, I love them like my own."

"That's why I love you so much; when I lost Keith, I thought I'll never be able to love again."

"I know Keith was a great person, and I never want to come between you and what you have for Keith."

"That's the reason why I fell in love with you again," Karen gave her husband a long passionate kiss.

At meantime Lily enters Vanessa Room. Vanessa was combing her long straight ash blonde hair. She was a little shorter than Lily and paler.

"Ok let's get dressed; we are going for a shopping."

"What…? Vanessa snapped back at Lily, "You don't just get inside my room and order me to get dressed; isn't Aunt Karen taking you to buy the dress?"

"Well mom is busy, and don't just stand there, get dressed."

"Lily!!!" Yelled Vanessa, "I wasn't speaking in Spanish; you just can't drag me to where you want, yes I have to buy a dress too, but I just woke up, we can go later."

Lily just ignored what Vanessa just said and opened her drawer and begin taking out her dress for her.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Vanessa yelled and ran towards Lily to stop her from creating another mess in her room.

"When I told you that you are going with me, you are going with me."

"You are mean, really mean!"

"Yes I know that and get dressed."

"I wish that you just disappear from the face of this Earth!" Vanessa took a dress from Lily and storm off to washroom to get changed; she knew there is no way she can win against Lily Roe Scott.

* * *

"Great work Davis" Jamie praised Davis for a clean shot.

"That was awesome James; I never knew this could be so much fun."

"Well Dave all you have to do is to put your soul in it, not just your body." Jamie said tossing the ball back to Davis.

"Ok Adam and Jason, remember when you are facing an opponent you have to confuse your opponent, and sometimes you have to show them some weakness."

"Why do we have to show weakness?" Jason asked looking very confused so did other boys.

"Sometimes your strength becomes your biggest weakness, but on the other hand, in yours weakness lie your biggest strength."

"I don't get it," Adam was still confused.

"Little bro you will soon get it."

While boys were playing a tall beautiful blonde girl came from behind. Boys were busy, so they didn't even notice her.

"I never knew you can give such a good advice," Blonde girl said from behind and Jamie turned around at once. He knew who was behind him, and he was overjoyed to hear her voice.

"Jenny…it's so good to see you!" Jamie hugged her tightly and Jenny felt like her ribs were about to crack.

"It's…..also gooood….to; I can't….breath." Jenny gasped, Jamie was indeed very strong, she remembered the time when they were kids, and she used to overpower him as she was 3 years older then him, but one day when he was 14, he just lifted her above his head and threw her in his pool while their parents were having a party along with other guests. She was really embarrassed that day, even her father Jake was laughing at her all the time, but as time passed, their friendship grew stronger.

"Sorry Jenny, I didn't mean to squeeze you like that."

"Well I am also very glad to see you too!"

"What brings you here?"

"Peyton invited me to the party, and I was really missing all you guys, so I came."

"I am glad that you came!"

"Me too!"

"How is Jerry?" Jamie asked her about the guy Jenny was dating.

"That ass hole can go to hell!" Jenny said with an angry face.

"What happened? He seemed like a nice guy.

"Well I just found out at a college party how nice he was, and guess what, I just kicked him where it hurts the most."

"I am sorry!"

"Don't be, I am lot better without him."

"Well see you soon."

"See you soon too; right now I am heading to my grandparents."

Jenny left and Jamie resumed playing game with the boys. As the boys were playing Nathan and Lucas also arrives at river court together.

"Lucas, I think we should sit on a bench and let Jamie's coach the boys."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

"It's just a great sight, seeing our boys playing and enjoying, I wished our childhood was also like that." Nathan said looking at all four boys playing.

"I wish that too, but it's so good to see our children so close."

"Well if we never hated each other, we might not be as lucky as we are now."

"You are dead right on that little bro."

While taking, they saw Adam pointing a score against Jamie and Davis and he and Jason were celebrating like they just won a state champion.

"Our boys celebrating together, it's such an amazing sight!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Just can't believe Jamie grew up so fast; within years, he will be a man and teaching his own kids."

"Well we both knew one day that time will come; this time will come with all our children."

"But I am really proud of Jamie, he was a Straight A student all his life and so amazing at basketball, I bet one day he'll be playing in the NBA after me."

"I bet that too, with him in Raven, we won state championship three times in a row."

"But we have to thank you for that too, as well as Andre, even the Nat; I still find it funny that Tim and Bevin named their son after me."

"Well Nat is a bit annoying, but you have to admit it, he is an awesome player."

"Well he still be playing; he still has a year left in High School."

"Actually I am considering him for the captaincy after Jamie."

"I think it's a brilliant idea; I can already see Tim dancing."

Both Nathan and Lucas continued watching their kids playing the game.

* * *

Brook enters in now much bigger Cloths over Bros. In years her business really expended in Tree Hill and now apart from Millicent, she has many employees working in COB.

"Welcome Brook, you're much earlier than I expected." Millie greeted Brook.

"Well Davis is with boys, girls have also planned their get together and Shawn is currently with Julian at New York, so I decided to come earlier."

"Well Norman is also with Marvin for a fishing trip, otherwise he would love to be there with the boys at river court."

"Funny that everyone calls Norman face, like we used to call Marvin Mouth."

"Even funnier is that he loves people calling him face." Millie said about her son, "Do your children miss their father?"

"Yes they do; I know our marriage didn't work out but Julian is a great father and loves his children as much as do."

"Isn't there any chance you two can get back together?"

"Maybe, but right now I don't think so."

"I know what happened back there wasn't anybody's fault; it was just a misunderstanding."

"Well, Millie I don't wanna talk about it," talking about her past marriage life was never a best subject for her.

"Oh my God…. Brook" before Millie could complete her sentence, Brook felt someone hand on her shoulder and when she saw a person behind her, she started to regret her decision to come earlier.

"Hi Brook… me and Vanessa wanted to buy a new dress for the upcoming farewell party at Tric and there is no better place to buy other than Cloth over Bros."

"Lucky me!" Brook said with a fake smile, but inside she was cursing the moment Lily walked inside COB. She knew that it takes hours for Lily to choose something and her tongue cannot stop either.

Lily came to one counter and began checking the dresses.

"This one too short, this one …….no."

Brook, Millie and Vanessa knew that their misery has just begun.

* * *

Back at Nathan and Haley's house, Haley was almost ready to go to Karen's Café. When Karen came back to Tree Hill, she opened another Café, which became even more popular than her first one.

"Moma, how do I look?" Maggie asked showing her mother new yellow dress, and she almost looked like Angel in that dress.

"You look like a princess," Haley lifted her daughter and gave her daughter a big kiss on her cheek.

"Mommy is Anna coming too with Aunt Peyton?"

"Yes Honey, she is also coming."

"Cool we'll play all day!" Maggie always loved to hangout with her cousin Anna, who was 6 months older than her; among Anna, Brook's youngest son Shawn was also her best friend.

* * *

Almost two hours get passed and Lily was still surfing on the dresses, and as usual she couldn't choose.

"Can't you just choose anything?" Brook was really starting to lose her patience.

"Don't you guys just stand there, help me with a dress." Lily commanded.

"Lily… only God can help you!" Brook snapped back.

"Wait a minute… I think this dress look pretty good," It was an off-white dress with marked flowers, and it was a very beautiful dress. Brook almost ran towards Lily and grabbed that dress to pack it.

"Lily this dress is the best; I spend a whole week to design it, and it's going to look so good on you," Brook was lying but she just wanted to get rid of Lily, as soon as she could.

"Yes it will look wonderful on you," Vanessa added.

Just when Lily was about to buy the dress, Andre along with his girlfriend Tina Parker came inside the COB. Unlike Quentin, Andre wasn't much taller, but he was more muscular and had a little mustache. One other hand his girlfriend Tina was tall with dark shining skin with very curly dark hair and was in a popular group of girls in Tree Hill High. Brook was really considering her to be a model for her cloth line.

"Hi Andre, Hi Tina," Lily greeted them both as they were both her very close friends.

"So you are also buying a dress." Tina said to Lily checking on dresses and then picked up one, "I think this one is great, so pack it."

"Wow that was fast," Brook said.

"I love this dress and it's perfect," Tina replied back to Brook and handed her dress to be packed.

"Well I am buying this one," Lily showed them the dress.

"I think some other color might suit you better." Andre said looking at dress but atone realized what he has just done.

"You are right; I think I'll skip this one."

Andre nervously gave a look at Brook, Millie and Vanessa, and he could see the daggers flying towards him thought their eyes.

"Goodbye!" Andre took Tina's hand and got out of COB as fast as he could.

* * *

Karen was busy attending her customers; Hailey came inside along with Maggie. Karen gave Haley a one big hug.

"I was so anxious to meet you." Karen said, "You too little princess."

"I was too," Haley said glancing at overcrowded benches.

"Seems like yesterday when I used to work at your old Café."

"That's exactly what I was about to say."

"I want to ask you something?"

"Of course you can ask me anything."

"How did you felt when you had to let Lucas go?" Haley wanted to ask that question, and she knew Karen was the best person to answer that question.

"Ok sit down," both women sat on a bench nearby.

"Well I was scared as much as you are now; it's is indeed hard for every parent to let go of their child whom they raised, cherished and love, but we have to set them free on their own, some things they have to learn on their own."

"I know that one day that time will come, but I never knew it would come so soon."

"Listen, Jamie is an excellent kid; both you and Nathan raised him so well, and I know what's bugging you guys, you are afraid what his life will be, and will he be able to make right choices in his life, but you have to trust him on this."

"Thanks Karen, your words are really helped but me, Nathan and kids will really going to miss him."

"I know so do I when both Lily and Vanessa will leave for colleges."

"I know, they still have two weeks, but Jamie just got two days, before he leaves."

"Then spend as much time with him and be as supportive."

"Ok speaking of Lily and Vanessa where they are?"

"Lily just went for shopping and dragged Vanessa with her."

"You got to be kidding me; you send Lily on shopping on her own, you know she be driving Brook really crazy right now."

"I know, but what could I do; Peyton will be here soon."

"Great we have to plan that party; we want it to be perfect."

"It will be awesome." Karen knew that this party will going to be the best that Tric has ever held.

* * *

**So Here's my second Chapter. First chapter was about Jamie and that chapter was more focused on Lily. I will try to post next chapter as soon as possible. In next chapter, we will meet Sawyer and Rebecca and in case of any thing not ok with my story let me know. Hope to get more reviews soon. **

**I wanna thank my current reviewers.**

**Mcgirl6541 – Thanks for your kind reviews. I couldn't have done it without you. I just wanna ask you how do you like my version of Lily. She is also going to have a big part in my story too.**

**GottaluvNaley – All I can say to you is just wait and watch. **

**Haleydavisbaker – I feel exact same, Jamie should be a big brother on the show. In later chapter we will see what really happened between Brook and Julian as I told you before that I have a reason behind their divorce.**


	3. Chapter 03: It's a new world

**Chapter 3: It's a new world**

* * *

While Haley and Karen were having their conversation; Peyton entered the Café along with Brian and Anna. Anna immediately ran towards Maggie after spotting her and both girls began playing and giggling.

"Hi Peyton, we were waiting for you," Karen welcomed her daughter in law.

"Glad to meet you guys too; I'm dying for a cup of coffee."

"You will get one, but there's one condition."

"What condition?" Peyton was confused.

"You have to hand this little cute baby boy of yours to me"

"Sorry baby…Mommy really needs a Coffee." Peyton said to her son and then handed him to Karen, and he gave a little cute smile to Karen, and Karen felt so good. She filled two mugs and placed them in front Haley and Peyton.

"How's going with you," Peyton asked sipping on her coffee.

"I'm excited, nervous and sad at the same time."

"I can understand; I'll be in your place one day."

"I am so glad you are putting past behind and moving on."

"Yes I want to forget all about it," Peyton began remembering that nerve wracking day....

_**FLASHBACK 9 years ago…..**_

"Ok Sawyer baby, give a goodnight kiss to your brother," three years old Sawyer gave her baby brother Jason a small kiss on his cheek, just as her mother told her. Unlike other children of her age, Sawyer welcomed another addition in the family.

"Ok girl, it's time for you to get to bed too," Peyton took Sawyer to her room.

"Mommy… when will daddy be home?"

"He will be here tomorrow," Peyton knew that Sawyer was missing her dad; Lucas was in New York for a book tour. While she was talking to her daughter, Peyton's cell phone began beeping, she checked on her cell, and it was Nathan, so she pressed the answer button.

"Hi Nathan, what's up."

"I just called to check on you."

"Well thanks for calling; you don't have to worry about me."

"But I do, Lucas is away and you all alone with kids."

"Nathan, I used to live alone; no one better than you know that."

"Well you didn't have two kids with you that time."

"I'll be fine…" Peyton was all of sudden distracted by the sound that just came from Jason's room.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"I heard some voice coming from Jason's room; I'll go and check." Peyton entered Jason's room …but then just froze there; it seemed like her whole body just turned into a stone. She wanted to scream but she could barely whisper. In front of her was her worst fear, the person she thought has long gone from her life came back. He was sitting in front of her holding her son in his arms with Sawyer beside him.

"Mom, he said he is my uncle; but I don't like him, he's scary," Sawyer was not comfortable with him at all; she was scared.

"Deereeek!!!" Peyton could barely speak, that Psycho was back, and worse he was holding her kids.

"I thought I'll get a warm welcome." Derek was looking like a pure devil.

"You…..leave my kids alone." Peyton pleaded.

"Look at them, so amazing. That girl looks so much like you; let me spend a little more time with them." Derek tightens his grip on Sawyer and she began to cry loudly.

"You son of a bitch…let go of my kids." Peyton charged at him at once; she couldn't let anything happen to her children. She grabbed both Sawyer and Jason, but before she could escape Derek grabbed Peyton's hair from behind, and she yelled feeling the immense pain, but it gave Sawyer a time to take Jason and run away.

"You bitch…I broke out of jail for you; do you think I'll let you go that easily?" Derek threw Peyton on the floor.

Meanwhile Sawyer was holding Jason someone grabbed her from behind. She was about to scream but that person covered her mouth.

"It's ok…it's me Uncle Nathan." Nathan was having butterflies in his stomach ever since Peyton told him that she heard someone in Jason's room.

"Uncle Nathan, bad guy is with mommy; he's going to hurt her." Sawyer was crying hard.

"No one is going to hurt your mommy; I'm here, go to your room and take Jason with you and don't open it until me or your mom tells you."

All of sudden they heard Peyton's screams.

"Mommy…" Sawyer was crying hard so was Jason. Nathan was really worried; he knew that he has to work fast or worse can happen.

"Please Sawyer, be strong for your mother and do as I say." Sawyer took Jason to her room and locked it from inside. Nathan at once raced towards Jason room.

Derek was forcing himself on Peyton and tearing her clothes. Peyton was screaming hard, but before anything worse can happen, Nathan came inside and hit Derek on the head as hard as he could, it distracted Derek and Peyton was able to escape.

"My babies…" Peyton was hysterical.

"They are fine, they are inside Sawyer's room, take them and leave."

"No…I can't leave you alone with that monster."

"Please think about the kids."

While Nathan and Peyton were arguing Derek stood up and took a knife from his Jacket and charged at Nathan. Peyton saw him coming and screamed to her last limits, but all of sudden a shot was fired and Derek fell on the ground and in front of Nathan and Peyton was standing a cop who just fired the shot.

"We knew exactly, where he'll go after he broke out of the jail; I am glad you guys are ok." Officer said as other fallowed him behind.

"Thanks, we'll be fine." Nathan stood up but Peyton was still shacking.

"It's over Peyton," Nathan comforted his sister in law.

All of sudden Derek stood up again and with a full roar charged on Nathan and Peyton but cops were there to stop him, and they shot him again and this time right in his heart.

"He's dead, call paramedics," cop announced after checking on Derek.

It was finally over.

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

That day was no doubt hard for both Scott families. Lucas arrived back as soon as he heard. He was feeling so much guilty for leave behind his wife and two little kids on their own, but he was so much thankful to Nathan for what he did for his family. Peyton did have nightmares for that day, so did Sawyer, but with passage of time and love and support from family and friends they got over it soon.

"Well Haley, that Psycho is dead, and it's over; he can't do any harm to me and my family again." Peyton knew that the nightmare that was called Derek was gone forever.

"I'm also glad that it's over for you."

"I own so much to Nathan; he almost risked his life to protect me and my children…If something would have happened that day I would have never forgiven myself."

"I know….If I lost Nathan that day; I don't know what I would have done, but at same time I was so proud if him that he saved you."

"Me too…..but we are not here to discuss the past, we have to organize the party, so we should get to work."

"Of course, we should think about the future….."

"I am so glad that Mia is coming too and going to perform."

"She's a star now and kids are really excited that she is coming."

"Well you be performing too."

"I'm as excited as you," she knew that performing in front of her students will be amazing.

* * *

"Ok that's it for today." Jamie knew that boys were all excused, but he never knew that coaching could be so much fun; he really enjoyed coaching the boys. Lucas and Nathan also decided to join them now.

"Dad, do you mind taking boys to home," Jamie asked his father.

"Why, do you have more plans?"

"No, just wanted Uncle Lucas's advice on something, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all; I'll take the kids," Nathan knew that Jamie was very close to Lucas, and he always shares important things with his uncle, which he can't even share with his parents. For Lucas Jamie was more then a nephew; he was like a friend. The relation he lost after the death of Keith was built up again in a form of Jamie, although his role was changed this time.

"So what's up?" Lucas asked his nephew as he already figured out something was bugging Jamie.

"Uncle Lucas, I know mom and dad are talking about me, and I know what they are talking about, but to be honest…I am also scared and nervous like them."

"Well son, you are an adult now. You have a power to make your own decisions, and live with it; and it's a big step for you as well as your parents, so it's ok to be scared and nervous."

"But Uncle Lucas, you, mom, dad, aunt Brook was all there with me on every step I took; now I'm going to be own my own. I wanna be a person whom you'll be proud of."

"Jamie we are already so proud of you, you were the most brilliant student in history of Tree Hill. With both your high grades and amazing talent at sports earned you a full scholarship at Harvard, what more could we expect."

"But Uncle Lucas there was a huge pressure on me for being a Scott."

"That's my point; you handled that pressure so well."

"Uncle Lucas, You know what was so hard for me… everyone wanted to be my friend because I was a son of a NBA star player, nephew of great author and godson of the biggest fashion designer. I never had a real friend beside Chuck and Andre, and my biggest regret is that I never meet the girl of my dreams, I did have many girlfriends who were happy to open their legs for me but never understood me."

"Jamie I just wanna give you one advice, there will be time when you have to make a very harsh decisions, decision that will affect your life as well as others surrounding you. You are not perfect, you'll make some bad decisions, but what's matter the most that how will you learn and ratify your mistake."

"Thanks Uncle Lucas, I'm feeling a lot better."

"Also one more advice; just fallow your heart."

* * *

Lily entered café holding bags and Vanessa was behind her. Everybody can tell how exhausted Vanessa was.

"Mom, just take a look at it." Lily took out her dress; it was a blue strapless dress, and indeed it was a spectacular dress.

"That dress is so beautiful," Karen was so amazed to see that dress; no doubt Lily takes forever to choose something, but when she chooses something, she chooses the best. Haley and Peyton also came to check on the dress.

"Wow Lily that dress is indeed awesome; you'll going to be the highlight of the party, I bet every girl is going to be very jealous of you." Haley said looking at the dress.

"I just wish Chuck could see me that dress," Lily began remembering her boyfriend Chuck who was at Duke, where Lily was also going.

"Stop day dreaming." Vanessa said and Lily came back to the real world and then saw Brian in crib.

"Oh I never knew that my favorite nephew is here too," Lily picked up Brain from the crib, but all of sudden her expression changed, "No, you are not my favorite nephew."

Everyone was surprised at sudden change in Lily's behavior, but then they saw Lily's wet clothes and realized what just happened; now everyone from young to old was laughing at her and Lily was really embarrassed.

"Ok give him to me," Peyton took Brain from Lily and tried her hardest not to laugh at Lily, but she was struggling.

"What you all looking at!!!" Lily yelled at everyone. There was a silence about a minute, but again everyone was laughing at her again. She stormed off to washroom to change her clothes.

* * *

Ashley, Rebecca and Sawyer were in the main room watching their favorite movie Charlie's Angels. They loved this movie so much that everyone began calling them Charlie's Angels. Rebecca was Julian's and Brook eldest child and had long straight dark hair. She was a carbon copy of her mother and very much like her mother, on other hand Sawyer had long curly blonde hair, and she was very tall for twelve years old; thanks to genes she inherited from both her parents and like Rebecca, she also resembled her mother more.

"I love this movie; it's seemed new to me every time I see it!" Rebecca began the conversation.

"Me too!" Sawyer nodded.

"Ok I'll go bring some more popcorn." Ashley said looking at the empty bowl and took it to the kitchen to fill it up.

"I'm hoping to watch Twilight next," Sawyer said looking at many DVDs scattered around them.

"Yeah, good choice, this movie kind of makes me sad, a girl in love with a vampire."

"What if you fell in love with someone like Edward?" Sawyer said as Ashley joined them again.

"Listen SS, I don't know where you get such kind of weird ideas….Vampires do not exist in a real world." Rebecca knew where their conversation is leading now. Sawyer was obsessed with the whole idea that supernatural beings exist.

"We have a history full of such bizarre events."

"Sawyer we are not here to talk about this stuff!" Rebecca was pissed.

"One day you'll believe me."

"Well I believe you Sawyer, I can already see the monster coming ………" before Ashley could finish her sentence both Jason and Adam came crashing in the main room.

"Well monsters are really here!" Rebecca said as she knew whenever these two boys are together; they can even make devil cry.

"Ok it's our time; we have to play video games." Adam demanded.

"Hell no, we are watching movies."

Adam at once took out the DVD remote.

"Hey give it back!!!" Ashley yelled and charged towards her younger brother, but before she can reach him, he tossed the remote to Jason.

"Sawyer, Rebecca, get him…"

Both Sawyer and Rebecca try to catch Jason, but Jason was very fast runner, he easily outran the girls and tossed the remote back to Adam. At meantime Nathan entered the room and covered his ears with all girls yelling and running after the boy; whole room was turning into a mess.

"What is going on!!!" Nathan yelled and everyone just froze.

"Dad please, you know that we planned this day to watch movies and Jason and Adam are ruining it." Ashley told the situation to her father.

"Adam, give remote back to your sister," Nathan ordered his son; he knew girls had planned this day, and he wanted them to have a good time.

"But Dad…."

"Adam, do as I tell you; I don't like to repeat my words!"

"Fine dad, we didn't want to play anyway; we were just teasing them." Adam handed the remote back to very mad Ashley who took the remote from Adam at once. Adam and Jason ran away into Adam's room.

"Listing young ladies, next time try to lower your volumes; my ears are still hurting." Nathan said, "Go watch the movies, I'm ordering a pizza."

"Great Uncle Nathan!" Sawyer said. Nathan was her favorite uncle.

Ashley and Sawyer noticed that Rebecca was staring at the main door waiting for someone. They both knew who she is looking for. She had a big crush on Jamie ever since she was seven.

"Dad didn't Jamie came with you." Ashley asked.

"No, he went with your uncle Lucas and might not come home soon."

Ashley and Sawyer could see the disappointed look on Rebecca's face.

* * *

While Lucas and Jamie were walking together they came closer to COB and saw Brook there and from her face expressions they knew she was not in a good mood.

"What happened to Aunt Brook; she looks pissed." Jamie said looking at Brook.

"Maybe you should go and check on her."

By that time Brook already saw them and immediately came outside towards Lucas.

"Lucas Scott, your sister is the biggest pain in the ass!" Brook yelled so loud that people who were walking close stopped. Lucas was now fully aware that what just happened here and now Brook will going to drop everything on him.

"Brook, I'm sorry but what can I say," Lucas defended his position.

"You know, she took 3 hours to buy just one dress, and to get rid of her I had to sell twelve hundred dollar dress for just for two hundred dollar," Brook yelled again.

"Brook why are you making a scene; its just two weeks and she'll be in college, you won't have to deal with her for four years."

"Fine but she is not entering this shop again."

"Fine Brook."

"Jamie, can you stay here for a moment?" Brook asked.

"Of course, Aunt Brook." Jamie came inside COB

"What's going on between uncle and nephew?"

"Well Aunt Brook I just shared my feelings and got some good advice"

"Do you mind sharing with me too?"

"Well Aunt Brook, it's good to have more then one advice so here it goes…." Jamie told everything to Brook what he shared with Lucas.

"Well Jamie, when I was senior at High School, I was very popular and the thought scared the hell out of me that when I'll start college, I'm not going to be as popular and good in college."

"So how did you manage all this?" Jamie asked looking around COB.

"By trusting in myself, and believe me it was the first step in my success."

"Thanks Aunt Brook, that was also a good advice; I'll store it inside my memory bank."

"Ok what's next?"

"Well Aunt Brook, I'm starving so I'm heading towards the café and Lily has to pay for what she did to you." Jamie said and left COB, Brook saw him leaving, she loved him like her own child, infect, he was the one who taught her how precious children really are.

* * *

"Wow, I am having a feeling that this party is going to be a big hit." Karen said after hearing all the plans.

"I hope so, all kids deserve this, if this party goes well we might arrange it every year."

Peyton said putting Brain back to crib, who was now taking a nap. Maggie and Anna were also quite now as they were tired. Lily was now dealing the customers along with Vanessa. Just like Karen Lily was also an excellent cook and her Jam filled Brownies were so famous that people only just come to café for Lily's Brownies. At meantime Jamie entered the café.

"Hi everyone," Jamie greeted everyone.

"Welcome Jamie, I didn't knew that you were coming too." Karen said as she was glad to see him.

"Aunt Karen, I wasn't planning to come here, but I really got hungry on my way home, and I think I just saw what I wanted to see," Jamie saw the plates of freshly baked brownies; he could almost die for them. He immediately ran towards them and took the whole plate.

"Hey you, these are not for you." Lily yelled and came after Jamie.

"Sorry Lily but you shouldn't have placed them right in front of me." Jamie said and took whole Brownie in his mouth. They tasted amazing.

"Jamie please, I have to bake them all over again."

"Well that's good, think of it as a bad karma for what you just did to Aunt Brook and Vanessa."

"You are dead right!" Vanessa also took Jamie's side and they both clapped their hands in high five.

"Jamie, just take one and give the rest to me."

"Hell no, that one is for Aunt Brook; this one is for Vanessa." Jamie took two whole brownies at once in his mouth.

"Me and Anna want one too," Maggie pleaded to her older brother, and he filled their mouths with the brownies too. Whole plate was now empty. Older women were really enjoying the moment that was talking place between the two teenagers. Jamie gave back the empty plate to Lily, who was glaring at him like she's about to bake him next. Lily was very pissed, but everyone knew she can't remain mad at Jamie for too long. Lily and Jamie were best friends like once Haley and Lucas were.

"Wow I'm full." Jamie said sitting beside his mom and aunt.

"Jamie do you have any plans right now." Haley asked her son.

"I don't think so, but why are you asking?" Jamie was curious.

"As girls already shopped for their dresses, so I want to buy a suit for you on party."

"Well mom, I was planning to buy one but didn't know already had a plan set for me."

"Well I just made that plan moments ago, if you don't mind."

"Well momma I don't see any reason for minding it, so let's go." Jamie also wanted to have a little moment alone with his mother, so they left.

Life was just so perfect for everyone.

* * *

**A/N: So here's my 3rd chapter. I wanted to post it earlier but something came up, and I couldn't. The whole Derek thing just came in mind yesterday, and I added it in my chapter. By far I am having a very good time and reviewers are amazing. **

**To mcgirl6541 all I can say your PM helped me a lot, and I can't wait for the drama that is coming in your story; to LadyCatriea and Othspnluver, it's so good to hear from you again I really loved your feedback and support. AnnOTH21 I'm so glad you love my story, and you reviewed, I'll do my best to frequently update my story.**

**Again I'm sorry for grammar and other mistakes. **


	4. Chapter 04: Better Days

**Chapter 4: Better Days**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mom, I really think this suit looks nice," Jamie said coming out of dressing booth.

Haley looked at her son; suit was no doubt good but not perfect.

"Well…. I think you should try something else."

"Mom… that's the eighth one; you are totally acting like Lily." Jamie was really getting tired.

"I'm sorry…. just try this one," Haley gave Jamie another suit.

"Fine mom, but it's the last try."

"Ok baby!"

"MOM!!!" Jamie never liked his mother calling him that ever since he was fifteen, "Don't call me baby…especially in public."

Haley just smiled and saw Jamie taking the suit and going back to the dressing booth to change.

While she was still thinking about the past moments Jamie came out wearing the suit. She gave a quick glance at her son and totally amazed to see her son. Jamie was looking so perfect in that suit; almost like a man, just what she wanted to see.

"Mom, please stop staring at me and tell me is it ok?"

"It's perfect; you look amazing in it," She was certain that it was the one.

"So, are we really done here?" Jamie wanted to be sure.

"Absolutely, we are done here."

"Fine mom, I'll change back so we can go home; I'm really tired right now."

"I know you had a busy morning; we are heading home soon."

"I just can't wait to meet Charlie's Angels and Dynamite kids," Jamie said and went back to dressing room to change back to his old clothes and at meantime Haley gets a text message; it was from Nathan, asking her to come home soon.

"Ok mom, I'm all set," Jamie came out and handed her the suit and went to another side of shop. Haley gave the suit to one of the clerks so it can be packed.

While Jamie was looking at some suits a petite blonde clerk came to him.

"Can I help you Sir."

"No… I just bought one."

Jamie glanced at her; she was in her teens and had to be a new as he never saw her before.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes Sir… it's my second day on Job."

"Please stop calling me Sir; my name is James Scott."

"So you are James Scott, I heard so much about you from my new friends."

"Yes I'm the one," He can see that girl was really blushing and that was his chance.

"You haven't introduced yourself."

"Well my name is Lita Hayward, and I just moved with my parents a week ago and about to begin my senior year in Tree Hill High."

"So welcome to the tree Hill."

"Thanks, it's a really friendly town; I'm dying to meet all the celebrities here."

Jamie knew whom she was talking about.

"Well I can help you with it."

"How?" Lita gave Jamie a serious look.

"Well, tomorrow there is a party at Tric in honor of Tree Hill graduates, and people you want to see will be there, I can take you there."

"I....don't think...I" Lita was little hesitant because she just met him, and he's already asking her out.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jamie wanted to be sure.

"No, I don't have any boyfriends; I'm new in Town and I don't really know you."

"Trust me, I'm not that kind of person that you are thinking, just take my number and call me, if you make up your mind." Jamie gave Lita his number and didn't notice that Haley was behind him.

"Good Job Jamie!" Haley complemented her son from behind.

Jamie at once turned around and faced his mother who was smiling at her son.

"Mom, meet Lita."

"MOM!!!" Lita said with her mouth wide open, "She doesn't look like your mother at any angle; she's so young."

Haley and Jamie just laughed at Lita's comments, but she wasn't the first.

"Yes believe me, I am his mother; I'm Haley James Scott."

"Don't tell me, The Haley James Scott, the singer. Wait until I tell my mom, she is your biggest fan."

"You can watch her singing tomorrow," Jamie said looking at Lita's excitement.

"Really…If it's true then you can pick me up tomorrow; I can't miss this for the world!"

"Well Lita, you'll also be going to see me in your classroom." Haley said.

"Classroom?" Lita didn't have the clue that Haley was also teaching at Tree Hill High.

"I also teach English at Tree Hill High."

"Wow that'll be amazing."

"Ok mom we have to leave." Jamie reminded Haley and when they both left the shop leaving Lita behind.

* * *

As Jamie and Hailey were about to head for the café to get Maggie, a tall guy with messy blonde hairs and blue eyes came towards them.

"Hay Jamie man, what's new?

"Richie…it's so good to see you."

Richie was Jamie's new friend, whom he met a month ago, and they soon became good friends.

"Mom, that's my friend Richie, whom I told you about."

"It's so good to meet you," Haley placed his hand before Richie which he took with no hesitation.

"Well mom you can pick Maggie, I'll be there soon."

"Fine, but don't take too much time, we need to get home as soon as possible I need some nap as I'll have a very busy day at Tric." Haley said and left both Richie and Jamie.

"I was really looking for you." Richie said.

"What's up, something important?"

"Well I'm leaving tonight."

"Can't you stay at least for the party; I really want you to meet my friends."

"I love to but my work is done here, I promise we'll be in touch."

"Richie it's just one more night…I promise you'll love it."

"Ok if you insist."

"That the spirit."

* * *

At COB…..

Brook was alone as Millie went home because both Mouth and Face came back from their fishing trip. Brook hears her cell phone rang and when she looked at it, Julian's number was on the screen.

"Hello Brook was it a bad time," Julian asked from other side of the phone.

"Of course not, but I am surprised why you called."

"I know I was supposed to bring Shawn back home, but there something urgent came up. I have to be in New York tomorrow. Is it possible for you to pick Shawn up?"

Shawn was Brook and Julian's five years old son. He was spending holidays with Julian.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I PICK HIM UP," Brook yelled on the phone, it wasn't the part of the plan, Julian was supposed to bring Shawn's home, and it would have given a chance for both Davis and Rebecca to meet their father.

"Brook please, I know I was supposed to bring him back but work came at last minute; you know I never make up things when it's come to our children,"

Brook realized that Julian was right, he had never put his work before his kids, unlike he used to be; it was the major reason for their divorce.

"I'm sorry Julian; I didn't mean to yell at you…. I just I had a rough day and tomorrow there is a party at Tric, which I really wanted to attend."

"I didn't know….it's ok, I don't mind taking Shawn for few more days."

"No… I'll come and pick Shawn."

"What about the party?"

"I'll manage it, don't worry about it."

"Ok, Shawn wants to talk to you."

"Mommy….I miss you." Shawn said with his sweet innocent voice and Brook felt so good and so fresh hearing his voice.

"I miss you too Honey…How was your time with daddy."

"It was fun mommy but I wanna come home."

"Honey I'll come to pick you up tomorrow."

"Ok mommy I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

"Ok bye mommy."

"Bye."

* * *

Jamie Haley and Maggie finally came back at home. In Haley's absence Deb has already prepared the lunch.

"What have we here?" Deb asked noticing a bag in Jamie's hand.

"Just a suit that I and mom bought together," Jamie said handing the bag to his grandmother.

"Wow that's looking amazing; I can't wait to see you in it." Deb said thoroughly checking the suit.

At meantime girls were still watching the twilight which was about to end.

"I don't know what you all girls see in that movie," Jamie said looking at big TV screen.

"Same thing you guys see in Underworld," Sawyer snapped back at her older cousin.

"Don't you say anything bad for Underworld," Underworld was Jamie's most favorite movie, and he had seen it like fifty times.

"Ok, you two stop arguing about Underworld and Twilight; both are great movies." Ashley came in between.

"Where are the dynamite kids," Jamie said noticing that everything was so quiet, and it wasn't normal, if Adam and Jason are together.

"They both went to Uncle Lucas." Ashley told him.

"Poor Uncle Lucas!"

* * *

Haley came out of wash room changed back to formal clothes and Nathan was there waiting for her.

"So I am guessing you had a good time," Nathan said holding his wife.

"Yes I had a good time but tell me about your time."

"I had a little trouble with boys and girls."

"Yeah I know, Deb told me, we need to put some breaks on those two boys."

"Who's going to put breaks on me?" Nathan began kissing his wife, and she gave herself to him, but before they can enjoy a little moment together someone entered the room, and it was Maggie.

"Well, here is your break," Haley said holding Maggie

"Mommy, can I take a nap with you and daddy." Maggie asked with an innocent face which Haley returned to Nathan.

"What choice do I have?" Nathan said submitting to their little girl.

* * *

Jamie was in his room about to take a quick nap. When he was about to get in his bed someone knocked on his door. He turned around and was surprised to see Sawyer there.

"Hi SS what's up."

"Don't call me SS, I hate it."

"That's the reason why I call you SS," Jamie said with a nasty smile.

"Very funny," Sawyer said sticking her tongue out.

"Ok what's the deal and where is that glue you call Rebecca."

"Don't worry she is being occupied," Sawyer told Jamie sitting on his bed. "I am here to remind you of our bet."

"What bet?" Jamie said acting totally ignorant.

"DON'T YOU DARE…" Sawyer said in full rage, she couldn't believe that Jamie can forget their bet which she won fair and square. Jamie helped her in her exams, and promised her that if she came first in her class, he'll giver her something, and she did came first in her class.

"Please Sawyer don't yell… I remember our bet, and here it is," Jamie gave Sawyer a box which she immediately grabbed from him in excitement.

"HELL YOU DIDN'T…" Sawyer jumped on bed to see the contents of the box; it was boxed sets of all X-files seasons. Sawyer wanted to get those for ages and thanks to her older cousin, she got them; she couldn't stop herself and at once gave Jamie a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"SAWYER……." Jamie yelled getting out her grasp and rubbed his cheek, "I know how thankful you are but don't you ever do that again."

"Sorry but I wanted X-files so bad; it has so much cool stuff."

"Sawyer so you really believe in all these stuff?"

"I think I been asked this question so many times and you know my answer."

"Ok Sawyer when I was a kid I loved a show called Supernatural and Dean and Sam Winchesters were like my heroes; but I knew everything on that show was a fantasy."

"Fine," Sawyer said and ran outside of the room.

Jamie sat on his bed again and begins thinking in just two days he'll be in Cambridge, even Cambridge is not so far from Tree Hill but he is going to miss them so much for long four years.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I have to be honest with you all. I got a little lazy and then some stiff also came up. I saw both Twilight movies just last week ago. Great story, but no one can beat Underworld for me that's why the whole idea of Jamie and girls arguing over these movies came to me. Also X-files and Supernatural are my all time favorites. **

**In next chapter we'll meet Sam, Mia, Chase, Skills and Cooper. ****It's only just one chapter till my real story begins. **

**To Smartie01, I agree with you that I hardly mention Brook sons, so I shall try my best to bring them as much as I can, I know you want to see Brook handling son and so do I. **

**Also I know story is too much revolving around Jamie right now, but trust me their will going to be lot more Naley, Leyton and Brulian after next few chapters.**

**Please review either you like it or hate it and please be gentle on me for some of the errors.**


	5. Chapter 05: In Time

**Chapter 5: In Time**

* * *

Haley and Peyton were both at Tric looking at final arrangements; party was about to start in a three-hour time period.

"What do you think," Peyton asked glancing at banner congratulating and wishing the graduates.

"Everything looks great so far," Haley was satisfied with all arrangements.

"I hope whole party goes in a civilized way!"

"Yes it's my big concern too," Haley said checking on the stage, "Me and Karen have decided that we'll only serve beers and light wine."

"I also think it's a good decision, I also don't want any drunk brawls."

"Mia is late; she should be here by now," Haley said looking at her watch.

All of sudden they both heard someone coming towards them.

"Wow, I never knew that you guys were missing me so much!" Mia hugged them both at once.

"You got us worried," Haley said, "You're a big star now."

"Give me a break; I was dying to perform on this stage again," Mia said playfully hitting on Haley's shoulder.

"Where's Chase?" Peyton said looking around for him and then spots him coming inside holding hands of his and Mia two daughters.

"It's so good to see you all again," Chase said coming towards them, "Wow everything looks so awesome!"

"Thanks, it's also good to see you too," Peyton was glad that even it was their kid's graduation; their friends were also getting together.

"What have we here?" Haley drew her attentions towards both girls.

"Hi, I'm Melinda, I am eight years old," Mia and Chase elder daughter introduced herself.

"I…I am Fiona and I'm four," little girl couldn't resist and introduced herself too, making everyone smile.

"Hi everyone," Brook entered the Tric and everyone there was surprised but at the same time glad to see her, "Mia and Chase…. You are finally here, I'm so glad to see you."

"So are we," Chase said looking at Brook.

"Well…. I wanted to see Haley and Peyton, as there something I need to tell them."

Haley and Peyton were both curious what Brook has to say to them.

"You know I was looking forward to attending this party…but I'm afraid, I won't be able to attend it."

Haley and Peyton were shocked; they didn't want to hear that.

"HELL NO!!!" Peyton yelled in disbelief, "You're going to be here, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Please, Julian got busy, and I have to pick up Shawn."

"I'll kick Julian's ass," Peyton was now mad at Julian, "He was supposed to bring Shawn home."

"I know that was the deal, but his work is also important, I could have gone tomorrow, but you know Jamie is leaving day after tomorrow, and he'll never forgive me if I won't be there to say goodbye to him."

"Do you think he'll forgive you on this…" Haley now joins in; she was as pissed as Peyton was.

"All of you, please cool down," Mia shouted drawing everyone's attention towards her,

"When will you leave?"

"My flight is at nine thirty,"

"Ok, does it really going to matter if she'll leave early from this party?" Mia asked looking towards Peyton and Haley.

"Of course Brook…" Peyton realized, "You can come to the party and leave early."

"Yeah you're right… Why I didn't think of that at first place?" Brook said holding her forehead. Everyone was now happy.

* * *

Vanessa was sitting in front of the large mirror and behind her Lily was setting her hair.

"Ouch!" Vanessa rubbed her head, "Please be careful with these pins."

"You were shaking your head, it was your fault," Lily snapped back at her.

"How long will it take, I only took fifteen minutes to set your hair, and I've been sitting here for more than an hour."

"Just shut up."

"Fine, Lily Roe Scott!"

While both girls were arguing Karen came inside, she knew that they argued a lot, but they were best friends and more than sisters. Karen stood there, watching them together; she can see that both girls have done an amazing job setting each other's hair.

"Ok it's done," Lily said putting final touches on Vanessa's hair.

"Both of you look so amazing," Karen said drawing attention of both girls, they had no clue that Karen was inside the room.

"Mom, how long you've been here," Lily asked.

"A while ago, but trust me both of you look so amazing"

"Thanks mom."

Karen looked at both of them; they were looking so matured and so beautiful.

"I'll be missing both of two, when you'll leave," tears began rolling from Karen's eyes.

"Mom, please don't do it," Lily said watching tears in her mother's eyes, "What is with you all parents, we are not leaving forever."

Lily came to her mother and hugged her, she didn't like tears in mother eyes at all.

"I know sweetie, it's just time passed so fast and both of you got so big."

"But I'm still your little girl." Lily said putting her head on her shoulders.

"Yes you are," Karen gave a little kiss on Lily's cheek.

"Hey what about me," Vanessa exclaimed liked a little baby.

"Also I love too and I'm going to miss you too."

"I wanna thank you for what you did for me," Vanessa came to Karen, "When my parents died, I thought everything was over but you and Andy came to my and Roberts's life and gave us so much love, I really love you like a mom."

"Vanessa, you call me a mom and then thank me too, and what we just got into, get dress, we have a party to attend."

* * *

Jamie was sitting in the living room thinking about something.

"Son, what's wrong," Nathan said entering the living room and immediately observing the tension on his son's face.

"Well dad… someone sent me a message couple of hours ago saying that I'll get a biggest surprise tonight."

"What's the big deal..."

"Dad, I am worried that Adam and Jason might be pulling something on me."

"Well, I can't say anything about them, but I think you should get ready for the party, your mom told me she'll be here soon, and we'll leave as soon as she comes."

"Dad, I'm not a girl, who'll take half an hour to get dress, next hour to sit in front of a mirror and another hour to worry about how my hair and lipstick will look, I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Nathan laughed at what Jamie just said, "Ok be ready on time."

"Dad, I do have a date," Jamie hadn't told Nathan before neither did Haley but Nathan wasn't surprised at all; he knew how lucky his son was with girls.

All of sudden door bell rings, and both father and son got curious.

"Ok dad, let me open the door," Jamie said and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Jamie, do you like your surprise," person who was standing in front of the door said to a stunned Jamie; it was indeed the biggest surprise.

"UNCLE SKILLZ!" Jamie was overjoyed to see him, "When did you come back from L.A?"

"Just now, and Jessie is also here with me," Jamie saw Jessie coming, she was a pretty 9 years old brown skin girl with a little blonde and brown curly hair, which almost looked liked copper.

"Hi I am Jessica," She said smiling.

"Wow, you were so little when I saw you."

Nathan also came outside.

"Welcome back Skillz," Nathan greeted his friend.

Just when Jamie and Nathan were welcoming Skillz, a car parked in front of their house and a middle aged but attractive and very good looking man came outside and again both Jamie and Nathan were amazed, it was none other than Cooper, night was just getting better and better.

"Hey nephew and grand nephew surprised to see me."

"Hell yeah, but what brings you here?" Nathan was indeed surprised but at the same time very happy to see him.

"Listen… Haley invited me too, but we also wanted it to be a surprise."

"Do mom knows?" Nathan asked his uncle as he wanted to know does Deb knew he was coming.

"Hell no nephew, I wanted to surprise my big sis as well as my other grand nephews."

"But Uncle Cooper where are Nina, Caleb and Harmony," Nina was Cooper's wife for 13 years and 5 years younger then him; after Cooper's experience with Rachael, he never dared to date younger girl again, Caleb was their 12 years old son and Harmony was their three years old daughter.

"Caleb had a class trip and Harmony had a flue so Nina had to stay, but she really wanted to come."

"I'm glad that you came, but I think we should all go inside."

"Dad I wanna take a short walk with Uncle Skillz, if he doesn't mind." Jamie said and looked towards Skillz.

"Of course not, I was about to ask same, it seems you just read my mind," Skillz said and then kneeled in front of his daughter, "Ok Jessica, you can go inside and meet Ashley, Adam and Maggie."

"Ok daddy," Jessica said and Nathan took her hand.

"Kids will be very happy to see her," Nathan said and he and Copper went inside taking Jessica with them.

"So the message was from you after all," Jamie said walking towards the footpath along with Skillz.

"Yes it was me," Skillz admitted.

"Well Uncle Skillz, it was indeed the biggest surprise…. I never would have guessed it, how long you are staying here."

"Well…. I'm here for good."

"What?" Jamie was surprised.

"I just got a transfer here, and trust me; there is no place like home!"

"That's great news but do you think Jessica will adjust to small town."

"It's a good question, but again in Tree Hill, I have all you guys as well as my parents, I think she'll love Tree Hill in no time."

"Do you still miss Aunt Lauren," Jamie said remembering his teacher, who died giving birth to Jessica.

"Man, I miss her everyday, but at least she gave me Jessica, she's my whole life."

"I'm so happy that you're here, but sadly I'll be leaving day after tomorrow."

"Cambridge is not too far, we'll see each other on weekends and man, I saw your skills at basketball, you just put your old man to shame."

"I had so many to teach me."

"But trust me, you have a natural talent."

"Well being Scott, I inherited it."

"You are hundred percent right on this one and by the way, what major you picked at college?"

"I'll be majoring in Architecture, besides basketball I also love to build."

"Excellent, that's cool man."

"Uncle Skillz I have to get ready now as I also have to pick my date," Jamie said looking at his watch.

"Wow a date; you are one major play boy."

"Whom I learned from," Jamie complemented Skillz back.

"Ok Uncle Skillz, see you soon at the party."

* * *

While Brook was packing her things up, Davis came inside her room.

"Mom, dad was supposed to come…" Davis was disappointed as he wanted so bad to see his father, "Why are you leaving?"

"Honey, I know your dad was supposed to come, but he is busy." Brook knew how upset her son was.

"Why you and dad have to split up," Davis wanted to say those words, he always felt so empty seeing his friend parents together while his own living apart.

"Baby, just come here," Brook knew she'll be asked this question one day.

Davis sat beside his mother.

"I know you miss us together but sometimes things just happen which we can't control, but you must know that I and your dad love you very much and we'll be always there for you, Rebecca and Shawn."

"I know that…. I just want us all to be together."

Brook could feel her son's pain, she knew both Rebecca and Shawn feels the same, and she also wanted to change things back what they used to be, but now it was too late.

"Honey we are still together and now cheer up," Brook said playfully rubbing his nose with her finger, "I'll come tomorrow; Sam will be staying with you guys at night, and where is your sister?"

"As usual, she is doing her stuff on her laptop… trying to impress Bill Gates."

Brook knew computers were Rebecca's obsession.

"Am I interrupting a mother son moment?" Sam said came inside the room.

Sam was now practicing as Doctor and surgeon in Tree Hill Memorial, she was also married to Jack Daniels for last four years, who was now serving in Tree Hill Police department and turned out to be finest cop.

"Thanks for coming; I'm so glad that you are staying with kids tonight."

"Why are thanking me, I love to spend time with them," Sam loved Brook's kids like younger brothers and sister.

"I know that, but I also know how demanding your job is."

"Don't you worry about it; someone will cover up for me," Sam assured Brook, "My superior Mr. Andrews is an Angel, almost treat his junior staff like his children."

"I glad to hear that and how's Jack?" Brook asked about Sam's husband.

"He's good, with his progress I bet he be a sergeant in no time."

"Ok, we should both get ready, it's almost time for party and then I have a plane to catch."

"Yeah you are right, we should hurry up."

* * *

Peyton entered the living room. Everyone was glued to the television watching X-files.

"I'm I missing something," Peyton said watching everyone so quite, Lucas was sitting on sofa with Anna on one side and Jason on other, and not far from them Sawyer was sitting on a rug, resting her back on a sofa with Brain on her lap.

"Oh… hi Peyton," Lucas said still looking at the TV screen.

"Hello, I'm standing here," Peyton reminded Lucas.

"Oh sorry," Lucas looked towards her and Peyton just laughed.

"Ok, I'm home so be ready we'll be leaving in thirty minutes." Peyton then turned towards her kids, "Ok you guys, I've good news…your grandpa Larry is in town and he is coming here and staying with you."

"That's great," Jason was so glad to hear that, he always loved to hang out with Larry so does the others.

"When did your dad came?" Lucas asked.

"I just got a call from him."

"That's great, we don't have to worry about the kids," Lucas knew that how much his kids love Larry, something they will never going to have with his father.

* * *

Jamie came down, now wearing the suit which he and Haley bought yesterday and everyone was amazed to see Jamie looking so perfect in it.

"Wow son, you're looking awesome." Nathan said watching his son looking so nice in that suit.

"I was the one who bought it," Haley reminded.

"Yeah I know you the best," Nathan complemented his wife, her choice was indeed perfect.

"Ok mom, dad, see you at the party," Jamie said and left the house.

"Ok what about the other kids," Nathan asked Haley.

"Don't worry about them?" Deb said who was standing behind them, "I just got a call from Larry Sawyer and he asked me to bring kids at Lucas's house.

"Aren't you coming to the party?" Nathan asked.

"Do you really think I'll miss a party in honor of my grandson; I'll come after I drop the kids."

"Ok then, it's time for us to leave," Nathan said and Haley nodded.

"It's going to be fun." Haley said giving a small kiss on Nathan lips.

"I know…. I just can't wait to see you sing on that stage again!" Nathan said and they both smiled at each other, they knew that they had a great night ahead of them.

* * *

**Ok guys,**

**I wrote first five chapters only to introduce my characters and what is going on in their life, but from the next chapter my real story will begin and next four chapters will going to be very big, so please keep on reading and kindly review.**

**Mcgirl6541, thanks for your review. You are with me from the beginning, and I'm grateful for that, you love drama and now it's coming. I'm so glad that you are writing about Jamie in your story, and I can't wait to read more.**

**Smartie01, you said that I hardly mention Brook's sons. You were absolutely right; for you, I added a little Brook and Davis scene and in next chapter, we will meet her other son, and your story is great.**

**Saint and Sailors, thanks for reading and reviewing my story, it always feels good to get new reviewers. I know you from mcgirl6541 story, and I know you have also written a story which I haven't read yet but I promise I'll read it. Furthermore, you have a very cool name. **

**AnnOTH21, I missed your review for last chapter, and I hope you are still reading.**

**Everyone who is reading I thank you, and I want you to review. **

**Also for one's who loves Brulian, please read next chapter. I'll try my best not to take too much time for my next four chapters.**

**Furthermore, I did my best to proofread and edit it, if some mistake remains, feel free to tell me but trust me editing and correcting mistakes is a very hard job.**


	6. Chapter 06: The Reason

**Chapter 06 – The Reason**

**

* * *

**

Tric was all jammed packed, and everything was looking perfect. Nathan, Lucas, Chase, Mouth and Skillz were all standing at the bar, looking at the kids and enjoying their beers.

"Wow man…Haley and Peyton did an awesome job here!" Skillz said feeling good to be back in Tric again, "I just missed that place so much."

"My feeling is the same; I just remember that day when me and Nathan did a karaoke on that song… she busts a move," Chase added.

"I remember it too; you called my wife hot right in front me," Nathan said remembering the moment, it was a fun.

"Don't you think it's time for Mia to perform," Lucas asked Chase.

"Yeah, it's time; trust me, I can't wait to see my wife perform here once again."

"I was about to say the same thing," Nathan said and everyone laughed.

* * *

Andy and Copper were sittings at nearby stools enjoying their beers. Over the years, they became good friends.

"So how it's going," Cooper asked Andy, who was quietly watching Lily and Vanessa.

"Just thinking….when Lily and Vanessa will leave, the house will become so empty…..I am going to miss their fights."

"Yeah I can understand, for me the funny thing is that, my nephew's son is now going to college, and mine is just in middle school."

"Well… your time will come sooner than you think."

"Yeah I know…..life is short and fast." Cooper said shaking his head, "You really love your girls."

"Yeah I am so proud of them, even they aren't mine, I still feel very lucky to have them in my life."

* * *

"Just as we wanted…party is going so well, and everyone is enjoying," Peyton said looking at the whole crowd backstage.

"Yeah, love to see them so happy, and I think it's almost time, we have to start performances and by the way, where the hell is Brook?" Haley was now getting worried that Brook will not be going to make it… but then she saw Brook coming inside with the company of Samantha.

"Don't you worry tutor mom…do you think I'll miss my Godson's graduation party," Brook said and hugged both her friends

"I was about to call the cops," Haley said with a fake anger.

"Don't worry; we came with a cop."

Everyone knew that Brook was talking about Jack Daniels.

"I'm so glad that you and Jack also came to this party?" Haley said turning to Sam, "Where is Jack?"

"He is with guys right now," Sam told Haley, "I wish you would have arranged a party like that on my graduation."

"Sorry for that, but trust me as your teacher, I am so proud of you, I always thought you would become a writer or journalist but never had a clue that you'll become a doctor one day."

"You and Brook saved me….. So I wanted to save the other, that was I became a doctor," Sam knew that if it wasn't for Haley and Brook, she never would have had such a good life.

"It's always great to have a doctor in family," Peyton added and everyone smiled.

"Ok you all stop flattering me, where are Jamie and Lily?"

"With their friends…you know it might be the last time they'll be together, so they are spending as much time together." Haley said looking at the kids.

* * *

While Lily was talking to her friends, Tina came to her.

"Wow Lily, that's an awesome dress!" Tina said looking at Lily's dress.

"Thanks, your dress is also awesome and where's Andre?"

"He's trying his best to hide from Vanessa and Brook," Tina said laughing remembering their time at COB, "Just kidding…. He is with the guys."

"Just can't believe we finally passed high school…..I'll always be going to remember those four years of my life."

"Every one of us will remember those four years," Tina said and they both saw Vanessa and Andre coming towards them.

"I guess things work out between you two," Lily said looking at both of them.

"Yes… but all of you have to admit it, if I didn't stop Lily from buying the first dress she was buying, she wouldn't be looking so hot," Andre said looking at Lily's dress.

"Your girlfriend is standing right front of you?" Vanessa warned, "Do you want to run again."

Everyone laughed at Vanessa's comment, and while they were talking, Jamie also joined in along with Lita.

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet Lita, she's new in Town," Jamie introduced Lita to his friends.

"So you are Lita, Jamie told us about you." Lily said shaking Lita's hand.

"I heard about you all, so good to see all of you… and I'm having a great time here."

* * *

While kids were talking, Nathan and Lucas decided to have a little time with them.

"Are you guys having fun," asked Nathan.

"Yes dad, by far I love it, and I can't wait to see mom sing here."

"Wait a minute!" Lita said with her eyes and mouth wide open, "Is he your dad?"

"Yes…he is my dad?" Jamie said with a beat-up voice and everyone struggled to hold their laugh.

"I thought your mom looked younger, but your dad…"

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and smiled; she wasn't the first one to make that comment.

"Wow, look at Jenny Jagielski!" Andre said looking at Jenny entering the Tric, and drawing everyone's attention towards her.

Jenny was wearing a red strapped dress and had curls in her blonde hairs and looking totally hot; every guy was steering at her, making many girls jealous of her. She spots them and came towards them.

"That's not fair Jenny," Lily said with a bad face to her best friend.

"What's not fair?" Jenny asked having no clue.

"I was supposed to look hotter in this party."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Jenny said with a fake apologizing face.

"Ok it's accepted but I'm still mad at you for coming late."

"But I'm here didn't I…"

"I'm also here for you…. Lily baby!" someone said from behind, but Lily knew who that person was, and that was the last person she wanted to see.

"NAT!!!" Lily was furious, "WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU HERE?"

Nathan Smith, the son of Tim and Bevin was as much annoying as his father once was, and he had a biggest crush on Lily.

"Baby, I just wanted to see you."

"You did, so get the hell out of here before I call security, and you know my mom own this place."

"Please Lily let me stay here, I promise I won't bother anyone," Nat pleaded.

"What the hell is that jerk doing in here," one of the guys spoke; everyone was pissed having Nat there. Lucas saw the tension, so he grabbed Nat's arm.

"Nat, did anyone invite you?" asked Lucas.

"No, Coach Scott," Nat admitted.

"Please Nat, I know you want to have fun and trust me, you'll have your chance next year, but now you have to leave."

"Ok, I guess you are right." Nat surrendered.

"Also Nat…don't you dare to go to that strip bar again." Lucas warned Nat.

"Trust me Coach Scott, I'll never go there…..I should have listened to my dad's advice."

"What advice?" Lucas was curious, what kind of Advice Tim could have given to his son.

"When my dad knew I went to strip club he told me never to go back to that place again, or else I'll see something there that I don't want to see."

"That's a good advice."

"But Coach Scott… I didn't pay attention to his advice and went to strip bar again and guess what…I really saw something that I didn't want to see."

"What did you saw?" Lucas was curious.

"My Dad…" Nat said in embarrassment and everyone who was there began laughing hard; well, what could they expect from Tim and Nat.

* * *

"So it's time… are you ready to perform Mia," Peyton asked looking at the clock.

"I'm all set," Mia was all dressed up to perform.

"Ok both of you, it's time to start the party," Karen said to both Haley and Peyton, and they came out on the dice and Peyton took the microphone.

"May I have your attention please," Peyton announced and everyone drew their attention to her.

"I welcome all graduates of Tree Hill High class 2022 here; as you know, this party is given in your honor," everyone cheered and applauded, "Tonight I have with me my very good friend, she was my first artist whom I worked with, and now she is selling her records all over the world, I present to you Mia Catalano."

Mia came out and the whole crowd cheered. It was nothing new to Mia, but today it felt so great. She took the microphone.

"Hi everyone, you don't know how happy I'm to be here once again. I started my journey from here, and I met so many great people here, this is my song from my new upcoming album, and it's dedicated to all of you."

Mia began singing her song, it was a slow melodious song and as expected it was an amazing song, everyone who was there, caught in the song.

"Damn, where is Richie!" Jamie said to himself but his friends heard him.

"Now you mentioned him; we also want to meet yours mystery friend," Andre said looking at Jamie's tense face.

"Yeah I also want to meet him." Lily said as she was also curious to meet Richie.

"Ok, I'll call him," Jamie took out his cell, but before he can call Richie, he saw him at the entrance talking to one of the attendants.

"He's here; I think he's having a trouble getting in," Jamie said and walked towards the entrance, "He's my friend, I invited him."

"I was just checking, sir," Attended said looking at the guest list, "Yes sir, his name is on the guest list, he can enter."

"Fine, it's good that you are doing your job," Jamie said to attended and welcomed Richie.

"Wow it's a nice party." Richie said looking at his surroundings.

"What took you so long?"

"Just business...."

"Ok... just forget it; I'm glad that you came, and want you to meet my friends."

Jamie took Richie where everyone was waiting for them.

"Hello everyone I want you guys to meet my friend Richie Ryan," Jamie introduced Richie to everyone.

"Hey nice to meet you, we are all anxious to meet you." Andre said to Richie shaking his hand.

"Yeah I wanted to meet you guys to…Wait a minute is this Mia Catalano singing?"

Richie noticed Mia singing, he was her biggest fan.

"Yes it's her?" Jamie assured.

"Man….You should have told me before, that's awesome!" Richie exclaimed, "Ok let me have a drink."

Mia finished her song; the crowd cheered and demanded her to sing at least once more. Mia gave a look at Peyton, and she gave her the signal that Mia should continue.

"Ok…for you guys, here is another song. That was my first song that I recorded, so here we go…." Whole crowd cheered and Mia began singing her second song.

"Where is Jenny?" asked Jamie to Lily.

"I think she went for a drink," Lily said, "Is there something wrong?"

"No…I was just asking?" Jamie said but then spots Jenny sitting on a stool having her drink and to his surprise Richie was with her.

"Wow these two together….it's interesting." Jamie said to himself and then began walking towards them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jamie asked them both.

"Nothing much, it's just we began talking and realized we have so many things in common," Jenny said sipping on her beer.

"I never knew I could be a matchmaker!" Jamie exclaimed and both Jenny and Richie face turned red.

"Stop being so smitten," Jenny said as she knew that Jamie was teasing them…but Richie was no doubt an interesting guy.

"Yeah man…..we were just talking, and besides I'm leaving tomorrow."

* * *

Mia finished her second song and Peyton took the microphone again.

"Everyone, give Mia a big applause," everyone clapped and Mia went backstage thanking everyone. .

"Now it's time to introduce you to someone who is no stranger to you, I present to you your very own Haley James Scott."

Haley came on the stage and whole crowd went crazy.

"Hey that's my mom!" Jamie shouted.

"And my wife!" Nathan shouted right after his son

Haley smiled at everyone; she was as excited as everyone, it was a big day for her. She has to perform in front of her students, whom she spent four years with, and shared so many great moments.

"Thank you everyone, you don't know how excited I 'm to be here; just want to say I had best four years with you, and I'm going to miss you all," a little tear fell from her eye. It wasn't the first time she has to say good bye to her students, but this was the best class she ever taught. "I wanna wish you all a very bright future, and I'm dedicating this song to every one of you."

Music started and Haley began singing her song, and within no time everyone was caught in the rhythm of that song. It was a very emotional song and almost, many of the graduates, their parents and other teachers had tears in their eyes… no matter what the occasion is, saying goodbye always bring tears.

Jamie was quietly listing to his mother's song; someone put its hand on his shoulder. Jamie turned around and saw Brook standing behind him.

"Hi Aunt Brook, isn't mom amazing."

"Yes… she is amazing," Brook said to her godson, "Ok I have to leave; I have a plane to catch."

"Yeah I know Aunt Brook… but I'm glad that you came."

"I'm also glad too that I came, but now I have to leave."

"Ok see you soon…bye"

* * *

While Haley was singing and everyone was enjoying listing to her, someone came inside the Tric but immediately stopped by the attended.

"Hey mister, do you have an invitation," asked the attendant.

"Why do I need an invitation," asked that man.

"Listen, this is a private party, you can only get inside if you're a family member or invited."

"I'm a family…here's my ID."

Attendant checked the ID and returned.

"Sorry Mr. Scott, you can proceed."

He smiled and entered… after all he was Dan Scott, the dirtiest player in the game.

* * *

Haley finished her song and everyone cheered and clapped to their last limit, they totally loved her. Peyton came and took the microphone back.

"Ok that was Haley Scott, We are taking a short break, but there's so much more to come so say tune." Peyton left the stage and came to Lucas.

"Hey, I was really missing my wife!"

"I know…So glad that everything went so great."

While they were talking Nathan and Haley also joined them.

"You were amazing." Lucas complemented his best friend.

"Thanks, I can't describe the feeling what I'm having, I'm happy as well as sad."

"I know exactly what you're feeling…" Lucas said looking at all the kids; he knew that he and Haley will miss them.

"Ok let have some drink," Nathan announced and everyone realized that they really needed one.

* * *

As Brook was about to leave, she was approached by Lily.

"Hey Brook do you have a minute; I promise I won't take much of your time."

"No it's ok," Brook stopped.

"I want you to have this," Lily handed her the money.

"What the hell is this?" Brook was confused.

"It's the rest of the money for that dress, I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble."

"No…I'm not taking it." Brook returned Lily the money.

"Please, you have to take this money, or I'll think you haven't forgiven me," Lily just handed her the money back.

"Lily... you don't have to do that, it wasn't a big deal."

"I know you have big heart; I promise I'll try my best to be sober next time I come to cloths over bros."

"I hope so," Brook said smiling, she knew that Lily can't be sober.

"Are we friends again."

"Yes we are…..I must be moving, or I'll never catch the plane." Brook said and left the Tric.

* * *

Lily was about to go back to party Dan came and put his hand on her shoulder. Lily turned around and when she saw it was Dan, she immediately threw his hand away from her shoulder; she couldn't believe that Dan has touched her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lily shouted to her extreme and got everyone's attention including the Scotts. Lucas felt the rage boiling inside him and Nathan's feeling wasn't very different. Dan Scott knew exactly how to ruin the perfect moment… Karen also saw it and immediately came to her daughter's defense.

"YOU SON OF A…HOW DARE YOU TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Karen screamed at Dan.

"She's also my niece," Dan reminded his relation with Lily.

"You are nothing to me…the day you killed my father, you lost that right," Lily yelled in rage, "To me you are a murderer…get the hell away from me."

"Please Lily, I know what I did, and I regret it, but trust me, I want to make amends for what I have done."

"Say those words to someone who don't know you…..I know very well who you are."

Lucas also came and grabbed Dan.

"I think you heard my mom and sister, I don't want to be rough so just get the hell out of here." Lucas threatened and all Dan could see in his son's eyes was pure hatred for him.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Dan was in no mood to surrender.

While this much heated argument was going on, Nathan grabbed Jamie from arm and took him to a corner.

"Is that your doing?" Nathan demanded, as Jamie was the only person who was close to Dan.

Before Jamie could answer, Haley also came there.

"Haley please, I don't want you here to defend your son."

"No I'm not here to defend him; I also want to ask him the same question."

"Mom, dad…….give me a break, do you think I 'm that stupid," Jamie snapped back at his parents, he couldn't believe his parents can accuse him for this, "I know unlike you, I do care for grandpa, but honestly do you think I would invite him to ruin this party after everything mom and aunt Peyton had done…"

Nathan and Haley realized that Jamie was right.

"Ok son, we are sorry, it's just he was the last person we wanted to see here."

"I know, but let me handle this." Jamie said to both his parents.

"Listen Jamie, stay back, I'll deal with it myself."

"By only making this scene more entertaining…" Jamie stopped his father, "Trust me dad, I'm the only person who can get to Grandpa Dan."

Jamie was right, he was the only person who can get to Dan and Nathan knew that, even he didn't like it at all.

"Fine, I want him out of here!"

"He'll be, trust me dad," Jamie said and went where Dan and Lucas were arguing.

"I just can't believe it, he really had guts to come here," Haley said, she wasn't happy at all, in fact nobody was happy.

"Trust me Haley; Dan is perfect for running everything that's good."

* * *

While Dan was verbally fighting with both Lucas and Karen, Jamie came from behind and grabbed Dan by the arm. Dan tried to let go, but his grandson was not six years old anymore.

"Jamie…what the hell are you doing?" Dan roared.

"Grandpa Dan, you're making fool of yourself," Jamie said in low voice.

"I'm not making any fool of myself; I have every right to be here."

"Please grandpa, just come outside so we can talk."

"No chance, I'm not leaving," Dan was not in a mood to leave.

"Please grandpa, come outside…for my sake," Jamie pleaded and Dan melted.

"Ok, but I have to tell you it isn't over."

Jamie and Dan came outside.

"Grandpa, what was the meaning of that," Jamie was also angry, "You know what everyone thinks of you, and you just keep doing same things again."

"I want them to forgive me, that all I want."

"Yeah grandpa, you really have an excellent way for asking for apology." Jamie said shaking his head.

"Then what do you expect me to do..." Dan yelled, "No one beside you talks to me, I want a same relations with all my grandchildren and my niece."

"I know, you regret what have you done, but trust me some crimes are too big to be forgiven."

"But all I want is just one chance…"

"Please grandpa this is not a place or time to prove anything; just wait for the right time"

"I've been waiting for last eighteen years, and now I'm tired of waiting"

"It's not up to me, I have given you second chance, but I can't speak for the other and please grandpa, for my sake leave, I'm begging you."

"Fine I'll leave." Dan knew that it was a waste of time, "Can I just ask you one thing."

"What's now?"

"I know you'll be leaving day after tomorrow, I want you to spend a little time with me at the beach house."

Before Jamie could answer, Nathan came out, and he wasn't looking very happy.

"HELL HE WON'T!" Nathan yelled coming in between Jamie and Dan.

"I think I had enough with Lucas, I don't need you too," Dan said looking at his other son.

"I also don't want any argument with you, so get the hell out of here."

"Please Jamie!" Dan gave a look at Jamie.

"Do I have to do something else for you to leave…" Nathan was about to become physical but Jamie got in between.

"Please grandpa just leave" Jamie was now getting tired of all this, "I'll tell you when I'll make my mind."

"Ok fine… and screw every one of you" Dan said and left.

"I'm sorry dad!"

"Son, don't be sorry for that jerk…come inside."

Jamie fallowed Nathan back to Tric; everyone inside was relieved to see that Dan wasn't coming. Peyton came to stage.

"Please everyone, I know that things got unpleasant for a few minutes, but now it's over, we are here to celebrate and that we are going to do."

Everyone got back to party and soon everything got normal.

* * *

The Final performance also ended, and party was now almost over.

Peyton came on the stage to close the show.

"I'm so thankful to everyone who came, I enjoyed my time here, and I know everyone of you also did," Everyone cheered. "Ok with this I close this party, and I wish you all good luck for the future."

All graduated began thanking their teachers; most of them had tears in their eyes.

It was a very emotional moment for everyone. Peyton came to Nathan.

"You were good at the stage," Nathan said looking at tired Peyton.

"Thanks, but right now my throat is all dried out, I think I need a drink."

"Ok, do you have any word from Larry?"

"Yes, I just called him; all kids are sleeping right now."

"Fine, I'll pick my kids."

* * *

Skillz was standing beside the bar Mouth came to him.

"That was an awesome night." Mouth began the conversation.

"Yes it was awesome, except for that jerk."

"I agree…"

"So…how you and Millie doing?"

"Great, we are having a good life with our son."

"Yeah, I'm also having a good life with my daughter."

"Yeah, I want to meet her, she was so little when I saw her."

"Don't worry, I'm here for good, you can meet her anytime."

While they were talking Millie also came.

"Hi Skillz…" Millie gave Skillz a little hug, "Ok Mouth, we have to leave as we have to pick face from your parents."

"Face!!!" Skillz said in surprise, "You call your kid Face?"

"Yeah," Mouth said smiling, "He got this nickname right after me, and he loves it."

"Our kids are really fallowing in our footsteps."

* * *

Andy and Karen were at back stage.

"You look tired," Andy said looking at his wife.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you alright…I mean what just happened with Dan."

"Yeah I'm fine, forget about him."

Andy decided not to talk about it anymore now...but something has to be done for Dan.

"So, you two are here," Vanessa said coming inside.

"Are you and Lily finished?" Andy asked.

"Well…we are finished here but Lily is planning something else."

"What this girl has in mind right now," Karen said holding her head

"No, I think it's a great idea," Vanessa assured Karen that she wasn't planning anything stupid, "I just came here to see if the micro phone isn't plugged out, you can hear it from her."

"Ok, let's see what our daughter has in mind," Karen said walking out of the backstage.

* * *

Jamie was now standing with Lita.

"Thanks for such a great night."

"I told you that you'll love it."

"Ok, my mom is going to pick me up."

"Your mom…I was supposed to drop you."

"I know, it's just my mom is so dying to meet your mom, and to be honest, I was having second thoughts, it was my mom who pushed me to go with you."

"But, you did enjoy here."

"Yes, I had so much fun."

As they were Haley and Nathan came to them.

"Lita, your mom is here." Haley said and Lita left saying goodbye.

"She seems like a good girl." Nathan said waiting Lita leave.

"Mom you look kind of scary," Jamie said looking at his mother.

"What do you mean?" Haley frowned.

"Haley…" Nathan said holding his laugh, "Just look at the mirror."

Haley took out the small mirror from her purse and then totally shocked to see that her make up was almost ruined by the tears she was having while saying goodbye to her students.

"Ok give me a minute." Haley said and walked towards washroom, while Jamie and Nathan were joined by Copper and Deb.

"Are we finished here?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, we are about to leave."

"What about the kids," Deb asked, "Should I pick them up?"

"No mom, Haley and I decided to pick kids up." Nathan answered.

"Ok then Cooper and I are leaving; we'll meet you at home.

Richie also came to Jamie.

"Thanks man, that party was awesome."

"I'm so glad that you came."

"Yeah...me too, but now I have to leave."

"Yeah I know…" Jamie said in low voice, Richie was the one person who really became his good friend within no time and he wasn't sure if he'll ever meet him again.

* * *

Lily came on the stage and took the microphone.

"Hello everyone…" Lily announced and everyone turned towards her, "I know all of you are tired, but I think there's still something we need to do."

Everyone started guessing what Lily is planning.

"About eighteen years ago, when my brother Lucas along with other who graduated at that time, they went to river court and wrote something on its floor… I think we should do the same."

Everyone looked at each other and then gave Lily the signal that they are on.

"Thanks everyone, we'll meet at river court" Lily said and came down the stage and then everyone left the Tric.

After one hour every Tree Hill High graduate was on the river court.

"Ok everyone, anything that you have in your heart and want to say, just write it on that floor," Lily said and opened the box of chalks.

Everyone took the piece and began writing on the floor of river court, and within no time whole floor of river court was filled with colorful writings.

"So I think we are all tired, we should go home and lay down on our beds," Andrew said yawing.

"Yes, but there something I also want to ask you all," Jamie said coming in the centre of the court, "I want you all to promise one thing."

Everyone began guessing what Jamie has in mind now.

"No matter what happens, how sick and twisted our life will become, after four years…no make it five years, we'll come back to this court..."

"I'm in," Andre said.

"So am I," Lily also added and soon everyone agreed.

After five years, they will come back to this court…

* * *

**So, that was my 6th chapter. **

**Last chapter I did a big mistake in author's note. I told every one that there will be a Brulian scene, but this scene will take place in next chapter, so I apologize. **

**To everyone who is reading, I want to say that next chapter is going to be big, so stay tuned and thanks for reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 07: Return to innocence

**Chapter 7: Return to Innocence**

**

* * *

**

**(NOTE: Some scenes in this chapter are graphical so read with caution.)**

Karen was sitting in the living room, thinking about last night events. As she was thinking Andy came.

"Are you still thinking about last night," asked Andy.

"Yes..."

"That piece of trash Dan… Why can't he just go to hell and leave us alone?"

"Please Andy…Just change this subject," Karen wasn't in a mood to discuss that, but she was thinking about Dan, and what he did last night.

"Ok, there's something very important I need to tell you."

"What…is anything wrong?"

"I just got the call from Dukes, there's something wrong with Vanessa's records."

"Is everything alright?" Karen got worried hearing about that.

"Yes, nothing big to worry about, just Vanessa and I have to go to Durham today."

"So what time you'll be leaving?"

"Actually we are leaving right now and Robert is also going with us," Andy told Karen, "I also want Lily to go with us, but it seems she isn't in the mood."

"I know that she is pretty much upset from last night."

"That's why I want her to go with me…"

"She'll be alright...trust me."

"Ok, if that's what you and Lily want…" Andy surrendered.

While they were talking, Vanessa and Lily also entered the living room. Vanessa was dressed and Lily was also changed in her everyday clothes.

"Ok I'll fix the breakfast," Karen said looking at the girls.

"No Mom…I already prepared it," Lily told Karen and sat on the sofa, beside her.

"Good…are you okay baby."

"Mom…I'm alright, and I don't want to waste my time thinking about that scum bag."

"So you're ready," Andy said looking at Vanessa, "I'm getting ready too; we'll leave for Durham as soon as possible."

* * *

"Lucas, just calm down…it's not good for your heart" Peyton said to her husband who wasn't in a very good mood ever since they came back from the party.

"That scum had balls to come there… and ask Lily for forgiveness."

"It's over now, so just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Lucas was really mad.

While they were arguing, Jason and Sawyer began listening to them from some distance.

"Dad is really mad," Jason said looking at Lucas's red face.

"Yes whenever Grandpa Dan subject comes up, dad goes bananas; but to be honest with you, I also don't like him at all."

"Same goes for me."

"I know that Grandpa Dan…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Peyton yelled at them after she spots them and realized what Sawyer was about to tell Jason.

"Mom we were just standing there."

"Young girl, just come here," Peyton order her daughter and then turned to her son,"Jason, I need you to check on Anna…and don't you dare teasing or scaring her."

When Jason left the living room, they asked Sawyer to sit.

"Listen Sawyer, you know that your grandfather killed his brother Keith, but it is not your job to tell your brother, he is too young to understand it…when he's ready, we'll tell him ourselves," Peyton was polite and Sawyer realized that he parents were right.

"I'm sorry mom; I just couldn't control myself, and I promise it won't happen again."

Lucas also came to Sawyer and kneeled in front of her.

"I know you are young, but you are also the eldest, and you have many responsibilities," Lucas said and held his daughter's hand.

"I know dad, I promise I'll be more careful in the future."

"That's my girl!" Lucas gave a little peck on Sawyer's nose and they both smiled.

All of sudden they heard Anna's huge laughter coming from her room, and they knew Jason was tickling her.

"I told him not to tease her," Peyton said and went to Anna's room.

"Ok Sawyer, I'm going outside to get some air, so watch Brain for me."

"Fine daddy," Sawyer said and held her baby brother in her arms and began talking to him in his language.

* * *

Jamie was sitting on his bed holding a photograph in his hand. It was a group photo of everyone he knew and loved, and it was taken not so long ago. While he was still watching this picture, someone entered his room. Jamie was so much caught in his thoughts that he didn't notice.

"Why are you staring at this picture?"

Jamie broke out of his trance and saw his little sister Maggie standing there.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Jamie picked Maggie and placed her on his lap.

"Why are you going?" Maggie said with a sad face, "I don't want you to go."

"Maggie, I'm not going forever, I promise I will talk to you daily, and I will come home on holidays."

"But I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too..." Jamie said putting Maggie down, "Now I'm going to see my friend."

"Which friend," asked Maggie being curious; she liked Andre very much.

"His name is Quentin," Jamie was planning to pay a visit to his old friend's grave.

"But mommy and daddy told me that he is in heaven."

"Yes, he is in heaven."

"Are you going to heaven to meet him?" Maggie asked in excitement and Jamie smiled at her innocence.

"No I'm not going to heaven, when we need to talk to someone who has gone to heaven, we just go to the graveyard and talk where their names are written, and that's how they hear us."

"Can we hear them?" Maggie asked in excitement.

"No we can't hear them, but we can feel them."

Both Jamie and Maggie didn't notice that Nathan and Haley were at door listing to them. It was such a sweet moment, and they didn't want to interrupt it. They knew that Maggie has best big brother.

* * *

Lily was about to go outside, but Karen stopped her.

"Lily, there's something I need to ask you."

"What mom," Lily stopped.

"Not now, I'm also calling Lucas and all three of us have to talk."

"Ok mom, I promise I'll be home sooner."

"Ok, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to the dad's grave."

Karen could feel the pain passed through her heart when Lily mentioned Keith's name. She never stopped loving him.

"Ok go; have a time with your father."

"Ok, love you mom."

"Love you too."

* * *

Sam was preparing lunch for Davis and Rebecca, and remembering the time when they were both so little, and she used to cuddle and take care of them. Luckily, she had a day off, but she knew in her profession, she can be called any time.

"I'm starving," Rebecca shouted from the living room.

"I'm almost done," Sam said in high voice, "Watch something."

Davis came into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking; it smells so good!"

"Young man, didn't you heard me, watch something…I'll bring it when it's ready."

"Ok, but bring it quickly."

Davis left the kitchen and entered the main room where Rebecca was switching on channels.

"There's nothing on TV," Davis spoke to his sister, and she turned off the TV and threw the remote on sofa.

"I'm so bored."

"Yeah so am I," Davis said, "I wanted so bad to see dad!"

"I know, I also wanted dad to come here, but I'm thinking its better that he didn't come."

"What the hell are you talking about," Davis was confused, he knew how much Rebecca love her father.

"Listen Davis, Mom is going to meet dad, they'll be alone, and I think it's good."

"Wow, I never thought of that." Davis could see the picture.

"Do you want mom and dad to be together?" Davis asked.

"I want that more than anything," like Davis, Rebecca also wanted their mom and dad to be together.

"Ok, but what about you?" Davis asked his sister with a smirk on his face.

"What about me?" Rebecca was confused.

"Man of your dreams is leaving tomorrow."

"Give me a break…" Rebecca knew whom Davis was talking about, and he was right Jamie was indeed the man of her dreams, but to him, she was only 12 years old, and nothing more.

"Rebecca, I'm your twin, I can read your mind."

"So do I…I also know that you like Ashley."

"No, I don't," Davis's face turned red, he knew Rebecca has just turned tables on him.

"She likes you too…"

"Did she tell you?" Davis asked getting excited.

"No, but trust me, I can feel it."

Davis didn't know what to say, he really liked Ashley.

* * *

Brook knocked the door of one the finest Hotel room in the city. Door opened and she saw Julian standing in front of her. They stood there speechless for a moment gazing into each other's eyes. They did share eight years of their lives together.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Brook said and Julian got out of his trance.

"Sorry…come in," Julian gave Brook some space and she entered the room. It was very luxurious room.

"Mommy!!!" Shawn saw his mother and ran towards her. Brook lifted him up and kissed both his cheeks many times. She was really missing her little man.

"Mommy, look dad bought me Optimus Prime," Shawn showed her the toy model of his favorite robot. He loved transformers and Optimus Prime was his hero.

"Wow it looks so real." Brook looked at her son's toy and then put him down.

"Do you like something to drink?" Julian offered.

"Of course, I won't mind it."

Julian filled two glasses with wine and gave one to Brook.

"When will you leave?"

"I have plenty of hours, I'll leave at nine."

"So it means we are spending some time together."

"Yes we are…"

* * *

Lily was standing in front of her father's grave… Father, she never met but still loved.

"Hi dad, it's me," Lily placed the flowers on her father's grave.

"I know you are watching me from heavens…in just 10 days I'll be a college girl." Lily felt the cold breeze touching her body, "I wish I had seen you and talked to you, Andy has been more than father to me, but I really wished I've seen you."

Tears feel from her eyes, even she hadn't met Keith; she has always seen him in Karen and Lucas's eyes.

Lily stood up and began walking towards the gate but stops when she spots Jamie standing in front of a grave. She didn't need to guess whose grave was that. She slowly walked towards him.

"I didn't know you would be here," Lily said from behind and Jamie turned to her.

"Neither do I, but I can guess you came here to say your respect to grand Uncle Keith."

"Yes, just like you came here to pay your respect to Quentin."

"Yes… thirteen years have passed and I still remember that day, it was like yesterday when mom and dad told me that he was gone."

"Do you mind you if we take a walk?"

"Not at all, I was thinking the same and there something important I want to ask you."

They both came out of the graveyard and began walking towards Lily home.

"Ok shoot," Lily wanted to know what important Jamie has to say to her.

"What I'm about to ask you is going to be very big but I think it's the right time."

"Please will you stop taking u turns and get to the point," Lily was getting annoyed.

"Lily, I want you to forgive Dan."

"WHAT!!!" Lily stopped, "James Lucas Scott, did I heard you saying to me to forgive Dan."

"Yes, you heard me right."

"HOW DARE YOU TO ASK ME THAT!" Lily yelled, she was mad but Jamie was calm, he knew that he will get this reaction from her.

"Listen Lily, I know what I'm asking."

"You know what Dan did to my father…just for a second place yourself in my shows, because of Dan, I never knew my father!"

Jamie came in front of Lily and held her from shoulder.

"Listen Lily, I'm not asking it for Dan or myself, I'm asking it for Keith Scott, your father."

"What do you mean by that?" Lily was very confused.

"Listen, I know how great your father was, and what Grandpa Dan did was worse."

"Then why are you asking me to forgive Dan."

"Lily, prove to the world that you are Keith Scott daughter," Jamie said looking in Lily's sad eyes, "Forgive Dan and show everyone that you have a big heart like your father."

"Jamie, I don't have a big heart like my father," Tears start flowing from her eyes.

"No Lily, you have a much bigger heart, all you need is take the first step."

"Ok, I'll think about it, but I need to know will you going to meet Dan."

"I want to, but I will only visit him if mom and dad allow it."

"Ok my home came, do you mind coming inside."

"No I better get home, it's my last day here, and I want to spend it with my family."

"Ok bye"

* * *

Shawn was sleeping in Brook's arms, and she was gently playing with his soft brown hair, he surly looked like Julian. Julian came inside the room and began watching them quietly.

"What are you looking at?" Brook asked.

"Watching you and Shawn like this just feel so good!"

"I know when I saw him with you, I felt the same."

"I know I screwed things up," Julian said lowering his head, "I buried myself in work so much that I forget that I had a wife and 3 kids."

"Julian, I also miss our time together as family, but we can't change the past."

"I know...when my father died, I realized for the first time in my life that how great man he was, and I wanted to be like him."

"I was there for you…but you shut me out," Brook said with a pain in her voice.

"I know and I'm paying the price."

* * *

Jamie was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. He was thinking about Dan. He wanted to see Dan, but he also knew that his parents won't allow it.

"May I come in," Ashley knocked the door.

"Come in," Jamie got up.

"I know you want to see Grandpa Dan," Ashley sat on Jamie's bed, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes I want to meet him, but I also know mom and dad don't want me to see him."

"I have to tell you, Grandpa Dan gives me creeps, especially when Sawyer and I found out that he killed his own brother, I had nightmares of him."

"I know when I found out what he did, I was also very upset, but most hurt."

"Then why you still see him?"

"Ashley…I know he did a bad thing, but he's also paying price for it, and trust me, he want to change…I think he deserves at least one more chance."

"You may be right…I think you should go and see him… at least he deserves that."

While talking, they didn't notice that Haley and Nathan also entered Jamie's room.

"What are you talking about," Haley said and both Jamie and Ashley jumped on the bed.

"Calm down you two," Nathan said smiling at both, "Ashley will you give us some time alone with Jamie."

"Ok, I hope he's not in trouble," Ashley said and left the room.

"Ok son, we know what you and Ashley were talking about," Nathan said to his concerned son.

"Dad, I know that you don't like me spending time with grandpa."

"Son, whenever I gave him a chance, he always disappointed me."

"But dad, maybe this time he'll change for good."

"I hope so…"

"Ok tell him," Haley said to Nathan and he turned to Jamie.

"Your mom and I talked about it and we came to the conclusion that you can see Dan."

Jamie was surprised, he wasn't expecting that.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Because we know how much it's bugging you." Nathan said, "I glad that you waited for our permission."

"Thanks dad."

"Ok but you can meet him after Dinner, your grandma and Uncle Cooper is making something special for us."

* * *

Lucas and Lily were sitting with Karen in the living room, she called Lucas a moment ago and both Lucas and Lily were curious what their mother has to say to them.

"Ok mom, what's so important." Lucas said to Karen who was looking very serious.

"Listen, I thought about it the whole day and think it is the right time."

"Ok mom, we are listening,"

"I think it's time we should all forgive Dan."

"WHAT!!!" Lucas couldn't believe what his mother just said.

"Mom, Jamie also asked me to forgive Dan," Lily said to her mother totally shocked, "Are you two together in this?"

"What, Jamie asked you to forgive Dan?" Lucas said and turned his face to Karen.

"No, I'm also surprised," Karen really didn't have a clue that Jamie asked Lily to forgive Dan.

"Mom, I can understand why Jamie wants us to forgive Dan…but what's your reason?" Lucas was still not getting it why his mom wants Dan to be forgiven.

"Listen, I know what he did and trust me, I hated Dan as much as both of you, but I can also see that this hatred is going for too long, and I don't want it to consume us."

"Mom I just can't forget what he did."

"I know but I'm not asking you to forget; I'm asking you to forgive."

"I don't know mom," Lucas was struggling with his feelings.

"Take your time." Karen said looking at Lucas; she knew it was the hardest thing she asked her son to do.

"Ok mom I'm taking a walk," Lucas stood up.

"I'm also coming with you." Lily also stood up and fallowed her brother.

Karen stood up and entered the kitchen so she can prepare dinner, but all of sudden she gasped and fell on the floor, she wanted to move but it seemed she had no control over her body and everything around her started to turn dark.

* * *

Jamie knocked the door of the beach house. Dan opened the door and greeted his grandson.

"So you came…I knew you would come."

"Grandpa… there are so many things I want to ask you."

"I know, and there are so many things I want to tell you."

They both came inside the living room and sat on a big sofa. Dan handed Jamie a can of beer.

"Grandpa Dan, I just want to know what drove you to pull the trigger on your own brother," It was a burning question and Jamie wanted to know the answer.

"It's a question I've been asking myself for last eighteen years."

"There has to be some answer."

"My ego, jealousy or revenge…I just don't know."

"Why Lily…why you want her forgiveness," Jamie knew he just asked Lily to forgive Dan, but he also wanted to know why Dan care so much about Lily.

Dan took a sip of his beer. "When I found out that Keith was innocent, the guilt was unbearable, I wanted to make things better, people thought that I wanted to get Karen back but trust me, I all wanted was to be there for Keith's child."

"So that's why you want Lily to forgive you?"

"Yes, apart from that, I always wanted a daughter myself. I remember the day when I held Lily for the first time, it was like the best feelings I had in a long time and I realized what I've done to her, so I handed myself to the cops."

"Listen Grandpa, I also want her to forgive you, but it's her choice."

"I'm grateful that you latest asked her, and there something I want to give you." Dan handed Jamie papers.

"WHAT!!!" Jamie was shocked to read those papers.

"Yes Jamie…this house is yours now."

"I don't know grandpa," Jamie still can't believe that Dan has named beach house to him.

"Please Jamie, don't say no," Dan pleaded.

"I'm not going to say no…thanks grandpa," Jamie was happy.

Both Jamie and Dan talked about other stuff and didn't notice how fast time just passed.

"I must head home, it's late," Jamie said looking at the clock.

"Fine, I'll take you home."

"Grandpa, that's not necessary."

"No, it's very late and you can see that a big storm is coming, so I'm taking you home."

"Ok Grandpa, you are right..." Jamie said looking at the sky from the window.

* * *

Cooper, Nathan and Deb were sitting in the living room watching car race on TV, and soon they were joined by Haley. Haley was watching the race but her mind was on something else. Something was bothering her ever since Jamie left, and Deb read that on Haley's face.

"Haley, will you mind coming with me to another room, I need to talk to you in private."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Nathan.

"Probably just girls talk, just watch this race." Copper said and Nathan turned back to TV.

Haley fallowed Deb to another room.

"Haley is there something wrong."

"Well…it's nothing." Haley lied, something was defiantly bothering her.

"Haley please, I can see it in your eyes."

"Ok…ever since Jamie left to see Dan, I'm having some butterflies in my stomach, I don't know, I never been so worried."

"Haley…you are getting worried for nothing." Deb assured Haley.

"Yes you are right."

* * *

"Ok, tell me about everything that took place between you and Jamie," Lucas demanded while they were walking beside the road.

"Ok then, here it goes…" Lily began telling Lucas everything that happened between her and Jamie, and after she finished Lucas took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Lily asked.

"Just thinking about what Jamie said," Lucas said in low voice.

"I just can't make up my mind."

"I have to say it…Jamie is right on this one," Lucas and Lily stopped and sat on the bench nearby, "Keith had a big heart, and if he was here, he would have wanted the same."

"Lucas…I just wish I knew dad."

"I know…he would have loved you so much," Lucas said remembering Keith, "I think Mom is also right, all this hatred is really consuming us."

"So are you saying that we should forgive Dan?" Lily couldn't believe that Lucas heart was melting.

"We can try," Lucas said.

"Yes Lucas…we can try" Lily wanted to hear those words.

"We must head back home; it looks like a storm is coming." Lucas said looking at the sky, which was now filled with heavy clouds.

* * *

Dan and Jamie were on the road heading towards Jamie's home. As they were driving, a fast moving car began racing with them. They both looked at that car and saw three men sitting inside it, and they were all wearing masks. Dan and Jamie realized that they were not up to something good.

"What do you jerks want?" Dan shouted at them.

"Please grandpa, ignore them, we don't need to mess with them," Jamie pleaded.

Soon that car raced away from them.

"I should have kicked their ass, there's still some strength in these old bones."

"I know, but we don't need this right now."

"Fine…oh that's great," Dan said looking at gas meter.

"What's wrong," asked Jamie.

"We are out of gas; we have to fill it up."

"Fine grandpa, I'm also getting thirsty."

Dan parked his car at gas station, and they both got out.

"Ok grandpa, I'll get something to drink; you fill up the gas," Jamie said looking at a small store nearby.

"Ok, don't be late."

"Ok," Jamie said and walked towards the store.

* * *

Lucas and Lily entered the house.

"Mom we are home," Lily said in high voice but didn't get any response from Karen.

"Why mom isn't answering," Lily got worried.

"Maybe mom is in washroom or went outside," Lucas assured his sister.

"I'm thirsty…"

"I'm also thirsty, bring something for me too," Lucas said and watched Lily walked towards the Kitchen

He sat on the sofa and closed his eyes…but then he heard Lily's huge scream that came from the kitchen. He ran towards the kitchen and then just froze there…Karen was lying on the floor motionless and Lily was shaking her.

"Please Lucas…What happened to mom…" Lily was hysterical.

Lucas got out of his trance. He ran towards his mother and checked her pulse. It was running and Karen was breathing, but it was low.

"Please Lucas, help mom." Lily was crying hard, Lucas was himself trembling, but he gathered his strength and called 9'11.

"Hold on Lily, help is coming; mom is going to be alright," Tears also start falling from his eyes; he wasn't ready to lose his mother.

* * *

While Dan was filling his car with gas, a hot blonde woman came to him.

"Listen, my car just broke, and I can't seem to fix it, I really need your help."

Dan gave a quick look at her; she was pretty and seemed to be in her early thirties.

"Helping you will be my pleasure, where is your car."

"It's just a block away."

Dan fallowed her not knowing that the car that chased him a moment ago just parked in front of store where Jamie entered. All three men came out, and they had shot guns with them…

* * *

Jamie was filling his glass with a disposable Pepsi. A little boy who seemed to be 3 years old came to him and began staring at him.

"Hey little man what's up," Jamie placed his hand in front of him, but he stepped back. Jamie smiled and then saw a girl that was a little older than the boy holding a movie camera, and making a movie with it. Before Jamie could say anything to them, a brunette woman came and grabbed both kids.

"Sorry Mister, my kids just get carried away sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," Jamie said looking at them, "They seem like good kids."

"Thanks…They won't bother you again," She took her kids away.

Jamie began filling his glass again, but stopped when he heard the door get slammed.

All three masked men entered the shop. Jamie was at back so they didn't see him, but Jamie knew he was in a big trouble. Clerk was about to press the emergency alarm, but one of the masked men saw it and without any hesitation pulled the trigger. Blood flew everywhere and that woman whom Jamie just meet screamed to her limits.

"What have we here," one of the marked men grabbed her from hair and she started crying in pain.

"Baby, don't cry, we'll take a good care of you."

Jamie was standing behind, he was shocked and scarred, he immediately took out his cell and began dialing Dan's number.

* * *

Dan was busy fixing the car, but interrupted when he heard a shot.

"Was that a gunshot?" blonde woman said in a scared voice.

"Relax, it might be some burst," Dan said and began fixing their car again, he was enjoying her company.

"I think you are right," she was now relaxed.

All of sudden Dan cell began ringing, but he was so caught in fixing their car that he didn't notice.

"Hey your cell phone is ringing."

"Let it ring." Dan was in no mood to answer it.

"It may be important."

"Even if it is, I don't care…what more important to me is to help a beautiful lady like you."

Dan took out his cell and put it on silent, without even looking at it. He didn't have a clue that his grandson was in the life and death situation.

* * *

"Damn! What's taking you so long?"

Jamie was calling Dan, but it seemed Dan wasn't interested. He looked around and saw a baseball bat lying there, and he silently took it.

Masked men were still holding that poor woman and her kids were standing at a corner, with terror in their eyes. One of the masked men began unbuttoning her shirt, and she began crying hysterically. Jamie knew what will happen next, and he just couldn't let that happen…

"Please be calm, we promise it will be quick," Before that masked man could go any further, Jamie came from behind and hit him hard on his head. It was sudden, and it gave the time for that woman to get out from their grasp and run; luckily, both her kids were at the exit, so she took their hands and ran away.

Jamie saw them leaving and thanked God that they escaped, but he forgot that he was still inside the store, and before he could move, he felt a huge pain burst through his right ribs, and he fell on the ground. One of the masked men just hit him in his ribs with a back of a shotgun he was holding.

While Jamie was down, he got another kick in his ribs, and he chocked his blood out of his mouth. His ribs were definitely broken. He was now having trouble breathing and blood was still coming out of his mouth. One of the masked men came and lifts Jamie up to his feet and he felt a huge pain passed through his body.

"You dared to hit me…" One of the masked men whom Jamie hit with a bat grabbed him and punched Jamie on the face as hard as he could, and once again he fell on the floor, he tried to get up but pain was so immense that he couldn't even move.

"Marc, come here," the guys who punched Jamie ordered one of the other guys who was standing behind him and he came in front.

"You wanted to prove yourself that you're man, so here's your chance, take this shotgun and finish him off."

"Are you guys telling me to kill him?" he asked hesitantly, he also sounded very young, and it was obvious that he was an amateur.

"Yes prove to us that you are the man and worthy of our brotherhood."

Masked man whose name was Mark took the shotgun and pointed it towards Jamie, but his hands were shaking.

Jamie gathered his strength and looked towards Mark, who had gun pointed towards him and then Jamie closed his eyes…he didn't want to die, not because he was scared of death…he was scared to leave behind everyone he love…

* * *

"Ok, start your car," Dan said cleaning his hands.

As expected, car started without any problem.

"Thanks mister,"

"Just call me Dan."

"Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it, glad that I could help."

Soon that blonde drove away. Dan was about to come to his car, but he stooped when he saw a woman running towards him. She was the same woman who was attacked in the shop. She came to Dan and grabbed his shirt.

"Please, you have to help him, they already killed the clerk, they will also kill the boy," Woman was hysterical. Dan realized that Jamie is in trouble and he immediately took his cell out and looked at his cell and froze in horror when he saw Jamie's number.

But before he could help his grandson, his whole body was shaken by the huge sound…and this time he knew it was a sound of a gunshot…

* * *

**So that was my main chapter, and I'm leaving you with a big cliffhanger. Furthermore, I have to tell you that last part was inspired by a movie called 'Death Sentence'. **

**GottaluvNailey: You had a feeling that something bad is going to happen to ****Jamie…you were right.**

**Mcgirl6541: I'm so glad that you are reading my story and lot of drama will now come in my story, especially with Lily. **

**A Amanda A: I know we are not strangers to each other, but I'm so glad that you reviewed and liked it. **

**Virgenie: I love to get new reviewers. You can see that this chapter has Brook and Shawn scene. I also know that Jack Daniels is a name of a Whisky brand, but I never tried it. Jack Daniels in my story will have a big part in later chapters. **

**AnnOTH21: I'm so glad that you are reading my story and your reviews means a lot to me.**

**Please review...**


	8. Chapter 08: Stay with me

**Chapter 08 – Stay with me.**

**

* * *

**

Lily and Lucas were at the hospital, waiting anxiously for a word on Karen. Lily had her head placed on Lucas shoulder and tears were flowing from her eyes.

"What's taking them so long," Lily said as she was now losing her patience. It was almost an hour since paramedics brought Karen to the hospital. Sam was also called because she's been treating Karen for her diabetes for last four years, and knew her medical history.

"Please Lily, mom is going to be alright," Lucas assured his sister but deep down inside, he was as much scared as Lily was.

"I can't loose mom," Lily said and began crying again.

"Lily, we're not losing her…"

"She was fine…what happened to her all of sudden?"

"Doctors are working on her..."

"Mom has to be fine…I lived without my father all my life, and I'm not ready to live without my mother."

Lucas closed his eyes and held his sister tight; he was also not ready to live without his mother either.

* * *

Brook was at the airport with Shawn waiting for her flight back to Tree Hill, and Julian was also with her.

"I'm glad that we spend some time together and talked," Julian said picking Shawn up who was sleepy now.

"Me too…It was nice."

"Tell Rebecca and Davis that I'll soon meet them."

"I'll tell them and make sure next time you'll not screw up."

"I promise, it won't happen again..." Julian assured Brook, "If everything goes well, I shall pay them a visit next week."

"Julian…that'll be great," Brook was happy to hear that, "Rebecca and Davis will love that."

"I know…I'm also missing them."

Before they could talk any further, they heard the announcement that flight for tree Hill is ready to takeoff.

"So I guess, it's time to say goodbye," Julian said and gave Shawn back to Brook.

"Yes, it's time…"

"I'll walk with you…if you don't mind."

"Of course not…" Brook also wanted that.

They both walked slowly towards the port and reached the main exit.

"Brook..." Julian said from behind while she was walking towards the plane.

"Yes…" Brook stopped and turned around.

"I just wanna say goodbye."

"Goodbye…"

Julian saw Brook walking away, he wanted to say those words to her, but he couldn't…

* * *

Haley was lying on her bed, she wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. She had no clue why she's getting so worried, Jamie wasn't a child, and it wasn't the first time he was late. She couldn't resist herself any longer and dialed Jamie's number. She heard the dial tone but Jamie didn't answer. She dialed again but got the same response.

"Jamie honey, please pick up the phone," Haley was now getting really worried.

She dialed many times but it seemed Jamie wasn't interested in answering her. It wasn't like her son; she knew Jamie always answers her phone, and now she was sweating.. She came out in the living room. Nathan and Cooper were now watching a basketball game. She came to them and saw Deb coming downstairs.

"I thought you were sleeping," Deb said looking at Haley and both Nathan and Copper also turned towards her.

"Haley, are you alright?" Nathan could easily guess that his wife was upset.

"Nathan…Jamie is not answering my phone…I've been calling him for so long."

"Haley…just give him a break," Nathan said without even thinking.

"But why is he not answering," Haley said with an angry voice which was directed towards Nathan, she wasn't very pleased with her husband.

"Nathan…Haley is right, at least Jamie has to answer," Copper said, "I also think he should be home by now."

"I also agree." Deb said as she knew how worried Haley was and maybe one call from her son could calm her down.

"Sorry Haley, I'll call him," Nathan said and dialed Jamie's number from his cell, and again there was no response.

"He not is picking up my phone either," Nathan said and dialed Jamie's number again.

"What's going on," now it was Nathan's turn to get worried.

"Oh my God…I'm having a very bad feeling…" Haley held her head and sat on the sofa her whole body was shaking now.

"Relax Haley…he might be stuck somewhere, and just look at the weather" Deb said and sat with Haley.

"Maybe he's just teasing you," Copper gave his opinion.

"No Uncle Cooper, Jamie always answers our calls; there has to be something wrong." Nathan was also worried now.

"Maybe he just dropped his cell at Dan, and now he's heading this way," Copper said.

"Yes, I think that may be the reason," Deb also agreed with her brother.

"I hope you are right," Haley sighed.

* * *

Peyton was getting ready so she can go to the hospital. Ever since she got the call from Lucas, she was worried sick, she lost her mother not once but twice and she didn't want her husband to go through same pain. Sawyer was with her holding Brian, who was silently looking at his mother.

"Ok Sawyer, I'm leaving for the hospital; can I trust you with Brian and Anna?"

"Yes mom, I'll take care of them, dad needs you."

"Thanks, I'm so proud of you," Peyton said and moved towards the main door.

"Mom…" Sawyer said from behind and Peyton turned towards her.

"Yes honey."

"Will grandma going to be alright," Sawyer said with a low voice, Peyton could see that how worried her daughter was; her kids loved their grandmother.

"Yes she'll be alright…Just pray for her," Peyton said to her concerned daughter, "I just called Jenny and she'll be here any minute."

"Ok mom, go… I'll be fine."

* * *

Lucas and Lily were pacing hard. They wanted to know what's going on with their mother. Door opened and Sam came out.

"Lucas, Lily…" Sam said coming towards them, and they immediately ran towards her.

"How's our mom?" Lucas demanded.

"Please tell us," Lily said coming in front.

Sam looked at both of them. She could see that how worried sick they were.

"She's…" Sam took a pause.

"Please Sam tell us," Lucas yelled.

"She's fine," Sam said and then starts smiling looking at their faces.

Both Lily and Lucas felt like someone just lifted a ton from their chest.

"But what happened with her?" Lucas asked as he wanted to know what caused his mother to collapse.

"Her blood sugar got very high, but now we have controlled it," Sam told Lucas, "You know it'll take some time for her blood sugar to reach its normal level, but she'll be fine."

"Thanks Sam..."

"Come on Lucas…it is my job."

"I'm so grateful that you came," Lucas said, "I knew that you had a day off, and you were looking after Brook's kids."

"I know, but my job comes first…"

"Can I see mom?" Lily said looking at Sam with puppy eyes.

"Yes Lily you can see her, but she needs rest, and we have to keep her for the night."

"I don't care…all I know is that mom is going to be ok," Lily wipes her tears and ran towards Karen's room.

"Ok Lucas, I have to tell you this, your mother needs some break."

"And she is going to take it…"

"Sam…" her superior Dr. Andrews came out, he was an elderly man with white hairs, but he was tall and broad and had bold personality. Everyone loved and respected him.

"Yes Mr. Andrews," Sam answered.

"I know I gave you a time off, but now it's an emergency, paramedics are bringing two people, and both are the cases of gunshot wounds."

"Oh my God…what happened?" Sam was concerned.

"Two people were shot in a small store located at west side of the town, one of them is shot in the shoulder, and he's going to be fine, but the other one is in very serious condition, and we have to prepare him for the emergency surgery."

"That's terrible," Lucas said feeling so bad for the two people who were shot.

"Yes Mr. Scott, it is indeed terrible, and one of the victims is a teenage boy."

"What kind of devil could do that?" Lucas felt sick, "God, help them both…"

"Ok Mr. Andrew, I'll be ready in no time," Sam said and walked away.

* * *

Karen was lying on the hospital bed with her eyes closed; she was feeling lot better now. Door opened and Lily slowly entered the room and placed her hand on her mother's hand. Karen opened her eyes and saw her daughter who had tears in her eyes.

"Lily…" Karen got up and wiped away her tears.

"Mom, don't you dare do that to me again…"

"Honey I'm sorry…but I'm alright now."

"From this day forward, I'll be taking care of you, and I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Please Lily…You have a college to attend, and beside other people are here to take care of me."

"Mom…I was so afraid," tears again fell from her eyes.

"Lily, come here," Karen held her daughter in her arms.

Door opened and Lucas entered the room.

"Mom, are you alright now," Lucas asked and sat beside his mother.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, I don't know why doctors are still keeping me," Karen wasn't comfortable.

"No mom, you're staying here tonight," Lucas ordered.

"Fine…" Karen sighed.

"Ok mom, I'm going to washroom so I can clean my face," Lily said and stood up.

"I also think it's a good idea.

Lily went inside the washroom and Karen turned to Lucas, she could see the tension on her son's face.

"Please Lucas, I'm fine."

"It's not you mom…" Lucas said, "Dr. Andrews just told me a moment ago that two people were shot and one of them is a teenage boy."

"Oh my God…" Karen gasped, "Are they ok!"

"One of them is in serious condition"

"I hope it's not that boy, his family is going to be devastated!"

"Yes, I'm also thinking the same."

"Did you called Andy?"

"Yes I called him and he's coming."

"Fine…"

"Damn!!!" Lucas shook his head.

"What's wrong now?" Karen asked in concern.

"I forgot to call Haley and Nathan."

"I'm glad you didn't," Karen said, "They have a big day tomorrow, and beside I'm alright now."

"Yes you are right…but I must call Peyton."

* * *

Peyton was about to open the door of the car, her cell began ringing, and it was Lucas.

"I'm just on my way…is Karen ok?"

"Relax Peyton…mom is alright and there's no need for you to come."

"Really…thanks God," Peyton was relived.

"Lucas…are you sure, I can come if you want me."

"No Peyton, its ok…I'm also coming home in an hour."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too…bye."

Peyton came inside the house and saw Sawyer holding Brian, he was still awake.

"Mom, why are you back?" Sawyer was surprised to see her mother.

"Your grandma is going to be fine."

"Thanks good…" Sawyer was also relived.

"Sawyer, please give him to me," Peyton was concerned why her son was not sleeping. Sawyer gave Brian to her. She checked his temperature and it was normal.

"I know mom why you're worried," Sawyer said looking at her mother's concerned face, "I'm also trying my best to get him to sleep."

"Ok, I'll call Jenny now, there's no need for her to come, and you better go to bed; tomorrow we have to go to your Uncle and Aunt."

* * *

Lucas was sitting with Karen and helping her taking her medicine.

"I thought Lily went to clean her face...." Lucas said looking at the washroom.

"I'm coming…," Lily yelled from washroom and both Lucas and Karen laughed; it was good to see old Lily back.

All of a sudden, door opened and Sam entered the room. Both Lucas and Karen could see that she was in a shock and her face was pale.

"Lucas, please come outside with me, I have to tell you something."

"What is it…is anything wrong with my mom?" Lucas stood up; he wasn't ready to take another bad news.

"Please Lucas…your mom is alright…just come with me outside," both Lucas and Karen could feel that her voice was shaking and something was really wrong.

"Ok Lucas, go with her…" Karen assured her son.

Lucas came out and Sam took him to a corner.

"Please what I'm about to tell you is going to be very hard…I want you to be strong."

"Sam what is going on?" Lucas was now having butterflies in his stomach.

"You know Dr. Andrews told you about the two people who were shot."

"Yes I know…what it has to do with me?"

"Lucas…the teenage boy who was shot is the one who is in serious condition, and he is…"

"Sam, please just tell me." Lucas was now losing his patience.

"Lucas…he is Jamie…"

"WHAT!!!" Lucas felt like some just hit him with a steel pipe, right on his head.

"You…you're lying…tell me it's a sick joke…" Lucas didn't want to believe that, something that bad couldn't happen to his nephew.

"I wish I was lying…but it's him."

Lucas held his head with both hand and starts shaking his head. If was a nightmare, and he wanted it to end.

"Lucas, get hold of yourself," Sam grabbed Lucas, "We'll save him."

"How…how could this happen…" Lucas yelled and threw his hands in the air.

Before Sam could calm down Lucas, She saw Dr. Andrews coming towards them.

"Mr. Scott, may I have a word with you." Dr. Andrew came in front of Lucas.

"Please sir, save my nephew." Lucas pleaded.

"We'll try our best but I have to be honest with you…" Dr. Andrews took a pause, "Things aren't looking good for your nephew."

"Please, don't say that!" Lucas said with a pain in his voice.

"Mr. Scott…your nephew was beaten up pretty badly, his ribs have been broken and they pierced through his left lung," Dr Andrews explained, "Those animals didn't stop there, they shot him in the left side of his abdomen and your nephew has lost too much blood."

"Who were they…" Lucas wanted to know who can do such an inhuman act to Jamie.

"All I can say that they weren't humans…"

"Please you have to save him."

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try my best." Dr. Andrew said and left.

Lucas held his head and dropped down on his knees. He lost his Uncle who was like a father to him, and now he's losing a nephew who is like a son to him.

* * *

Sam was preparing herself for the surgery and this time she knew it was the hardest surgery she had to do. Haley and Brook saved her, and now it was her time to save the one who was so dear to them. Her cell began ringing and it was her husband Jack Daniels.

"Hello Sam…"

"Yes Jack…"

"I guess Jamie has been brought here."

"Yes they have brought him in…what kind of animal could do that to a person like Jamie." Sam blurted out but then realized she wasn't supposed to say those words to him, "Jack…I'm sorry."

"Sam, you don't have to be sorry, I know what my brother did when he killed Quentin, only reason why I became a cop is not to let this happen to anyone else, but I guess I failed…"

"Jack…" Sam could feel the pain in husband's voice, "Do you have any leads?"

"Yes we found out that they were three people, and I think that clerk's testimony will help us a lot."

"I just want those monsters to burn in hell!"

"Don't you worry, I'll get them, and they'll pay…"

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, my superiors want me to call Nathan and Haley, how ironic!"

"I know Jack…I can see the picture, and it's very scary!"

* * *

"It's really getting late," Copper said looking at his watch, "I think we better look for him ourselves."

"I'm also coming with you," Haley stood up.

"Haley, please let us handle this," Nathan turning to his wife, "Why are you making it such a big deal?

"I SAID I'M COMING!!!" Haley yelled and everyone froze.

"Haley, please calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down," Haley was now frustrated, "My son hasn't returned home, and you want me to relax."

"Ok Haley you can come," Nathan knew he has to surrender to his wife.

Bur before they could move Nathan cell began ringing.

"It's about time," Nathan said looking at his cell, "Its Jamie."

Everyone was relieved to hear that.

"Jamie, do you have any idea how late it is…your mother is…what Jack Daniels?"

Everyone could see the change in Nathan's voice.

"What's wrong," Cooper asked.

"Jack is answering Jamie's phone,"

"What do you mean by that?" Haley demanded.

"Please Haley let me talk," Nathan said and placed his cell back to his ears.

"Ok Jack what's wrong, where is my son."

Everyone was looking at Nathan; they wanted to know where Jamie was.

All of sudden Nathan's expression changed and his face turned pale, and it was enough to tell them that some was not right.

"What is wrong," Haley asked in shaking voice.

Nathan was silent; he was having trouble explaining this to his wife. He just got the worse news of his life.

"Haley…" Nathan's voice was shaking.

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG," Haley lost her patience.

"Jamie…Jamie is in a hospital…someone shot him…"

Haley felt like someone just snatched her heart from her chest, she knew something was wrong with her son, but something like that…she wasn't prepared. She came to her husband and grabbed him from his collar.

"You are lying…this can't happen to our son," Haley's hands were shaking and Nathan was silent, he didn't know what to say to his wife. On the other hand, Cooper and Deb were as much shocked; they knew their darkest hours has just begun.

"Nathannn….." before Haley could say anything she fell on the floor, and began gasping. Everyone ran towards her and Nathan broke out of his trance.

"Haley…Jack told me that Jamie is alive…they took him to a hospital…he's going to be alright," Nathan said but his own voice was shaking.

"Please take me to him," Haley said and tears started to flow from her eyes.

"I'll take you two," Copper said as he knew his nephew was in no shape to drive.

"Ok Uncle Copper, we're getting in the car."

Copper came to Deb, "I hate to say this to you, but someone has to stay with the kids."

"I know…Jamie…" Deb was about to break loose but Cooper stopped her.

"Please Deb; don't do this in front of Nathan and Haley…"

"You are right," Deb wiped away her tears.

"Ok Uncle Copper we are ready," Nathan said, he was holding Haley who could barley walk.

"Ok…" Copper said and then all three of them left.

Deb entered her room and then fell to her knees, this time she couldn't control herself.

* * *

Karen was lying with her eyes closed; she was awake but relaxing herself. Lily was sitting with her in a comfortable chair, and she was yawning. Door opened and Lucas entered, both opened their eyes but immediately got up after they noticed how upset Lucas was.

"Lucas what happened…what did Sam told you?" Karen asked, but she could easily guess that something was not right.

"Lucas why are you so upset," Lily was also worried.

"Mom…" tears started to flow from his eyes and Karen knew something terrible just happened.

"Please Lucas…you are scaring me."

"Mom, Jamie was shot…he's dying," Lucas finally spoke those hearts wrenching words.

Karen all of sudden remembered the conversation she had with Lucas moment ago. That teenage boy was Jamie? Karen was shocked.

"Someone, just tell me it's a joke," Lily yelled, she couldn't believe that her best friend was dying.

"He's in the operating room," Lucas said and sat on the chair and Lily just stood there with her mouth open in shock.

Karen was as much shocked, but she knew she has to be strong.

"You two, please calm down."

"How can we calm down, just explain this to us?" Lucas gave a desperate look to his mother.

"I know, what Jamie means to you, but right now he needs you to be strong."

"Mom…I don't know what kind of hell Haley and Nathan will be in…Sam told me that they got the news."

Karen gasped, she could see the picture, and it was very horrible.

"That's why I want you to be strong," Karen said holding herself, "Your brother and your best friend need you right now."

"I guess you are right, I'm going outside." Lucas stood up.

"Ok, just give me your cell; I think Peyton and Brook also need to know."

"Here…take it," Lucas handed her his cell, "I'll be outside."

Lily came to her mother and placed her head on Karen's shoulder.

"Why mom why, first you and now Jamie, why it's happening?"

"Pray Lily, Jamie needs it right now."

* * *

Peyton was sitting in Brian's room, trying her best to get him to sleep.

"Come on baby, sleep," Peyton was now getting worried why Brian was not sleeping.

Her cell phone rang and when she saw Lucas number.

"Hi honey, you were supposed to be home by now." Peyton said putting Brian back in his cradle.

"Peyton it's me," On other side, it was Karen's voice.

"Karen…" Peyton was surprised, "How are you, I was worried."

"I'm fine…but someone else is not."

"What?" Peyton was confused, "Is Lucas alright?"

"Physically… he is alright, but emotionally he's a wreck."

"Karen, just tell me clearly what is wrong." Peyton could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"A moment ago we just find out that Jamie went to a store to get a drink and then in a shop lift he was shoot."

"What???" Peyton grabbed the side of the cradle, before she could lose her balance, "How bad it is?"

"It's bad...Jamie is in very serious condition and doctors are trying their best to save him."

"Are Nathan and Haley there?"

"No, but they got the news…I just can't imagine what they are going though right now."

"Ok, I'll call dad, as soon as he come, I'll come to the hospital,"

"Thanks Peyton, you should be here…"

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

Tears were flowing from Peyton's eyes, she knew what it's like to loose a parent, but losing a child, that was unbearable.

"Please God, don't do this…don't let me witness a death of a child."

* * *

Cooper parked his car. Nathan and Haley came out and ran towards the reception.

"I'm Nathan Scott and that's my wife Haley, our son was brought here."

Receptionist looked at them.

"So you're the parents of James Scott, he's in surgery."

All of sudden Haley spot Lucas and ran towards him.

"My baby…" Haley buried her face in Lucas chest began crying hard.

"He's going to be fine," Lucas said holding his best friend; it was killing him to see her like that.

"How can someone do this to my child?"

"I've been asking myself the same question…"

"I can't lose him, not like that…"

"We will not going to lose him!"

"My kids need their big brother!"

"Please Haley pray to God…Just come and sit with mom."

"Yes, I want to be with Karen right now."

Lucas took Haley to Karen's room.

* * *

Brook's plane landed safely on the ground; it was a rough ride due to upcoming storm but everything went fine. Brook was holding Shawn, who was now sleeping. She knew her son was a heavy sleeper. Brook called the cab and gave driver the address.

As the cab was moving, Brook saw many people gathered at a fuel station and whole place covered with yellow ribbons.

"Look like something big just happened here," Driver said looking at the cops.

"Yes you are right on that one," Brook agreed.

All of sudden they saw a man coming towards them.

"Hey Gary, what happened here?" Driver asked and it was obvious that they knew each other.

"You'll not believe it; some robber came and shot a clerk and a kid."

"Man…that's terrible," Driver said and Brook also felt sad.

"That clerk is going to be fine, but I don't think that kid will make it."

"Please go, I don't like it here." Brook was getting sick to hear that.

"Fine…" Driver said and drove away from that place.

* * *

Nathan was pacing hard, only thing that was coming in his mind was that how could he let this happen to his son.

"Hey little brother," Lucas said coming towards Nathan.

"Man how can I let this happen to my son," Nathan said resting his back on the wall.

"Nathan, it is not your fault."

"It is…It's my job as a father to protect my children." Nathan held his head, "Someone just take my whole wealth, my own life…"

Lucas could feel the pain in his brother voice.

"He will pull out, he's a Scott."

"I know, my son is a fighter…"

* * *

Haley was sitting with Karen; tears were still flowing from her eyes. Karen was holding her. She could feel her pain. Twice in her life she came so close to lose Lucas, but both time he pulled through and this time they needed the same from Jamie. Lily left them a moment ago and went to chapel so she can pray.

"Why my child…"

"Haley, everything is going to be alright."

"I don't deserve that," Haley said looking at Karen's eyes and Karen felt so bad for her. Karen had no answer. Losing a child is a mother's worst nightmare and she didn't this to come true for Haley.

* * *

Jamie was now in the surgery. He was covered in wires and surgeon were almost finished removing the fragments of bullets from his wound, which was big and deep.

"We must now cover up the wound," Dr. Andrews said.

All of a sudden monitor starts beeping and Jamie's heart rate began to drop rapidly.

"We are losing him," yelled one of the surgeons "We need to give him a shock."

One of the surgeons gave Jamie the electric shock, but his heart totally stopped and monitors were now showing the flat line.

"Damn his heart stopped, increase the pressure."

Another shock was given to Jamie, more intense than the first, but still there was no change; it was still a flat line.

Sam immediately came to Jamie, "Please Jamie I know you are strong, fight it."

Another shock was given to Jamie, but again they got no pulse, no heartbeat.

"Jamie, please don't do this, so many people love you and need you don't die on them," Sam pleaded Jamie with tears in her eyes.

Another shock was given to him and…

* * *

**Ok, don't hate me. I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger; please bare with me on this one. I'll try my best to post my next chapter this coming Sunday.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed especially AnnOTH21, -Dukeforver- and Sally1212, I wrote this chapter fast for you, I was planning to post this chapter on Saturday, but I'm posting it now.**

**I'll be waiting for the reviews…**


	9. Chapter 09: Only One Time

**Chapter 09: Only one Time.**

**

* * *

**

Nathan was sitting on the bench alone having his face buried in his hands. All he was thinking was that how could everything just changed for him and his family in a blink of an eye? While he was buried in his thoughts, someone came to him and sat next to him, he knew who that person was.

"Haley…"

"Nathan…how could our son suffer the same fate?"

Nathan knew whom Haley was talking about, and it was Quentin.

"I just don't know…I have been asking the same; how could God be so cruel?"

"Just yesterday everything was perfect, we were so happy and now everything has changed," Haley said with a hoarse voice, "Yes Nathan…How could God be so cruel to us!"

"Hey you two," Cooper said coming towards them, it was also killing him to see his nephew and his wife like this, but he had to be strong for them.

"Uncle Cooper thanks for staying with us," Nathan said looking at his Uncle, who had two cups of coffee with him.

"Are you kidding me?" Copper said, "We're in this together and never say thanks again."

"Uncle Cooper we are glad that you're with us, we need you."

"I'll always be there for you and your family. I brought some coffee for you."

"Thanks Uncle Copper, but we're not in a mood to eat or drink anything."

"I know…but please take it, you two need something."

Nathan gave a look Haley, and she took one cup from Copper.

"That's good, and keep up your strength, do you want your son to see both of you like this."

"I guess not," Nathan agreed, feeling slightly better.

"Did you see Lucas?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yes he was with me a moment ago," Nathan told his wife.

"I also met him a moment ago, and I can tell he's a mess," Copper said sitting on a bench.

"I know…he practically raised Jamie with us, and there're so many things that Jamie actually shares with Lucas, stuff he can't even share with us," Haley said, she knew how close both Jamie and Lucas were, and just like them it wasn't easy for Lucas either.

* * *

Karen was alone, and she was sick of lying there. She wanted to be there for Nathan and Haley as well as her son. She knew what it did to Lucas when he lost Keith, but then in a form of Jamie, he got back what he lost, and now it's all happening again, and she didn't want that. Door opened and she saw Lily coming inside the room.

"Lily, are you ok?" Karen asked.

"No mom, I'm not ok!"

Karen realized that it was a stupid question, how could she be ok, her best friend in the whole world, whom she grew up with was dying right in front of her.

"Lily, come here."

Lily came to her mother and sat beside her on the bed and placed her head on Karen's shoulder.

"Mom, I'm thinking about dad."

"I know, I'm also thinking about him."

"For the first time in my life I can feel what dad went thought."

Karen grabbed her daughter tight. She didn't want her daughter to go through what she and Lucas went through nineteen years ago.

* * *

Andy was driving the car and Vanessa was with her. They dropped Robert to one of his friends because he hated the hospitals.

"Uncle Andy, are you ok?" Vanessa asked, she knew how upset her uncle was when he got the news.

"Yes, I'm alright, but I shouldn't have left her like this."

"But she is ok now."

"Yes, thank God!"

"I know the feeling, I also lost my mother, but in some way Karen became my mom, and I don't want to go through with this again," Vanessa had tears in her eyes.

"I know and I can feel what you're saying, but now it's over, and we can bring her home tomorrow."

"Just can't imagine what Lily went through!"

* * *

Peyton was waiting anxiously for her father to come. Doorbell rang and she immediately opened the door.

"Thanks for coming dad, I really appreciate it."

"Please Peyton, don't mention it." Larry said coming inside, "I still can't believe what you just told me!"

"I know dad, I just can't even imagine what Lucas, Nathan and Haley are going through right now."

"I know…I remember that time when you were shot, I felt so scared and helpless."

"Yes dad I was also scared… but I have to go, I'm leaving the kids with you."

"Do the kids know?" Larry asked.

"No, they don't know and I don't want them to know."

"Yes I agree…"

"Also dad…I had a little trouble but Brian, but he is now sleeping."

As she was talking about Brian, Peyton heard his loud cries coming from his room, and she at once ran towards his room, Larry was also behind her. When she entered Brian's room, she could see that how hard her son was crying. She at once took him in her arms.

"Baby, stop crying, your mommy is here," Peyton said gently stroking him, but he was still crying hard.

"What is wrong with you?" Peyton was now getting frustrated.

"Peyton, please hand him to me."

"Ok dad, take him," Peyton gave Brian to his grandfather, but again there was no change, he was crying like before and Peyton didn't have the clue what was wrong with her son.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sitting on the bench holding each other hands and Lucas was standing a little far from them. Copper left them a moment ago.

All of sudden they saw Dr. Andrews coming towards them, and they immediately stood up. Dr. Andrews looked at Lucas and then came to Nathan and Haley.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott…"

Haley and Nathan were holding each other. They could feel that their bodies were trembling.

"You know when your son was brought, he was serious…"

"Please Sir; just tell us our son is ok," Nathan said desperately.

Dr. Andrews came closer.

"Your son gave a good fight till the end, but…" Dr. Andrew took a pause.

"But what…" Nathan was now getting frustrated.

"Please sir, just tell us," Haley pleaded.

Dr. Andrew took a deep breath, "Mr. and Mrs. Scott…we did our best…but we couldn't save your son…"

Nathan, Haley, and Lucas just froze there; they didn't want to believe what they just heard. That was not the news they were waiting for…

"You…you're…lying…" Nathan could barely speak, and Haley's eyes were widened with shock…this can't be true.

"I know what you're going through, but I'm sorry…your son is dead."

"I can't believe you…you're lying," Haley yelled and grabbed Dr. Andrew, "My son is not dead!"

"Haley…" Nathan grabbed her from behind; just like her, he didn't want to believe it.

Nathan and Haley saw Sam coming out, her head was down. Haley ran towards her.

"Sam…please tell me it's a lie?" Haley said grabbing Sam.

Sam's head was down; she didn't want to face her.

"SAMANTHA WALKER DANIELS, I'M ASKING YOU SOMETHING!"

Sam raised her head, she had tears in her eyes, "Haley…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Haley let Sam go and moved backward with her eyes wide opened, Nathan came and grabbed her.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Haley yelled and Nathan grabbed her from behind, she was wrestling his arms and crying hysterically. On the other hand, Nathan's eyes weren't blinking at all, he was just holding his wife…their future, their dreams and their hopes were all shattered.

* * *

One of the nurses was now checking Karen's blood pressure and blood sugar.

"Good you improved so fast, your blood pressure is normal and blood sugar has dropped a lot."

"Can you take these needles out of me," Karen was now getting sick of them.

"Yes, we're taking them out, but you still need a rest."

"Just take them out," Karen wanted them to be removed so she can be there for Haley and Nathan.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Lucas entered the room. He was slowly walking towards his mother and his face was down.

"Lucas…what did the doctors say?" Karen asked Lucas at once.

Lily also came in front, "Please Lucas, tell us?"

Lucas slowly lifted his head and looked at both his mother and sister.

"Mom…Lily…it's all over..."

"Lucas...just tell me clearly?" Karen demanded.

"Mom..." Lucas covered his eyes with his left hand, "Jamie…Jamie is dead."

"Oh my God…oh my God!" Karen was trembling once again but then all of sudden she began removing the wires, that were attached to her body.

"Hey…what are you doing?" Nurse ran towards Karen.

"Get the hell away from me," Karen pushed the nurse and went outside her room.

Lucas gave a deep look at Lily, she was standing there having no expressions; it was like she just turned into a stone.

* * *

Karen came outside and saw Haley on the floor in Nathan's arm. Her heart just dropped in her stomach watching them like that, but who could blame them, they just lost the most precious thing they ever had. She immediately ran to them and took Haley from Nathan.

"Haley...it's me."

Haley gave a look at Karen and began sobbing hard burying her face in her chest. All Karen could do is to hold her, there's nothing she could say or do would ease her pain. She gave a look at Nathan, who was standing there in a corner totally silent with his head down; she could easily read the feelings of pain and despair on his face.

Karen saw Cooper coming towards them, by looking of his face; she knew that he already got the news. Copper gave a look at Haley and Karen and then slowly moved towards his nephew.

"Nathan…I'm so sorry…"

Nathan looked at Copper.

"I failed…"

"Nathan…it was not your fault." Copper said feeling his nephew's disappointment and remorse.

"I was his father…it was my job to protect him…but I failed."

"Nathan…" Copper came towards and held his shoulder.

"I don't know what to think and what to say...my mind is not working right now!" Nathan said and moved away.

Copper decided to let his nephew be on his own for a while and came to Haley, he and Karen lifted Haley up and helped her to sit on the bench.

Lucas was watching all this, but it was too much for him to take, so he turned his back and began walking away.

"Copper, please take care of Haley for a moment," Karen said to Copper because she saw Lucas moving away, and she couldn't let him do that, so she fallowed her son and grabbed him by his arms.

"What are you doing, why are you running away?"

"Mom, this wasn't supposed to happen, it was not his time to die like this."

"I know Lucas…Jamie was a child; his whole life was ahead of him, but we have to accept it."

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO ACCEPT IT?" Lucas yelled to his extreme, and Karen was frozen for moment but then snapped out of it.

"Listen, I know how you are feeling, but Nathan and Hailey need you, they lost a child."

Lucas sighed, he knew his mother was right, but his own pain was too much for him to handle, "Mom you know, all my wounds are opened once again, the pain I'm having right now is nothing less then the pain I had when I lost Keith."

Karen felt her own heart breaking after hearing those words from her son, but she knew he has to be strong for all of his brother and best friend.

"Mom, will you give me a moment."

"Where're you going?" asked concerned Karen, "Please Lucas you have to hold yourself."

"I know mom, I just have to tell Peyton, I don't want her to come here and see all this."

* * *

"Thanks dad," Peyton thanked Larry putting Brain back in his cradle, who was now sleeping again.

"Peyton, I think you must go now…" Larry said sitting beside his grandson, "You're already late."

"I know…I can't imagine what is going on there…"

"I can see in your eyes what you are feeling…we also lost your mother in that hospital."

"Yes dad, I'm remembering that time," Peyton said with a low voice, "I don't know why bad things always happen to good people!"

"I wish I knew the answer!"

"Ok dad, take care of the kids." Peyton said and began walking towards the exit but her cell phone began ringing and she immediately took it out of her bag.

"Lucas I'm sorry, I had a little trouble with Brian, but I'm on my way."

"Peyton…there's no need for you to come."

"What do you mean?" Peyton was confused but she could guess that Lucas's voice wasn't normal, "Lucas…what happened?"

"Peyton…" Lucas said her name in a whisper, "People always leave!"

Peyton now knew what just happened, and she fell on a couch. Larry was watching her and he immediately came to his daughter aid.

"Peyton are you ok!" Larry was worried to see his daughter like that.

"How…how could that happen…he was so young!" Peyton said in a shaking voice looking towards her father but then placed her cell on her ears again.

"Lucas…how's Haley and Nathan…are they alright?"

"No Peyton they're devastated."

Peyton realized it was a stupid question. How could they be alright?

"Listen Lucas, I'm coming; I have to be there for Nathan and Haley…oh my God!" Peyton couldn't believe what just happened to them.

"Peyton, Mom and Copper are with them and Andy will be there soon, I want you to do something else."

"Anything…just tell me."

"I want you to give this news to Brook."

Peyton gasped, she knew what Jamie meant to Brook.

"Lucas…it's going to be hard, she'll be crushed."

"That's why I want you to do this, she'll need you."

"But what about you?

"I'll be fine."

"Lucas…you can't fool me…I know hearing from your voice that you're not fine."

"Please Peyton, do what I'm telling you."

"Fine…if that's you want."

"Thanks Peyton."

Peyton knew what she had to do. In past both Lucas and Peyton gave her the shoulder to cry on and now it was her time to return the favor.

"Peyton are you ok?" Larry was worried, "I don't have to ask you what happened?

"Dad, I have to go to Brook."

"Peyton…" Larry didn't want Peyton to go, "Soon there's going to be a storm, just hear the voice of thunder, call her and tell her."

"No dad…" Peyton stood up, "I have to tell this in person."

"I'll take you," Larry knew her daughter will go no matter how much he'll stop her.

"No dad…someone has to be with kids…and…" Peyton took a pause, "Please don't tell them about Jamie, I don't think they'll handle it without me and Lucas." Peyton's heart was breaking thinking about all the kids, all her life she grew up with a pain of losing someone she loved, and now her children will grow up with the same pain.

"Peyton…" Larry said from behind, "Please be careful of the storm."

"I'll be," Peyton answered, but she knew that the storm which is about to come is nothing in comparison to the one which already came

* * *

Haley and Nathan were now sitting together silently on the bench, their eyes weren't moving at all and both of them were quite. Everyone left them alone for a moment, and they also wanted to be alone for a moment.

"Nathan...Haley…" They both heard Sam voice and moved their eyes towards her.

"You can both see Jamie."

Haley at once stood up fallowed by Nathan; they just wanted to be with their son, and see him…for the last time. They slowly fallowed Sam and entered the small room where a body was lying with its face covered in sheet. Two orderly were present there.

"Are you two ready?" asked Sam.

Nathan and Haley nodded their heads. Orderly removed the sheet from the body, both Haley and Nathan came forward and then their breath struck in their throats. Their son was lying there in front of them…lifeless.

"JAMIEEEEEEE!!!" yelled Hailey and dropped on her son's body Nathan had no reaction he just stood still.

"Jamie, its Momma, please open your eyes," Hailey pleaded Jamie but Jamie could no longer hear her pleads and cries.

"Haley…he can't hear us any more," Nathan held his wife, his own heart was shattered.

* * *

Andy and Vanessa came inside and saw Karen standing there. He at once ran towards her and took her in his arms.

"Oh Karen I was so worried," Andy said but then got worried watching his wife's face, "What happened?"

Karen all of sudden began crying, "Andy, I can't tell you what just happened, I have no words to describe it!"

"Please Karen; you know you can tell me anything."

"Andy, Jamie…Jamie is dead."

Andy and Vanessa froze there for almost a moment.

"Whoa…what? What are you saying?"

"Yes Andy Jamie is dead," Karen once again fell in Andy's arms.

"How can this happen?" Andy was still shocked.

"Jamie was shot while he went to a small store to get a drink."

"Oh my God…" Vanessa began shaking, "Where's Lily?"

Karen realized that in all this, she totally forgot about her daughter.

"Vanessa, please check my room, its 24 from the left side."

Vanessa ran to that room, all she wanted is to know what state of mind her friend could be in.

"How Nathan and Haley doing and where is Lucas?"

"I just can't even see Nathan and Haley's face, the pain they are going through is unbearable and Lucas is just devastated, he also loved Jamie like a son." Karen was now crying hard and all Andy could do is to hold her. He saw Copper coming towards him. He excused Karen and came to his friend.

"Copper…what the hell just happened here?"

"I'm still figuring out," Copper said holding his forearm, "I just want to get my hands on those bastards; they just ruined my nephew and his family's life."

"I know what you are feeling…those animals!" Andy was also furious.

"I'm building my courage to tell this to Deb, I know she's all alone getting worried sick."

"But someone has to tell her."

"I know but my heart is breaking picturing the moment when Ashley, Adam and Maggie will get the news."

"Oh God…" Andy couldn't see the picture.

"I know for the first time in their lives they have to deal with a death, and death of someone who wasn't supposed to die." Copper said.

"Yes you are right, but we can't change what happened."

"That is what hurts the most…we can't change any thing," Copper said shaking his head, "I better better tell Deb."

* * *

Deb was sitting alone in the living room. All kids were sleeping and they didn't have the clue what just happened. She was remembering that time, the time when Nathan handed those papers to her and Dan, and walked away with Haley.

That day she wished, she wished that one day they have a son of their own, and he leave them just like that and now it's happening, their son was now leaving them. She heard her cell phone rang, and she immediately took it and answered the call, on other side it was Cooper.

"Cooper, tell me Jamie is ok," Deb said but then froze; she heard what her brother told her and her cell fell from her hands and broken into many pieces.

Her wish just came true; Haley and Nathan's son was gone and he was gone forever…just like she wanted.

* * *

Haley was still there with her son, sobbing hard and her face buried in her son's chest, which wasn't moving at all. Nathan was also with his wife looking at his son face. How can that be, sons are supposed to outlive their fathers, then how can his son die before him? He was supposed to continue his legacy.

Sam came to them, "I know this is too much to ask, but we have to take Jamie."

"Please, I can't do it…I can't let them take away our Jamie away," Haley wasn't ready to let go of her son so easily but Nathan came to her.

"Please Haley we have to do it," Nathan said even dealing with it was as much hard for him.

Haley gave a small kiss on Jamie's forearm and slowly stood up, Nathan held her and they both walked out of the room. One of the orderly came and covered Jamie's face again with the sheet.

Sam couldn't say anything, so she also came outside and then saw someone coming towards her. She really needed that person at this time; it was her husband Jack Daniels. Jack came to his wife and held her; he knew how close his wife is with the Scotts.

"Sam, how are you doing?"

"I see people dying all the time, but why this time it's so hard."

"I feel the same, in my job, I have to deal with murders, but this time it's different."

"Why anybody can do that to Jamie?"

"I don't know what the reason may be, but I promise whoever did this, I will get them, and I will make sure they will pay for it."

"It just breaks my heart to see Nathan and Haley like this, if it isn't for Haley, I never would have been here…and when my time came to pay her back, I just failed."

Sam's tears began to flow which she was holding for all that time. Jack grabs his wife from shoulders.

"Listen Sam, you did your best, it wasn't not your fault."

"I feel like I just lost my little brother, and I don't know how Brook will take it."

* * *

Vanessa entered Karen's room and relieved to see Lily sitting there, but she knew Lily couldn't be ok and neither was she. She came to Lily and hugged her tight.

"Lily…" Vanessa began crying.

"Stop crying…"

Vanessa heard Lily's word and she was confused, she looked at her friend and shocked to see no expression on her face.

"Lily, are you ok?" Vanessa asked.

"What happened to me?" Lily said and Vanessa was shocked even more.

"Lily, Jamie is dead…"

"Yes I know he's dead, so what's the big deal."

Vanessa's mouth was opened, she couldn't believe what Lily just said, her best friend was dead, and she's acting like nothing happened…

"Lily you know what are you saying?"

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Jamie is dead and there's nothing we can do, besides people die all the time."

Vanessa grabbed Lily, "Lily you are not alright, please don't do this?"

Lily pushed Vanessa away, "I am totally alright, what do you expect me to do? Fall down on the floor and began crying hard?"

"But the way you're acting is not normal, Lily, please cry a little."

"NO WAY," Lily yelled, "I'm not gonna cry and beside I'm going outside."

Lily left the room. Vanessa held her head with both her hand and sat on the chair, she couldn't believe what just happened a moment ago, did she lost two friends all in the same night.

* * *

Nathan and Haley came to the main corridor where everyone was waiting for them. They were walking slowly. Everyone came to them to say something, but they didn't have the words.

"Uncle Copper," Haley said and he immediately came in front, "Please take us home."

Karen came to them, "I know what you two just lost, and there is nothing we'll do or say will help you, but if you need me, just call me."

"Thanks Karen," Nathan said and Copper took them to his car.

Lucas, Andy and Karen saw them leaving.

"Lucas, what about you?" Andy asked his step son.

"I'm also going home, kids are alone with Larry."

"I know but how're you doing."

"I'll live…" Lucas said bitterly.

"Please Lucas you have to be strong."

"I know… I'm leaving now," Lucas said and left the hospital, now there was nothing for him to stay there…everything was over.

* * *

Brook pressed the doorbell of her house. She was holding Brain, who was sleeping, and he was such a heavy sleeper that even the huge voice of thunder couldn't wake him up. Door opened and Brook was surprised to see Millie in front of her.

"I thought Sam was looking after the kids?" Brook asked in surprise.

"You know the life of doctors; she had an emergency that's why she called me."

"Thanks, do you think Mouth will be ok all alone."

"No, Mouth is at the station working late, and I was glad that Sam called me."

"Is Face with you?"

"Yes, he is sleeping in your spare room."

"That's good, let me put Shawn to bed, he is getting heavier."

Few minutes later Brook came back to the living room and sat beside Millie, but before they could talk, they heard a doorbell.

"Who came here at a midnight?" Brook said and opened the main door. In front of her was her best friend Peyton.

"Peyton…" Brook was surprised to see her and so was Millie.

Peyton entered the house.

"I think today is going to be a girl night out," Millie said and she and Brook began laughing, but then immediately stopped when they saw Peyton wasn't laughing with them.

"Peyton is there something wrong?" Brook was worried as she knew Peyton has something to tell her.

"Brook, I have to tell you something, and I need you to be very strong."

"What is wrong?" Brook was concerned.

"Brook…" Peyton came closer, "A few hours ago there was a shooting at the West fuel pump station."

"Yes…I know" Brook remembered and Peyton was little surprised.

"Do you know who was shot?" Peyton asked.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Millie said getting confused and scared.

"You'll know," Peyton said to Millie and then turned towards Brook, "Please continue."

"Ok Peyton, I don't know who was shot but all I know is that one of them was the store clerk and other one was a teenage boy, and I also heard someone saying that he's in a serious condition…." All of sudden Brook stopped, "Is he someone I know?"

"Yes Brook, you know him very well…he was Jamie."

Brook felt like someone just pulled the floor from her feet, and she is falling. Millie also covered her mouth with a shock.

"You…you're lying, it can't be our Jamie." Brook couldn't imagine something like that happen to him.

"No Brook it was him…"

Brook held her head for a moment but then took a grip of herself.

"Ok…I'm coming with you to the hospital," Brook was still panicking, "Millie, please take care of the kids."

But before Brook could walk out Peyton grabbed her from the arm, "Brook, now there is no need to go to the hospital.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Brook gave a look at Peyton but then her whole body began trembling.

"Brook…" Peyton was about to say those words but Brook stopped her.

"Don't you dare say those words to me…" Brook was shaking, she couldn't accept it.

"Brook, get hold of yourself," Peyton grabbed Brook, but she pushed her away and took her car keys.

"BROOK," Peyton yelled from behind, "Where are you going."

"I'm going to Nathan and Haley, Jamie is going to be there, and he's going to be just fine."

"Oh my God," Peyton gasped, she knew Brook can't go there, "Millie, I'm going after her, please take care of the kids."

"I will...but is Jamie really gone?"

"Yes, he didn't make it."

"Oh my God…Nathan and Haley…" Millie held her head thinking about them.

* * *

Andy came to Karen.

"I talked to Sam and Dr. Andrews, you can go home."

"Thanks, I have to go home."

"But you need your rest."

"Andy, do you think I'll rest after what just happened."

As they were talking, Vanessa entered the room, and she wasn't in herself.

"Vanessa, come here."

"Do you saw Lily?" Vanessa said and Karen got up immediately but then she saw Lily coming inside.

"Mom are we done, we have to go."

"Lily, are you ok?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE," Lily yelled. "I'm alright, and I just want to go home so I can get some rest."

Vanessa gave a desperate look at Karen, and she knew what Vanessa was trying to tell her.

"We are going home," Andy said.

"Ok I'll be outside." Lily said and went outside.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Vanessa began crying, "Why is she acting like nothing happened."

"I have to take care of my daughter…that wasn't her," Karen stood up but Andy grabbed her hand.

"Please Karen, she's as much shocked as we are, and she doesn't want to deal with it, just leave her for now, she might break down after some time."

"Andy, I'm scared." Karen had tears.

"We'll deal with it as a family."

* * *

Brook was near Nathan and Haley house. She was still in denial that Jamie, whom she loved like a son all her life could leave everyone like this. She reached the drive way and saw Copper car already parked there.

Brook came out of her car and saw Nathan grabbing Haley; they were slowly walking inside the house without even knowing that Brook was there. She looked at both their faces, and now she didn't need any proof that her Godson was gone.

Brook's eyes were opened in shock, and she saw began walking backwards. Peyton also came there, and she knew Brook saw what she didn't want her to see. Brook was about to fall but Peyton grabbed her from the behind.

"Brook, I'm here."

Brook gave a look at Peyton, and then she screamed. Peyton held her tight and now Brook was crying hard. For the first time in her life she finally lost someone she loved. All of a sudden rain began falling from the sky as hard as it could, and now sky was also crying with her.

* * *

Nathan and Haley came inside, Deb saw them and held them both and began crying. Copper also came inside and took Deb from Nathan and Haley.

"How's children?" Haley asked in low voice.

"They're sleeping…they don't know." Deb said crying, "Do you want me to wake them up."

But before Deb could get the answer, Haley slowly walked upstairs, inside Jamie's room.

"What is she doing?" Deb was about to fallow Haley but Copper stopped her.

"Please Deb let them be alone for a moment."

"Why it happened to us, we were so happy just a few hours ago."

"Deb we can't do nothing against God will.

Haley opened Jamie closet and took out his Raven's jersey. Number 5 was marked on it. It was Nathan's numbers added together. She laid on her son's bed, holding his jersey and then closed her eyes.

One the other hand, Nathan was alone in his room and nobody could see him. He covered his eyes and began crying.

Tree Hill has once again lost a son, a brother, a nephew and a friend….

* * *

**OK please, don't hate me, I know what I've just done.**

**I know I'm not the first one who killed Jamie, but you can see that I have involved every character with it. I read so many stories where either Nathan or Haley, and in some stories both of them die and Jamie is left there to deal with it. This time I decided to turn the tables, let Jamie die and have Nathan and Haley deal with it.**

**Next chapter might take some time, maybe a week. Next chapter is going to be intense because Skillz and kids will get the news, and last but not the least Jake Jagielski will make his appearance.**

**I hope every one of you will continue to read my story and also forgive me. There still few dramas left…**

**AnnOTH21: I know I gave you good news with Karen in last chapter but sorry I couldn't do the same in this chapter.**

**Mcgirl6541: Remember I asked you how should Lily react to Jamie's death, and you told me to write her like she don't care and doesn't deal with it. I took your advice and thanks for helping me on this one. **

**HaleyDavisBaker: I'm so glad that you're still reading my story and to cheer you up a little, Julian is coming home in next chapter. I also like Brook and Julian.**

**LPfan4ever: Thanks for review. I'm so flattered that you found my story interesting and I have also dropped a PM for you. **

**Good luck with all of you…**


	10. Chapter 10: The Day you Slipped Away

**Chapter 10: The Day you slipped away**

**

* * *

**

Peyton enters her home; she was still figuring out that how everyone's lives will ever be the same again after what just happened. One life ended, but with it so many lives will change.

"Dad I'm home," Peyton said as she wanted Larry to know that she's home.

"He's sleeping…" Lucas said coming inside the living room.

Peyton at once ran towards him and hugged him.

"Lucas…I'm…I'm so sorry."

Lucas was silent.

"Please Lucas say something!" Peyton said, she was so worried about her husband.

Lucas was again silent. He slowly turned around and began walking towards Brain's room. Peyton was struggling hard to hold her tears, and her heart was breaking watching her husband like that, but she fallowed Lucas to Brain's room.

Lucas was now standing beside Brain's cradle, and watching his son sleeping so quietly. Peyton stood behind him.

"Just look at him, he looks so innocent!" Lucas said gently stroking his son's soft hair.

"Lucas, please talk to me!" Peyton wanted to take Lucas's pain, but she couldn't.

Lucas turned to his wife and hugged her, she also held him tight.

"Peyton you know, I'm remembering the time when Jamie was a baby like Brian…" Lucas took a small pause, "I remember Nathan and Haley sitting beside him, watching him and talking about him."

Peyton was quietly listening to her husband.

"They were planning his future; they argued a lot because Haley wanted him to be a rock star but Nathan wanted him to be a basketball player, but they were so happy and they had so many dreams in their eyes."

Peyton could no longer hold her tears and began crying but Lucas was still holding her.

"For last eighteen years I saw Jamie grew up, and he became exactly what Nathan and Haley dreamed of, but tonight all their dreams were taken away from them!"

"Lucas…I know," Peyton said in her tears.

"You know when Keith died, I thought I lost everything but when I held Jamie for the first time, you know what if felt…I felt like Keith sent him from heaven to us," Lucas said placing his head on Peyton's shoulder, "Now he is gone too; taken away just like Uncle Keith!"

"You still have me," Peyton said to her grieving husband, "We still have our kids!"

"Peyton, we raise the kids to continue our legacy…not to watch them die…"

Peyton was silent, she had no answer.

Lucas raised his head and then froze in horror, "Oh my God…"

Peyton at once turned around and then her reaction wasn't any different. Sawyer was standing there, and by the look of her face, she knew that Sawyer heard everything.

"Sawyer, please come here…" Peyton came to Sawyer, but she backed away, "Sawyer, please talk to us!"

"Leave me alone," Sawyer said and ran to her room, Peyton fallowed her but Sawyer locked her room.

"Please Sawyer, open the door." Peyton knocked her door, she was afraid; her daughter was too young to handle this alone. Lucas also came there and asked Sawyer to open the door, and after few minutes Sawyer finally opened the door and silently sat on her bed.

"Sawyer you already heard us, I'm afraid your cousin Jamie is gone…"

"Mom, how can he be dead…people his age don't die!"

"Sawyer…people die regardless how old they are."

"I just don't believe it…I can't!"

"But we have to believe it."

"Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley…." Sawyer looked at both her parents, but both her parents were silent, thinking about them was breaking their hearts.

"Please stay with me…I don't want to sleep alone!"

"Don't worry, we'll never leave you," Lucas said and sat beside his daughter, he was also afraid…afraid that if he turned around, his kids will also be gone forever.

* * *

Julian woke up by the ring of his cell phone. He checked his table clock, and it was one thirty in the morning. He checked his cell and that call was coming from Brook's home. He was expecting that call, but he didn't expect it to be so late.

"Hello…" Julian said but then got up at once. On the other side was his daughter; Julian was confused that why his daughter is calling him in the middle of the night.

"Rebecca, why are you calling me?" Julian asked but deep inside of him, he knew something was wrong.

"Dad…" Rebecca said in low voice and Julian could feel the tension in her voice.

"Rebecca its ok, tell me what's wrong."

"Dad when mom came with Shawn, Aunt Peyton also arrived a little later, and she told mom something that really made her angry and she left the house."

"Your mom left all of you alone?" Julian couldn't believe it, "Where is your mom now?"

"Aunt Peyton brought her home and…" there was a pause.

"Please Rebecca, tell me clearly," Julian was now worried and concerned; everything was fine with Brook when he left her.

"Ever since mom came back, she's been crying hard and not talking to anyone."

Julian knew something really bad has happened back there.

"Is there someone with your mom?"

"Aunt Millie is with her, and I know she's hiding something from me," Rebecca told Julian, "Dad, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry; your Aunt Millie is with your mom," Julian assured his daughter, "Everything will be alright."

What could have gone so wrong…Julian thought, and then he dialed Peyton's number; he had to find out; what did she say to Brook that made her so upset? Julian call was at once picked, but before Julian could ask, Peyton told him everything.

When the call was finished, Julian was sweating. He dialed his cell again and this time it was his P.A.

"Hello, I need you to cancel all my meetings tomorrow and arrange me a plane ticket to Tree Hill," Julian knew he has to get to the Tree Hill as soon as possible, but on other side, there was a hesitation.

"I DON'T CARE!" Julian yelled, "My family and friends need me, and no matter what it takes, arrange me the plane Ticket," Julian ended the call; only thing he wanted is to reach Tree Hill.

* * *

_At __Savannah, Georgia…_

Jake Jagielski was sleeping in his home with his brunette wife Erin beside him. Erin was Jenny's kindergarten teacher and got close to her, and through Jenny she got close to Jake. They began dating and after some time they realized that they were meant for each other. They married and soon they were blessed with a son, whom they named John, and now he was about to turn thirteen.

Jake's cell began ringing but he didn't wake up. Erin opened her eyes and glanced at her husband.

"Jake…" Erin called his name and then picked his cell; it was Jenny's number, so she decided to attend it.

"Jenny, why are you calling your dad in the middle of the night?"

"Mom…" Jenny always called Erin mom, because Erin loved Jenny like she was her own, "I need to talk to dad so please wake him."

"Jenny…" Erin could hear that Jenny was crying, "What's wrong?"

"Please…" Jenny pleaded.

"Ok…just wait," Erin began shaking Jake.

He opened his eyes, "What's wrong…. Please let me sleep."

"Jake…Jenny is on the phone, and I don't know, but she's crying and asking for you."

Jake at once woke up. He knew his daughter is not the kind of girl who just began crying for small reasons, she was a tough cookie.

"Ok give me the cell," Jake took the cell from Erin and began hearing what Jenny has to say to him, and soon Jake's expressions changed

"Jake, what is wrong with Jenny?" Erin asked.

Jake gave a look at his wife, "Erin, do you know Jamie?"

"You're kidding me?" Erin couldn't believe that Jake asked her that question, "Of course I know him."

"Jamie was shot…he's dead."

"Oh my God!" Erin covered her face with shock, "I can't believe this…Nathan and Haley's son?"

"Yes, that's him," Jake said with a pain in his voice, "Losing a young son to a murder…nothing can be worse than this!"

"I just can't imagine it myself!" Erin was sad.

"We have to go to Tree Hill, do you any other plans?"

"No…I have don't have any plans; I'll go with you," Erin said, "I just can't imagine what Haley is going through right now!"

* * *

_In The Morning…_

Nathan was lying on his bed, thinking about how he and his family will ever go through this. The door opened and he saw his mother coming inside and sat beside him.

"Nathan…" Deb held her son hand, "How are you doing?"

"Mom…I just don't know!"

"I know what you and Haley just lost; I'm a mother too…"

"You know, Haley and I've been through a lot, we faced so many obstacles together, but this one…I just don't know."

Deb didn't have the answer, her son was right, but someone has to be strong.

"Listen Nathan, we are here for you and Haley?"

"Yes mom, you're here, I'm here, everyone is here but my son is gone!"

Deb was about to break loose again hearing those words, but she controlled herself, she can't do this in front of her son.

"Mom, do you saw Haley?"

"She's in Jamie's room, lying on his bed," Deb actually went to Jamie's room before she arrived at Nathan and Haley's room, "I tried to talk to her, but she's not saying anything."

"Mom, we lost our son in the worst possible way," Nathan said, "Why this has to be like this…"

"Listen Nathan none of us was prepared for that, but you have to be strong for your wife and your other kids." Deb also stood up.

"My other kids…I just don't know how I can tell them!"

"But we have to tell them Nathan," Deb said and held her son from shoulders, "They need to know from us."

"What should I do?"

"Please go to Haley and talk to her."

"Ok, I think you're right," Nathan said and stood up.

* * *

Julian came out of the Tree Hill airport. It was raining heavily, and weather wasn't good either, but somehow he managed to arrive at Tree Hill safely. It was 7 am and he had to reach Brook and his kids as soon as possible. He came near a newspapers stand and took the paper. There was a big headline on the front paper:-

'Charlotte Bobcats point guard Nathan Scott's eighteen years old son brutally murdered'

Julian sighed; he has known Jamie, since he was a child, and it was hurting him to see how media will be going to exploit all this. He called the nearest cab, and luckily he got one.

"So you've read the news," Driver said watching the newspaper in Julian's hand.

"I think the whole town must have read it," Julian answered.

"You don't going to believe it, yesterday I was dropping a woman, she had a little boy with her, and we just passed by the crime scene," he was the same driver who dropped Brook last night.

"You won't believe it either, I have known him since he was a kid, and he was my ex-wife's Godson."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know that…"

"I'm sorry too…my ex-wife loved him like he was her own."

* * *

Mouth was standing in front of Skillz apartment. He got the news last night and ever since he was feeling so bad for the Scotts. He was there to comfort Skillz. Door opened and Skillz was in front of him.

"Hey man…you're here so early?" Skillz welcomed Mouth, "Did Millie kicked you out?"

Mouth realized that Skillz didn't get the news, "Can I come in?"

"Come in but what is with your face?" Skillz said looking at Mouth so down.

"Did you read a paper or heard some news?"

"No, but what's so big?" Skillz was still taking everything easy.

"Skillz…" Mouth took a pause, "Last night while coming home Jamie was shot…he didn't make it."

Before Mouth could say anything further he felt a huge pain in his right chin and fell on the floor, Skillz punched him as hard as he could.

"Man I never took you for the one who can make jokes, but you picked the wrong one…" Skillz was raging, "Get the hell out of here before I do something that I'll regret later!"

Mouth got up, his right lip was cut, and he was bleeding, but he was expecting that reaction from Skillz, and to prove himself, he brought a newspaper with him.

"Skillz please read this," Mouth handed Skillz the paper.

Skillz took the paper and he didn't have to search for the news; it was on the front page. Newspaper fell from his hand.

"Man…what is this? Skillz held his head by both his hands, "Why him…why?"

Mouth grabbed Skillz and helped him sit on a couch. Skillz bend forward and covered his eyes.

"Skillz I know it's hard to understand…"

"I promised Haley that I'll always have her kid's back…"

"It wasn't your fault."

"It is my fault; I shouldn't have left the Tree Hill!" Skillz got up and left the apartment, and Mouth couldn't stop him.

* * *

"Did Andre talk to you?" Tina asked Denise.

Ever since Andre got the news that his best friend was killed, just like the way his brother was killed thirteen years ago, he was so upset that Denise has to call Tina who also devastated by the news; Jamie was also her close friend, but at that time her boyfriend needed her.

"What can he say?" Denise wiped her tears away, "Just like Quentin, he lost Jamie."

"I'm still finding it hard to believe, just two days ago we were all celebrating and having fun and now…" Tina wiped her tears.

"When ma boy Quentin was killed, I wished that no mother would go through this pain, but it happened again, and it happened to the person whom I never would have wished."

Andre came out of his room; he heard what his mother just said.

"Well mom, God doesn't give a damn about us!" Andre said bitterly and left, and Tina fallowed him.

Denise lowered her head and began thinking what her son just said; for the first time in her life, she was really questioning her faith.

* * *

Haley was still lying on Jamie's bed. She didn't sleep the whole night, the only thing she did was to hold her son's basketball jersey. She heard the footsteps and by the sound of them, she knew it was Nathan. Nathan sat beside Haley, her back was towards him. He touched her shoulder; even it was hurting him as bad, he knew he has to be do that.

"Haley…" Nathan whispered her name but Haley didn't move.

"Haley…we have to tell this to Ashley, Adam and Maggie, and I can't do this alone…I need you!"

All of sudden Haley remembered her other kids, whom she totally forgot. She turned her face to Nathan.

"How can we tell them?" Haley asked the question which Nathan was asking himself for all night.

"Haley, we have to tell them."

"Nathan you know when my mom was dying, it was so hard, but at least God had given me the time to prepare for it, but this..."

"Haley I know, God has taken Jamie from us in a worst possible way…"

"How can we go on, without our Jimmy Jam?" Haley buried her face in Nathan's chest.

"But we have to…we have to live without him!" Nathan said those and felt his heart break even more.

"Without him…" Haley bitterly looked at her husband, "Are you sure?"

"Haley, we have to try."

"What if we can't?"

"Please Haley…we have to tell this to the kids before they find out from someone else."

Haley got up; she knew her kids need to now. She didn't want them to feel this pain, but that was one pain she couldn't shield her kids from. She slowly fallowed Nathan to the main room. Deb and Copper were waiting for them.

"Kids, we'll be here soon," Deb told Nathan and Haley.

"Mom I think we should do this alone." Nathan said and Haley also nodded.

"But…" Deb wasn't sure but Copper came to Deb.

"Please let them do as a family."

Deb slowly walked away to the other room, but she saw Ashley, Adam and Maggie entering in the living room. Nathan and Haley looked at their children; it wasn't the first time they have to do that. Twice in their lives they have to tell this news to their son Jamie, but now it was lot different, now this time they have to prepare their other kids about his death.

"Mom dad, what is wrong," Ashley asked, she was worried sick, she never saw her parents like that before.

"Where is Jamie?" Adam asked.

"Yes where is he?" Ashley also asked.

Maggie was very confused, she was a child, but she could understand that her parents were very sad.

"Mom, dad what is wrong," Ashley came to her parents, "Both of you are freaking me out, and why isn't Jamie here?"

"Please all of you come here," Haley asked her kids, and they did what she asked.

"Your brother is gone…" Nathan finally said those words.

"What do you mean he is gone?" Adam was confused.

"Please tell us clearly." Ashley demanded.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and then Nathan looked towards his kids.

"Your brother is gone forever…last night when he was coming home, he was shot…he died in the hospital," it was very hard for Nathan to say and Haley to hear, but they had to; their kids deserved to know the truth.

"I don't believe you…" Ashley yelled and Adam ran towards Jamie's room, and Nathan fallowed Adam to Jamie's room.

Haley grabbed her daughter. Ashley couldn't believe this; her brother who was supposed to look after her and to protect her is dead…just like that, this can't be true.

"Mom, just tell me you're lying!"

"Honey I'm sorry…"

"Why anybody wants to kill my brother," Ashley said, "WHY DID THIS HAPPENED TO US…TO JAMIE."

Ashley yelled and buried her face in her mother's chest. Haley held her daughter. Maggie was just watching all this; she was still too young to understand the concept of death.

* * *

Adam was in Jamie's room. Door opened and Nathan entered the room, he knew that Adam was in denial.

"Dad, I know I tease Jamie a lot, and he is doing this to get back at me," Adam said looking around for his brother, "Just tell him to come out, and I promise I'll never tease him again!"

If there was any way Nathan could bring Jamie back, he would have done that but there was no way Jamie could ever come back. He came and held his younger son.

"Adam, I wasn't lying, do you think your mom and I can lie to you like this."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR," Adam yelled and began crying.

Nathan held his son, Adam was right; it wasn't fair for him, his wife and his kids.

* * *

Brook and Millie were sitting at the dinner, they just told the news to their kids and as expected none of them took it so easily, they always saw Jamie as a role model and their hero. As both were thinking they heard a doorbell rang.

"I'll check it," Millie said and went to open the door.

Brook wanted this pain to go away. All her life, she comforted the people who lost someone they loved, but now she lost someone she loved and realized for the first time that how much it hurts. She saw Julian coming inside and ran towards him; she really needed him at that time.

"I'm so glad you are here!" Brook said with her tears.

"I have to come…but how all this happen?"

"I just don't know!" Brook said crying, "All I want to do is to scratch their faces with my nails!"

"Ok sit down," Julian and Brook sat on the couch.

"I'm also upset," Julian said holding Brook's hand, "I'll do everything in my power to find those people, and I'll make sure that Jamie will get the justice."

"How you got the news?" Brook asked.

"Rebecca called me at night, and then I got the details from Peyton." Julian said, "Did you told kids?"

"I told them a moment ago…they are so devastated."

Julian could picture that, "Ok let them be alone, I'll soon talk to them."

"Yes, I want you to talk to them because I can't deal with this on my own."

"Brook please, I always saw you as the strongest one!"

"I need some time."

"Ok…but Haley and Nathan need you, and they need you to be strong." Julian said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Brook asked.

"I'm going to hotel."

"Please Julian, stay here..." Brook also stood up.

"Brook…" Julian was surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need you, and kids need you, so stay with us…until this nightmare is over."

"Ok, I'll stay as long as you'll want me," Julian held Brook.

"Thanks Julian!" Brook said and let Julian hold her.

Rebecca, Davis and Shawn were watching them. They wanted their parents to be together…but not at that price.

* * *

**So that's was my 10 chapter, I can't believe I'm finally in double digits now. I would have posted this chapter earlier, but I got busy, next chapter will continue this chapter and in chapter 12 there will be funeral. If anyone can give me any suggestions, I'll be great full. **

**AnnOTH21: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter…I didn't want to make you cry. **

**Mcgirl6541: Your advice was great and it gave me a whole new idea concerning Lily and Lucas and I think you'll like it.**

**HaleyDavisBaker: Trust me, I also like Brook and Julian, and I'll try my best that they get a good storyline. I never was a fan of Brucas, and I hope you'll like this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11: Where do you go

**Chapter 11: Where do you go.**

**

* * *

  
**

Karen was lying on her bed because Andy was not letting her out, and she was getting sick of it. Andy enters the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Andy please, I'm getting sicker lying here, please take me to Haley," Karen pleaded her husband.

"Karen…I know you want to help her and trust me so do I, but you need some rest."

"I don't know why God did this," Karen sighed, "Why did he spared me and took that child's life!"

"Karen…" Andy held his wife's hand, "Don't say that, we all need you."

"We also needed Jamie!" Karen snapped, "Haley and Nathan are good people…they didn't deserve that!"

"No one deserves that, watching your child dying is the worst thing any parent can go through."

"I've always loved Haley like a daughter; she was so little when she began working for me, and with her I always felt like I have two children."

"I know…you don't have to tell me that," Andy said, "Did you talk to Lucas and Peyton."

"Yes, I was on a phone with Lucas, he and Peyton just told their kids."

"God….all these kids have to deal with the death!" Andy sighed, "Death of someone who was a child himself."

"That what's hurt me the most," Karen said and wiped the tears that came out from her eyes.

"I know, the older kids may understand after sometime, but younger kids like Anna and Shawn will have harder time."

"You are right; I'm really thinking about Maggie, she was so close to Jamie…I don't know how she will deal without her brother."

"In time she'll learn."

While they were talking, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Karen said in high voice.

Door opened and she saw Lucas standing there, and he was holding Anna.

"Oh Lucas…please come inside," Karen wanted so much to see her son.

Lucas came inside with Jason and Sawyer fallowing him. Andy and Karen both watched the kids, their heads were down and they were silent. In any normal day, Andy and Karen would have to cover their ears, but today everything was opposite.

"Hi grandma," Sawyer said and sat beside her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are you?" Karen asked both Sawyer and Jason, but none of them answered her.

"I know it's hard for us, we all loved Jamie!" Karen said to Jason and Sawyer.

"Why they have to shoot him?" Jason said in anger, it was obvious that taking all this was hard for him.

Karen gave a look at Lucas, and she could see how desperate he was.

"If you all don't mind, can you give me a little time alone with your father?" Karen asked the kids.

"Ok I take them outside," Andy said and took Anna from Lucas, and Sawyer and Jason fallowed him. Lucas sat beside his mother.

"Mom, I don't know what to do!" Lucas exclaimed, "I just wish I can take this pain away from all of us."

"Lucas, this pain it will never go away…we have to live with this pain," Karen held her son hand, "Did you talk to Haley or Nathan?"

"No mom, I just can't."

"Lucas…" Karen got up, "Please you just can't ignore them, you have to face them."

"I'm still figuring it out how to face them."

"You need to figure it out quickly, please Lucas, they both need you."

"I know mom."

"How the kids doing?"

"They are devastated!" Lucas said, "My kids are not taking it so well…imagine Ashley, Adam and Maggie!"

"I know and it may sound harsh as I know Sawyer and Jason are also grieving, but your kids have to be there for their cousins."

"I know…but we all need some time."

"Where's Peyton and Brain?"

"She's at Red bedroom records, she has to wrap up some work, and she also took Brain with her."

"Lucas, will you talk to Lily?"

"I will how she's doing?"

"Not well, she's not dealing with it, and she's acting like she doesn't even care."

"Fine…I'll talk to her," Lucas said and left the room.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her office. Red bedroom Records was a much bigger company with plenty of staff. Haley and Mia ran it when she left the Tree Hill, but Peyton took it back when she returned. Mia soon left but Haley still remained her partner.

She took the file and opened it, but it turned out to be a wrong one, and in frustration she threw it away.

"Wow that must have missed me by an inch!" Jake said coming inside.

"Jake…when did you come?" Peyton was surprised to see him.

"Just a moment ago, Lucas told me that you'll be here."

"So you got the news too."

"Yes, and trust me this has to be the worst news I ever heard in my life!"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Peyton stood up from her chair. "Facing death is not new to me, but this time it's too much!"

"I heard so many stories of people losing their children, but now after I've seen it…its lot more horrible than I think; if something like that ever happens to Jenny…oh God, I can't even think about it!"

Peyton came in front of him, "Yes, we can't even think about it and imagine Nathan and Haley, who are experiencing it!"

Jake sighed but then he looked at Brian, who was lying in the cradle

"So that's your baby boy Brian," Jake said looking at him.

"Yes, whenever I look at him, I see a future and so many dreams!"

"Yes we all see our future in our kids; they carry the part of us with them," Jake said still looking at Brain, "Do you remember when you and Lucas came to Savannah, and we accidentally bumped into each other?"

"I do remember that time, your wife Erin was holding your son John, and I was so amazed to see Jenny so big."

"You took John from Erin and Sawyer who was just three months old got so jealous," Jack said remembering that time, "She looked so cute!"

Peyton also smiled but still it couldn't take away the sadness.

"Did you meet Lucas?" asked Peyton.

"Yes I met him, and he looked pretty messed up."

"Yes, he's a mess and so are my kids."

"Yeah, Jenny is also pretty much overwhelmed too, you know years ago I brought her here to meet my parents, but she also became good friend with Jamie and Lily in no time."

"So when do you plan to meet Nathan and Haley?" Peyton asked.

"I have to meet them today, and I want to help them as much as I can."

"I know they need all the help, but truth is they'll never go back to the lives, they once had."

"I know…getting over the death of such a gifted child is never going to be easy, but trust me in time they'll learn to live with it."

"That's what I hate, Nathan and Haley are good people; Nathan once risked his own life to protect me and my kids from Derek," Peyton voice was full of sorrow.

"What can we say about the God's plans!"

"That's one God's plan, I sure do hate!" Peyton said bitterly.

"Ok I think I shall leave."

"I'm glad you came, it was so good talking to you."

Jack stood and held Peyton's hand as a friend, "I'm still your friend, and I'll always be there for you and your family, whenever you need me."

"Thanks Jake," Peyton was now feeling lot better to share her feelings with someone.

* * *

Copper and Deb were standing under the pavement, it was still raining heavily.

"Sky is also crying with us!" Deb said looking at the sky.

"Yeah it seems like so," Copper added.

"Did you call Nina?" Deb said.

"Yes I told her," Copper said, "She'll be here soon."

While they were talking, a car parked in front of them and a young couple in the company of seven years old boy came out. Deb at once came to them.

"Quinn, Clay so you are here."

"Yes we got the news," Quinn said holding back her tears, "Where Haley is and how's she doing?"

"She's now a little better…"

"Trust me when we got the news it was like a lightning struck us," Clay said, "I'm finding it so hard to believe that the child I saw grew up before my own eyes is gone."

"Can I see Haley?" Quinn wanted so bad to see how her sister was doing.

"I don't see any reason why you can't," Deb knew Haley really needs her sister right now.

Door opened and Nathan came out, both Clay and Quinn came to him.

"Hey Nathan, I'm so sorry," Clay said, "Trust me whole team is with you on your loss."

"Thanks," Nathan said but Clay and Quinn could feel that how shallow his voice was.

"Ok I'm going inside, Eddie please come with me," Quinn grabbed the hand of her and Clay's seven years old son, Eddie has blonde hair and was good looking boy with green eyes.

"Are you alright?" Clay asked.

"Well Clay eighteen years of our lives Haley and I gave to raise our son and then just one bullet…one bullet took it all away!"

Clay didn't speak, he could relate to his pain; after all he also lost someone her loved so much and so soon.

* * *

Haley was sitting quietly on the couch sipping on her coffee slowly; she couldn't even feel its taste. Quinn entered the room, and watched her sister. Haley was her younger sister, but she felt so old to her at that moment.

"Haley…" Quinn called her name.

Haley turned towards her, "Hi Quinn."

Quinn could feel the pain in her voice; she came and sat beside her.

"I'm here for you," Quinn grabbed her sister shoulders, "I know what you and Nathan are going through, and I'll do everything to help."

"Thanks Quinn."

"Don't thank me, It's my job; I'm your big sister."

"Did you talk to Taylor?"

"Yes, I called her, she be here soon." Quinn said, "How you doing?"

"I just wish that someone put one bullet in me too!"

"Haley!!!" Quinn at once grabbed her hand, "Don't say that!"

"It's just few hours and I'm finding it so hard to carry on, how about the rest of my life!"

"Haley…I know there is no pain bigger than yours, but in time you'll heal." Quinn said holding her sister hand.

"I don't know if I'll ever heal!" Tears began falling again from her eyes again.

While Quinn and Haley we're talking, Eddie slowly walked towards Adam's room. He and Adam were close friends. He opened the door and saw Adam sitting quietly on his bed holding basketball and looking at it.

"Hi Adam," Eddie greeted his cousin.

Adam raised his face and looked at Eddie.

"Get out!" Adam shouted and Eddie was surprised.

"I just want to talk," Eddie said.

"DON'T YOU HEAR ME, GET THE HELL OUT," Adam yelled again and Eddie ran away.

Quinn also heard Adam yelling at son, and she couldn't blame him. Eddie came to her and she could see that he was about to cry.

"Mommy, why did Adam yelled at me?" Eddie asked his mother.

Quinn sat in front of him, "He's sad, he didn't mean to and please stay with me."

Haley was watching them and looking at them is reminding her so much of the old times and with every memory her heart was breaking even more.

* * *

Julian and Brook entered the dinner where kids were waiting for them. Millie prepared them breakfast a moment ago and then she left. Shawn, Rebecca and Davis were not eating anything.

"Just look at them," Brook said to Julian with desperation.

"I'm here; we will go through with this as a family."

Julian sat in front of his kids.

"I know all of you are sad, and it's ok to be sad, Jamie was your friend."

"Why he died?" Davis said in a low voice.

"Listen son, no one us know why people die, one day we all have to die."

"But we die when we grow old, Jamie was not old." Rebecca said this time.

"Some people have very short lives," Julian said but himself felt sadness inside him saying those words and Brook turned around, her tears were falling again

"I and your mom are going to Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan soon," Julian continued.

"Dad I don't want to go there, I can't face Ashley, Adam and Maggie!" Davis said and from watching Rebecca's eyes he knew she also wanted the same.

"Don't worry; we are going to drop you all at Karen's." Julian said, "Please eat your breakfast."

"Dad, we're not hungry," Rebecca said.

Julian looked at Brook and without even saying she knew what Julian wants, so she sat on the table.

"Please eat," Brook handed them the pancakes, "I'm also eating with you."

Her words were enough and they began eating.

* * *

Andre was walking on the road. He was all wet, but he didn't care. Soon he was at the river court. Everything that he and his friends wrote two days ago was washed away by the rain.

"That's what our lives are!" Andre said bitterly looking at washed away floor.

While he was looking at the floor someone came to him. He was very tall and thin with short blonde hairs. Andre raised his head and looked at him.

"So Chuck, you're back in town."

"Yes, I'm and I knew you'll be here so I came to check on you."

"Thanks but no thanks," Andre turned his back, "I don't need you."

"Andre, Jamie was my friend too, and I'm also mad at what happened to him, but as his friends it our job to help his family."

"Don't you tell me what to do," Andre was still bitter, "Go to your girl; I can take care of myself."

Chuck watched Andre leaving, he couldn't stop him.

* * *

Lucas came to Lily's room. She was sitting alone buried in her thoughts.

"Hi…" Lucas said and Lily almost jumped, "Sorry I didn't want to scare you."

"It's ok."

"How long you been sitting here."

"Why are you asking me that question?"

"I'm your brother and I'm worried about you."

"Thanks but I'm fine."

Lucas sat with her, "Do you want to talk?"

"Please don't give me any lecture."

"I won't, trust me, I'm also not in a mood.""

"You know Jamie would have hated this!" Lily said, "Everyone crying, having their heads down…"

"We are all missing him Lily…" Lucas's voice was full of sorrow, "Don't you?"

"Yes I do but what can we do, he's gone."

Lucas knew Lily didn't want to face the reality. All of a sudden door opened and Karen entered the room.

"There's someone here to see you." Karen said to Lily and looked outside the door.

They both heard footsteps and then saw Chuck entered the room. Lily at once stood up and ran to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"Lucas please give them some time alone, I want to ask you something." Karen said to Lucas and he left the room with Karen leaving Chuck and Lily alone.

"I'm so glad that you're here."

"Where else I should be."

"Chuck please can we go outside?"

"Lily you can see how wet I am and it's still raining heavily."

"I don't care; I just want to get out."

"Ok, if that's what you want." Chuck knew he had no choice but to play along with her.

* * *

Lucas was in the living room.

"Lucas I'm going to Haley, and I'm also taking you with me," Karen said coming in front of her son.

"Mom, I'm still not ready to see them."

"Hell you are!" Karen raised her voice, "I'm getting sick of it, you are coming with me, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Mom…" Lucas pleaded.

"LUCAS EUGINE SCOTT!!!" Karen was now officially mad, "You are not a child… you're a father of four children, and I want to see you act like it…we all lost Jamie and we are all mourning, Haley and Nathan need you and you should be there."

"Fine mom…" Lucas surrendered.

Karen calmed a little and came to Lucas, "Listen Lucas, I'm your mother and no one but I can feel that how hurt you are, but you have to take some responsibility."

"Yeah mom you're right, I can't ignore them forever."

"That's exactly my point."

While they were talking, they saw Lily coming outside wearing her raincoat.

"Lily, where are you going?"

"I'm taking a walk with Chuck, I'm getting tired of all this."

Karen was about to speak but stopped by Lucas,

"Mom let her go," Lucas turned to Lily, "We trust you and Chuck."

Lily walked outside fallowed by Chuck.

"I'm worried about her!" Karen said with a concern.

"Mom Chuck is a good boy, and he deeply cares for Lily, I think he can help her."

"Yes you are right, I'm glad that Lily has someone in her life that cares so much for her."

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Mom, I'll get it," Lucas said and opened the door, but then he was totally frozen.

Brook was standing in front of him and her reaction wasn't any different from his, they both weren't expecting to see each other like this. Lucas saw Julian behind Brook and broke out of his trance.

"Brook, Julian, I wasn't expecting you." Lucas said looking at Brook, and shook his hand with Julian.

"We are going to Haley and Nathan's, I already talked to Karen, we're here to drop the kids, and I think it's better that our kids should talk and spend some time together," Julian said and watched his kids getting out.

"Yes, I also think it's a good idea," Lucas said watching Brook and Julian kids entering the house.

"Ok Brook I'm gonna talk to Karen, and then we'll go to Nathan's and Haley," Julian said and went inside leaving Brook with Lucas.

Brook looked at Lucas, wanting him to say something but Lucas remained silent; he didn't have the words to say.

"Hi…" Brook finally spoke.

Lucas looked at her, he knew that just like him Brook also loved Jamie like a son and losing him wasn't easy for her too, Jamie was at least one thing they still shared together as their Godson, but now they had nothing together.

"Brook how you doing?"

"Not good!" Brook sighed, "This whole reality of Jamie gone forever…its killing me!"

"I can relate to that!"

"Seems like yesterday when I and Haley found out that she was pregnant," Brook said remembering the time, "She was scared that Nathan won't accept that child and leave her."

"I also had same kinds of doubts."

"But Haley took courage and told him, but guess what, Nathan not only accepted that but stood by her."

"I know, Nathan was so excited to be a father and I was so happy that my nephew's mother was going to be Haley."

"You know when I saw Jamie for first time in his crib, so little and so innocent, I couldn't describe the feeling I had." Brook's eyes were filled with tears, "For the first time in my life I knew kids are miracles and how precious they are."

"He was precious, I also held my sister moments ago but when I held Jamie, for the first time in my life, I felt like a parent and feeling was so great!"

"Why he has to die so soon!" Brook came to Lucas and buried her face in his chest.

Lucas was silent; all he can do was to hold Brook. Julian came out and saw them both, but he wasn't mad or jealous at all, he was happy that they're sharing their feelings together as a friend.

* * *

Nathan was sitting with Clay and Copper in the living room while Haley was in the kitchen with her sister trying to her best to get herself busy. Doorbell rang and Nathan opened the door. In front of him was Skillz. Nathan could see that how torn down Skillz was.

"Skillz…please come inside."

Skillz entered the house. He was walking slowly and his head was down, like other he really took the courage to come. Haley saw him coming inside and she at once came to him.

"Skillz, I'm so glad that you're here." Haley said and hugged Skillz.

"I'm so sorry…I broke my promise!" Skillz began crying, "I promised you that I'll have your kid's back."

"It wasn't your fault," Haley said in a low voice.

The doorbell rang once again and this time Haley opened the door, and when she opened the door, Brook and Peyton were standing in front of her… her two best friends.

"Brook…Peyton…" Haley all of sudden hugged her friends and then saw Julian standing behind.

Brook and Peyton held their friend, sharing her deepest pain.

"Thanks for coming," Nathan said coming outside, "I'm so glad that you all came."

"Where would we be?" Julian said coming in front.

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked as she really needed her friend at this time.

"He, Karen and Andy were right behind us," Brook said and then they saw Karen and Andy's car fallowed by Lucas's.

They all got out of the cars. Haley ran towards Lucas and hugged him.

"I am so glad that you're here, I needed my best friend."

"Don't worry I'm here…and I'll be with you and Nathan in this one," Lucas said holding Haley.

* * *

Now everyone was sitting in the living room. They were together like that once when Jamie was abducted, but this time it was different…this time they knew that Jamie was never coming back.

Lucas came to Haley, "How the kids doing."

"Not good…" Haley answered, "How your kids doing?"

"Same with mine, you know Jamie was also close to my kids too."

"I just don't know what to do…my child is gone, and I'm still here…I don't want to live with this reality."

"I know, but as mom said to me…we have to live with it." Lucas held Haley, that's all he could do.

Nathan was sitting with his friends; all of a sudden he gets a call. Everyone got silent and watched change in Nathan's expressions, after a minute the call was over.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"Call was from the hospital, autopsy has been done and police has released Jamie's body, we can collect it."

Everyone looked at Nathan and Haley; they knew that now they have the most daunting thing to do…bury their son.

Doorbell rang again and Nathan opened the door. In front of him was Dan.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see…"

"No you can come inside," Lucas said looking at Dan and everyone was shocked, even the Dan himself.

"Lucas, are you alright, do you need some help," Peyton said fearing that Lucas has lost his mind; no chance in hell Lucas can have a soft spot for Dan.

"I know all of you are surprised by this 360 turn, but I'm not doing it for Dan, I'm doing it for Jamie."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, he was also very confused, so were the others.

"Jamie asked me and Lily to forgive Dan, and he wanted that for Keith, now Jamie is gone to, and I want to respect his last wish." Lucas told everyone, "But still it's Nathan and Haley's decision to let Dan be here."

Nathan looked at Haley and she nodded.

"Ok you can come inside, my son cared for you, and I think you should be here," Nathan said and Dan came inside, never in a million years would he have thought that his family will welcome him.

Dan sat on the couch, and Lucas came to him.

"I'm only giving you this chance because Jamie wanted that."

"I know what I did to you, Karen and especially Keith and I can't blame you for hating me, but I also lost Jamie, he was the only person in this whole world who cared for me and gave me a second chance."

"You will only get this chance."

"That's all I need."

"Ok, Jamie was with you before he was killed."

"Yes I was the last person he talked to."

"What happened there?"

"Nothing much, he just left and rest of it, I don't know" Dan lied.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know." Lucas said and left Dan.

Dan was lying once again. He was with Jamie when it all happened to him and if he had shown any responsibility, his grandson would have been alive, but again he was getting what he wanted, so he can't let them know the truth.

His grandson has finally done it for him. He just got him the second chance that he always wanted and Dan couldn't help it…he couldn't help the smile that just came on his face.

* * *

**So everyone, do you think I forgot about Dan...hell no. You can all see now where I'm taking all this.**

**As I told you before I haven't seen season 7. Clay and Quinn were never planned but I decide to bring them in, but still they'll have very little part as I haven't seen them yet and I might never see season 7 as for me show ended on season 6. Next chapter will be Jamie's funeral and I'll try to put it soon as possible.**

**Also I read my earlier chapters and realized that even with my best effort, many errors still remains, especially in chapter 2, when I get the time I'll re-edit them as now my English is a little bit better then before.**

**Please guys review. I'm really feeling that they are drying on me…**


	12. Chapter 12: Who can stop the rain

**Chapter 12: Who can stop the rain.**

**

* * *

**

**(Song: '**_**Tears in Heaven'**_** by Eric Clapton.)**

It was a cold morning. Rain was still pouring from the sky, and it was soaking everything, yet people were coming, and they were coming in a large number. All of them were dressed up in black suits and dresses, and they were carrying roses and banquets with them. The whole town of Tree Hill was mourning that day, and everyone's heart was aching for the loss of a young boy, the one who has always reminded them of one thing and that thing was how to live.

In the middle two parents were standing along with their two daughters and now their only son. Along with them were their families and friends, who were all there to help and support them, but deep inside their own hearts were hurting for the loss.

**_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_**

Nathan was watching the road, waiting for his son to arrive. Just a few days ago he felt like he was the luckiest father in the world but now his feelings were totally opposite. He remembered the time when he was injured, and it seemed like his life was over, but his son never gave up on him, now his strength and his pride were gone forever.

Haley was remembering the time when she felt her son inside her. Nine months she carried her son inside her and then welcomed him in this world. She scarified her dreams for her child, and now that child was taken away from her.

Just little far from them Lucas was standing and watching his brother and best friend, he could feel their pain inside his own heart. He looked around and saw the graves of the two most important person in his life, Keith and Whitey, and now one more person is about to be added among them.

Peyton looked at her husband, and she could feel what he was thinking. People always leave but he left way too soon. People leave, but the one's they leave behind have to pay a hell.

Brook was also standing there with her kids, holding on to them. She was remembering the day when Tree hill lost Quentin. At that time, her Godson was there to comfort her, but now he was the one who was leaving. She really needed someone again to hold her hand and let her cry.

**_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven_**

Adam, Ashley and Maggie were standing with their parents. All their lives their brother was there to help them and to protect them, he was their best friend. Now he was going, and going to the place where they can never see him, for the first time in their lives they were felt so unsecured…so scared.

Sawyer, Adam and Anna were also buried in their thoughts, Jamie was also close to them like a big brother, and he was also a part of their family too. Their pain may be a little less than their cousins, but still it was huge for them.

Just like the other kids, Rebecca, Davis and Shawn were also feeling the pain…a pain to farewell their friend. They looked at their parents, they were together and that's all they wanted, but for that price…it was too much for them to pay.

**_Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please_**

Deb was watching her son and daughter in law, she remembered the day when Haley came in her son's life and took him from her, but still she could see her son, hear his voice but what about Nathan and Haley, they'll never see or hear from their son again.

Karen was thinking about the night when it all happened, why she was saved, and that boy was taken. She saw her up and downs, watched her son turn into a man and then into a father, why it didn't happen for Haley, whom she always loved as a daughter.

Skillz was feeling the pain, and it was even more when his wife left and he had to raise his daughter all alone, but he understood it and dedicated his life to his child, but now he can't understand what the reason could be.

**_Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven_**

Lily was standing holding the yellow rose. Jamie loved yellow roses. She was also hurting…hurting like the rest of them, but she was also angry, and she was angry so much that it buried that pain underneath it.

Andre looked at the sky, filled with dark clouds and water poring down from them. He could see his brother and now with him his best friend, Finally Quentin and Jamie were together, but what about him…he has lost them both.

Vanessa and Robert were thinking the time when they lost their parents, they thought their own lives were ended, but their Uncle took them with him and brought to the Tree Hill where they got so much love from the Scotts, now the Scotts have lost one of their sons, and they don't know if they can help them.

Jenny remembered the time when her father brought her to Tree Hill, she felt so good. She meet Jamie for the first time and even he was a boy and younger then her, he became her best friend, and she today it was the end of that friendship.

Everyone standing there was remembering Jamie in their thought, and their grief. Every eye was shading tears - his friends, his family, his teachers, his old classmates and even the one who just only knew him. He held a special place in their heart as he was the kind of person, who can touch any people hearts.

**_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_**

Finally, everyone saw the lights of the car, and they knew that their wait was over. Car toping was decorated with the beautiful and colorful flowers and beneath this sheet of flowers was lying a black shining casket, and inside that casket was the boy named James Lucas Scott.

Nathan and Haley sighed as their boy was finally here, they looked at their kids. As expected the pain on their faces was unbearable.

Andre, Chuck, Nathan Smith along with the group of young boys came out from the crowd. Together they were once called The Ravens, and they were unstoppable in the basketball court, but now they were all together to carry the one who led them from the front to his final resting place. Today it was the fall of the raven.

They carried the black shinning casket and placed it on top of the opening that was dug just moments ago. Nathan and Haley along with their kids came close to it. Inside it was their love, their future and their legacy.

**_Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_**

Lily who was standing there all of sudden came in the middle and everyone was little surprised.

"I know I never planned this, but I know I'm the one who has to do this."

Everyone was a little surprise, they didn't know what she was about to do. Lucas and Karen came to her.

"Lily what are you doing?" Karen asked in a low voice.

"Mom, trust me what I'm doing," Lily looked at her mother and her brother, "You were worried that I'm holding it back, now its time to let it go, I want to do a eulogy for my friend."

Karen was about to say something, but Lucas stopped her.

"No mom, let her speak, I know Jamie would have wanted that."

Lily looked at Haley and Nathan, and from their eyes, she knew they were thankful.

Lily came in front of the casket.

"We were born on the same day, but I really meet him when we were four," Lily began, "I remember that day we were sitting outside the church, and I was forcing him to call me Aunt Lily and he was resisting it."

Everyone smiled in their sadness.

"He never called me Aunt, but we became great friends, I love my brother Lucas Scott, and he's the best big brother any sister can wish for, but he was too old and we did had a problem of generation gap," Lily looked at Lucas, "But with Jamie, I felt like I had a twin, we had so much in common and we could share so much together."

Lily now looked at Nathan and Haley, "Jamie was a son of the two most wonderful people I know, and he was a product of their true love, always and forever"

Nathan and Haley held their hands, and rested their heads on each other, they knew Lily was right.

"He was a great nephew and a Godson to my brother Lucas Scott and Brook Davis," Lily looked at Lucas and Brook. They were quietly listing to her, Jamie was their Godson but the pain in their hearts was like losing their own child.

"Like a good son and nephew, he was a great brother and a cousin."

All kids felt like Lily just said the words that were inside their heart.

"He was always there for his friends and even at young age, he was there to help them," Lily looked at Andre and Vanessa.

"Jamie was a great person, the best thing about him was that he never backed from the challenges, he was strong and brave, and I saw Jamie as a great leader when he was leading the Ravens…"

Every single Raven member head was down.

"Now he is gone…he's gone to the place where we can never see him and never hear him." Lily finally spoke and everyone could now see it, they saw tears flowing from her eyes.

"I was angry and mad for him to leave us all, and I didn't want to cry, but now I miss him so much and so does everyone."

Everyone was silent. They were really missing him.

"Even he is gone I know he is still with us, and he may be listening to us, all I can say is that we all love you and we'll miss you and our lives will never be the same without you, and when you see dad, please tell him that I love him," Lily stopped and finally tears were flowing freely from her eyes, and they were washing away all the anger inside her.

Karen came closer to her and held her. She was so proud of her daughter; today she proved that she was not weak but stronger. Karen and Lily saw Haley coming towards them.

"Thank you Lily," Haley held Lily's hand, "I'm so grateful to you."

Lily looked at Haley, "I own that to him and to our friendship."

"I so glad that Jamie had great friends like you!"

Now the priest came in the centre, it was a time to say the prayers.

"We are gathered here to say farewell to James Lucas Scott and to commit him into the hands of God," Priest began and everyone was silent.

"In the Name of God, the merciful Father, we commit the body of James Scott to the peace of the grave," Priest prayed, "You gave him life, receive him in your peace and give him, through Jesus Christ, a joyful resurrection"

Everyone prayed with the priest and then the time came to say the good bye. Everyone placed a rose on Jamie's casket and said their last word, and soon whole casket was covered with flowers.

"Now if everyone is finished saying their goodbyes, we are ready to lower the casket." Priest said to the whole crowd.

Everyone began walking away, and after few minutes only few people remained at the graveyard.

"Brook, do you need something more to say?" Julian asked.

"No," Brook answered and wiped away her tears.

"Can we leave?" Julian asked Brook.

"Yes…we must leave" Brook answered and with Julian and her kids she walked away.

"Lucas we also have to leave," Peyton said watching Brook and her kids leaving with Julian.

"Yes you are right, there's nothing left for us here," Lucas was about to walk away but stopped when he saw his sister coming towards him.

"Are you leaving?" Lily asked.

"Yes we're leaving and I'm so glad that you said those words."

"Thanks…" Lily had tears, and Lucas was relived. Karen also came there and took Lily's hand, and they along with Lucas, Peyton and their kids walked away.

Now only Haley and Nathan remained there along with their kids. They were all looking at the casket.

"Haley…" Nathan said, "We have to say goodbye to our son."

Haley was silent; she couldn't do it, because it was the hardest thing for her to do, infect it was the hardest thing for all of them.

Priest came to them, "My children, do you need some more time."

"No," Haley answered.

Nathan took his wife and his kids hand and they finally walked away, even it was the hardest thing for them to do.

Finally whole graveyard was empty.

"Ok, lower the casket." Priest said and began praying.

The man who was standing there pushed the liver and casket began descending into the ground.

After few minutes, the ground was leveled and a black tombstone was placed reading the following lines:

**James Lucas Scott**

**2006-2024**

**Beloved son, brother**

**and friend.**

**

* * *

**

**Phew! I finally wrote it down, I must have written it three times and rejected it, I don't know if I wrote it good or bad.**

**If there's any mistake concerning the format of the funeral or my writing style, I deeply apologize as writing about funeral is never easy. **

**Thanks for the reviews, even they were less, but for me one review is enough, if it's a good one. **

**From next chapter new story lines and drama will come. **


	13. Chapter 13: Slept so long

**Chapter 13: Slept So Long**

**

* * *

**

A young man entered a wrecked home. He was in his late teen and had dark hair.

"Marc where the hell have you been," a middle age woman asked.

"I don't think I need to tell you." Marc answered bitterly.

"I'm your mother and I demand some respect from you," yelled his mother.

"As far as I know, you're a woman who just gave birth to me, so leave me alone…"

"Fine….go to hell."

Marc knew only thing his mother cares for is alcohol and money, no matter where they come from, and his father was never in the picture. He came inside his room, which was also a mess. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, but as soon as he closed his eyes, that scene began appearing in front of his eyes, so he opened his eyes again.

He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. He knew what he just did…he took an innocent person's life only because he had to prove to his brothers that he was a man. He did pull the trigger and left that boy in a pool of his own blood but ever since he returned, he was haunted by that image.

Door opened and a little blonde hair girl who about ten entered the room.

"Are you alright?" girl asked Marc.

"Yes, I'm alright." Marc answered, "Are you hungry Cheryl?" Cheryl was Marc's little sister and only person in this world he loved and cared.

"Yes, I'm and I know you're too, I made a lunch for both of us, I was just waiting for you," Cheryl said and began walking outside.

"I'm not hungry, you can eat without me." Marc said and Cheryl stopped.

"What do you mean," Cheryl looked at her brother.

"You were right, I'm not feeling well," Marc told his sister.

"I can tell that you're not feeling well," Cheryl came closer to her brother, "Were you at someone's funeral."

"No….no…I wasn't," Marc panicked as he indeed went to a funeral, but he didn't want anyone to know that.

"You are all dressed up in black…ok when you're hungry, we'll eat together." Cheryl said and left the room.

Marc watched his sister leaving, he loved and cared about her a lot, but then again, it all coming back to him. The one he just shot was also someone's brother, and moments ago he was at his funeral. There he saw a whole town crying and mourning for him, and there he saw his brother, two sisters with two torn up parents.

He sighed, he knew what he has just done, he took someone's life, and now he has to live with it.

* * *

_At Nathan and Haley's house…_

Living room was flooded with people, and in the center big picture of Jamie was placed.

Haley was standing in Kitchen, where Brook, Peyton, Quinn along with Deb and Karen were standing. Haley was still not ready to face the people so all her friends were with her.

Adam was outside tossing the basketball because rain just stopped a moment ago; many of his friends tried to talk to him, but he just ignored them. As he was tossing the ball, he heard someone coming from behind.

"What the hell do you want?" Adam said in a harsh voice.

"Sorry if you don't want to talk, I'll come later."

Adam at once turned around and saw Jason standing behind. Adam could see the same sadness in Jason's eyes.

"No Jason you can stay, I have to talk to someone."

"That's why I'm here."

"Thanks," Scott boys sat on the bench.

"How you and else doing?" Jason asked.

"It seemed to me that I'm living somewhere else, mom and dad are so sad and Ashley and Maggie hardly talk, it seems like we are strangers living under the same roof."

"Yeah…my mom and dad are also not the same, I think Brian is the lucky one as he don't have to deal with this."

"I just want things to go back where they were!" Adam said in sorrow.

"Me too…"

They both saw Eddie coming there, he was little hesitant after how Adam yelled at him.

"Eddie," Adam called his other cousin.

Eddie slowly came towards them.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you yesterday."

"Are you not mad at me anymore?"

"No…I'm sorry."

"Are we friends again."

"Yes we are."

* * *

Nathan was sitting in the living room. Clay came and sat beside him.

"Nathan I know it's not a best time to ask you this, but I need to know what are your future plans…I mean about the game."

Nathan looked at Clay, "I just buried my son and all you worried about is the game.""

"I know it's harsh but every one of us can feel your pain, we also have kids."

"I'll tell you when I'll make up my mind, right now only thing that's on my mind is my family."

"Ok Nathan…" Clay said and left Nathan.

"Nathan, can I sit here?" Nathan looked and saw Tim standing there.

"Of course," Nathan said and Tim sat beside Nathan.

"My heart can feel your pain, it could have happened to my son too."

"I don't want this to happen to any one's son, even that person is my enemy," Nathan spoke.

"Just like I was only popular because I was your friend, Nat was popular because he was Jamie's friend and my son is devastated."

"I know he was just here before you."

"I still consider you my friend and I'm with you on this, you can trust me."

"Thanks Tim, I know I can count on you."

* * *

Brook came out to get something and saw a bunch of women talking and also giggling. Brook came closer to them.

"We know their son is dead, but they still have three kids and they need to take care of them," one of the women said and Brook felt a rage building inside her, these women have the guts to say those words?

Brook was about to answer them but someone grabbed her arm, and she saw Karen behind her.

"Karen, are you listening to them what they are saying?"

"Yes I'm listening to them and trust me, I've heard the worst, but it's neither the time nor the place to confront them."

"Yes you are right." Brook said, "I think its better that Haley stays in the kitchen with us rather than listening to them."

"I agree…"

"Where are the kids?"

"Don't worry I just checked on them, and they're fine."

"Ok I'm going back to the Kitchen."

* * *

Haley was inside the kitchen fixing things, someone knocked on the door. She turned around and saw Taylor standing there.

"Taylor…" Haley came to his sister, "When did you come?"

"Just now…I'm so sorry, I couldn't believe it when Quinn gave me the news, I wanted to come earlier, but I was late due to weather."

"I'm glad that you came."

"Don't worry, I'm here, and I will take care of your kids and Nathan."

While they were talking, Quinn also entered the kitchen and heard Taylor, she felt a spark in Taylor's eye when she mentioned Nathan's name.

"Taylor so you came," Quinn said coming inside.

"Yes I'm here."

"Where are you staying?" Haley asked.

"I'm staying in a motel."

"You can stay here if you want."

"That's not necessary…I'll be alright."

"No if you're here you should stay with us."

"Ok if you insist." Taylor said and left the Kitchen.

Quinn watched Taylor leaving and then she looked at Haley; she was having a gut feeling that Haley didn't make a right choice by asking Taylor to move in.

* * *

Lucas came outside and saw his son and nephew sitting together and talking. He was little relieved.

"Dad…" Lucas heard Sawyer's voice.

"Yes," Lucas answered.

"Rebecca and I are also trying to talk to Ashley, but she's kind of ignoring us."

"She'll talk to you," Lucas assured his daughter, "When she'll be ready."

"I hope so."

"Are you ok here?"

"Well dad, I was about to ask you the same."

"I'm alright, where's your mom?"

"She's in the kitchen with Aunt Haley."

While they were talking a black crow sat on a branch of tree.

"Dad look, a black crow!" Sawyer said looking at the crow.

"Yeah I see it too, what so special about it."

"Dad I know you won't like it but there's a legend behind a crow."

"No…I like to hear it."

"Ok dad, people once believed that when someone dies, the crow carries their souls to the land of the dead."

"Interesting…" Lucas said listening to his daughter.

"But there's more…" Sawyer said.

"Tell me."

"Ok dad here the rest," Sawyers began again, " Some times something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and soul can't rest, then sometimes only sometimes, the crow can bring soul back to make things right."

Lucas sighed; he knew that it was only a legend; soul can never be back once it's gone.

* * *

Jenny came upstairs and saw Ashley sitting alone.

"Can I sit here?"

"You don't need my permission," Ashley said without looking at her.

Jenny sat beside her.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'll be here when you'll need me."

"Fine…" Ashley answered.

"Listen Ashley, Jamie was my very close friend, and I miss him too, I want to help you, I'm also like your big sister."

"You know Jenny…" Ashley said bitterly, "I don't want a sister; I just want my brother back!"

"Ashley…I didn't…"

"Just leave me alone." Ashley said and left.

Jenny just shook her hear, she knew she just rushed things up. She was about to leave but bummed into someone. She looked at the person and surprised to see Richie there.

"Richie…I thought you left the town."

"I did, but then I got the news, so I came back."

"It must have hit you hard."

"Yes it did and you know I feel so sorry for his family."

"Yes…so do I."

"I saw you with Jamie's sister; I know you just tried to help."

"Yeah I wanted to help Jamie's sisters and his brother."

"I never had any brother and sister, as I was an orphan."

"I'm sorry."

"Couple of years ago a family took me in and helped me a lot, but tragically the woman who was taking care of me was also shot and killed."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Yes me too, and you know what, I found the man who killed her, and I wanted so bad to kill him but then I let him go."

"Why you did it."

"Well he changed, he began living a respectable life, and he was having a child, so I let him go."

"It was noble of you, but for Jamie's killer no matter how good he'll become or how much he feels sorry, I'll never forgive him, and I know no one else will."

"I know,"

"He killed Jamie and he has to pay for it!" Jenny said and Richie could feel anger in her eyes.

* * *

Marc entered a bar. Everyone who was present there had some history with the law.

"Hay look, our man just entered the bar," One of the men came in front; he was bald with an evil face.

Marc slowly walked towards him.

"Hey Marc we just heard that you along with Craig and Diesel just made a news." One of the people said but Marc wasn't feeling very proud.

"Hey man we are all here to celebrate." The bald man said.

"Diesel, I'm not in a mood." Marc said, the bald guy was Diesel, and he was the one with Marc that day.

"Hey Craig, He's not in a mood, we should cheer him up a little." Diesel said.

A tall and well built man came to them, he had long messy brown hair and mustache, like Diesel, his face was also full of evil.

"Hey we arranged that party for you, now you're a man." Craig said shaking Marc's shoulder, "You have a blood on your hand."

"That's exactly what I'm not feeling so good about." Marc snapped, "Why you guys made me kill that boy."

"So, Marcy boy feels sorry for that boy." Diesel said and began laughing.

"He had family; I went to his funeral and saw the whole town crying for him." Marc yelled, "Why do you guys made me kill him."

Craig came to him, "He just hit me, so he has to pay."

"Yes he hit you, but you also hit him back and beaten him up pretty badly, we could have left him there."

"Listen to me boy, when you joined us, you knew what was coming to you so stop feeling sorry."

"Man, I can't eat and I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes, I see him looking at me." Marc yelled again, "I'm not staying here, just screw all of you."

Marc left the bar. Diesel came to Craig.

"Hey Craig I told you that this kid is too soft, we can't trust him."

"He'll be alright."

"I don't know why you have so much faith in him, if he opened his mouth to cops, we'll all go down, you know we killed a Scott boy, and they got money as well as approach."

"Nobody body will know, as for Marc, I know his weakness," a devilish smile appeared in Craig's face, he was thinking about Cheryl, Marc's little sister.

* * *

Jack Daniels was talking with the people and as expected every one of them was asking him the same question that did the cops got any leads, while talking Jack got a call from his office.

"Hello officer Daniels speaking,"

"Hello officer Daniels I know you're off the duty, but I need you here for a moment," from other side it was police chief.

"Do you have any leads?"

"Yes we have but there something else, I need to see you."

"Ok I'm on my way."

Jack was about to excuse Nathan, Sam came to him.

"Jack if you don't mind can you drop me to the hospital.""

"Yes actually I was on my way to the police station."

"Is there anything important?" Sam was curious.

"Yes something is important."

"Ok I'll say goodbye to Haley, and we'll leave."

* * *

Ashley was sitting outside alone. She didn't want people to show her any sympathy.

"So you are sitting alone here," Davis said coming towards her.

"What do you want now?" Ashley said bitterly.

"Nothing I just want to sit, if you want me, I promise I won't say anything."

"Fine…you can sit here."

"Thanks…" Davis said and sat beside her, he wanted to help her, but he was a wise kid and he knew he has to take things slowly.

"Ok what's the deal, I know you're not sitting here without any reason?" Ashley said looking at Davis, who was sitting quietly.

"Listen I want to talk, but if you're not ready I'll pass."

"Ok talk, what you have to say."

"Ok Sawyer and Rebecca are the one who sent me here to you." Davis said, "We are your friends, and we want to help you, so please don't shut is down."

"I know I'm acting selfish, but I'm missing my brother so much."

"We are missing him too, and it's also hurting us to know we'll never see or hear from him again but we still have each other."

"I know but with Jamie gone, I feel so scared."

"Ashley, trust me, I might not be as strong as Jamie, but I'll always protect you."

"Thanks," Ashley rested her head on Davis shoulder. He was little taken back, but then he held Ashley.

As they were talking, they didn't notice Brook was watching them.

"What are you looking at?" Julian said from behind.

"Watching Davis and Ashley, they look so good together."

"Yeah, I also like them together!"

Brook closed her eyes; she really loved Ashley with Davis and hoped they had a future together.

* * *

Almost every Jamie's friend was outside, talking and remembering about him. Lily was standing with her friends and everyone was appreciating her for her words she spoke earlier.

"Lily may I have a word with you." Andre said coming towards her.

"Of course Andre," Lily said, and they sat on a bench.

"I really acted like a jerk."

"Andre, it was natural, the death of Jamie is the most devastating thing we all have to go through, I'm also not proud of the way I acted."

"But what you did at the burial was great; I know Jamie would be proud of you."

"I just needed to let my feeling out, now I'm feeling much better."

"Yes, Chuck was right, as his friend, we have to help his family."

"And you'll do it, I Know."

"I'll try…what the hell." Andre said watching Dan coming towards them.

"Andre it's alright, I also want to talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Andre was little surprised.

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Ok, if that's what you want," Andre said and left Lily.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Dan asked.

"Yes you can sit here." Lily said and Dan sat beside her.

"You know Jamie was the last person who cared for me; it was supposed to be my time."

"Well God always takes those people we love the most."

"I'm not here to ask for apologies, just want to say I'm proud of you saying those words." Dan said and stood up.

"Uncle Dan," Lily said and Dan just froze there, for the first time in her life, she finally called him Uncle.

"Lily…you called me Uncle?"

"Yes I did and please sit."

Dan sat again on the bench.

"You know the last words Jamie said to me were to forgive you."

"I know…"

"Jamie never believed in hate and revenge, he believed in love and forgiveness and for him, I'm giving you a chance."

"Thanks Lily you don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"Just one thing we'll have to take it slow."

"I know but thanks." Dan couldn't believe it; everything was now working for him. He thought about Jamie once again. He knew he was as responsible for Jamie's death as the one's who killed him, but he didn't care. He just got what he wanted.

* * *

Haley finally took courage and came outside the kitchen and into the living room. Everyone was silent but then began talking. Haley came and sat beside Nathan.

"Are you ok here?" asked Nathan.

"Yes. I just can't ignore the world, I have to face it."

"I'm glad to hear that."

While they were talking, someone came to them.

"Haley…Nathan," it was Denise.

"Denise…" Haley at once hugged her, both their pain were now the same.

"I tears my heart to see you at a same place where I was thirteen years ago!"

"I know…I can now really feel your pain."

"I know it's very hard when your child leaves this world before you." Denise said with a sorrow in her voice, "But I lived and so will you, and I'll take you to the people who helped me dealing with ma boy's death."

"Thanks Denise!" Haley was thankful.

Andre who was watching his mother also came there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I know I can never replace Jamie, but from this day forwards I'll be like your son, and I'll take care of Ashley, Adam and Maggie as they are my own siblings."

"Thanks Andre, you were part of this family before, and you'll always be." Nathan said as he knew his son was gone, but they still have lot of people who love them.

* * *

"Clay, do you have a minute?" Quinn asked her husband.

"Yes is there something important?"

"I want to stay here for a couple of days."

"No problem you can stay, but there something I need to ask you."

"What?"

"Every time I see you, your eyes were stuck at Taylor, is there something wrong?"

"So you noticed, well she's here and Haley asked her to move in."

"So what's the problem?"

"She's my sister and I know her better, I want to stay here to keep an eye on her."

* * *

Jack was standing in his chief's office.

"Mister Daniel's I know James Scott was one of your friends."

"Yes, he was a good friend and a caring person; I want to know which detectives are handling this case."

"That's why I called you here." Officer handed Jake the envelope, "Congratulations Jack, you have been promoted to Detective."

"Sir…" Jack was speechless.

"Jack, you deserved this and also I want to tell you that I've decided that you'll be dealing with James Scott case."

"Thanks sir, you don't know how much I wanted my hands on those rascals; you just gave me what I wanted."

"Fine…all we know that one of them was little younger and his name was Marc."

"Don't worry Sir; no matter where they are I'll get them!" Jack just got what he wanted, and now he was determined to get the ones who killed Jamie.

* * *

Sam entered the room where a female doctor was sitting.

"You called me." Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, I have your results back."

"Ok give them to me; I'll look on them in my room."

She immediately came to her room and opened the envelope. She read and sat on her chair. The results were positive, after five years of her marriage, she was finally pregnant.

She was happy, she wanted a child but at the same time she was also afraid, what if something bad happens to that child, will she be able to protect her child…she just could find the answer.

* * *

**So this chapter will surly tell you what is about to come next. As far as I can say five or seven chapters remain in my story. As for a crow thing, I took it from 1994 movie the crow, one of my favorites and quote belonged to James's O Barr. If too much violence doesn't bother you, watch this one. This movie has an awesome love story.**

**Mcgirl6541: I haven't heard from you from you, but it's ok because I know you had exams, I wish you luck. I hope you'll review this chapter.**

**AnnOTH21: Thanks for supporting me; I'm so grateful to you. Yes you were right, from last few chapters I got less reviews but funeral chapter once again brought me some reviewers, but I'm glad that I have you. I know you didn't like Lucas forgiving Dan and now I did same with Lily, trust me I have a plan.**

**Bonnetta: Ok you are Leyton fan, but I'm so glad you read and reviewed, Well Nailey is mine favorite but I also like Peyton and Lucas, I hope you continue to read it.**

**Lizettegulle: I'm sorry your grandmother passed away, may she rest in piece. I felt so good to get a review from so nearby. Philippines and Bangladesh are not far away. Also I really felt great by you comments, I hope you'll read and review in future.**

**Princess-Tequilla: I know you were mad at me for letting Jamie die and you told me you'll skip the funeral chapter. Well there is a little part with Brook son for you; I hope you'll read this one.**


	14. Chapter 14: Life goes on

**Chapter 14: Life Goes on**

**

* * *

**

Five days passed since Jamie was buried and people of one tree Hill were returning back to their lives, but they were still afraid to let their children go outside at night.

Deb looked at the outside and she could still see the bunch of news reporters outside, wanting to get some scoop. She saw Nathan entering the living room. Deb sighed; the same house that was once used to be lively was now looked almost deserted.

"Nathan, can I have a word with you?"

"Yes Mom," Nathan came to her.

"Nathan sit down, I really have to talk to you."

They both sat down, Nathan had a clue what his mother was about to say to him.

"Have you and Haley talked about the future."

"What future?" Nathan said bitterly.

"Nathan…" Deb was not pleased, "You and Haley have to think about the future, it may have sounded hard a few days earlier, but you have three more children."

"Mom…I know…I'm trying."

"You have to try harder," Deb held her son hand, "Listen I'm not saying to forget what happened, losing a child is not something you can bounce back easily, but you have to take a start from somewhere."

"I know, but I feel like I failed as a father."

"Nathan, you're a great father, and I'm so proud of you," Deb said, "Not only your own children love you, but look at Lucas and Brook's kids, they also adore you so much."

"Well mom, I can't let anything happen to my children again."

"I know that, I think a couple of years ago when you and Haley were having problems Doctor Olivia really helped you two, I think you two should talk to her."

"Well mom…I have made some decisions, and I hope I'm doing the right thing."

"I know and you must talk to Haley and figure it out, in just two days kid's school will start, and they'll have to face the world, so you two must figure out something."

"I think you're right, I have to talk to Haley." Nathan said and left the room.

Deb watched Nathan leaving but then saw Taylor coming. Deb was not comfortable with her living under their roof, but she couldn't complain as she was invited by Haley; from her attitude, she could see that Taylor was helping Nathan more than Haley, and she didn't like it a bit.

"Hi," Taylor said and went inside the kitchen.

Deb just shook her head and saw Maggie and Adam coming down stairs.

"When will she leave?" Adam said bitterly looking at Taylor.

"It's up to your mom." Deb said to Adam.

"I don't like her," Maggie said with a bad face.

Deb knew that like her, no one really wants Taylor here.

* * *

Jack was getting ready for his daily work, Sam was watching her husband now clad in a suit, she was glad that Jack was handling the case, but she was still nervous over to tell her husband that they were having a child.

"So how it's going?" Sam asked.

"It's a tough case, you know the clerk who was shot slipped in a coma, and we have no more witness."

"I have faith in you, you'll get them."

"I'm doing my best, but…"

"What?" Sam asked getting little curious.

"Ok Jamie and Scotts are our friends, but media is also taking interest in this case as you know Scott's reputation and Jamie was like the whole town beloved, so there's too much pressure on me and the department."

"I know that." Sam could see his position.

Before they talk further Jack's phone began ringing.

"Hello detective Daniels…what…that's great…I'm on my way."

"What's…you seem pleased."

"I think I have to go to the hospital with you."

"Why?" Sam was little surprised.

"The Clerk just got out of Coma, and he is ready to give his statement."

"That's great news!" Sam was also happy.

"I'm positive that we'll get some leads."

* * *

Lucas was sitting in his office at Tree Hill High. It was the first day of the new semester, and he really had to pick up the new team for the coming season. He came there so he can bury himself in work, but he didn't have the clue that once he'll be here, it'll be lot harder for him to come out of his memories.

"Mr. Scott," someone knocked on the door.

"Yes," Lucas answered.

"We are ready for the practice."

"Ok, I'm coming," Lucas stood up and then looked at the picture. It was a picture of him and Jamie holding the state championship trophy; it was the first time after fifteen years they won the state championship again.

Every Raven player was at the court as well as cheerleaders, they were all quite as they knew this court will now never be the same. Lucas came to the court, he looked at the banners hanging on top showing the numbers of times Ravens won the state championship and then saw his, Nathan's and Quentin's jerseys hanging on the wall.

"Coach Scott," one of the boys came, "Should we start the practice."

"Yes, go ahead." Lucas said and came in the center.

All boys began practicing, Lucas was watching them, but then he was taken aback, because he just saw Jamie standing at far. He ran towards that place, but no one was there. Everyone was looking at Lucas.

"Coach Scott, are you ok." One of the cheerleaders asked.

"Wha…what…I'm ok," Lucas said and walked away.

* * *

Lily was at the Café, and she was dealing with the customers.

"Hey miss," one of the customers calls her.

"Yes, may I help you?" Lily said coming towards the customers.

"Can I have Jam filled Brownies?"

"Jam filled Brownies…" Lily sighed, "Sorry sir, I don't make them any more."

"Oh, I came especially here for those," Customer said, "I hope you'll start making them soon."

Lily saw that customer leaving the café and Vanessa came to Lily.

"People still come here for those Brownies."

"I know, but it reminds me too much of Jamie and how he used to snatch them from me."

"I remember, and you don't have to tell me."

Door opened and they saw Chuck coming inside.

"Hey," Chuck gave Lily a quick kiss, "Hi Vanessa how are you?"

"I'm fine, is there anything important?" Vanessa said placing the coffee cups on the rack.

"Lily, I know it's early to say this, but can we hang out tonight."

"No, actually I also wanted to spend a time with you."

"That's great; I'll pick you at seven."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye," Chuck gave a quick kiss on Lily's cheek and left the café.

"I wish I had someone like him in my life!" Vanessa said watching Chuck leaving.

"You will find someone great in your life."

"So how you're dealing without Karen,"

"It's ok, and besides mom needs some rest."

As they were talking Dan entered the Café.

"Hi," Dan said coming inside, for five days Lily and Lucas has shown real soft side to him.

"Hi Uncle Dan," Lily answered.

"I'm just here for a coffee."

"Ok," Lily said and poured him the cup.

"Wow that taste's great, I have to admit you're a great cook," Dan said sipping his coffee.

"Mom thought me all this."

"I know, she raised you so well, just like Lucas, I can see that you're doing a great job in her absence."

"Thanks," Lily answered.

"I'm glad that you're really holding up."

"I'm just trying, I really miss Jamie."

"Me too, but I know he's in a better place, and he's watching us now."

"Yeah I know, he is watching us…" Lily said looking at the sky.

* * *

Haley was sitting outside the house. She was watching the sky, which was still filled with dark black clouds, and it was almost a week since people of tree Hill saw the sun.

"Hey, you're sitting here; I was looking for you inside." Nathan said and sat beside her.

"I just wanted to sit outside and feel the air, but air is cold, sky is filled with clouds and theirs is no light, just like our lives."

"Haley, I know but we have to find and then bring the light back in our lives."

"I know, but it seems so hard!"

"I know it's hard, but we have to do it for Ashley, Adam and Maggie."

"I know, and I'm only holding on because of them…"

"Did you talk to Principal Turner?"

"Yeah I did, he told me that I can take the time, he'll pay us a visit soon."

"Today it's a new day at school."

"I know it's too hard for me to face those kids."

"You don't have to tell me." Nathan said, "I also called Clay, I'm also quitting the basketball."

"Nathan…" Haley was shocked.

"I know, I'm doing it for my kids, I have to be here."

"Ok," Haley could understand as she knew this game will never be the same for him.

"Mom said that we should consult Dr Olivia again."

"Ok, I'll think about it, I'm going inside to check on kids."

"Ok I'm going to sit here for a while."

* * *

"Principal Turner," Lucas said knocking on his door.

"Lucas…come inside," Turner said looking at Lucas.

"I have to talk to you."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I know it's sudden, but I am resigning."

"What," Principal Turner wasn't very pleased, "Are you quitting?"

"I'm sorry but yes I'm quitting."

Turner sighed, "I knew this would come to this, but I was hoping that you'll stay."

"I know but this game reminds me so much of Jamie."

"James Scott…he was such a brilliant kid, my own heart aches for the loss, we had students that were either good in studies or sports, but he was good at both, I feel so sad that he had such a short life, Ok Mr. Lucas, I wish you good luck."

* * *

Jack was at the hospital and he was with the clerk who was shot.

"Ok, I'm detective Jack Daniels, are you ready to give me your statement."

Clerk looked at Jack, he was still weak, but he wanted to tell the cops what he just saw.

"Yes…I…I want to make a statement."

"Ok, just tell me what happened."

"They were three men, and they were wearing masks, but I'm confident that two of them were above thirties and one of them was very young."

"Yes I also know about that, can you give me some other detail."

"Yes, I memorized their car number, and here it is." Clerk handed Jack a paper note, "I already note it down."

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, I saw a tattoo on one of the masked men arms; I've also drawn it on the paper."

"Yeah I see it; thank you helped me a lot." Jack was about to leave.

"Did you talk to that woman?" Clerk said and Jack stopped.

"What woman?" it was new information for Jack.

"Wow you don't know, there was a woman in the shop that day, and she had two kids, masked men were about to rape her when that boy interfered and helped her escape, but too bad for him that he couldn't."

"Ok can you give me her description?"

"Yes," Clerk gave him all the description. Jack got a lot more information that he was hoping for.

"Hello," Jack called the station, "I need information on this car number…that's great."

Jack now got the address, and it was a neighboring town.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her office. Haley was her partner and she was missing her, but she knew she has to work alone for a while.

"Can I come in?" Mia was standing at the door.

"Mia…" Peyton said looking at her, "You don't need my permission to come inside."

"I know, I was just wondering if you're busy."

"No I'm not, actually I'm bored."

"I'm just here to say good bye."

"Oh…when do you'll leave?"

"Tomorrow, I wished I would stay, but Chase's work is important also and girls school will about to be start."

"Yeah you're right."

"I wish I would have left with good memories, I feel so bad after what happened."

"We all are feeling bad."

"I hope no parents should have gone through what Haley and Nathan are going through."

"Did you meet them?"

"No, but we have to meet them before we leave…"

"Ok Mia, I wish you luck."

* * *

Brook entered Cloth over Bros; in her absence Millie was running the things, but Brook realized that she has to come back. Rebecca also came along with her.

"So Brook you're finally here."

"Yeah I'm here; I have to"

"I know, life just don't stop."

"Mom…I'm just going to check some new dress," Rebecca said and looked at the other side of the shop.

"Ok Rebecca," Brook said to her daughter and turned her attention back to Millie.

"So, how the sales are going?"

"They're fine, we have plenty of orders." Millie said, "So Rebecca is here, I can guess boys are with Julian."

"Yes Julian has taken them out of town for a while, so I've decided to bring Rebecca."

"Yeah it's good; our kids need some sort of activities."

"Not only kids, we also need something to take our minds off."

"I'm glad that you finally decided to take charge."

As they were talking Sam entered the COB.

"Sam, you're here? Brook was surprised.

"Brook I need to talk to you in private."

"Sam is there something wrong?" Brook was worried.

"No, it's not what you're thinking, but it's important, can you take a walk with me."

"Of course," Brook said and turned to Millie, "Please take care of Rebecca for me, I shall be here soon."

Sam and Brook began walking, and they came to the lake and sat on a bench.

"Does Jack get some leads?"

"Yes, Clerk had very valid information."

"So there's hope."

"Yeah…"

"I just wish they all get a death plenty," Brook said in anger.

"Yeah me too, but there's something I need to tell you, and you're the first one."

"Yes tell me, I'm getting little worried."

"Brook I'm…I…" Sam was nervous.

"Sam, take a deep breath and tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Brook was totally shocked, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes I am."

"Sam…" Brook hugged her, "That's amazing…oh God; I really needed some good news."

"Yes Brook, Jack and I wanted a child so bad, but now I'm scared."

"Sam," Brook took her hand, "I know why you're scared, after what we been through, its natural to be worried, you know I also get scared whenever I couldn't see my kids, it freaks me out."

"I know, this child has not yet come to this world, and I'm scared for its safety."

"Sam, you and Jack are going to be amazing parents, you have to tell this to Jack."

"I know, it's just his mind is on this case, and I'm worried it will distract him."

"Sam, I'm lot older than you, I know keeping this from Jack is not good."

"Ok I'll tell him tonight." Sam stood up, "It was good talking to you; I better get back to the hospital."

Brook also stood up. She was very happy for Sam.

* * *

Marc entered his house and surprised to hear some woman's voice. He saw Cheryl coming towards him.

"What's going on?" Marc asked.

"Do you remember Aunt Gwen?"

"Yeah, I know her, why she's here?"

"Well she just came here to see us and when she saw how we're living, she got so mad at mom."

"I know, Aunt Gwen is our only relative, and she's a nice person."

"Yeah she's seemed nice," Cheryl said looking at her mother's room, "Mom got very upset when she came."

"I know, mom don't care about anyone except herself."

"So are you going to meet her?"

"No, I'm going to the garage."

"Ok," Cheryl said and saw her brother leaving.

Inside the room two women were arguing.

"So why you're here Gwen?"

"Doris, I just wanted to see you, is that's how you're living?"

"So you have seen it all, so get the hell out of here you bitch!"

"DORIS!!!" Gwen yelled, "You're the bitch, you brought your kids to such a dangerous place."

"Yeah, they're my kids."

"Well Doris, I'm there aunt, Marc is old enough, but I'll do my best to get Cheryl out of here, I'm not going to stand here and let you ruin her life."

"Are you threatening me?" Doris came closer.

"No, I'm going to do best for the kids."

"Get out of here."

"I'm going but I'll be back."

Gwen came out and saw Cheryl, she was a sweet girl. She came to Cheryl.

"I know you may have heard what I just said to your mother, she doesn't care about you and your brother, but I do."

"It's good to see you." Cheryl also kind of liked her, for the first time in her life someone spoke to her with kindness.

"You're still here," Doris yelled watching his sister with her daughter.

"I'm not planning to stay here either." Gwen said and left.

"Listen you, I don't want you to see her and talk to her." Doris ordered her daughter.

"Whatever," Cheryl snapped back and entered her room.

* * *

Nathan was still sitting outside.

"Hey," Taylor said coming towards him.

"Hi Taylor, how are you?"

"I'm fine, can I sit here."

"Of course you can sit here."

"I heard you're quitting basketball."

"Yes, I have to be here to look after my kids, and I got plenty of money, I can take care of my family."

"I just wish you would still play, you know I always watched your game."

"I never thought you're in Basketball."

"I'm not but I enjoyed watching you."

"Sorry but I'm afraid you won't see me playing again."

"Nathan…" Taylor held his hand and almost placed in her lap, "I know, and I understand, let me help you."

They didn't notice that Ashley was behind them, and she just saw her Aunt taking her dad's hand. She was mad and angry, not at Nathan because she loved her father and knew he'll never do something to hurt his family, but she knew her aunt is here for no good.

"Ashley," Someone said from behind, and she turned around.

"Aunt Quinn when did you come?"

"Just a moment ago, go inside I'll take it from here."

Quinn walked towards the bench where Nathan and Taylor were sitting.

"Nathan," Quinn called his name, "Vivian is on the phone with Haley, she wants to talk to you."

"I totally forgot about your eldest sister," Nathan stood up and went inside the house

Taylor was also about to leave, but Quinn grabbed her arm.

"Taylor I want to talk to you." Quinn said coming in front.

"What?"

"What were you doing holding Nathan's hands?"

"I was comforting him, what's a deal."

"Taylor, I'm warning you, if I find out if you're stealing Nathan, trust me, you're going to regret it."

"Quinn, give me a break."

"I'm going to give you a break, and next time, keep your distance from Nathan, kids don't like you being so close to their father." Quinn said and left the scene.

Taylor was mad, her sisters were having perfect lives, and she couldn't accept it, she was here for the Nathan because she wanted the same fame and glory that her sisters were enjoying.

* * *

Marc entered the garage. A middle aged man came towards him.

"Marc, so you're here."

"Yes Jacob, I'm ready to work."

"Ok there's some engine in the back that needs tuning."

"Ok," Marc said and went inside.

Jacob saw Craig and Diesel coming.

"Hey what do you want?" Jacob was not happy to see them.

"Hey Jacob we used to work here, we just came to see you."

"I know what you want, just go away and leave Marc alone."

"Well Jacob, Marc is now part of our group, and he'll get a lot more from us then you."

As they were talking they saw a car with a police light on top to them.

"Ok we're leaving," Craig and Diesel immediately walked away.

"Hello, I'm detective Jack Daniels," Jack said coming outside the car and showing Jacob his badge.

"Yes detective, may I help you."

"Is this car belongs to you?" Jack handed Jacob the number.

"Yes it's my car and it's been missing."

"Well sorry to say this car was used for robbery and murder."

"What?" Jacob was sweating.

"There were three men; they killed an eighteen years old boy who was also a friend of mine and a great person."

"I don't know but trust me, I'll help you."

"Ok take this card," Jack gave Jacob his card, "Talk to me in case of any progress."

As they were talking Marc came outside.

"Hey Marc," Jacob said and Jack all of sudden turned towards him. He knew one of them was a young and his name was Marc, could he be the same person.

"Do you found the engines?"

"Yes I did."

"Marc this is Detective Jack Daniels, he's investigating a murder case."

"Hi," Marc said, he was nervous and Jack could read it from his face.

"Ok I'm leaving but I'll be in touch." Jack said and left the garage.

Marc took a deep breath and came back to the backyard. He was about to resume his work, but Craig grabbed him from behind.

"Did you say anything to that cop?"

"No, he didn't ask me anything," Marc said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"How did he found us," Diesel was worried.

"I told you not to take Jacob's car, now you see," Marc yelled at them.

"Shut up," Diesel roared.

"No Marc is right, we may have disposed the car, but it was a mistake," Craig was also worried.

"So what will we do?" Diesel was also worried now.

"We'll figure out something." Craig said and turned towards Marc, "In meantime shut your mouth or else your sweet sister will pay."

"If you two even touch her, it's a hell to pay; you already made me kill a person, so I'll have no trouble killing more." Marc said in rage.

"Ok we're leaving but we're watching your back."

* * *

Jack was getting inside the car but stopped when he saw Craig and Diesel outside. He looked at Diesel's arm and the tattoo was there, fortunate for him Craig and Devisal didn't notice him. Jack waited there till they left and he came out of his car and walked back to the garage.

"Jacob one last thing."

"Yes detective."

"Who are those two people who just left?"

"They were Craig and Diesel, used to work for me, but I fired them."

"Ok thanks."

Jack came back to his car; now everything was getting right on track. He was positive that Craig, Diesel and Marc are the one's who killed Jamie, and now all he needs is something to nail them down.

* * *

**So Jack finally got the killers, This chapter doesn't have too much to offer but stay tuned for next two chapters as something big is going to happen and Lucas will going to have big part in next coming chapters. **

**Mcgirl6541****: Thanks for reviewing last chapter. I love your story and I hope I can create half as good drama in my story like yours.**

**AnnOTH21****: I'm glad you are reviewing my every chapter, I'm so glad that you have seen Crow, the scene at the grave is heartbreaking and one in the best with Returntograve score. You'll see that I've taken some inspiration from this movie; also a short lived TV series was also great, too bad it was canceled. **

**Bonnetta****: Thanks for reading and reviewing, next chapters are focused on Leyton. **


	15. Chapter 15: A new Hope

**Chapter 15: A New Hope**

**

* * *

**

Marc returned home after his work, he was worried because he knew if he gets caught, no one will be there to protect his sister. He knew Craig and Diesel will go to any heights to get what they want, and they'll not hesitate to hurt his sister and even his mother.

"Hey Marc, you look like a mess," Cheryl said watching her brother's tense face.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about," Marc answered.

"What's wrong with you," Cheryl sat beside Marc, "For last week I've seen you acting strangely, please tell me, is there something wrong?"

"Please Cheryl, I'm fine so leave me alone," Marc said in a harsh tone.

Cheryl had a feeling that her brother did something bad, and now he's hiding something from her.

"Ok If you don't want to tell me its fine, but there something else I'm worried about."

"What?" Marc asked.

"You know Aunt Gwen was here, and she wasn't pleased with mom for the way she's raising us."

"Yes, I know that, is there anything else."

"Well Aunt Gwen threatened she take me away," Cheryl did want to get out from this place and have a chance to live a normal life, but she loved her brother who almost raised her, and she didn't want to leave him.

"Do you like Aunt Gwen," Marc asked politely.

"Yes she was kind."

Marc closed his eyes, he also loved his sister, but he did a worst thing that he could ever do in his life and if his sister can move away from all this and have a better life…it was worth it.

"What are you thinking now, if you don't mind sharing with me?"

"Maybe it's for the best."

"What?" Cheryl was a bit shocked.

"Listen Cheryl, maybe Aunt Gwen is a blessing in a disguise, if you think she's nice, and she wants best for you then its ok."

"But what about you, we'll be separated."

"Listen I'm twenty years old, and I'm a big guy, and besides if you can have a normal life, I'll be happy."

"But, I don't want to leave you."

"Neither do I, but I want best for you."

"Ok, but what about mom, I know she's a rack, but I also care for her."

"She'll be fine, trust me."

"Ok I'm going to do my home work, we talk about it later," Cheryl said and left the living room and Marc was once again buried in his thoughts.

* * *

Lucas was driving on the roads, and without noticing he just reached the West fuel Pump station…the place where it all happened.

He stopped his car and got out from it and walked towards the store which was still covered with yellow ribbons. He could see the inside the shop. Floor was no doubt clean but there were still marks of blood on it.

Lucas sighed and began walking away but someone grabbed him from behind. Lucas looked back and it was an old homeless person.

"What do you want?" Lucas was not in a mood to deal with him.

"I saw everything?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas was puzzled.

"I saw the whole murder," Homeless man said.

"Don't you dare joke with me; it was my nephew who was killed," Lucas glared.

"I'm not joking."

"Ok come with me to the cops," Lucas grabbed him.

"Hell no," the man backed away, "I'm not talking to the cops, I need some money, give me, and I shall tell you."

"Ok take this," Lucas gave him the money.

"I saw three men grabbed the woman and began tearing her clothes."

"What woman?" This information was also new to Lucas.

"How do I know her," man said in a harsh tone, "She was there and that boy just came to save her, but they were three and two of them began beating him and then a third one shot him."

"Is there something else?" Lucas wanted to know more.

"Yes, while the woman was running away, she dropped her purse, and bad luck for me, she didn't have the credit cards but plenty of money and an address."

"Address…can I have it," Lucas wanted to get to the woman.

"Well…it'll cost you extra buck."

"Take it," Lucas handed him more money.

"Good," man grabbed the money at once, "Here it is."

Lucas took the card, and number and address was written on it, so he immediately dialed the number.

"Hello," on the other side it was a female voice.

"Is this Melinda Harkar?" Lucas said looking at the card.

"Yes, but whose calling."

"You don't know me; I know a week ago you were attacked…"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lucas could feel that on other side the voice was shaking.

"Please I need to see you."

"Don't call me ever again."

"Listen…please…" Lucas said but the call was cut from the other side. He knew that she didn't want to come forward, but she has to, and he has to see her at all cost…

* * *

Ever since Jacob heard from jack that his car was stolen and used for a murder, he was having a gut feeling that Craig and Diesel were involved in it. He knew that two of them are capable of this, but he was worried about Marc, and he didn't want Marc to be part of all this. For past months Marc began hanging out with two and Jacob knew Marc will end up doing something he'll regret.

"Hey Jacob, are you worried about something? A middle age woman asked.

"Yes Patty, there is something wrong," Jacob said looking at the woman, she was his wife for twenty five years, and they loved each other very much but sadly they didn't have any children.

"I know a cop came a little earlier," Patty said sitting in front of Jacob, "What's wrong?"

"You know the car that I fixed so I can sell it for some money."

"Yes I know it was stolen."

"Well someone stole it and used it for robbery and killed a very young boy."

"Oh my God, isn't that boy James Scott?"

"Yes, it was him."

"Are we in trouble?"

"I guess not, but I'm having a feeling that Craig and Diesel are involved."

"Well I can expect that from them, they aren't humans!" Patty said in anger.

"But I'm worried Marc is also involved."

"Marc…" Patty was also surprised.

"Yes I think he is also involved."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to Tree Hill, and I want to meet the family."

"Is this a good idea?" Patty wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I thought about it and I think I must visit the Scotts."

* * *

Sawyer was walking on the road; she just got a call from Ashley that she wanted to see her.

"Hey," Someone shouted and Sawyer turned, it was John, Jake's son and Jenny's brother, "If I'm not mistaken you're Sawyer Scott."

"Yes and you're John Jagielski."

"Wow, you know me."

"Yes, I know you very well; Jenny hangs around a lot with us."

"Ok it a little embarrassing to say."

"What?" Sawyer was curious.

"Actually…I lost my way."

Sawyer began smiling and John was embarrassed even more.

"Ok I'll show you the way," Sawyer said still enjoying looking at his face.

"Thanks," John began walking with her.

"So how long will you stay?"

"Actually we'll leave tomorrow to Savannah," John said, "If you don't mind, can I ask you where you're going?"

"Of course not, I'm going to my Uncle Nathan, Ashley wants to see me."

"Oh…Jamie was a close friend of Jenny."

"Yeah, he was the best…we are really missing him," Sawyer was sad once again.

"If you don't mind, can I come with you?"

"Of course not, I think they'll like you there." Sawyer said and they began walking together.

* * *

Brook was dealing with the customers, Rebecca came to her.

"Mom, I got a call from Ashley, and she want to see me."

"Ok, I'll take you there," Brook told her daughter.

As they were talking, Peyton entered COB.

"Hi, is it a good time," Peyton said drawing everyone's attention towards her.

"Yes it's a perfect time, nothing big happening here," Brook answered.

"I also came because I was bored and there's nothing to do."

"Well you came to the right place; I want us to spend a little time together."

"That's exactly what I was about to say."

"Ok I'll drop Rebecca to Nathan's and we shall meet at Karen's café."

"Yeah, Sawyer is also heading there."

"Ok, meet you at the Café in half n hour."

* * *

Jacob was standing in front of Nathan and Haley's house, his heart was beating, but he knew he has to meet them. He finally took courage and rang the bell. After a minute, door opened, and he saw a ten years old boy.

"Hi, my name is Jacob and is this Nathan Scott's house?"

"Yes, he's my dad and I'm Adam Scott."

"So you're the brother of James Scott."

"Yes, he was my brother," Adam said and Jacob felt the sadness in his voice, "I'll tell my dad."

Jacob saw Adam leaving; he waited and after a minute saw Nathan coming.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott; I don't seem to recognize you."

"Well you don't know me, but I have something to say to you and your wife."

"Ok come inside," Nathan said, but he was still confused.

Jacob looked around and saw an older blonde woman standing with a mid thirties brunette woman, and he knew that younger one is the mother of the boy.

"Ok Mr. Jacob, what do you want to say to us." Nathan said offering Jacob to sit on the couch.

"I know your son was murdered a week ago, and I'm very sorry."

"Do you know our son," Haley said also sitting on the couch.

"No, I don't know him," Jacob answered.

"Listen, I'm confused, we don't know you, and you don't know us, then why you're here?" Nathan asked.

"Alright…" Jacob took a deep breath, "I know it's difficult for me to say and difficult for you to hear but the car those people were driving belonged to me."

"What!" Nathan stood up fallowed by Haley, "You…you dare to come here? Nathan's eyes were full of rage and anger and Jacob wasn't ready for it.

"Listen, I know the car belonged to me, but I was not involved, trust me, I'm came here to talk to you."

"So what do you want to talk?" Nathan was still much angry and Haley was silent but her body was shaking.

"Listen, my car was stolen, here the copy of the report, I'm feeling very sorry for what happened, and I'm here to help you."

"How can you help us?" Nathan asked.

"Listen, I have a clue who stole my car."

"You know…" Nathan was a bit shocked as were the others.

"I'm not sure," Jacob said, "But I have my doubts."

"Please sir, tell me who they were."

"Well a cop named Jack Daniels came to me and asked me some question, if I can meet him again, I promise I'll help."

"I'll take you to him," Nathan said and looked at Haley.

"Sir, can you wait a minute," Haley said and Jacob nodded

"Are you sure you know the person who killed my son?" Nathan asked.

"Listen I said before, I only have a guess."

"I just want a justice for my son."

As they were talking Haley came back, and she was holding a picture and Ashley and Maggie were behind him.

"That's was our son," Haley handed Jacob the picture.

"He was the best son any parents can wish for and a great big brother." Haley said with tears in her eyes.

Jacob looked at everyone and his felt really bad looking at their sad face.

"Your son will get the Justice." Jacob said, "Ok Mr. Scott, take me to that cop."

Nathan took his car keys and they both left. Everyone saw them leaving and they knew Jamie will soon get the justice.

* * *

Sam was sitting in her room at the hospital.

"Hey," Dr Andrew knocked the door.

"Dr. Andrew…" Sam stood up.

"Please sit down," Dr. Andrew said and also sat in front of her.

"Got any news from your husband?"

"Yes, he thinks he got the men."

"That's great; those people deserve to be behind the bars."

"Yes, they do."

"You may have already read the autopsy report."

"No I didn't, is there anything important."

"As matter of fact it is." Dr. Andrew said rubbing his forehead, "If paramedics would have found Jamie earlier or someone stayed with him and somehow did something to stop the flow of blood, Jamie could have make it in the surgery."

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "I know reason for his death was loss of blood?"

"Yeah, but it's strange, Dr. Paul just gave me his resignation."

"What?" Sam was surprised, "Isn't he the one who did an autopsy on Jamie."

"Yes, he is the one."

"Maybe he has his reason."

"Maybe…"

"Ok Dr. Andrew if you don't mind can I go to Karen's Café and have a cup of coffee."

"Of course you can go, bring one for me, I hate these machine coffees."

"Ok Dr. Andrew I'll bring you one."

* * *

Sawyer and John were standing in front of Nathan's house. Sawyer was about to open the door.

"Hey don't you press the doorbell first?" John told Sawyer.

"This is my Uncle's house; I hang here all the time and I don't need to press the doorbell."

"Yeah I know that, but now I'm with you."

"Yeah, you're right." Sawyer realized and was about to push the doorbell, someone pecked her on behind. She turned around and saw Rebecca standing behind her.

"So Ashley called you too," Rebecca said and turned towards John, "John, when did you meet Sawyer?"

"Hi Rebecca, so you do know John," Sawyer was a bit surprised.

"Yeah we meet earlier; I was hanging out with Davis." John told Sawyer.

"Yeah you two seem to become friends in no time," Rebecca said to John.

"Yeah, we have many things in common but right now I think we better get inside."

"Yeah, you're right," Sawyer finally pushed the doorbell, and after few minutes Ashley opened the door.

"Sawyer and Rebecca you're here." Ashley said, "John you also came."

"Yeah I also came, if you don't mind?"

"No…I'm ok that you came." Ashley said, she was surprised, but she was not bothered at all to see him, "Ok all of you come inside."

All of them fallowed Ashley inside the home.

"Ok I think you three friends can talk, I shall see Adam," John said and left the girls.

"Ok I've called you all here because I wanted to apologize." Ashley spoke looking at both her friends.

"Apologize for what," Sawyer said and looked at Rebecca, and she was also confused.

"They way I ignored you and avoided you."

"Ashley, we know what you were going through, you don't need to apologize to us."

"Yeah, but I feel bad."

"Don't be, we're ok," Rebecca said coming to Ashley.

"I really said something bad to Jenny."

"Well John is here, it's a best chance that she'll be here."

"Yeah I need to talk to her," Ashley really felt bad for the words she said to Jenny, "Ok come to my room, we have much to talk."

"Yes we've much to talk," Sawyer said and all girls went to Ashley's room.

* * *

Peyton and Brook entered the Café.

"Wow Lily, so you're handling the Café today," Brook said looking at Lily

"Yes but mom called me, and she'll be here any minute to check on me," Lily said. "What can I do for you?"

"Just give us some coffee." Peyton said and she and Brook both sat on one of the booths. Lily poured two mugs of Coffee for them and left to deal with the customers.

"Ok Peyton you go first," Brook said sipping the coffee.

"Yeah, the things are getting back to normal, but still its long way to go."

"Yeah same for me…"

"Did you talk to Haley after the funeral?""

"No, but I'm planning to."

"We need to talk to her as soon as we can."

As they were talking, Sam entered the Café and surprised to see Brook and Peyton there.

"Hi," Sam greeted them.

"Sam so good to see you," Peyton said looking at her, "Please join us."

"Thanks," Sam sat with them.

"Wow today is a full house," Some said from behind but they knew it was Karen.

"Yeah we decided to have a time together," Peyton said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah I'm also glad to see you all here."

Before they could talk further, Lucas also entered the café and everyone was really surprised to see him.

"Lucas, you're here," Karen asked in surprise, "Is there something important?"

"As a matter of fact it is, and I wanted to talk to you, but now see Brook and Peyton here, I think there's no harm sharing this news with them too."

"I think you got something big," Karen said and they all sat together.

"I meet a half crazy man, and he told me that Jamie wasn't alone before he was killed."

"So you also know," Sam said and everyone's attention was now drawn towards her.

"What is going on?" Brook asked and Lily, who was hearing them, also came closer.

"Ok let me tell you all," Lucas said, "There was a woman along with her two kids in the shop, and these men tried to rape her, before Jamie interfered."

"So what you're saying means Jamie died protecting someone?" Karen asked.

"Yes he did."

"Oh my God, who was that woman?" Brook asked.

"Her name is Melinda Harkar, and she lives two towns ahead."

"What did she said?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing, she told me not to call her again."

"What does it means?" Brook yelled in anger, "Jamie died for that bitch, and she wants to hide."

"I know I'm angry too, but we can't push her," Lucas said feeling Brook's anger.

"Hell no, just give me her address, and I shall drag her here, even I have to pull her hair all the way," Brook was furious and everyone could feel it.

"Brook calms down," Peyton said, "Lucas is right, we can't just rush in."

"Ok fine, do it your way…" Brook sat.

"Ok Lucas do Jack know you got the address?" Sam asked.

"Yes I called him and he asked to meet him at the station, and I'm heading there."

"Yes Lucas, don't waste any time," Karen said and Lucas left the Café at once.

* * *

Nathan along with Jacob was sitting at Jack's desk.

"Listen I'm pretty much sure that Craig, Diesel and Marc are our men," Jack said looking at Jacob, "All I need is something to nail them."

"I don't know why Marc did this," Jacob sighed.

"Listen Jacob," Nathan was angry, "I don't give a damn how much you care for him, but he killed my son, and he has to pay for it."

"I know I feel sorry for his sister."

"What about my kids," Nathan yelled, "Didn't you saw their faces."

"Nathan, Clam down." Jack came in the middle.

"Don't ask me to calm down; I want all of them behind the bar."

"We'll get them, trust me, I think Jacob is here to help, and I know he's the biggest lead we got."

"Ok," Nathan sat on the chair, "I'm sorry Jacob."

"I can understand."

While they were busy Lucas also came there.

"Oh Lucas… Jack told me about the woman, and I've heard you got the address." Nathan said looking at Lucas.

"Yes I think God also wants to help us," Lucas said and sat on the chair.

"Ok, this woman is important but first we need to catch these men," Jack said taking the card from Lucas.

"What shall we do?" Nathan asked.

"I have a plan; Jacob can play a bog role in it."

"I told you, I'll help you in any way possible." Jacob assured.

"Ok here it is…." Jack told them his plan.

"It's a good plan, but it's also dangerous," Lucas said and looked at Jack.

"I know but its only way."

"I told you I'll do it," Jacob assured again

"Thanks, you don't know how grateful I'm to you," Nathan said to Jacob.

"Don't thank me, it's my duty, and you're right, they killed an innocent boy, and they need to be punished."

* * *

Dan was walking and came close to Tree Hill Police department. All of sudden he saw Nathan and Lucas walking out and from and looking at their faces, he knew something really good happened.

"Nathan, Lucas can I talk to you." Dan calls them both.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and then came close to him.

"Can I ask you is there any progress?"

"I think we came close to catching them, soon Jamie's killer will be behind the bar."

"That's good news," Dan said, "Is there something else?"

"Well there…." Lucas was about to tell about Melinda but both Lucas's and Nathan's phones began to ring.

"Ok we shall talk later," Dan said and began walking away, he was hoping that they'll never get close to the woman who came to warn him, because she was the only one who knew that he was with Jamie that day.

Dan began remembering that day…watching his grandson lying in a pool of his own blood, looking towards him for help, but he decided to go after the killers, and he left him there. He knew in his heart that it was a wrong decision, and if he would have stayed with Jamie, he could have saved him.

* * *

**So that's my new chapter, next chapter is going to be big one, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and I hope to get some reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16: You get what you give

**Chapter 16: You Get What You Give**

**

* * *

**

Lucas was sitting in his room, and he was constantly watching the card in his hands. His mind was telling him one thing and his heart was telling him other. He was having a hard time deciding what to do.

As he was buried in his thoughts, Peyton entered the room and sat with him.

"I know what you're thinking," Peyton spoke putting her hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Huh…' Lucas got out of his trance, "When did you come?"

"Just now," Peyton said looking at the card in his hand, "You're thinking about this woman."

"Yeah, I don't know why she's not coming forward."

"Lucas, I think I may know the answer."

"What do you mean?" Lucas was surprised.

"Remember the time when Psycho Derrick attacked me for the first time?"

"How can I forget that!"

"Then you also remember that how scared I was, and I almost shut myself from outside world."

"So what you're saying is that she's scared."

"Of course Lucas, she was attacked and almost raped; I think it's the reason why she's not coming forward."

"Yeah you may be right, but Jamie was killed saving her; she owns that to him."

"Well Lucas that's what you're thinking, I'm thinking little different."

"Can you explain it to me?" Lucas was still not getting it.

"I think she's not only scared, but she might also feel herself responsible for Jamie's death, and that may be the biggest reason why she's not coming forward."

"But she has to; she has to face us one day."

"Yes I know that and that's why I suggest you to see her yourself."

"Peyton, you're really confusing me."

"Ok let me explain it, cops got her address, and they'll approach her soon, she's already scared so it might not turn up very well, but if you see her and convince her that it wasn't her fault and nobody blames her, maybe she comes forward."

"I think you're right." Lucas finally got Peyton's point.

"But Lucas, I think its better that you first talk to Nathan and Haley."

"I know I also don't want to do it behind their backs."

"You have to pick up Sawyer; you can talk to them about it."

"Yeah I will and actually I'm heading there."

* * *

"Brook I'm home," Julian said coming inside the house fallowed by Shawn and Davis.

"Welcome boys," Brook said coming out from her room, "How was your trip?"

"Great," Julian said, "Where's Rebecca?"

"She's with Ashley at Haley's"

"That's nice."

"Mommy I'm hungry," Shawn shouted.

"I just made some cookies," Brook said to Shawn, and he ran towards to the Kitchen.

"Ok mom and dad, I'm going to my room," Davis said and also left Brook and Julian.

"So everything is ok here?" Julian said filling his glass with cold water.

"Well lot happened since you left."

"Is there something wrong?" Julian was concerned.

"Sit down and I'll tell you everything," Brook said and they both sat on the dinning chairs.

"Ok here it goes…" Brook told Julian everything from Jacob, Melinda and Marc.

"Wow so much happened in just few hours!" Julian was amazed to hear all what Brook just told him.

"I still want to get to this woman."

"We will get to her," Julian held Brook's hand, but then he saw a tear drifting from Brook's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Ok even if we get to this woman and Jamie's killers, it still won't bring him back."

"Brook, it's true that nothing can ever bring Jamie back, but we have to make sure that it does not happen to someone else."

As they were talking, they both heard Shawn's yelling from the kitchen.

"Mommy…Daddy…" Shawn came to them looking very pissed.

"Honey what's wrong?" Brook asked holding Shawn's shoulders.

"Davis just took the cookie jar, and he's not giving it to me," Shawn told his mother.

"Davis…" Brook shouted and he came out of the kitchen holding the cookie jar.

"Mom, I was just teasing him; it's not a big deal."

"Give him the cookies," Brook ordered.

"Ok mom," Davis placed the jar in front of Shawn but when he was about to take it from him, he raised the jar again.

"Mommy…" Shawn cried.

"Davis…" This time Julian glared.

"Ok take it," Davis placed the jar on the table and Shawn at once picked it and ran away, fearing that Davis will take it again from him.

"Ok now I'm really going to my room," Davis said and went to his room.

Brook and Julian looked at each other, and then they began smiling.

"I was really missing these moments," Julian said.

"Yeah me too, no matter how sad we are our kids always bring a smile to our face," Brook said and held Julian's hand; it was after very long time, since she held Julian's hand like that.

* * *

Jacob was standing in front of Marc's house. After a minute Cheryl came out.

"Hi Jacob, Marc isn't here."

"Well I'm here to see you."

"Me?" Cheryl was surprised, "Ok come inside."

Jacob fallowed her to the living room.

"Where's your mother?" Jacob asked.

"She's having fun at the bar," Cheryl said bitterly.

Jacob sighed; he knew she was an alcoholic.

"Ok I want to know did you notice any change in Marc's behavior since last week."

"So you also notice it," Cheryl said, "Yes, he's been acting strangely, is there something wrong?"

"Well that's what I'm here to figure out."

"I just don't know, ever since last week, he don't eat well, and he barely talks to me."

"Ok I'll talk to him."

"Please talk to him, I'm worried sick."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Jacob knew that Marc has indeed done something wrong.

* * *

Lily and Chuck were walking on the beach.

"It's very quiet out here," Chuck said looking at his surroundings.

"Yes it's quiet but I like it that way," Lily said and both sat on the beach.

"Ok there's something I want to ask you."

"You can ask me anything."

"Ok, are you sure you can still trust Dan?"

"Well..." Lily took a deep breath, "I knew you'll ask me this question, and I also know you're not the only one."

"I know Dan's history and I'm worried about you."

"I know what I'm doing."

"You're only doing this for Jamie, he wanted you to forgive him and its right, but I'm just telling you to be careful."

"I'll be and please don't worry, we're here to spend some time and to talk about us, so let see the waves." Lily placed her head on Chuck's shoulder and they both began watching the waves.

* * *

Jacob was sitting with his wife Patty.

"Jacob, why are you doing this? Patty was worried about her husband.

"Patty," Jacob sat in front of her, "Are you sorry that we didn't have kids?"

"Yes Jacob that's the only thing that I'm sorry for," Patty had tears in her eyes.

"I saw the faces of Nathan and Haley Scott, I have never seen so much pain in anyone's face before, for the first time I realized what kind of deal parents go through to raise their child and when that child is snatched from them in the most horrible way, and words can't describe the pain and ordeal they go through."

"But why are you putting yourself at risk, you're the only one I got!"

"I love you and there's no way I want to leave you, but what Craig and Diesel did is beyond forgiveness and there's no way I can let them walk on the streets."

"What about Marc?"

"He's as guiltier as they are, I still care for him, but he murdered an innocent boy and I can't let it go either, he also has to go down with them."

"What about Cheryl?" Patty was obviously worried about her.

"Well…I made the deal with the cops, they'll get her to safe place, and she'll know nothing."

"I agree, she is too young to handle that her brother is a murderer."

"Yeah, I just wish Marc would have thought about Cheryl before he shot James."

As they were talking, both heard a door bell rang.

Jacob stood up and saw Marc, his whole body was filled with rage, but he knew he has to be calm.

"You wanted to see me?" Marc asked.

"Yes go to the garage, I'll be there."

"Ok," Marc said and left.

Jacob took his cell out and rang Jack's number.

"Ok I'm going to confront him, and I have the device with me, you'll hear everything."

"Great Jacob, my men will come soon." Jack said from the other side.

* * *

Jack was at the town's police station. In front of him a young woman was sitting, and she was crying.

"Mrs. Gwen, are you alright?" Jack handed her the tissues.

"No I'm not," Gwen wiped away her tears, "I just can't believe my nephew killed someone."

"Well Mrs. Gwen we are not sure, but all evidence is pointing it towards him."

"That's all my sister's fault, all her life, she cared for herself and no one else, if she had raised her son well this would never have happened."

"You're right…" Jack sighed and remembered his childhood; his brother was also a killer after all.

"We have just sent a cop to Marc's house; they'll get Cheryl and Doris."

"I talked to my husband, he's a very good and caring person, he agreed that he'll raise Cheryl with me, and I'm here to take her."

"Well authorities have seen Cheryl's condition, and I think you'll get her custody."

"Doris has ruined Marc's life, but I'm not going to let her ruin Cheryl's life!"

* * *

Haley opened the door and saw Lucas standing in front of her.

"Lucas," Haley gave him a quick hug, "Please come inside."

Lucas came inside and sat on the couch.

"I'll tell Sawyer you're here."

"Haley wait a minute," Lucas grabbed Haley's arm, "There's something I want to tell you."

"Is this about the woman Jamie saved?" Haley asked.

"Yes it's about her, and I can see you know about her."

"Yes Nathan told me everything, did you talk to her?"

"I tried, and she refused, but I'm going to meet her."

Haley took a deep breath, "When will you meet her."

"Actually I'm just going to drop Sawyer home and I'll leave."

"Please Lucas tell her I don't blame her."

"I know Haley; no one blames her, only people who are to be blamed will be caught soon."

"I don't even know that I'll see their face," Haley was really struggling to hold her tears.

"It's going to be over soon." Lucas held his best friend.

"Dad…" Sawyer said from behind, and he turned towards her.

"I'm ready, and if you don't mind can you drop Rebecca too."

"Of course not, I'll also drop her."

"Ok dad we are sitting in the car."

"Ok Haley I'm leaving and I'll do my best to convince Melinda to come forward."

"Ok Lucas," Haley said and watched Lucas leave with Sawyer and Rebecca.

* * *

Marc was waiting for Jacob at the garage. He was having a bad feeling about all this, but he knew he can't run away, for the whole week he's been living in guilt and remorse.

"Marc," Jacob came inside the garage.

"Yes Jacob, is there something important?"

"Sit down," Jacob ordered and Marc sat.

"Yes there's something important and I want to talk to you about it."

"Ok," Marc was now having butterflies in his stomach.

"Ok Marc did you done something wrong?"

"Done wrong…no…why are you asking?"

"Please Marc don't lie to me, I can read it from your face, just tell me what's wrong, and I'll help."

"There's nothing," Marc was still lying, "Please if you're finished, I want to go home."

"Marc I know you, Craig and Diesel stole the car," Jacob lied, he didn't know that for sure but that's what Jack told him to say to Marc.

"What…how do you know?" Marc panicked and from his reaction Jacob knew it was they who stole the car.

"So it was you?" Jacob now had anger in his voice.

"Jacob…please….I didn't…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Jacob yelled, "I really didn't know that you and those jerks stole my car, but now I'm hundred percent sure you stole the car."

"Listen I can explain…' Marc pleaded.

"What do you want me to explain," Jacob grabbed Marc by the shirt, "Did you kill that boy?"

Marc's eyes were lowered; he knew he can't lie any more.

"Marc I'm asking you something."

"YES," Marc yelled, "I killed James Scott."

Jacob in complete shock released Marc's shirt.

"You…you killed someone," Jacob was shaking.

"Yes I killed him but there's not a single day I don't regret it."

"Well Marc, regret is not going to cover up what you did; never in my dreams had I thought you would kill someone, what did that boy done so bad that you have to kill him?"

"I thought Diesel and Craig are my real friends, that night they made me so drunk that I wasn't thinking straight; all I wanted to do is to prove that I'm tough like them."

"You want to be tough, I'll show you,"Jacob came close to Marc and punched him hard on his face and Marc fell on the ground.

"Jacob please," Marc pleaded and now he had tears in his eyes.

"Now you're crying like a girl," Jacob was disgusted.

"Let me explain..."

"Now you'll explain this to the cops," Jacob said, "Our conversation has been recorded.

"What?" Marc was in shock, "You know Craig and Diesel will hurt my sister if they'll find out."

"Your sister," Jacob yelled, "Didn't you thought about her when you pulled the trigger and talking about your sister. I'll take you to James Scott sisters and his brother, and I'll show you their faces."

"Please I have to go."

"Go… get the hell out of my sight, you're dead to me," Jacob had tears in his eyes and his heart was breaking, but he couldn't forget that Marc was a murderer.

Marc stood up and ran away to his home; only thing in his mind was to save his sister, but when he just ran a little further he heard a sound of gunshot from behind. But before he could turn around to see what happened, someone hit him hard on the head, and he fell on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Is the backup ready?" Jack asked the local cop at the station.

"Yes Sir we are all ready; they'll not escape."

"Fine now we have solid evidence," Jack was about to leave.

"Excuse me please," Gwen came close to Jacob.

"You're going to arrest Marc?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, we have to."

"What about Cheryl?"

"We'll bring her to you and my advice to you is to take her away as soon as possible."

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do, but what if she'll ask questions?"

"Listen we'll deal with it later, we can't waste any time," Jack said and left with the squad.

* * *

Lily and Chuck were still sitting on the beach; all of sudden clouds began to roar again.

"It's about to rain again!" Chuck said looking at the sky.

"I think we got some time, we'll make it," Lily said and they both ran towards Chuck's bike.

"Damn it," Chuck kicked his bike as it wasn't starting.

"Is there something wrong?" Lily asked looking at Chuck's tense face.

"Well bike won't start." Chuck gave Lily an embarrassing look.

"You know I hate walking in rain."

"I know, mechanic is not very far away."

"Well beach house is also near, what you think?"

"I have to fix this damn thing, I think you should go to beach house and call someone."

"I think it's a good idea."

"Ok."

Lily gave Chuck a quick kiss and began walking towards the beach house. She hardly sat her foot in that house. When she came closer to the beach house, she could see the lights from the windows, someone was there. She came to the front door and pressed the door bell. The door opened and Dan was in front of her.

"Lily," Dan was surprised, "What bring you here?"

"Actually it's not a social visit, I was at the beach with my boyfriend and his bike broke down, so I came here because rain is about to start and I need some shelter."

"Ok come inside," Dan gave Lily the space, and she entered the beach house.

"When was the last you were here?"

"About two years ago, Jamie arranged a surprise party here."

"Yeah I know, he told me."

"I remember Haley just stormed in and found Jamie in bed with two of the cheerleaders," Lily said remembering the old times, "The look on Haley and Jamie's face was so funny."

"Yeah, only thing of Jamie is left here are his memories," Dan sighed.

"Yes he left us with great memories."

"Do you like something to drink?" Dan changed the subject.

"Yes, bring me some coffee, mom will be here in two hours as she's at hospital and Andy is with her."

"Don't worry you're safe here." Dan said and went to the kitchen; Lily sat on the couch and began remembering the old days.

* * *

Marc opened his eyes; he was tied to a chair, and he could barely move.

"You scum bag, I told you not to talk to anyone," Diesel said and hit Marc on the face.

"Yeah I did," Marc yelled back, "I'm getting sick and tired of lying."

"You did a biggest mistake of your life," Craig said sitting in front of him.

"The biggest mistake of my life was becoming your friend and taking an innocent's life, I was afraid, but I'm glad that I told Jacob and soon you two will be behind the bar, I don't care what happens to me."

"Well you don't have an idea what's going to happen to you," Diesel said and began laughing.

"You'll kill me huh, go do it," Marc looked in their eyes.

"We will kill you, but first we have to take care of little Barbie doll."

"No you don't," Marc's body began trembling; he knew they're talking about Cheryl.

"I promise I won't hurt her, I'll just pick her neck and twist it, she'll not feel any pain," Diesel threatened.

"Leave my sister; she has nothing to do with it." Marc yelled.

"Sorry, it was your fault, and because of you, we also have to kill Jacob."

"You killed Jacob," Marc had tears in his eyes; he was like a father to him.

"Diesel, tie his mouth, we have to pay his sister a little visit," Craig told Diesel.

Diesel did what Craig told him to do and they both left, Marc was totally helpless, he was trying hard to escape, but he couldn't; now he could feel what it was like to be helpless.

* * *

Lucas was standing in front of a small house; he almost drove for an hour to reach there. He took courage and pressed the doorbell. A young girl opened the door.

"Hello is your mom name is Melinda?"

"Yes…" she was about to say more but a man came in front.

"Listen Mr. What do you want?" Man glared at Lucas.

Lucas saw his face and he was shocked to see him because he knew him.

"Marcus," Lucas said his name.

"So you remember me," Marcus's head was down.

"I know you were with Haley and Nathan in the room when they were abducted by Jimmy."

"Yeah, I'm the same Marcus."

"Please I need to see Melinda."

"She's my wife, she's getting counseling after what happened, she also saw your nephew being shot, she has lot to deal with it."

"Listen, we're close to getting those men and there's a good chance they may be caught tonight."

As they were talking, Melinda came out. Lucas looked at her and he could see she was a mess.

"Marcus, I think I should talk to him."

"Melinda you don't have to do it."

"No, he came all this way and in his eyes, I can feel the sadness, maybe talking to him may help me."

"Ok Lucas come inside."

Now they were sitting in their living room.

"Listen Melinda none of us blame you, but I want Justice for my nephew."

"I know but I can't shed the feeling that he died protecting me and my children and worse my husband knew the parents, it was so hard for me to face them."

"I know and I can understand, trust me, I'm not here to pressure you; I just want to talk."

"Listen, I do want to help and talk to Nathan and Haley, they were my class mates." Marcus spoke.

"Ok Lucas did you talk to your father, how is he?" Melinda asked.

"He's fine, but what he has to do with it?" Lucas was a bit surprised.

"He was also there when it happened?"

"What?" Lucas felt like he was just stung, "Are you sure Dan was there?"

"Yes he was there, he was fixing some girl's car before I reached him and told him Jamie was in trouble."

Lucas was now sweating, all this time Dan was lying to them, he was with Jamie, and he didn't save him.

"Listen do you remember something else?" Lucas asked.

"Yes he looked at his mobile before Jamie was shot," Melinda told Lucas.

"Ok I'm leaving," Lucas stood up.

"Lucas you just came here," Marcus said and also stood up.

"I'll talk to you later; I must go to Tree Hill at once." Lucas said and got in his car as soon as possible, he needed to find the truth.

* * *

"Jacob," Jack called Jacob's name.

"I'm here," Jacob said but Jack could feel the pain in his voice.

"Oh my God, you're shot," Jack said looking at a wound on Jacob's left arm.

"Bullet just passed through, I'll be fine, you must go to Marc's house; Cheryl is in trouble."

"I know, I'm heading there with my team, I'll call the meds."

"Don't worry about me, get to the girl."

"Ok," Jack said and ran towards Marc's house; he also wanted to save the girl.

Soon he was in front of a house with some petrol officers, "We have to do this slowly," Jack said and they began walking slowly and entered the house but then they were shocked to see what was in front of them.

"Who could have done this to them?" one of the officers said.

Craig and Diesel were both lying on the floor, and it seemed someone really beaten them up hard.

"It doesn't matter, we have them." Jack said with anger and rage in his eyes, looking at them.

All of a sudden door opened and Doris and Cheryl came out.

"We are cops, we got them but what happened?" Jack asked, looking at their scared face.

"They came here to kill us, but then from nowhere a masked man came and told us to hide, rest of it we don't know, after hearing your voice, we came out" Doris told them.

"Who can that be?" Jack thought.

"Where's my brother?" Cheryl said and began crying, she was worried.

"Our men will take you to station; your brother will meet you there."

"I want to see Marc now," Cheryl was hysterical but Cops grabbed her and took her away.

Jack came out, he knew he has to catch Marc, but it was pretty good chance that Craig and Diesel might have killed him too.

"Detective Daniels," someone said from behind, and he turned around, it was Marc.

Jack put out his gun and pointed it towards him.

"There's no need for that, I confess killing James Scott, and I'm handing myself."

Jack came close to Marc and cuffed his hands, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yes I do," Marc said and Jack handed him to the officers, it was now over after all.

* * *

**Finally Jamie's killers are caught, but things are not over yet, so wait for the coming chapter. **

:


	17. Chapter 17: It's all coming back to me

**Chapter 17: It's all coming back to me.**

**

* * *

**

John was sitting in Adam's room, and they were both getting along pretty well.

"How many times did you come here?" Adam asked.

"Not that much, when I was a kid, Jenny's mother really pushed my dad hard, so it was hard for me or dad to often visit here."

"Yeah Jenny also didn't visit here until she was twelve I think."

"Yes, I also remember she took a picture holding you and Jason together, when both of you were babies, I thought you two were twins."

"People still think we are, I have dark hair, and he has blonde, otherwise we do look almost same."

"You're right about that, I also like to meet Jason."

"But aren't you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes we are but we'll come here sometime."

As they were talking, door opened and Haley entered the room.

"John your parents and Jenny are here."

"Ok Mrs. Scott." John stood up and left the room.

"So how was John?" Haley asked.

"He was cool," Adam answered.

"Ok I'll call you at dinner," Haley said and left Adam's room.

Adam sighed, he wanted so bad to see his mother's smile again.

* * *

Jake and Erin were sitting in the living room with Nathan.

"I wanted to stay, but you know the work." Jake told Nathan.

"I know and I understand," Nathan said, "I'm still very thankful that you came."

"Come on Nathan, we were friends once, I had to come."

"When will you leave?"

"I'm planning to leave tomorrow, I just got a call from my boss, and he wanted to see me."

While they were talking, John entered the living room.

"So are you finished here?" Jake asked.

"Yes dad, I'm done."

"I really liked him coming here." Haley said sitting beside Nathan.

"Where's Jenny?" Erin asked.

"She's outside with Ashley," Haley told Erin.

"Ok I shall call her." Erin said and stood up.

* * *

Jenny was sitting with Ashley on one of the benches.

"I know I said some harsh words, and I'm sorry." Ashley was feeling bad.

"I'm not mad at you; I know if I were in your place I would have said the same words."

"Jenny I have always seen you as big sister, well I also have Lily and Vanessa, but they are actually my aunts, you are indeed like a big sister to me."

"Thanks Ashley, it means a lot to me, Jamie may be gone, but I'm still here and you don't have to feel like you're alone."

"Yeah I know, but it's still hurt that he's gone."

"I know, it's hurting me too, but in some way he'll always be with us."

"Yeah sometimes I feel like he's still here, watching us."

"Jenny," Erin called, "We're leaving."

"Ok mom, I'm coming," Jenny answered and she along with Ashley entered the living room.

"Ok Nathan and Haley, we're leaving, but we shall meet again," Jake fare welled.

Haley and Nathan came inside their room.

"Did Lucas call?" Nathan asked.

"No he hasn't but I'm waiting for his word."

"Are you ok with all this?"

"I'm fine."

All of sudden, Nathan's cell began to ring.

"Who can that be," Nathan said as it wasn't a stored number.

"Hi, it's Nathan Scott…." All of sudden his expression changed.

"Nathan what it is?" Haley asked.

"Haley, come to the living room and call mom."

"Ok," Haley knew it was something big.

After few minutes, Deb and Taylor were with them in the living room.

Nathan took a deep breath, "I just got a call, Jamie's killers have been arrested, and they also confessed."

"What…" Haley's voice was shaking and Deb held her.

"I'm going to station, can you all be ok?"

"Yes, I'll take care, you must go." Taylor held Haley.

Nathan took the car keys and left, Haley saw him leaving and tears began flowing from her eyes.

"It's ok Haley," Deb also held her, "It's going to be over now."

* * *

Karen and Andy were sitting in Sam's room.

"You're doing good job Karen," Sam said looking at Karen's results, "Your results are good."

"Ok if we are finished here we must leave, we have to pick up Lily." Karen reminded Andy.

"Yes, we are pretty much done here; I'm giving you the prescription, take these medicines regularly."

As they were talking, they heard huge noise of people protesting, as Sam's room was close to the road.

"What's going on?" Andy asked.

"Ok I'll look at the window," Sam said and looked at the window.

Outside there was a huge crowd of people holding the banners in support of Scotts and they were protesting. All of sudden Dr. Andrews came inside the room.

"Dr. Andrews what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Your husband is a hero, he caught the killers."

"What Jamie's killers have been arrested?" Karen asked in disbelief.

"Yes cops got them and they also confessed."

"But why are people protesting here…I mean at the hospital?" Sam asked.

"You can't believe it, before cops got to two of the older men, someone has beaten them up pretty bad; cops have just brought them here."

"So they're here," Andy said and shook his head.

"Please Dr. Andrew, don't ask me to attend them," Sam requested hoping to that he'll listen to her.

"I know and understand."

"Andy…" Karen looked at her husband, "You must go to the station, Lucas isn't here and Nathan needs someone, I'll pick Lily."

"Even I hate to let you leave alone, you're right," Andy agreed.

"Ok Sam we're leaving," Karen stood up.

"Ok but take your medicine carefully." Sam reminded.

Andy and Karen came outside and began walking towards the exit, but there was a huge crowd of people and then paramedics brought two men on statures.

"Oh my God," Karen hid her head in Andy's chest after she saw Craig's and Diesel's face, she felt like she'll puke.

"Karen its ok, they're gone."

"I never saw so much evil on someone face, those monsters! They took Jamie's life."

"They'll pay for what they did."

"Just leave, I don't want to stay here."

"Are you ok? I can pick Lily."

"No I'll go, you must go to station."

Sam also came out and like Karen it was also hard for her to see their face.

"Sam," It was Jack, Sam turned around and at once came into his arms.

"You did it, you caught them."

"Yes I did, but the real hero is Jacob, he's also here, and I want you to treat him."

"Of course, I'm so proud of you."

"I did this for Jamie and Scotts, I feel so relieved now."

"So I can see press is after you."

"Yeah, they want a piece but my superior will held a press conference tomorrow for press, as far as I know we have nailed them, there's no we they'll run away."

"Jack please come inside my room, I want to tell you something."

"Ok," Jack entered Sam's room, "What do you want to tell me?"

"I know I should have told you before, but I wasn't ready."

"You can tell me I understand."

"Jack we…we are pregnant."

"What?" Jack was shocked.

"Jack please say something."

"Oh Sam," Jack held her in his arms," Its best news I got, thank you."

"I'm also happy Jack, I also wanted that child."

"Trust me Sam he or she will bring so much joy in our world…Damn" Jack's phone began ringing. "Duty call but I'll be home soon, I promise."

Sam saw him leaving. Sam rubbed her belly and smile; she knew this child will indeed bring joy in their life.

* * *

Lucas was now close to Tree Hill and all he wanted to know that, was Dan really with Jamie when it happened, and if he was with Jamie, how could he let that happen to him and lie to their faces…but he was Dan Scott after all.

Lucas's mind was racing, and he didn't notice a car coming in front, but he immediately pulled the brakes.

"Hey, are you drunk," yelled the man in other car.

"I'm sorry, I lost control," Lucas apologized.

"Fine…" the man drove his car away.

Lucas parked his car, and his cell began ringing. He looked at it and Peyton's number was on the cell.

"Yes Peyton."

"Did you meet the woman?"

"Yes I meet her and you can't believe it, she's Marcus's wife who was held by Jimmy in the school."

"Wow that's strange; I called you because Jack caught Jamie's killers."

"That's good news," Lucas wasn't thrilled, only thing on his mind was Dan.

"Lucas, you seem distant, what's wrong? What did Melinda told you?"

"Peyton…"

"Lucas, please tell me, don't keep it to yourself."

"Ok Peyton, Melinda told me that Dan was with Jamie when it all happened."

"What?" Lucas could feel the shock in her voice, "If Dan was with Jamie then how could he let this happen to him?"

"That's what I can't understand; I'm just getting crazy thinking about it."

"Listen to me Lucas, come to the house, we'll talk."

"No I'm heading towards Dan's, I have to confront him."

"Lucas, please no..."

"Sorry I have to do this," Lucas ended the call and entered his car, his cell began ringing again but he switched his cell of.

* * *

"Damn," Peyton yelled, she wasn't happy that Lucas switched his cell off.

"Mommy is daddy alright," Anna asked as she was with her in the room.

"Yes he's alright, he'll be home." Peyton lied; her own heart was beating fast, "Ok go to your room."

"I want to wait for daddy."

"Anna, do what I'm telling you." Peyton said in a harsh voice and Anna left the room.

Peyton dialed Karen's number and it was picked at once.

"Hi Peyton, why you called, is Lucas here?"

"No, but it's really important. Lucas talked to that woman, and she told him that Dan was with Jamie when he was killed."

"Peyton…" Peyton could hear the car tire being squeezed, "Do you know what you're saying?"

"I'm also as much shocked, Lucas is heading there and God knows what he'll do, I'm also going at Dan's."

"I'm also heading there; Lily is with Dan…oh my God."

"We have to reach there before Lucas."

"Yeah, please hurry Peyton."

* * *

Nathan arrived at the station, people were gathered all around the station, and shouting in favor of Scotts, but he didn't care.

"Nathan," it was Skillz.

"Skillz what are you doing here?"

"I just came here as soon as I got the news."

"Ok, in Lucas's absence you'll do me as well."

"That's what I'm here for," Skillz said, "We have to pass those people and there are ton of reporters here too."

Nathan came out and along with Skillz about to enter the station, a whole group of reporters gathered them.

"Mr. Scott your son killers are arrested, how do you feel." One of the reporters asked.

Nathan felt sick surrounding among them but Skillz covered Nathan.

"No comments leave us alone," Skillz shouted at the reporters.

Before reports could talk further, officers came and cleared the path for Nathan and Skillz.

"Hello Mr. Scott, I'm glad that you're here," The chief of police greeted Nathan.

"Is my son's killer here?"

"We got one, other two have been sent for medical treatment."

"What do you mean?" Skillz said in anger, "They should be locked behind the bars."

"Skillz its ok," Nathan stopped Skillz.

"I want you to meet D.A Miss Gina Miller." Chief introduced an attractive mid thirties black woman to Nathan.

"Hi Mr. Scott, I'm glad we meet here, there's something I need to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"All three of your son's murderer confessed, and we have very solid evidence, so there won't be any trail, but their case will be reviewed before they get the sentence."

"So what can I expect?"

"I think the elder ones are involved in a lot more crimes and trust me Mr. Scott, we got big fish, as for Marc, he'll get a lot of years in Prison but Judge might be get little easy on him."

"Hell no, he deserve a gas chamber." Skillz blurted out in anger."

"There's a good chance they might get the death sentence."

"What good it'll do to me," Nathan sighed, "It won't bring my son back."

* * *

Marc was sitting in the room with police officials.

"Are you sure, we are asking you for last time, are you confessing that you killed James Scott?" Lieutenant asked

"Yes I confess there's no one else, and I'm not protecting anyone."

"Fine, but I have to tell you that, even if you don't get a death sentence, you will spend a lot of years in prison and to be honest, you deserve it." Lieutenant glared at Marc.

"I know and I'm hoping to get a death sentence, I don't want to live either."

"Time will tell, there's someone who wants to see you and don't play any smart, we are watching you behind that mirror."

Door opened and Gwen entered the room.

"Aunt Gwen," Marc was surprised.

"Ok Mrs. Gwen we are leaving you two alone, you can talk to him."

Gwen sat in front of him, "I'm not here to give you any lecture."

"I know why you're here, how's Cheryl?"

"Your mom and Cheryl are both here, I've been awarded full custody of Cheryl and your mother is denied any parental rights."

"So you're going to take her away."

"Yes Marc, I'll never let her become the part of this mess; you know your own bad act almost cost her life, do you have any idea."

"I know what I've done."

"As I said before, I'm not here to lecture you, soon I'll take Cheryl far from here, and you'll see her in a few minutes."

"Is she ok?"

"You must thank that the person who came on time and saved her."

"I know who he was, and he was also the one who helped me escape."

"What?" Gwen was surprised, "You know that person."

"I do, but I promised him that I shall never tell anyone who he was, and I'm planning to keep my promise."

"As far as I know whoever he was, your sister as well as your mother is alive because of him, I'm going, and you'll meet Cheryl." Gwen said and left the room.

Marc Sighed, he knew tonight was the last night, he'll ever see his sister again, and perhaps it was his biggest sentence.

* * *

Lily was watching the news, and from it, she knew Jamie's killers were arrested.

"Are you ok?" Dan asked.

"Yes I'm ok, infect, I'm glad that these monsters are caught."

"Ok I'm going to washroom," Dan said and then they both heard knocks on the door.

"Lily, that's probably your mother, I'm going to washroom so go check." Dan said and went inside his room.

Lily opened the door and she was totally surprised, "Lucas...what are you doing here."

"I need to see Dan, and you better get inside my car," Lucas said and at once entered the beach house.

"Lucas what's wrong, are you ok?" Lily could feel the tension on her brother's face.

"Lily, just tell me where's Dan."

"He went to wash room,"

Before Lily could complete her sentence, Lucas stormed towards Dan's room.

"Lucas…what's going on?" Lily called from behind but Lucas ignored her.

He looked around the room and all of sudden he saw Dan's cell on the table; he remembered Melinda telling him that Dan watched his cell before Jamie was shot.

He immediately took Dan's cell and began searching the calling list. After few seconds, he saw what he didn't want to see. Jamie's number was on the caller list for more than once, he searched further in the message, and again he found the text message reading

_ "Grandpa Dan, I'm in danger, there are three people in_

_ the shop, and they have guns, they shot clerk, _

_please help me._

Lucas's hands were trembling, he couldn't believe that Jamie was calling Dan, and he was ignoring him; he looked further and he saw another message.

_"I've been calling you for last ten minutes; I can see you from here _

_ that you're fixing some girl's car. I really need you; my life as well _

_ as others are in danger so please help us."_

Lucas couldn't read any further, he sat on the chair; he could barley stand after what he just heard and saw. History just repeated itself, first Dan killed Keith, and now he was direct responsible for Jamie's death. His father has taken the two most important people in his life and worse he also took advantage of their deaths by playing through their emotions.

As he was buried in his thoughts, Lily entered the room.

"Lucas…" She sat in front of and realized that he was not in a best shape, "Tell me what's wrong…please you're scaring me."

"Lily…" Lucas could barely talk and handed her the cell.

Lily looked at the cell and her eyes were also widened by the shock, she finally knew that Dan was playing with them. Before that she only heard what kind of scum Dan was, but now she had seen with her own eyes.

Dan came out of the wash room, and he got surprised to see Lucas.

"Lucas I didn't know you would come here," Dan said he didn't have the clue that Lucas now knew that he was lying to them all the time.

Lucas looked at Dan and then like a hungry predator, he charged at Dan and grabbed his throat with both his hands. Dan wasn't ready for that and Lucas threw him on the floor and began strangling him.

"Luc….sss….wha….ttt" Dan struggled but Lucas's grip was too tight; his eyes were almost red in rage.

When it was seemed like Lucas will finish Dan off, someone grabbed him from behind,

"Lucas…let him go," it was Karen's voice.

"No mom, I'll kill him this time, he's the one who killed Jamie, just like he killed Keith."

"Lucas, leave him alone," Karen tried, but he was too strong for her, but at meantime Peyton also entered the room and with Karen grabbed Lucas and they were both able to pull Lucas away from Dan.

"You two, leave me alone…" Lucas got out of their grasp and was about to charge on Dan again, but Peyton and Karen both grabbed his arms.

"Honey please, don't do this, come home with me." Peyton pleaded, she knew Lucas was not himself.

"Peyton he...ohh…" Lucas grabbed his chest and sat on the floor.

"Lucas…" Peyton yelled and Karen and Lily at once came to his aid and began rubbing his chest.

Dan was chocking, he was watching everything, and he knew Lucas now knows the truth, and he won't let him walk away from this.

"Peyton, take Lucas to the car, I'm taking you both home, please help him."

All three women grabbed Lucas and helped him to the car, Lucas's eyes were now closed, and he was breathing heavily.

"Lily what happened?"

"Mom, just look at this, and you'll know." Lily handed Karen the cell.

Karen looked at the cell and her own eyes were widened with shock and anger.

"Peyton please take care of Lucas and Lily, I want to have a word with Dan."

"I was having a bad feeling; I did a huge mistake sending Lucas to that woman," Peyton had tears in her eyes.

"No Peyton you did the right thing," Karen said and entered the beach house again.

Dan was still rubbing his neck. He looked at Karen.

"Karen I…"

"Shut up you bastard." Karen yelled, "Killing your brother wasn't enough for you!"

"Karen, I tried."

"Don't you lie…I have read the messages, you were busy entertaining some bamboo, and Jamie was there fighting for his life… you filth."

"Listen I'm sorry."

"Dan Scott…" Karen couldn't believe it, "You're sorry….Sorry works when you did a mistake, what you didn't even come close to crime, you let your grandson die, to me, it's even worse then killing Keith, yes Lucas is right you are the one who killed Jamie."

"Don't you dare say that…" Dan yelled.

Karen came and slapped Dan, "Yes you're the murder of that poor boy. He loved and cared for you and when time came you abandoned him and left him there to die, and even worse you took his death to your advantage."

"Karen I just…"

"Just shut your mouth," Karen slapped Dan again, "Father's are supposed to give their son, but you have taken everything from them, I don't know what Nathan will go through when he finds out, You know Dan why you don't die because God also hates you and don't want you, you can go to hell." Karen said and storms out of the house.

"Karen, are you ok?" Peyton asked.

"Please Peyton, just go…"

They all sat in Karen's car and drove away from the beach house, because there was nothing left there anymore.

* * *

Jack entered the station. Everyone got up and began clapping. Jack did feel good but again he couldn't deny the feeling that someone also lost his life.

"Thanks everyone, I wouldn't have done without you."

Chief came to Jack, "You've done a great job, you made me so proud."

"Thanks sir."

"There's little work left here for you."

"Ok I understand."

Jack came to his desk and Nathan was there waiting for him with Skillz and Andy.

"Jack, I'm so thankful to you." Nathan thanked.

"It was my job; I'm glad that they are behind the bars."

"So do I, finally it's all over."

"Yes it's finally over."

"Are we finished here?" Andy asked.

"Yes, there's nothing more left, I'll also leave soon."

"Thanks again Jack," Nathan said and stood up with Skillz and Andy.

When they were about to leave, Andy's phone rang, he looked at it and Karen's number was on the display.

"Excuse me," Andy said and came to a corner, "Yes Karen, why you called?"

"Andy are you finished, you have to come quickly."

"Karen what's wrong, your voice seems little shaky?"

"Nothing is alright please come home, I'm going to Lucas, you must come there, and I'll tell you everything."

"Ok I'm coming," Andy was now officially worried.

"Andy, is there something wrong?" Nathan asked.

"No everything is alright," Andy lied; he didn't want Nathan to be worried after everything that's been through.

* * *

Cops brought Marc in front of a room, Jack also arrived there.

"Ok listen, I'm in no mood for giving you any favors; I'm only doing this for Cheryl, she doesn't know what you did, she leaves with your Aunt soon, and it's her chance for a better life."

"Listen I know you don't like to get complement from me, but you're not like any cop, you do care a lot."

"Well I'm also a human being; but now you must see your sister."

"Ok." Marc said and opened the door; Cheryl was sitting on the couch.

"Marc," she ran towards her brother and embraced him.

"I'm alright, its ok."

"I was so worried, who were those people."

"You don't need to know them; they'll never hurt you or anyone again."

"Marc Aunt Gwen is taking me far away."

"Listen Cheryl, Aunt Gwen is a very good person, she'll give you all the love and care you never had."

"But I don't want to leave you, please come with me."

"I can't…"

"Please Marc, I can't do this."

"Listen to me Cheryl." Marc sat in front of her, "You are getting a chance at better life, you'll become something in life, and if you love me, you'll go with Aunt Gwen, I promise I'll be in touch."

"Marc, I'm really going to miss you."

"So will I, but it's for your own good."

"Goodbye Marc."

"Goodbye," Marc held his sister, tears were flowing from his eyes, and he knew it was the last time he is holding his sister.

* * *

Karen and Peyton helped Lucas out from the car.

"I'm ok now, I can help myself," Lucas gently pushed them away.

"Lucas don't fool us, we know you're not alright."

"It's my fault; I'm the one who's responsible for Keith and Jamie's deaths."

"Lucas…" Karen was shocked to hear those words from Lucas, so was Peyton, "Don't you dare say that ever again."

"Mom, I should have never pulled Dan from the fire, I saved him, and what he has done…he took Keith's and Jamie's lives."

"What did you just said?" it was Haley's voice from behind.

They all turned around and shocked to see Haley standing behind them there with a shock on her face.

"Haley…when did you come?" Karen asked with shaking voice.

"Just tell me is Dan responsible for my son's death?" Haley demanded.

"Listen to me Haley…" Karen came to her, but she backed away.

"Please I need to know."

"Haley….yes, Dan lied, he was with Jamie when he was shot."

"What….He let my son die...," Haley was shaking badly, "How could he do that, why in the hell I let Dan in Jamie's life."

"Haley, please calm down," Karen held Haley.

Haley looked at Karen and then collapsed in her arm.

"Haley…" Karen yelled her name and began shaking her, but she was out cold.

Peyton, Lucas and Lily also ran towards Haley and began rubbing her hands.

"Please Haley, I'm sorry open your eyes." Lucas pleaded.

At meantime Andy also arrived and like other's he was also shocked.

"What happened here?" Andy asked.

"Please call 911," Peyton told Andy.

"Ok," Andy at once dialed 911.

"Haley please hold on," Karen placed her head on her lap, everyone had tears in their eyes, they already lost Jamie, they just can't afford to lose Haley.

* * *

**I know, I also feel bad as you guys already saw what Haley went through after her mother's death, and now I'm doing this to her. I planned this story long time ago, and it's hard for me to change it now. Wait for next chapter; I'll try my best to update soon. **

**Furthermore, I've been watching some member profile pages and saw some of them posted pictures of how their characters look like. I really loved the idea and decided to do it myself. I already collected the pictures, and I'll post them in few hours, so check my profile page tomorrow, and you'll see how my characters of this story looks like.**


	18. Chapter 18: Every time you go away

**Chapter 18: Every time you go away**

**

* * *

**

Haley was brought to the hospital, and Lucas, Peyton, Karen and Andy were behind her,

Sam and Dr. Andrew were waiting for them.

"Ok we'll take it from here," Sam said and checked Haley's pulse, "Take her to the room," Sam ordered the attending nurse.

"Will she be ok?" Lucas asked and it was obvious that he was worried about his friend.

"Just tell me what happened," Sam asked.

"Ok Sam…" Karen came and told her everything.

"Oh my God…." Sam held her head, "I think her mind couldn't bear the shock."

"Will she be alright?" Karen asked.

"I can only tell after I'll examine her," Sam said and went inside.

Lucas sat on one of the benches and held his head.

"Hey…" Peyton sat beside him, "Hold on, she'll be alright."

"Nothing will ever be alright, just look around you, everything is falling apart."

"Lucas, we have to hope for the best."

"Hope…" Lucas said bitterly, "This word has no meaning for me now, I was a fool that I trusted Dan again, you know Peyton what they say…Shame on you if you fool me once and shame on me if you fool me twice."

"Lucas you can't blame yourself for what Dan did, like you, I'm also furious and angry, but right now we have to think about Haley."

"I just don't know what to do and what to think."

"Just pray…"

Andy came to Karen.

"You're alright."

"No Andy I'm not," Karen had tears, "How could I ever love a person like Dan, I'm so disgusted with myself."

"After what I heard, trust me Karen, if would have shot Dan myself. Never in my life had I thought someone can go this low to get what they want."

"When I thought everything is going to over, here we are again, to the point where we started."

"Just prey for Haley."

"My poor Haley, you know she let Dan in Jamie's life, so he won't grow up having so many questions, she thought she was doing the right thing but Dan did even worse to Jamie what he did to Keith."

"Only person Dan really cares about is himself, I'm so mad that he dragged Lily into this."

"That bastard did the same thing to her what he did to me, he played right through our grief and emotions."

"Karen, do you think I'll let him go that easily, he will defiantly pay."

As they were talking, they saw Nathan running towards them fallowed by Deb and Quinn.

"What happened to Haley?" Nathan was freaked out.

"Nathan, just calm down," Andy said and grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down…how you could say that to me?" Nathan threw Andy's hands away and came to Lucas, "She went to your house, just tell me what happened?"

"Nathan…" Lucas could barely talk to him; he was having trouble facing him.

Before Nathan could ask any further Sam came out and everyone ran towards her.

"Please Sam tell me is my wife ok?" Nathan demanded.

Sam raised her head, her expression was not what he wanted to see, "Nathan…Haley suffered a massive nervous breakdown."

"What?" Nathan was shocked and so were the others.

"She suffered a massive trauma, and her mind couldn't handle it."

"Will she be alright?"

"Nathan…" Sam paused.

"Sam, please tell me." Nathan demanded.

"Next forty eight are critical; if she regains consciousness, she'll be fine, otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" Nathan demanded.

"There's a chance that she'll slip in a coma and might never wake up."

"No…this can't be," Nathan held his head, that was not what he wanted to hear, he was about to lose his balance, Deb held him and everyone helped him sit on the bench.

"Karen, please tell me what happened." Deb came to Karen and asked.

"Ok what I'm about to tell you is not going to be easy, but you need to know, but first go to some place private, I don't want Nathan to hear it, you already saw what it did to Haley."

"Ok I understand; come to that corner," Deb took Karen to the place which was more private, "Ok tell me."

"Ok Deb, when Jamie was returning home from the beach house, Dan was with him."

"What? He told us that Jamie was alone."

"He was lying Deb, he was with Jamie, and when he went inside the shop, Dan began fixing some woman's car. Jamie called Dan many times but Dan ignored his calls."

"What?" Deb was also in shock now, "Are you telling me that Dan could have saved Jamie?"

"Yes Deb, Jamie died because Dan was having fun, and we also know the autopsy report, it has shown that if someone had stayed with Jamie and stopped the flow of blood he could have made it, Dan also left him there to die."

"Oh my God…Dan let Jamie die…he was lying to us all that time."

"Yes Deb all this time he was lying to us."

"I'm going to kill him!" Deb was shaking in anger.

"Deb, calm down, we'll deal with Dan later, right now Nathan and his family needs you."

"I don't know what Nathan will do when he finds out."

* * *

While Brook and Julian were having dinner together with kids, her cell began ringing.

"Excuse me for a minute," Brook said and stood up. "Yes Peyton what's it is…"

"Hello Brook something really bad happened, Haley has been brought here; she suffered a nervous breakdown," Peyton told her from other side.

"What did you say?" Brook couldn't believe it, "How could that happen to her?"

"Listen you must come, people here need you."

"Ok I'm coming right now," Brook ended the call; her heart was beating fast, all she was thinking what would have happened.

"Brook what happened?" Julian could feel the worried look on Brook's face.

"Julian, Haley is in the hospital, she had a nervous breakdown."

"Oh my God, what happened?" Julian was also worried now.

"I don't know any details?" Brook told Julian, her voice was shaking.

"Ok Brook, Peyton is right we must go, we have to be there for Nathan and their kids."

"I don't know why it's happening to them, how much more will they suffer," Brook had tears in her eyes.

* * *

Nathan was sitting on the bench holding his head. He thought that nightmare just ended, but not in his wildest dream, he would have thought that another nightmare will just begin.

"Hey Nathan…" Quinn sat with him.

"Why it's happening to me and my family?" Nathan had tears, "What have I done so bad to deserve that?"

"Please hang in there, she'll pull through it," Quinn assured Nathan, her own tears were falling.

"I don't know, people were telling me the same thing when Jamie was here, but he didn't pull out."

"Nathan you can't loose hope…"

"I already lost my son, I can't lose my wife."

Quinn didn't have any words to say, she was as scared as him, she raised her head and saw Clay entering the hospital.

"Clay," Quinn ran towards him, "I'm so glad to see you, how did you get the news?"

"Actually I just came here after I found out that Jamie's killers were arrested, but what happened to Haley; I just came here as soon as I heard."

"Right now I don't know, she went to Lucas because she really wanted to know what went with Melinda."

"Maybe she might have told something that Haley couldn't handle."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, just look at Lucas, he as mess as Nathan, there has to be something."

"Ok its better that we don't push things here."

"Yes that's why I haven't asked any questions."

Clay came to Nathan, "Hi Nathan, I just want to tell you I'm here for you."

"Thanks, but I really need here is my wife."

Lily was in her home and Vanessa and Chuck were with them.

"It's ok Lily, we are with you," Chuck held her hand.

"You know I'm not mad at Dan, I'm mad at myself, I knew exactly what kind of person Dan was, and I let him in my life."

"Listen you did it for Jamie."

"Jamie…" Lily's tears began flowing again, "All he wanted was for us to forgive Dan, and he did this to him…"

"Listen Lily Dan will pay for what he did," Vanessa was furious as they others.

"Listen Chuck, please take me to the hospital."" Lily requested.

"Lily, are you sure, I mean after what happened?" Chuck asked.

"Even I'm not alright, but I have to be there for Haley as well as Lucas, I was with Lucas, and I know what's going on his mind."

"I also want to go, but I can't leave Robert alone, and I know he'll never go to the hospital,"" Vanessa told Lily.

"Ok Vanessa I understand, I'll call you if there's any update."

* * *

Brook and Julian arrived at the hospital. Peyton saw them coming and came to them at once.

"Peyton what happened?" Brook asked in a rush.

"Listen I'll tell you, but you must talk to Nathan first, he's a mess right now."

"Yeah you're right," Brook walked towards Nathan.

"Julian," Peyton called and he came closer to her, "I'm not telling Brook yet, but I think you must know."

"I understand, tell me."

"Ok here it goes…." Peyton told Julian everything.

"That pig!" Julian held his forehead, "I can't even do this to my worst enemy, what Dan has done to his own family. You know my father was also strict, but he always done what was best for me, what kind of a father Dan is?"

"Haley had a breakdown because she also found out the truth."

"My own mind just blown away, I can't imagine what went through poor Haley."

"I didn't want to tell this to Brook."

"No you did the right thing."

"So where are kids?"

"Actually they are here, right now they're in Sam's room, and they are as much worried as we are."

"I can understand…." Before Peyton could finish, she saw her father Larry coming inside fallowed by her kids.

"So your kids are here," Julian said looking at them.

"Ok I'll take care of it," Peyton said to Julian and came to her father.

"Listen Peyton, kids were worried not for Haley but also for their father."

"It's ok I think it's a better idea, Brook's kids are also here and soon Haley's kids will be here, so I think it's good to have them here."

* * *

Lucas was sitting on the bench, someone sat beside him.

"Hey brother," it was Lily.

"Lily?" Lucas was surprised.

"People need me here."

"Are you ok?"

"Well answer to your question is that I'm as angrier as you, but I also know right now I have to support Nathan and his family."

"I want Haley to be alright."

"I understand, and no one better than I know what it's like to lose a best friend."

"Doctors gave her forty eight hours."

"Then for twenty forty eight we have hope."

As they were taking Karen also came holding Brian.

"Lily you're here?"

"Yes mom I should be here."

"Well I'm glad that you came, but are you ok?"

"Yes mom, I can't waste my life thinking for what Dan did to me."

"That's my girl and Lucas your kids are here too, already there is so much crowding here so they are in Sam's room with Brook's kids."

"Thanks mom, I think I should check on them."

* * *

Ashley, Adam and Maggie finally arrived at the hospital. Cooper brought them there along with Taylor. Their eyes were almost red with tears.

Nathan came to them; his own heart was aching looking at his kids like this.

"Dad where's mom," Ashley said in her tears.

Sam came out and everyone was drawn to her.

"Nathan, Haley has been transferred to the room; usually we don't allow too many people in a patient presence, but in case of Haley it's good that you and your kids spend little time with her and talk to her, maybe hearing from you might help."

"Ok Sam, take us to her."

"Fallow me."

Copper came to Deb, "What the hell is happening to Nathan's family?"

"Dan did all this to them." Deb said in anger

"I know Andy told me that, that bastard has almost ruined his own children lives."

"As long as he lives, he'll destroy lives."

"We'll not gonna to let him get away, I'll talk to Jack myself, and we have to put something on him."

"Can we go outside; I need to calm my nerves."

"I think it's a good idea."

Haley was lying on the bed and her eyes were closed.

Nathan along with the kids came inside the room.

"Ok I'll leave you with her," Sam said and left the room.

All of them came close to Haley.

"Ok talk to your mom, tell her how much you love her and need her," Nathan said and moved back.

All kids came close to Haley.

"Mom, please wake up, we need you," Ashley held her mother's hand and pleaded.

"Mom I promise I'll be a good boy just wake up," Adam also pleaded.

It was breaking Nathan's heart watching at his children like that, but he could do nothing.

Maggie got up to bed and gently kissed her mother cheek, "Mom everyone is sad, I'm sad to."

"Can you give me a little time alone with your mom?" Nathan asked.

Kids look at their dad and then left the room so their father can talk to their mom alone.

"Hey," Nathan sat beside Haley, "Haley, I don't know what happened to you but like kids, I also want you to wake you up."

Nathan wiped away his tears, "I remember the time when you were hit by the car, and I thought I'll lose you and our child, never in my life, I was so scared."

Nathan held her hand with his hands, "Now I'm scared again, we went through a lot, we buried our young son, but I can't afford to lose you too, I need you and kids need you so you have to wake up for us."

* * *

Quinn came to Brook.

"Hi Brook, mind if we talk."

"You're kidding me, of course we can talk."

"We just haven't come out of Jamie's death and all this happened."

"No one is telling me what happened, she was handling it pretty well, a lot better than the way she handled her and yours mother's death, I know something must have happened."

"My guess is exactly the same, but right now I'm more worried about her to wake up."

"Yeah me too, we will find out what happened sooner or later, right now we have to pray that Haley wakes up within these forty eight hours."

* * *

Nathan arrived at the main hall, and everyone was drawn to him.

"Thanks for coming here and be there for me and my family," Nathan thanked but everyone could feel that what a mess he was, and their heart was aching for his pain.

"Listen we'll always be there," Karen said.

"Lucas," Nathan turned to his brother, "I think you must spend some time with her, you're her best friend."

"Nathan I…" Lucas was about to say something but Peyton came behind him.

"Lucas, Nathan is right, please go to her."

Lucas looked at Peyton and then slowly began walking towards Haley's room. He saw his best friend, lying on the bed with her eyes closed, and he sat beside her.

"I know I'm responsible for you lying here," Lucas was still feeling guilty, "Because of me, you lost a son; I should have never saved Dan."

Lucas came closer to Haley, "Please Haley you have to wake up, I already lost Keith and Jamie, and I can't lose you," Tears were now flowing from his eyes.

* * *

Shawn, Maggie and Anna were sitting together.

"How was Aunt Haley?" Shawn asked.

"She's sleeping but Sam was telling dad that if she won't wake in two days, she'll sleep forever." Maggie told.

"That's scary," Shawn exclaimed.

"I wish Jamie was here!" Maggie said in a sad voice.

"But Jamie is now in heaven and people says when someone goes to heaven they can't come back." Anna spoke.

"Jamie told me that when you want to talk to someone who is in heaven, you go to the graveyard and talk to the stone where their names are written," Maggie remembered her conversation with Jamie; she had with him couple of days ago.

"Then we should go to the graveyard and talk to Jamie," Shawn suggested.

"But our mommy and daddy will not gonna to let us go," Anna reminded.

"We won't tell them," Shawn suggested again.

"But they'll be mad at us," Anna gave a look to Shawn.

"Listen no one will know, we'll talk to Jamie and come back," Shawn whispered coming close to the girls.

"Yes Shawn is right," Maggie said, as she also wanted to talk to Jamie.

"Ok, but when do we go?" Anna asked.

"I think we should go tomorrow at morning and remember it's our secret."

"Ok," both Anna and Maggie said at same the same time."

"I'm going to see Uncle Nathan, he is sad," Anna said and left the room.

* * *

Nathan was pacing in the Alley; he needed it to cool his mind off.

Anna saw her uncle, and walked towards him.

"Uncle Nathan," Anna called Nathan.

"Yes Anna," Nathan answered his niece politely.

"I know you're sad, I'm here to talk."

Nathan smiled at his niece's innocence; she was so little but still she was caring for him.

"Ok sit down and we'll talk," They both sat on the benches.

"I know Uncle Nathan, Grandpa Dan is very bad."

"Grandpa Dan?" Nathan was surprised why Anna mentioned his name, "I know he did something bad to Jamie," Anna actually heard Lucas and Karen arguing back at home.

"What?" Nathan was totally shocked.

"ANNA," Peyton ran towards her and grabbed her arm, "What were you telling Uncle Nathan?"

"You stop yelling at her," Nathan at once came in between, "I need some explanation, what Dan has to do with my son."

"Nathan…" Peyton struggled.

"Just tell me," Nathan yelled at Peyton, and it drew the attention of the other.

"Nathan," Andy came close to him, but he backed away.

"I need to know the truth, and I need to know it now."

"Ok Nathan." Karen came in front, "I know there's no point keeping it from you now either, so listen when Jamie was returning home Dan was with him, he stopped at the station where Jamie went and got shot."

"Are you telling me Dan was with Jamie all the time?" Like others this news was as much shocking to him.

"When Marc, Craig and Diesel were at the shop, Jamie called Dan many times, but Dan began fixing some girl's car, and he didn't attend Jamie calls."

Nathan was in total shock, now he realized that Haley must have found out and that's why she had a nervous breakdown. He couldn't believe that his father finally ruined his family, just like the way he wanted. He held his head and sat on the floor.

"Nathan…" everyone ran towards him and helped him sit on the bench.

"Please Nathan, not you." Karen held Nathan.

"Dan did it, he finally ruined my family." Nathan's voice was full of pain.

"Listen, take a deep breath and try to calm down," Karen sat beside Nathan.

"Dad…" Ashley came running towards Nathan fallowed by Adam.

"I'm ok," Nathan held his kids, but deep down inside, he was shattered.

"Where are Deb and Copper?" Andy asked Karen.

"I also told Deb the truth and like us, she really needed to calm down her nerves, so Copper took her outside."

* * *

Lily came inside Haley's room and Lucas was with her.

"Lucas," Lily called his name, and he turned to her.

"Lily is there something wrong?" he could feel the tension on his sister's face.

"Lucas…Nathan found out."

"What?" Lucas stood up, "How did he found out, who told him?"

"Please Lucas, don't be mad at her, it was Anna, she must have heard you."

"Oh my God, Larry shouldn't have brought her here!" Lucas held his forehead, "How's Nathan."

"He came this close to having a nervous breakdown himself; he's not alright, please talk to him."

"What can I say to him," Lucas sighed.

"Please Lucas came with me, I'll also talk to him."

"Ok," Lucas and Lily came out, but Nathan wasn't there.

"Mom," Lucas called Karen, "Where's Nathan?"

"He was sitting here," Karen looked at the bench but then shocked to see it empty, "I'll check maybe he might be still here."

"Ok I'll check with you." Lucas said and they both began searching for Nathan.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in waiting room and crying hard. Sawyer, Rebecca and Davis were all there, comforting her.

"Please Ashley calm down," Davis handed her the tissue.

"How Grandpa Dan could do this to my brother?" Ashley said in her tears.

"He a monster," Sawyer said in pure rage, "Dad was right about him after all."

"Jamie cared for him and that's how he repaid him…oh God." Ashley began sobbing even more.

"Ashley…" Quinn came inside and held her niece tight.

Sawyer came out, followed by Rebecca.

"I never knew when my dad went through when Dan killed Aunt Lily's dad until now."

"I also didn't believe a grandfather could do this to their own grandson."

"I only heard, but now I have finally seen the real face of Dan and its lot more horrible than I thought," tears also began fallowing from her eyes.

"Please Sawyer, not you."

"I'm just so mad," Sawyer wiped away her tears.

On another side Jason and Adam were also trying to clam their nerves.

"I hate Dan!" Adam exclaimed in anger.

"So do I, you know he should be the one behind bars!"

"I don't know if my family will ever be the same again, Dan did this to us."

* * *

Peyton was standing in Ally; Brook grabbed her arm and dragged her to corner.

"So again it's Dan Scott?" Brook was furious.

"Yes it was Dan, Melinda told that to Lucas."

"I knew that there has to be something for Haley to have a stroke like this…oh my God, she was the one who let Dan in Jamie's life."

"That's what she said before she collapsed. It's not only her, I'm also worried about Lucas, he's a heart patient and all this stress is not good for him."

"I can see the picture; Keith and Jamie were so close to him, and he lost them both, thanks to that son of a bitch."

"Yes Dan has done so much damage to us, just look around you, Lucas almost killed Dan, Karen and I have wrestle him to stop."

"You shouldn't have stopped him!" Brook was mad.

"Trust me Brook, I also want Dan out of our lives, but I can't let Lucas kill him."

"Well Peyton, death is too less punishment for him."

"I agree, and there's no way in hell that I'll let his shadow touch my children."

"Ok did you saw Nathan?"

"No, I'm looking."

"Poor Nathan, I don't know what he's going right now."

* * *

Nathan came out of the hospital; he knew he had to sneak out. He quickly got inside his car.

Copper and Deb were coming inside the hospital, and they saw Nathan.

"Nathan," Deb called but he ignored her and drove away his car.

"Why he left?" Deb was worried.

"Beats me!" Copper answered.

While they were guessing, Lucas and Karen also came out.

"Karen, Nathan just left."

"What?" Karen held her head, "Nathan knows the truth now."

"Oh God…no." Deb also held her head.

"Ok I'll go after him," Copper told Deb.

"I'm coming with you," Deb fallowed Copper.

"Ok come with me."

* * *

After few minutes Nathan was in his home, holding a picture. It was picture of him, Haley and Jamie together, taken at Jamie's graduation.

"Dan, you have taken everything from me." Nathan's voice was shaking,

He stood up and unlocked one of the cabinets and took out the fully loaded gun. He came to his car and started it again. Now he was heading towards the beach house.

* * *

Dan was still at the beach house, he was drinking hard. He knew everything for him was over. He did the worse and now he was paying. He stood up and got outside the beach house. He came to his car and opened the door; he wanted to leave this house, even Tree Hill, there was nothing here for him left. He started his car and about to drive away, another car came and blocked his way. It was Nathan's car, and he came out immediately.

"So dad, you're escaping," Nathan opened Dan's car and grabbed Dan from the shirt, "First you have to deal with me," He threw Dan to the road and Dan fell hard.

"Son, what you're doing?"

"Don't you dare to call me son!" Nathan yelled, "So you finally did it huh."

"Nathan, I never meant to hurt you."

"Hurt me, you ruined my family."

"Listen Nathan, what happened with Jamie was just a mistake."

"Mistake?" Nathan couldn't believe it, "Ok I'll forgive you on one condition."

"Yes Nathan, I'll do anything," Dan pleaded.

"Bring my son back to life."

"Nathan what kind of condition is that, Jamie can never come back."

"You see now, your so called mistake has taken my son's life and because of you my wife may never wake up."

"What happened to Haley?" Dan asked as he didn't know

"Thank to you, she had a nervous breakdown," Nathan yelled and took out the gun.

"Dan," he began shaking watching the gun in his son's hand, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No," Nathan answered and threw the gun at Dan, "I want you to take this gun and shoot me."

"Nathan…" Dan couldn't believe what his son just said to him.

"It should not be so difficult for you, so take the gun, I dare you," Nathan stretched both his arms. Dan looked at the gun and finally took it.

Before anything could further happen Deb and Copper also arrived. Deb ran towards Nathan and shielded him, fearing that Dan will also shoot her son.

"Mom, stay away, I want him to shoot me." Nathan tried to move Deb from behind.

"No he has to shoot me first," Deb held tight with her son.

Cooper at once charged at Dan and took the gun from him. After watching this, Deb at once came to Dan and began slapping him hard.

"Look what have you done?" Deb was crying hard, Copper let Dan go and held his sister.

Dan was just standing there; he has nothing to say to them.

Copper came closer to him, "You scum, I'm leaving now, but it's not over yet."

"Nathan," Deb called her son, "How could you do that, didn't you thought about your wife and other kids."

"Mom, I just don't know, what to do."

"Listen to me Nathan, yes Jamie is gone, but it's not the end of the world. Haley can wake up, we have hope."

"Mom, I'm going home and please, I need some time alone," Nathan backed away

"After the stunt you pulled, do you think I'll let you be alone?" Deb grabbed Nathan's arm.

"Mom, I swear in the name of my children I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Ok," Deb backed away; Nathan got in his car and drove away.

Deb once again came close to Dan, "If you still have little shame left, take this gun and shoot yourself."

"Deb, just leave him," Copper came and they both also left.

Dan looked at the gun and took it again.

* * *

After few minutes, Nathan was sitting in his empty house alone. He had a bottle of wine, and he was drowning his sorrows in it.

Someone came and sat beside him. He looked and it was Taylor.

"Please Taylor, I want to be alone."

"Sorry, but you have to deal with me."

"Fine," Nathan said bitterly.

"Would you mind if I have some wine."

"Be my guest."

"Nathan, I'm here I'll help you."

"No one can help me now."

"You'll see," Taylor came closer to Nathan and then her lips touched Nathan's lips.

* * *

Dan was in his car. It was a deserted place, out of the town. In his hand was a photo album, and he was watching it. It was an album of his family when he was living with Deb and Nathan. He looked at the gun, and it was fully loaded.

After few minutes, the silence of that quiet environment was broken, and it was broken by the huge sound of the gun shot…

* * *

**So this chapter is over, now three more chapters left. I'll try my best to update these chapters and finish this story soon, as I have other ideas in my mind.**

**Ok I need to tell you that I accidentally reviewed my own story, it was by mistake, and also I realized that Nailey has much bigger part in this story, so I changed characters from Jamie and Lucas to Nathan and Haley as its sound right. **

**Wait for the updates.**


	19. Chapter 19: I'm missing you

**Chapter 19: I'm missing you.**

**

* * *

**

"Taylor," Nathan pushed her away from him, "Is that the kind of help you want to give me?"

"Nathan I…" Taylor didn't know what to say.

"How do you ever think of that?" Nathan yelled at her.

"Nathan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"You know the only reason why I let you stay here because Haley wanted that, otherwise I never liked you here."

"Listen Nathan, I did care for you."

"I don't need that kind of care, I love Haley, and I love my kids, they've been through a lot and there's no way in hell, I'm going to betray them." Nathan said and began walking towards the main door.

"Nathan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to my wife and my kids and when it's over, I want you out." Nathan said and left.

"Damn it," Taylor wasn't happy.

"You've finally shown that you're a bitch," someone said from behind and Taylor turned; Quinn was standing behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" Taylor asked harshly.

"You really want to know what I want," Quinn came to Taylor and slapped her so hard that she fell on the floor.

"You know you're no different than Dan Scott, our sister is lying there in a hospital, and you're trying to steal her husband? Quinn lashed at her sister, "At this point you're not our sister any more."

"Fine…" Taylor yelled back, "You know both you and Haley have perfect lives and what do I have…nothing."

"So it's our fault…huh," Quinn came close to her, "Everything bad happened in your life is your own fault."

"Get the hell away from me," Taylor tried to push Quinn, but she grabbed her hair from one hand and one arm from other and twisted it to her back."

"LET ME GO!" Taylor yelled feeling the pain.

"You bitch, take your stuff and get the hell out of this town," Quinn was in rage.

"Ok please let go of my arm, you're going to break it," Taylor pleaded.

"Fine…" Quinn let her arm go, "I'm warning you, I want you out of here or else next time not only I'll break your arms but also yours other bones."

"Ok I'll leave, you can all go to hell," Taylor yelled and left the living room.

Quinn sighed, she cared for Taylor; she was her sister after all, but there was no way she could let her do what she wanted.

* * *

Julian checked his watch, and it was almost ten. He came to Brook who was holding Shawn.

"So he's sleepy."

"Yes Julian, its past his bed time and it's also getting late."

"I'm just worried about Nathan." Julian was also concerned.

"He's at home; Deb called and told me that," Brook told.

"Trust me Brook, if have seen enough," Julian was feeling bad for everything that happened.

"I know Julian, and I'm so grateful to you that you came and be there for us."

"Listen Brook," Julian sat beside her, "There's something I want to talk to. I always tried to talk about this before but then for some reasons I couldn't."

"I'm listening."

"Listen Brook, only reason why we fell apart because I never let you share my pain, I pushed you away as well as the kids, but when you were all gone from my life, I realized that what a big mistake I've done."

"Listen Julian, we had this conversation before."

"Yes but I never told you what I want to tell you." Julian took a deep breath, "You know

I've always taken things for granted, I even took you for granted, and I'm so sorry for that."

Brook remained silent; all she wanted was to hear.

"Now I know we can't take anything for granted, I've been alone for last four years, and I've learned that."

"So what do you want to ask me?"

"Brook, this whole experience taught me one thing is that life is too short, so I'm just going to say it…I want to be again in your life and I promise that I'll never take you for granted."

"Do you want us to be back together?"

"Yes Brook, I want us to be together again and this time I know we'll work things out."

"Ok Julian there something I also need to tell you, when we got divorced, it also hurt me the most." Brook placed Shawn on the couch, as he was now sleeping. "I still love you, and you already know I have never been with another man, since we divorced."

"And I never have been with another woman." Julian added.

"I also want things as they were before, but I'm afraid that if things don't work out, it will shatter me as well as the kids."

"Yes Brook, I've also thought about that, but if we keep assuming for the worst, then we can never move forward, we have to ourselves another chance."

"Julian right now I might not have the answer, but I promise I'll think about it."

"Yes Brook I want you to think about it, but don't take too much time."

"I know Julian, as you said life is too short."

* * *

Lucas was standing in the corridor having his arms crossed, Clay came to him.

"Hey, Lucas did you got any word from Nathan?"

"No I didn't talk to him but Deb called Mom, and she told me everything."

"Nathan is a good friend, and we're also a family, I know what it's like to lose someone you love so much."

"Yeah me too."

"Quinn also went to Nathan's house; I'm still waiting for her call."

"Wait a minute…" Lucas spots Nathan coming towards them.

"Nathan, are you alright," Clay asked.

"Yes I'm fine; I just want to be with my wife." Nathan answered and turned to Lucas,

"Lucas I want to talk to you can we go somewhere private."

"Listen Nathan…" Lucas had doubts that Nathan might confront him.

"Relax Lucas it's not what you think, I just want to talk," Nathan knew what Lucas was feeling.

"Ok then come outside," Lucas said and they both left.

Clay was also about to leave the corridor, but he stopped after he had seen Quinn coming towards him.

"Hey Quinn…what's wrong?" He could see that she was holding tears.

"Listen Clay when I went to see Nathan, Taylor was also there, and she tried to seduce Nathan."

"What?" Clay was shocked.

"Well Nathan pushed her away and clearly told her that he loves Haley,"

"So you got into fight with her."

"Yes Clay, I really got the upper hand, but right now I don't know why I feel so bad."

"Simply because she's also your sister and you care about her."

"Yes Clay, but why Taylor can't see that way." Quinn placed her head on Clay's chest and then she let her tears flow.

* * *

"Lucas, I know losing Jamie is as harder on you as it's for me, you know when I was paralyzed, and I pushed him away, you were like the father to him all that time."

"Nathan, I've always loved Jamie like a son, what hurts me the most is that both time Dan is the one responsible for the his death.

"Yes Lucas, you see he almost ruined my family, but I'm here to tell you that I don't blame you for anything, I shouldn't have let Jamie meet Dan that night."

"I still feel responsible; I shouldn't have saved Dan from that fire, maybe our lives would have been a lot better."

"Lucas I know the part of the reason why Haley had a breakdown because she let Dan in Jamie's life."

As they were talking, Julian also came close to them.

"So you two are here, Karen wants to see you both, and it's kind of getting late."

"Yeah you're right," Lucas looked at his watch, "We better get inside."

* * *

Lily, Peyton and Karen were waiting for Lucas and Nathan to arrive. After few minutes, they saw them coming.

"So you wanted to see me?" Lucas asked his mother.

"Yes Lucas it's getting late and kids are tired, so you must go home and come tomorrow."

"Yes you're right; kids need to be at home right now." Lucas agreed.

"Listen I'm going to stay here." Nathan told everyone.

"Listen Nathan you may stay here but your kids can't, they need to go have a rest."

"Yeah, they really need some rest," Nathan agreed, "Are they still in Sam's room."

"Rebecca, Sawyer, Davis and Ashley are in the cafeteria; Jason and Adam along with

younger kids are in the room."

"Listen I have an idea." Peyton came forward and everyone looked at her, "Why don't we have Nathan's kids stay with us."

"I agree," Karen said, "I think it's good that they spend a night together."

"Hey," Brook also came in front, "Your house is small, and I think it's better that Maggie stays with me, she's also closer to me."

"Ok I agree with you," Nathan knew kids will be worried all alone and spending a night with their cousins will be helpful.

"Then we must talk to the kids." Peyton said looking at the others.

After few minutes kids were all together.

"Dad I also want to stay here with mom and you." Ashley said to her father.

"I know, but only one person can stay here so I'm afraid you have to go."

"Ok dad, I think I'll be ok at Uncle Lucas's," Ashley also knew she can't spend a night alone without her parents.

"Yeah me too," Adam added.

"So it's done Adam and Ashley will stay at Lucas's, and Maggie will stay with us," Brook said and took Maggie.

"Mommy…" Anna said, "Can I also stay at Aunt Brook."

"Anna…" Peyton was about to say but Brook came, "Peyton, I think it's a good idea, Shawn is Maggie's friend, but they might feel awkward together, I think Anna should also come."

"Listen she too young and never spend a night outside home." Peyton was having doubts.

"She's spending night with us," Julian came to Peyton.

Peyton looked at Lucas and he nodded.

"Mom Maggie and Anna can sleep in my room," Rebecca said to his mother.

"I'm also thinking the same." Brook answered.

"Ok dad," Ashley hugged and kissed her father on the cheek fallowed by Adam and Maggie.

"Ok kids, I love you and so does your mom, we'll see each other at the morning."

Everyone began leaving and now Nathan was alone there, he came to Haley's room. Her eyes were still closed. He sat beside her and placed his head on the bed, and then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_In the next morning…_

"Wake up," Shawn gently shook both Anna and Maggie.

"What?" Anna said and woke up.

"Don't make any noise," Shawn placed a finger on his lips and looked towards his big sister, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Ok," Anna realized, and Maggie was also up by then.

"Fallow me," Shawn said and Anna along with Maggie slowly fallowed him to his room.

"Ok I have prepared everything, here's the map, my mom made that for me, and with it's help, we can reach the cemetery."

"But we can't go out wearing clothes like these," Anna said looking at her sleeping dress.

"Yeah…" Shawn realized but then his eyes sparked, "I have an idea."

"What, tell me I." Anna was curious.

"Ok its sound stupid, but you two can wear my clothes, we are about same height."

"No…" Anna replied with a bad face, "I'm not going to wear boy clothes."

"Ok I'll wear it; I want to talk to Jamie; if she doesn't want to go, we'll go together." Maggie said as she really wanted to see her brother's grave.

"Ok I'll wear his cloths," Anna surrendered.

After few minutes, both Maggie and Anna were dressed in Shawn's clothes, and he gave them his caps. Now both Anna and Maggie were looking like boys.

"Ok I also have cookies and apples with me; we must leave before anyone wakes up."

All three kids slowly walked towards the main door and left the house.

* * *

Deb came out of her room; she hardly slept last night after what happened.

She came to the guest room, and saw Taylor packing.

"So you're leaving…at last."

"Yeah I'm leaving; it was a mistake coming here in the first place."

"Ok before you leave, I want to say something, I know why you came, Taylor the kind of path you're walking on is going to hurt you bad and no one will be there to help you."

"Fine…but I can take care of myself."

"My job was to give you the advice, rest of it is up to you, but I've been on that road before, and I know what's it's like to be alone"

"You don't need to worry about her." Taylor said and left, and the only thing that Deb could do is to shocked her head.

"So she finally left, I'm glad that Nathan didn't do anything stupid." Copper said entering the living room.

"My son loves his wife and his kids,"

"Ok speaking of Nathan I think we must go there."

"Yes, but don't pick up the kids, it's still very early, and I want them to rest properly, I'm going to make some breakfast for Nathan and then we shall leave."

* * *

Peyton was up and so was Lucas.

"So you're up early."

"Yes, Anna has never been away from home before, and I'm little worried."

"To be honest with you, I'm also worried, even I know she's at Brook's"

"I know it's early but I think I might go at Brook's and take her back."

"Well I agree that you should go and check on her, but I think she should stay with Maggie…Brook will bring her later."

"Ok I already checked on Ashley and Adam, they're sleeping, and I don't want to wake them up so early."

"Let them sleep."

"Ok I'm going…love you." Peyton gave Lucas a quick kiss and left.

* * *

Shawn, Maggie and Anna were at the graveyard, and they were all standing at Jamie's grave. They knew that Jamie's grave was under the big oak tree.

"Hi Jamie," Maggie sat near her brother's grave. She could read his name engraved on the black marble tombstone, "I miss you so much, Adam and Ashley miss you too, I know you are in heavens, and you can talk to God, please ask God to let mommy be ok and please can God let you come back." Maggie was sad, she remembered how much her big brother loved her, and they used to have so much fun together, now she was missing all that.

"Ok I also want to talk to Jamie," Anna came and Maggie stood up to give her space, "Jamie, after you're gone to heaven, daddy is so sad. I want God to bring you here for a little time, so you can talk to dad and tell him that I, Jason and Sawyer love him and miss him."

"Ok I think it's my turn," Shawn came close to Jamie's grave, "Hi Jamie, I miss our times when you come visit us and hold me from one hand and used to swing me in the air, I know my mom and dad are together now, but when it's over dad will leave, I don't want him to leave, please come back and tell mom not let dad go."

All of sudden wind began blowing and leave fell on Jamie's grave and from somewhere a black crow came and sat on the tombstone of Jamie's grave.

"Hey Jamie also told me that if people in heaven hear us, they give us some sign, maybe he heard us." Maggie said looking at fallen leaves and black crow, who was looking at them.

"Ok we must go back; mommy is going to be really mad when she finds out." Shawn reminded

"Ok then go," Maggie said and all three of them began walking.

"Wait first I must take out the map," Shawn took the map from his backpack but wind blew hard. Map got of his hand and flew away.

"Oh no," all three kids ran after it but the map dropped in the lake, and now it was out of their reach.

"What shall we do now?" Anna asked in shacking voice.

"I don't know," Shawn was also worried.

All of sudden a man came closer and began staring at them. Anna, Maggie and Shawn were now really scared.

* * *

Brook was up and before she could check on kids, she saw Rebecca coming downstairs, and she was little freaked out.

"Rebecca, what's wrong?"

"Mom, did you have seen Shawn, Anna and Maggie?"

"No, I just woke up," Brook told Rebecca, "What's wrong, tell me."

"I woke up and saw my bed empty, then I went inside Shawn's room, and he wasn't in his room either. I checked everywhere and I can't seem to find them."

Brook just held her forehead, "You were supposed to look after the girls." Brook yelled at her.

"Mom I'm sorry," Rebecca had now tears in her eyes.

At meantime Julian also came out his room and saw the tension on Brook's and Rebecca's face.

"What's going on?" Julian asked.

"Julian…Shawn, Maggie and Anna are not in home, and we don't know where they are."

"What?" Julian could feel the butterflies in his stomach, "Just check outside, they may be there."

"Davis has gone outside to check," Rebecca told them.

All of the sudden door opened and Davis entered the house. He was sweating and his face expression was not pleasant.

"Davis did you found them?" Brook asked.

"Mom, I looked everywhere and asked all the neighbors, they didn't see them."

"Oh m God," Brook held her head and sat on the chair.

"Brook, calm down," Julian came to Brook and gave a look at Rebecca, she was also shaking like a dry leaf.

"Davis, come to your mother," Julian said and Davis did what he was told, Julian came to his daughter and held her, "Rebecca it's not your fault."

"Dad I was supposed to look after Anna and Maggie."

"It's ok we'll find them," Julian knew he could let his daughter take the blame, "Davis take your sister to her room and stay with her."

"Ok dad," Davis took Rebecca to her room.

Julian came back to Brook, "I'll go and look for them."

"What if someone has taken them. Julian, I'll not be able to live without my little boy," Brook began sobbing hard.

"Please Brook don't think like that."

"Please call Jack."

"Ok I will but you have to calm down."

Julian held Brook, but at meantime door bell rang.

"Julian, please check."

"Ok," Julian walked towards the main door, but when he opened the door he was frozen.

"Julian, I don't think I look so scary," it was Peyton.

"Peyton….hi…" Julian struggled to speak to her.

"What's going on?" Now Peyton was little worried, no way Julian could be as much scared of her like that.

"Peyton you're here?" Brook came and she was as scared to face her as Julian was.

"What is wrong with you two?" Peyton entered the house, "Ok I want to see Anna."

"Peyton….I," Brook was struggling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?" this time Peyton yelled, she knew something was wrong, and they were not telling her.

"Peyton I'm so sorry," Brook began crying again, "We don't know. Shawn, Maggie and Anna are missing, and we don't know where they are."

"You don't know?" Peyton's eyes were widened with shock, "I trusted my daughter with you."

"I'm sorry, I'll find them," Julian said he was also feeling little guilty.

"Yes you better find them before my husband knows, he came this close to have another heart attack, and if he founds out Anna is missing, I don't know he'll be able to take it."

Peyton's eyes were red in anger and shock; she couldn't believe that her little girl was missing.

* * *

Deb came inside Haley's room and saw her soon sleeping in a chair with his head placed on Haley's bed. Deb looked at her son and tears came out of her eyes. She just wished she can take all his pain and suffering, but she knew that it couldn't happen.

She came closer to Nathan and gently stroked his hair.

"Mom," Nathan woke up, "When did you come?"

"Just now, and I brought you breakfast."

"Mom, trust me, I don't feel like eating."

"No you'll eat," Deb opened the box and brought it to him.

"Ok mom," Nathan took a bite, "That's good mom."

Deb smiled, after so many years they were finally having a mother son moment.

* * *

"Ok kids calm down; I'm not going to hurt you." Man came closer to kids.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked.

"I'm Richie Ryan; Jamie was my friend and also came here to visits his grave." He was indeed Richie, and he recognized the children.

"Yes I remember, so you are Richie," Maggie came close to him, now all children were relieved.

"Will you tell me why you came here all alone and why you two are wearing boy's clothes?" Richie asked looking at both Maggie and Anna.

"That's his fault, he made us wear these cloths," Anna gave a look at Shawn and in return Shawn showed her his tongue.

"Please kids behave, and tell me everything."

Soon Richie heard everything and his heart melt with their innocence.

"Ok I'll call your mom." Richie said to the kids.

"What if she is mad at me?" Shawn was little afraid.

"Ok listen to me what you did was wrong, yes they'll be mad, but tell them what you feel, and they'll understand."

"Ok I then call mom, I also want to go home."

* * *

Rebecca was in her room, crying hard and Davis was with her.

"Please Rebecca stop crying, dad said he'll find them."

"Did you saw the way mom was crying? I just can't deal with it."

"Shawn will be home," Davis held his sister.

"I have already seen what it did to Uncle Nathan's family when they lost Jamie, we can't loose Shawn, our family can't go through."

"Everything will be alright," Davis held his sister, he said those words only to comfort her, but deep down, he was as much scared.

At meantime Julian was all dressed up. Brook and Peyton were both sitting in the living room.

"Ok I'm going, I'll also talk to Jack, and we'll find them."

"Please Julian, bring them home!" Brook pleaded.

"Wait," Peyton stood up, "I think I must search with you."

"I think it's a better idea." Julian agreed.

All of sudden, Brook's cell began ringing, and she immediately took the call. Both Julian and Peyton stopped.

"Richie…yes I know you, we met at the party…what, you have the kids."

Julian and Peyton came closer; they knew it was about the kids.

"Richie you're an angel! Thank God…stay with the kids we are coming."

"Brook what happened?" Julian asked, "Who is Richie?"

"Listen kids are at the graveyard, they all went to see Jamie's grave, so they can talk to him, I remember I made a map for Shawn for fun, with it's help kids reached there but then Shawn lost it…" Brook took a small pause, "Richie is Jamie's friend, and he came there to pay his respect and he found them."

"Thanks God," Julian released the breath of relief, "I'll go and bring them back."

"Ok I'm also going with you." Peyton said and Julian nodded.

"Brook listen," Julian came close to her, "Go to Rebecca, she's blaming herself."

"Oh my God, I just yelled at her without even realizing how much it's gonna hurt her." Brook had tears.

"Talk to her, she'll be alright, and I'm going to bring Shawn, Anna and Maggie back." Julian said and along with Peyton left the house.

* * *

Lucas was sitting in his study room, he looked at his watch.

"Peyton is late." He said to himself.

At meantime his door opened and Sawyer entered the room.

"Dad, where's mom?"

"She went to pick Anna."

"Ok Dad, Adam and Ashley are up, and they want to go to the hospital."

"We'll leave as soon as your mom comes home."

* * *

Richie was still with the kids, and he was telling them the stories. Shawn, Maggie and Anna were all hooked on him.

While kids were listing to Richie, Julian and Peyton spots them, and ran towards the kids.

"Mr. Ryan thanks!" Julian held both Shawn and Maggie.

"Just call me Richie, they are cool kids."

"I'm so glad that you found them." Peyton held Anna's hand

"Can I talk to both of you for a moment?"

Julian looked at Peyton and then they came to Richie.

"Listen I know I'm not part of your family, and it's not my place, but I spend a little time with these kids and you know they are as effected by Jamie's death as any one of you. Please let them in, don't ignore them thinking that they're too young."

"No Richie, you are right, thanks."

"One more thing, I was brought in an orphanage, I never had a family, when I met Jamie that's when I realized what family means."

"Richie you're a good person, one day you'll have a great family."

"It can't happen," Richie sighed, "I'm sterile, and I can't have kids."

"Oh I'm sorry," Peyton did feel pain in his voice.

"Its fine, I'm happy with my life, but I do love kids."

"Yeah we already saw that."

"Ok I must leave, you all take care." Richie said and left.

"Yeah he was a good kid," Julian said watching Richie leave.

Peyton came to Jamie's grave and a tear came out of her eye.

"Trust me Peyton; my heart is also aching watching this grave."

"Yes we saw him grew up, and now he's lying in this grave!" Peyton wiped away her tears, "We better leave."

"Ok I'm taking Maggie and Shawn home." Julian picked their hands.

"Fine it's late and I think Anna should come with me."

"Ok," Julian said and left with Shawn and Maggie.

"Ok Anna, come with me," Peyton picked her hand and began walking towards her car.

"Mom, are you mad at me." Anna asked.

"Yes a little bit, sweaty you should have asked us."

"Mom but you and Dad are so sad, you don't talk to me like you and daddy used to be."

Peyton sighed; she knew her daughter was right.

* * *

Brook came inside Rebecca's room. She was sitting quietly. Brook was now really feeling guilty yelling at her before.

"Rebecca…" Brook called her name, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Rebecca and Davis both came close to their mother, and she held them both.

"Listen all three of you means a world to me, and I can't even imagine living without any of you," Tears were flowing from Brook's eyes.

"Mom, don't cry we'll never leave you," Davis wiped away his mother's tears.

"Mom Dad will find Shawn," Rebecca also assured her mom.

"Shawn has been found, he, Anna and Maggie went to see Jamie's grave."

"So he's coming back?" both Davis and Rebecca said at the same time.

Brook was about to say, but the door opened and Shawn entered the room. Brook at once ran towards him and took him in her arms, "Don't you dare ever do that to your mommy ever again!"

"Mommy sorry, I won't do it again."

"You know how worried I was." Brook held her son.

Julian came inside holding Maggie's hand.

"Ok we'll deal with it later; Maggie wants to see her mom and dad and must leave at once."

"Yes you're right," Brook wiped away her tears and turned to her kids, "All of you get ready, we shall leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Peyton along with Anna entered their house.

"I was about to call you, what took you so long?" Lucas asked coming towards them and gave a surprising look at Anna, "Is she wearing Shawn's clothes?"

"Lucas there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Anna, go to Sawyer, she'll get you ready."

"Ok mommy," Anna said and left.

Peyton told Lucas everything what happened moments ago.

Lucas took a deep breath, "Richie was right."

"I thank God that he was there."

"Maybe it was a lesson to us."

"Yes Lucas it was."

"Ok I must talk to Anna."

Lucas and Peyton walked towards Sawyer's room and knocked the door.

"Ok I'm coming," Sawyer opened the door and Anna clothes were changed.

"Anna I'm sorry that I'm not been a good dad to you lately."

"Daddy I still love you."

Lucas held his daughter, "Ok, do you liked Richie?"

"Dad he is cool, he told me a great story about Duncan MacLeod, you know daddy he fights bad guy with sword and he can't die."

"Wow that's an interesting story!" Sawyer came close to her little sister.

"Ok we'll hear this story later; we have to go to the hospital."" Peyton reminded.

* * *

After few minutes, everyone was at the hospital.

Ashley, Adam and Maggie we're together with their father.

"So how was your night away from home?" Nathan asked his kids.

"We were ok, but what about your dad?" Adam asked.

"I was also fine." Nathan answered.

"Daddy I went to see Jamie," Maggie told her dad.

"Yes I know, Aunt Brook told me that, I'm not mad at you this time but next time I will be if you go anywhere without telling anyone."

"Daddy but I wanted to talk to Jamie and asked him to tell God to make mommy wake up."

Nathan looked at his daughter's big blue eyes, he also wanted the same.

All of sudden a Nurse came inside in a rush, "Mr. Scott, please come quickly."

"What's wrong?" Nathan's heart began beating hard.

"Your wife regained consciousness, she will be fine."

Nathan felt like someone just pulled a huge weight from his chest, "Ok we're coming"

They all rushed to Haley's room, but before they could enter, Sam stopped them.

"Listen to me, Haley is alright now and danger of her slipping in a comma has gone, but makes sure she doesn't get any more stress other wise she can have another stroke."

"Don't worry I'll take every care of my wife."

* * *

Haley was lying on the bed, she was thinking about the same thing, she should have never trusted her son with a monster like Dan, she was feeling guilty and tears were coming out of her eyes.

Door opened and Nathan entered the room, Haley rolled her face, she couldn't face her husband.

"Hey," Nathan held his wife, "I'm here for you don't turn away."

"Nathan, I can't face you, all this time you were right about Dan, he finally took our son, and it's my entire fault, how can I live with this."

"Haley," Nathan held tight, "It's was never your fault, and I don't blame you, in fact, It was my fault, I was the one who gave Jamie permission to see Dan."

"Dan has finally taken our boy, and he has taken him so far that we will never see him again or hear him again."

Nathan closed his eyes, Haley was right, "Listen we are together in this."

"Please I want to see Ashley, Adam and Maggie."

"They're here." Nathan walked towards the door and opened it.

Adam, Ashley and Maggie came to their mother and Haley held them, all and everyone had tears.

Everyone was watching from outside, and they were all wishing for a miracle... a miracle that can heal them all.

* * *

**Ok from last chapter I got the review that I have too many characters, and I'm not doing any justice with them. Well, I agree, there are indeed some characters, which shouldn't be in this story like Robert, and I also hardly mention Mouth, Skillz, Millie and even Andre, so I'm guilty on that part. Furthermore, before I got the review I also had the feeling that rest of it is going under, but I'm afraid that it will remain under the sheet, as I lost my interest in other stuff, and my focus is on main plot.**

**As for Brook and Julian, I've told it before they are supporting characters. I think I have mentioned Brook a lot in my story but yes not Julian too much, as far as their kids go, I may agree I barely mention them, but again the story is not about them, and if you can see I also don't mention Leyton or Haley kids that often either, but I should have done some more with them, but y****ou can see that Brulian had a major part in this chapter.**

**Originally this chapter was supposed to the second last but an idea came in my mind, which I'll do it. So another chapter is added. **

**Next chapter may be short one, but I'm really exciting about that one.**

**R&R. **


	20. Chapter 20: It can't rain all the time

**Chapter 20: It can't rain all the time.**

**

* * *

**

Haley was still at the hospital. Doctors were keeping her for the day. Her room was filled with flowers and cards from the people who came to visit her, but none of them were making her feel any better. Her mind was still filled with the bitter memories which she couldn't shed. Nathan and kids tried to comfort her, but it seems they couldn't.

Now it was almost dark. While Nathan was still inside the Haley's room his cell began ringing, and he picked it up.

"Hello it's Nathan Scott…oh," Nathan stood up and went to more private side of the room.

"Fine…" Nathan answered and closed the call.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

Nathan gave Haley a deep look, "It was D.A, the case has been reviewed and final hearing will be at tomorrow evening."

"Oh…" There wasn't any expression on Haley's face and Nathan was expecting that.

Someone knocked the door, and both Haley and Nathan looked towards it.

"Principal Turner," Nathan and Haley were both surprised to see him, "Please Sir, come inside." Nathan invited him in.

"Hi you two," Principal Turner sat on the chair, "I really wanted to meet you two alone; I never had the chance before."

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Nathan asked and sat on another chair.

"Well I won't take too much time, I know your son was one of the best students we had, and I decided to honor his life."

"Thanks sir I really appreciate it."

"I have decided that day after tomorrow is good. Students have themselves decided to arrange a small memorial and then Jamie's jersey will be hanged to honor him."

Nathan looked at Haley, She gave Principal Turner a smile, but he knew it was just an empty smile; the wound that was just given to them by Dan has taken away every joy from their lives.

"Here that one thing I want to give you," Turner handed Nathan a notebook.

"What is this?" Nathan asked.

"Remember when Quentin died, Haley made every student write something about him and how they remember him, well all students did the same with Jamie and this notebook contains the writings of all students who remember and missing him."

"Thanks for bringing it." Nathan took the notebook.

"Ok you two take care, if you want to postpone the memorial tell me, it can be arranged."

"We shall notify you soon."

"Ok bye," Principal Turner said and left the room.

Nathan handed Haley the note book, but she placed it on the desk.

"Don't you want to read it?" Nathan asked.

"I'll read it later, it almost nine and children are tired, I think you must take them home."

"Yeah I will."

"Nathan one more thing, you also need some rest, I'll be alright."

"Haley, I want to stay with you."

"Please Nathan, I want to be alone tonight, and tomorrow I'll come home."

"Ok if that's what you want." Nathan didn't want to leave her alone, but he knew he can't force anything on her.

* * *

Brook was walking with Deb outside the hospital. Adam, Ashley and Maggie were with them as they needed some air.

"Hey Brook, do you mind if we sit down."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

"It seems like fog is coming."

"Yeah, I'm really missing the sun."

"Yes Brook, so do I, but I really wish if someone can bring light back in our lives."

"Yes Deb, you're right, I went to see Lucas and Peyton before I came here, Lucas is blaming himself that for saving Dan, Peyton is blaming herself for asking Lucas to meet Malinda, Haley is blaming herself for letting Dan in Jamie's life and Nathan blames himself for letting Jamie meet Dan that night, it seems everyone is blaming themselves."

"And that's what I'm worried about; blaming themselves is not going to bring Jamie back, it will make things even worse."

"Yes you're absolutely right."

"Hey I think Nathan is coming," Deb said after spotting Nathan.

"Mom, can you take children home?" Nathan asked coming towards his mother.

"Of course I will, but what about you?"

"Haley wants me to go home."

"Maybe she needs some time alone."

"Yes but I'm afraid that what will go inside her mind when she's alone."

"Ok come home with us."

"Mom I will be home, I also need some time alone."

Brook was quietly listening to them.

"Ok I'll take kids home and please either come home or stay with Haley." Deb said and called the kids who were little far.

"Ok mom." Nathan said and began walking towards the road.

"Hey," Brook called from behind, "Mind if I take a walk with you."

"Brook I know you've been a very good friend and obviously Haley and I need you but right now I really want to be alone for a while."

"Ok, but call me if you need me."

"Brook when I need some company, you'll be the first one I call."

"Ok take care," Brook gave Nathan a quick hug and left.

Nathan began walking on the road. Fog was covering everything and streets were almost deserted. Nathan was quietly walking and without noticing he reached the river court. Nathan looked at the court, and sat one of the benches. He closed his eyes; he just wanted everything to just stop.

While Nathan's eyes were closed, he heard the footsteps, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a shadow coming towards him.

"Who's there?" Nathan called, fog was so dense that he couldn't see who that person was, but he could see that he was a man.

The shadow came closer and Nathan finally saw his face and his eyes were widened with shock.

"Jamie…" Nathan couldn't believe his son was standing in front of him.

"Hi dad," he was Jamie.

"Son, are you real?" Nathan wanted it to be real.

"Dad it doesn't matter if I'm real or not, I'm here to talk."

"Son, you know how much we are missing you."

"Dad I'm also missing all of you, but I have no choice, my life has ended here and now I have another life which no one of you can be a part of."

"Why it has to be this way son?" Nathan exclaimed in pain, "I was supposed to leave not you."

"Please dad, my life has ended not yours, don't waste it in pain and regret, your dreams can still live on through Adam, Ashley and Maggie, please they need you and mom needs you."

"Son, we also need you," Nathan had tears in his eyes.

Jamie's head was down, "Dad, I wish I could stay here, I never wanted to leave anyone, I don't have any choice, but dad you have."

"What should we all do? How can things turn back to normal?"

"Just say goodbye dad."

"Its hard son!"

"Dad I know it's hard, but it's the only way, I love you dad and goodbye," Jamie began walking away.

"Jamie…" Nathan ran where Jamie went but when he thick fog covered everything. When Nathan reached there, whole place was empty and no one was there.

"Ok son I'll say goodbye, maybe it will ease my pain."

* * *

Haley looked at the clock, and it was ten thirty. She took the note book and about to open it, but then she closed it; she couldn't read it. Her tears began flowing which she was holding for so long.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I should have never let you near Dan, mothers are supposed to protect their children from any harm, put, I pushed you to own death, how can I live with that," Haley said in her pain and her tears and then closed her eyes.

While her eyes closed, Haley felt someone's hand on her owns. She opened her eyes and looked at the person, who was holding her hand. Her eyes stopped blinking; she couldn't believe that he was here….her son.

"Jamie is that you?" Haley touched his face, and it was her son.

"Yes mom it's me." Jamie held Haley's hand again.

"My baby…" Haley's tears start flowing, she looked at her son face, she remembered when last time she saw him, his whole face covered in bruises, but now his face was so clear and so fresh.

"Mom I came to talk to you…for the last time."

"Jamie…" Haley was struggling to speak, "I'm so sorry, I should have never let Dan near you."

"Mom please what happened to me wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself, you know what hurt me the most is everyone blaming themselves, and I can't feel any peace."

"I also can't feel any piece…I miss you so much."

"I also miss you all, but it has to be that way, I have to go."

"Jamie, please don't go." Haley pleaded.

"Mom I can't stay, please promise me that you'll choose life and live, Ashley, Adam and Maggie and still here and dad love you, and please you have to go on for them."

"But you won't be there, how will we go on without you."

"Mom my life here has ended, but another life for me has begun, and I can't live it if you don't move on."

"How can we do it?"

"Mom, just say goodbye."

"Jamie…" Haley's tears began flowing, "It's too hard."

"Mom it's hard and I also know that, but trust me once you'll say it everything will get easy."

"I'll try…"

"Mom you have to do it, and listen in another time we shall meet again."

Haley closed her eyes, but after a minute she opened them again but no one was there. She knew it was the last time she saw her son. She began thinking about what Jamie said to her, and then she dialed Nathan's number. Her call was picked up at once.

"Hello Nathan I want you to come here, I need to talk to you."

* * *

Brook was sitting outside her house and watching the sky still filled with clouds and everything was covered in fog.

As she was buried in her thoughts, Julian came and put his hand on her shoulders, "Hey. Why are you awake in the middle of the night?"

"Well there are so many things on my mind, and I just couldn't sleep."

"I understand, in just one moment everything changed."

"Yes, and I'm waiting for the moment, when everything changes back as they were."

"Well Brook I can only hope."

"Ok you must go, kids will freak out if they don't find us inside."

"How long will you stay outside?" Julian was concerned.

"Just a little bit."

"Ok," Julian said and went inside.

Brook turned her head and all of sudden she saw someone standing in front of her house, and his face covered in a hoodie.

"Who is there?" Brook shouted but he began walking towards her.

"Listen I'll call someone," Brook threatened and picked the rod that was lying there.

He came closer and removed his hoodie, "Aunt Brook!"

"Jamie…." Rod fell from Brook's hand.

"Aunt Brook I just came here say goodbye."

"Am I dreaming? Is this really you?"

"Yes Aunt Brook it's me but its only time you'll see me."

"Why?" Brook tears began flowing.

"I don't have the answer; after all it was my fate."

"No I don't accept it, you were supposed to live."

"Aunt Brook I'll always live in your heart, and I'm always going to be with you all."

"But still we can't be able to touch you, and hear you."

"Yes but you can feel me."

"Jamie…" Brook's tears were falling like rain, and she touched his face, it was smooth and warm.

"Aunt Brook, there something I need to tell you."

"Jamie you can tell me anything."

"I know you want Uncle Julian back, but you're afraid."

"Yes Jamie that's right."

"You know you told me to fallow your heart, now I'm asking you the same, you'll find the answer."

"Ok Jamie I'll do that."

"Aunt Brook Goodbye," Jamie began walking away.

Brook was about to say something, but she heard Julian's footsteps and she turned to him.

"Brook who were you talking to?"

Brook turned again but no one was there, she closed her eyes and looked at Julian.

"Brook, were you crying?"

"Well Julian these tears are for last time, please come inside, I have made decisions about us."

"Brook…" Julian was out of words.

"Please come inside," Brook took Julian's hand and they both went inside.

* * *

Lucas looked at his children one by one and came to the living room where Peyton was also sitting.

"Lucas, are you feeling well?" Peyton was still concerned about him.

"Physically I'm alright, but still I can't wash away the guilt."

Peyton sighed; she knew it will take time for their broken heart to heal again.

"I'm going for a small walk."

"But it late at night and there's so much fog."

"It'll be ok; I'll be back in half n hour."

"Ok, I'm also going to sit in the balcony."

Both Lucas and Peyton came outside the house.

"Ok I'll come back soon." Lucas gave Peyton a small kiss and left.

Peyton sat on the chair outside, all of sudden winds started blowing and newspaper that was on the table fell.

"Great," Peyton frowned and kneeled down to pick the paper, but when she raised her head, she saw someone legs.

Peyton at once stood up and looked at the person who was standing there.

"Hi Aunt Peyton," again it was Jamie.

Peyton shook her head.

"Please Aunt Peyton, I'm not here to haunt you, just came to talk before I'll leave."

"So you'll leave." Peyton asked.

"Yes Aunt Peyton, I'll leave as you say, people always leave."

"Do you have any idea what it do to the people you leave behind?" Peyton wanted so bad to ask that question.

"Yes I do, there nothing romantic about death." Jamie took a pause, "But I want to ask you something, do you want to leave the one you love."

"No," Peyton shook her head.

"Well Aunt Peyton, no one wants to leave the one they love and care, it's not their choice to leave and like them, it's not my choice to leave, leaving you all as painful to me as it to you."

"But it's so unfair."

"Life is never fair Aunt Peyton, but it goes on."

"Yes it goes on," Peyton sighed.

"Please don't blame the people who left you, Goodbye Aunt Peyton," Jamie said, and again he disappeared in the mist.

"Thanks Jamie," Peyton just heard the words she wanted to hear.

* * *

Lucas was slowly walking inside the cemetery. He stopped at the big oak tree, he looked at the grave a little far from it, and even in dark he could see 'Keith Alan Scott' marked on it. He turned and came under the oak tree and towards the grave of his nephew.

"I just wish I never had pulled Dan from that fire!" Lucas's voice was full of pain.

"And what would have it done if you haven't pulled him out of fire?" someone said from behind.

Lucas at once turned as he knew that voice. In front of him Jamie was standing.

"Jamie…." Lucas looked at his nephew, "You are here!"

"Yes Uncle Lucas, your pain and sorrow have brought me here. Listen Uncle Lucas, do you really think things would have been better if you didn't pull Grandpa Dan, trust me things would have been lot worse."

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You did the right thing, you proved that you were not like him, and really you're not like him."

"I need yours and Keith's forgiveness."

"Uncle Lucas please you did nothing and stop blaming yourself, do you know how much it hurts me."

Lucas felt the pain in Jamie's voice, and he felt it in his heart, "Please Jamie I want this pain to go away."

"First you need to stop blaming yourself…Uncle Lucas you have a great life, just don't throw it away. You have a wife who loves you so much, and four great kids."

"Yes Jamie I do have them." Lucas lowered his head.

"Uncle Lucas, all this pain and regret will take them away from you one by one; do you want that, do you want Dan to win?"

"No Jamie I don't and I can't," Lucas realized what Jamie was telling him.

"Please go to them."

"Yes Jamie I must go to them," Lucas realized his nephew was right.

"One last thing, please take care of mom and dad when I'm gone and goodbye, I always be there in your hearts."

"Goodbye Jamie," Lucas said with watering eyes and began walking away, but after few steps he turned, but no one was there, so he turned back again and began walking towards his home.

* * *

Haley was waiting for Nathan in her room. Door opened and she saw Nathan entering the room.

"Haley what's wrong?"

"Please Nathan sit," Haley asked and Nathan sat beside his wife.

"I know it's strange but I saw Jamie."

"What you also saw him?" Nathan was surprised but Haley wasn't.

"You know we always teach our children, but there are many things we learn from them."

"Yes Haley we do learn from them."

"Yes and you know what Jamie thought us is never to give up and that's what he was here to tell us."

"Haley I know and we have to do what our son wants."

"Yes Nathan, living without Jamie is no doubt going to be hard, but we have to try, and we have to try it right from this very moment, Ashley Adam and Maggie is still here and only we can heal their pain as well as each other."

"Yes Haley, we still have each other and Jamie may be gone, but in some way he'll always be with us."

"Nathan, please take me home, I just asked Sam, and she told me I can go home, I want to be in my home with you and the kids, together we will go through this."

"Yes we will." Nathan held Haley's hand with his hand and placed his head on it, and Haley felt his tears on them and her tears also began flowing, but this time these tears were taking their pain with them.

* * *

Maggie was lying in her bed, and like others she couldn't sleep as well. She was missing her brother and her parents.

She got out of room and slowly walked towards Jamie's room. She opened the door and entered in his room. His room was almost the same as it was before. She got on Jamie's bed and put her head on the pillow, maybe her brother was gone, but she could feel him there.

"Hey kiddo," Someone ran fingers in Maggie's soft dark hair, and she looked at the person.

"Jamie…" Maggie at once got up, "You are back."

"Yes I'm back but only for a little time."

"Are you an Angel now?"

"No, but something like that."

"I talked to you as you told me."

"Yes I heard you and God let me come back."

"But you will leave again?" Maggie was sad; she didn't want him to leave.

"Yes I have to leave."

"No I won't let you go," Maggie held her brother's hand.

"Maggie," Jamie sat, "I have to leave."

"You have to promise me that you will come back."

"Maggie it's impossible."

"No you have to promise, or else I'll cry so loud."

"Ok, I'll see you."

"Promise."

"Yes I promise, Ok close your eyes."

Maggie did what she was told and soon the room was empty with only Maggie lying there.

* * *

Julian and Brook were inside Brook's bedroom, which was once their.

"Brook are you sure, I wasn't expected your decision so soon."

"Neither was I, but I had to make this decision, and it's the right time."

"I'm waiting, whatever your decision will be, I'll be ok."

"Ok Julian, Listen I grew up being alone, all my life, I wanted someone to love me, with Lucas I felt that I had something but again his heart always belonged to Peyton, so I let him go, and then you came and for first time I really fell in love."

"Same thing goes for me and Peyton. My dad also wanted a daughter, and he loved Peyton liked that, but I also let her go as her heart belonged to Lucas, but when I meet you, I realized I met my soul mate."

"Together we brought three beautiful children in this world, and we had such a great life as a family."

"Brook and we can have that again."

Brook lowered her head and then raised it again.

"Julian when we went apart, I was really hurt, and I'm so afraid to go through this pain again."

"Ok I understand." Julian head went down.

"Julian I'm not finished," Brook said and Julian raised his head again. "I just want to say, I'm tired of being afraid, we don't know what future store for us, and we just can't live in the past so yes I'll give us another chance."

"Brook…" Julian was out of words, she finally said those words he was wanted so bad hear.

"Yes Julian I want us to be together again, and I'm not saying it for kids, I'm saying that for myself."

"Thanks Brook," Julian was so happy, finally he got back everything.

"Hey come here," Brook held her arms and Julian just came and held her.

Finally, they were together again, and they didn't care if this time they'll last or not.

Lucas entered his home and he saw Peyton holding Brian.

"Sorry he was awake."

"Give him to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Peyton he's as much my son as he's yours so give him to me."

"Ok, actually I'm glad that you want to hold him."

Lucas came and took Brian from her.

"Peyton we can't waste our lives, we owe it to the one's we love."

"I can guess he also came to you."

"You also saw him?" Lucas was curious.

"Yes and I saw the pain in his eyes, I've always blamed others for leaving me, but I never thought what it does to them when they have to leave everyone."

"Yes I also felt the same pain in his eye, but at least he said to us the words what we all wanted to hear, I promise I'll live my life, because I have you, and we have our four beautiful children."

Peyton was finally so happy; finally, everything was back as they were.

"Oh I think he's now sleeping," Lucas looked at Brian, who was indeed sleeping.

"Good job," Peyton took Brian from him and went to his room.

Lucas opened his laptop, which was placed there and began writing on it. Peyton came back and was surprised to see Lucas writing on his computer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm starting a new book, come here I wrote few lines."

Peyton at once sat beside him and looked at the screen. Fallowing lines were written on it.

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

_In my school hall, I was quietly sitting on the chair. That day was my_

_gradation day and end of my High school years. Just moments ago I became_

_a big brother of beautiful little girl; my mom still has to name her._

_On stage my best friend Haley James Scott, who is also married to my_

_brother Nathan Scott, was giving a valedictorian speech, and then I saw a_

_change in her voice and color of her face. She looked at us and then told us_

_that she was having her baby. All of sudden I saw Nathan standing up in shock,_

_but I knew he wanted to be a dad as much as I wanted to be an Uncle._

_I looked around and saw my friends, they were all happy and Brook was so_

_happy that I had a feeling that maybe Haley is surrogating for her. That moment_

_I knew someone special has just come in our lives…_

"Lucas that's great, I think this book will be awesome."

"Yes Peyton, it's a way to keep Jamie's memory alive."

* * *

"Hey," Adam knocked on Ashley's door, and she looked at him.

"What's wrong, did dad come back?"

"No he didn't, I just can't sleep, I was passing by and your door was opened.

"I can't sleep either."

"I know no one is home, and there something came in my mind, and I think you must also come with me."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley had no clue what her brother was talking about.

"Remember you and I made a DVD of Jamie's clips and planned to play it when he was supposed to leave for college."

"Yes," Ashley remembered.

"I'm going to watch it, will you?"

"Yes I'll watch it with you." Ashley also wanted so bad to see and hear her elder brother once again.

"Ok come with me," Adam said and Ashley fallowed him to the living room.

Once they were in the living room. Adam opened the TV set; he already set the DVD, so he pressed the play button.

Soon on the big TV set, they saw the image of their brother. It was a footage taken on his graduation day giving a valedictorian speech.

Deb also came to the living room, but she remained at the back as she didn't want to interrupt them, as she really wanted them to have that moment. She looked at the windows and saw the lights of Nathan's car. She slowly walked towards the main door, and came out of the house to see her son. Car stopped and Nathan came out and to Deb's surprise Haley also came out.

"Haley you're home," Deb was surprised but at the same time happy to see her.

"Yes I'm home and I'm glad to be home."

"So am I," Deb replied.

"Ok we must go inside," Nathan said and they all went inside.

Adam and Ashley were both quietly watching the DVD. They heard the footsteps and they turned to see their parents watching them.

"Mom dad you're home," They both said at the same time.

"Yes we are home and we are home for good." Haley stroked the heads of both his son and daughter and smiled at them.

Ashley and Adam were both so relieved and so happy; finally, they saw the smile of their mother which they were missing for so long.

"Mommy, daddy," Maggie also came running downstairs and Haley held her in her arms.

"Hey what are you watching," Nathan asked watching the TV screen.

"Dad…" Adam was little scared.

"It's ok Adam," Nathan assured his son, "We all are going to watch this together."

Everyone in the room sat in front of the TV set and began watching the footages of Jamie's life. With every moment, all the pain and sorrow in their heart were washing away with the joyful memories of their son and brother.

"Hey look at the sky," Ashley interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Mom dad sky is clear and just look at the stars they look so bright."

"Come outside," Haley said and they all came outside the house.

Sky was totally clear and they could see the full moon shining in the sky.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other, their boy was gone but his memories in theirs as well as in many hearts were alive, and it was enough for them to move on. Their love was for always and forever and it was lot stronger than the death.

* * *

**Ok for last week I've been super busy. I had a project for doing a 3d animation for my head, and I almost worked more than 12 hours a day. **

**I could have written this whole chapter better, but I just wrote what came in my mind as I didn't had the free time, so I don't know if it's good or bad. I have no strength left to change or add anything.**

**Well next chapter is going to be last, and I hope to post it within four days.**

**Thanks. **


	21. Last Chapter: Good morning sunshine

**Last Chapter – Good morning sunshine**

**

* * *

**

**(Song at the end: '**_**Wherever you are'**_** by Celeste Prince; OST- Sweet November)**

Haley woke up, and from the sound of shower coming from the wash room she knew that Nathan was also awake. She looked at the clock and surprised to see that it was almost eleven. She got up from bed and removed the curtains. Sky was clear with warm sunshine.

As Haley was watching the clear blue sky, Nathan came out from the wash room, still rubbing his head with a rag. He watched his wife who was quietly looking at the sky. He came closer to her.

"Haley, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine, but what about you."

"I'm also feeling better."

"Nathan can you please hold me." Haley asked and Nathan held her from the back, he wanted so bad to hold her like that.

"Sky looks so beautiful," Nathan said still holding his wife.

"Yes Nathan, its look beautiful, in that sky I can see our boy."

"Yes Haley I can see him too, I know it'll take time for us to heal from what we lost, but as you said last night, we still have each other."

"I know and you're right, the pain of losing Jamie will never go away, but in time we'll learn to live with it and besides, we have so good memories of him which we can hold on to."

Nathan nodded and held her tight.

"Nathan, did you talk to Lucas or Brook?" Haley asked.

"Yes I've talked to Brook; she was there all the time when you were in the hospital."

"I know, and we are so lucky to have such a good friend like Brook."

"Haley I think we should check the kids and more important talk to them."

"Yes I'm thinking the same, but if they're sleeping let them, you know we slept so late."

"Yes I agree, even it's almost eleven." Nathan said looking at the clock.

"Nathan I want to ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"At which time the final hearing of Jamie's case will take place?"

Nathan was a bit surprised to hear that, "It'll be at six, but why are you asking?"

"I'll go with you to the court."

"Haley, are you sure?" Nathan wasn't sure if Haley was ready.

"Yes Nathan, you know I want to move on and first step for me is to face the people who took our Jamie from us."

"I'm worried, will you be able to face them."

"Trust me Nathan, I will, and you must remember what we agreed, we have to go through this together."

"Thanks Haley, you're right I'll always need you."

"I'm planning to see Lucas; I really want to talk to him."

"Yes I also want to see him, and I think we should see him right away."

* * *

Brook opened her eyes. It was late but she didn't care, Julian was just beside her.

"Hey," Brook called his name gently, and he opened his eyes.

"How you're feeling?" Julian asked.

"I never have been better in my life."

"Same with me," He gave Brook a short kiss.

All of sudden they felt someone jump on them, and when they looked, it was Shawn.

"Mommy, Daddy…oh," Shawn opened his mouth in shock, "You're both naked!"

Julian looked at Brook and like him, she was speechless.

"Listen little buddy, please go outside, we'll come."

"Ok," Shawn ran outside at once, like a scared child.

"That's great." Julian exclaimed.

"Make sure the next time door is locked." Brook said smiling.

Shawn was still in shock after watching both his parents in their birth suits.

"Hey little B, "Rebecca called Shawn, "Did you saw a ghost?"

"No, mommy and daddy were in bed, and they were naked."

"What?" Rebecca covered her mouth and gasped, she didn't need any explaining.

At meantime both Brook and Julian came outside now properly clothed.

"Mom, dad, you both need same explaining to do." Rebecca asked as if she's their parent.

"Ok we'll explain, but you stop giving me the look that my father used to give me." Julian said watching her daughter's expression.

"Ok, I'll ask Davis to come." Rebecca went towards Davis's room.

"Wow that was scary." Julian wiped his forehead.

"But exciting at the same time," Brook said smiling and Julian gave her a little kiss.

* * *

Lucas dialed a number and placed the cell on his ear.

"Hello, is this you Lucas?" Someone said from other side.

"Are you surprised to hear from me Lindsey?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, but it's so good to hear from you."

"Same here"

"Listen I heard about Jamie, and I'm so sorry, it really broke my heart, I wanted to be there for all of you but I couldn't."

"It's ok but listen, do you have any projects right now."

"No, I'm free but why are asking?"

"I'm writing a book and I want you to be an editor of this book."

"That's great, but Lucas you know I don't edit anymore."

"Please Lindsey, you're the only one who I can think of, I already mailed you a sample, please check your email."

"Ok if you insist," there was a silence for a few moments, "Lucas…that's awesome."

"Please Lindsey; I want you to be my editor."

"After reading this, there's no chance in hell I'll refuse, so I'm in."

"Thanks Lindsey."

Lucas ended the call and turned around to see Peyton staring at him.

"So you were talking to Lindsey?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, but are you mad at me."

"Hell no," Peyton smiled, "I trust you and besides, I know why you called her, and to be honest with you, I'm glad that you called her."

"Thanks, I know she's is the only one who can understand my words."

* * *

"Hey Chuck," Andre said after spotting him, "What are you doing in Jewelry shop?"

"Something, that's very important." Chuck replied, "When did you come back?"

"This morning, you know how far Stanford is."

"Yes I know, but Tina is also going to be with you."

As they were talking, the store managers came to them.

"Oh, so good to see you both, I have your rings." Store manger gave both Chuck and Andre the rings.

"So you're going to propose Lily?" Andre asked watching a ring in his hands.

"Yeah, originally I was planning to propose her after some years, but after what happened with Jamie, I realized life is too short, and we don't know what will happen in very next minute, so I'll take this chance now."

"Well that's exactly my thoughts, I'm also going to propose Tina, I already asked Mr. Parker's permission, and to my surprise, he has given me the permission to marry his daughter."

"I'm happy for you; I'm also headed to Lily's home, where I'll ask his mom and brother for her hand in marriage."

"I wish you luck."

"Same goes for you." Chuck said and both boys departed.

* * *

Julian and Brook were sitting in front of their kids, and they just told them that they were back together.

"What I thought you all will be jumping." Julian said after not getting the reaction from their kids that he as well as Brook was expecting.

"Is there anything wrong?" Brook asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is," Davis spoke.

"Can you share with us?" Julian asked as he as well as Brook wanted to know.

"To be honest, I'm glad that you're back, I wanted that for so bad, but now you're back, I'm thinking, what if Jamie wasn't dead, or I didn't happen to him, did you to be together?"

Both Brook and Julian sighed, because their son was right.

"Ok all of you, yes it's true that Jamie's death brought us together, but I wanted to be back with your mother for very long time."

"It's just, it feels kind of sad!" Rebecca said and gave his parents a sad look.

"Yes I know, and trust me losing Jamie is also not easy for me, but there's something I want to share with you, and I swear in your name that I'm not making it up." Brook wanted to tell all of them about last night.

"Mom, what it is?" Davis asked.

"Ok it's sound strange, but last night, I saw Jamie."

"What?" this time Shawn spoke, "So God really let him come back."

"Well honey, I don't know maybe God did listen to you? Brook gently stroked his head.

"Mom, please tell us more," Rebecca wanted to know.

"He told me, not to live in past and don't worry about the future, just live in the present and that what helped me make this decision."

All children were silent, and their heads were down. It was not that they were sad, they realized that even in his death, Jamie did something good.

"Hey guys," Brook addressed them all.

"Well mom and dad, congratulation." All kids ran and hugged their parents, finally their family was back.

"Hey Brook, did you called Haley or Nathan?" Julian asked.

"Yes Nathan called me; both Haley and Nathan are doing fine."

"It's good to hear that!"

"Hey Rebecca, did you called Ashley." Davis asked.

"Listen Bummer, if you're so worried about her, why don't you call her." Rebecca snapped back at her brother.

"I…" Davis was little hesitant.

"Trust me, she's not gonna bite you, here take this." Rebecca handed her the phone.

"Listen Davis, your sister is right, you should talk to her." Brook also gave her vote.

"Ok then I'll call her." Davis said and began dialing the number.

* * *

Nathan and Haley both came in the living room.

"Hey how are you two doing?" Deb asked as she was still concerned.

"We are fine, and from this day forwards we will be."

"Thanks it's so good to hear you."

"Mommy, Daddy I want to tell you something." Maggie said running towards them.

"Hey you," Haley lifted her daughter, "First you need to tell me, why you went all by yourself, daddy told me all about it."

"Mommy I wanted to talk to Jamie and you know God really brought him back and I talked to him."

Haley gave his daughter a smile, "Well Maggie, me and daddy also saw him."

"Hi mom," Adam also came.

"Hey, how are you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine, actually I feel great to see you and mom smiling again."

"Where's Ashley?" Haley asked.

"I'm here," Ashley called entering the living room, "I just went outside to see the clear sky."

"Ok kids come here; we need to talk to you." Nathan called.

Ashley, Adam and Maggie came close to their parents.

Nathan looked at his kids and spoke, "Listen to me, I know losing your brother is harder on you and we can see that, all I want to say is that your mom and I are here, you can talk to us whenever you need to, and please don't hold anything back."

"I know dad, I really want to talk but I was just scared." Ashley said.

"Don't be, we are your parents and we will listen," Nathan assured his daughter.

"Listen me and your dad are never going to leave you, we promise." Haley said to her kids as she meant this time, "Not only you have us, but you got great Uncle and Aunts, and good friends."

"Yeah we know, but still we miss Jamie." Adam said and lowered his head.

"Listen Adam, we also miss Jamie, and it's always going to hurt us, but again he is in better place."

"Yeah we know that, we promise whenever we need you, we'll come."

"Thanks," both Haley and Nathan smiled at their kids.

"Ok we are both going to yours Uncle Lucas, but we'll be back in an hour, will you be ok." Nathan asked.

"Yes we will be, grandma Deb is with us."

"Ok then take care," Nathan said and he and Haley went inside to get changed.

Kids were about to go back to their routine when all of sudden their phone began ringing.

"I'll get it." Adam said and picked the phone. He talked a little and called Ashley.

"Who is on the phone?" Ashley asked.

Adam handed her the phone, "My future brother in Law."

"Adam…" Ashley gave her younger brother a look and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hi Ashley, how are you, just wanted to cheek on you." It was Davis and Ashley kind of blushed.

"I'm fine, glad you called."

"So is everything fine."

"Yes, it seems like that, mom and dad are really doing fine."

"Well speaking of your mom and dad, mine also got back together."

"Wow, that's great that your mom and dad are together again." Ashley was happy to hear the good news.

"Yes it's a great day for us."

"Yeah it's so great that everything is getting better once again."

"Ok we'll see each other soon."

"Yes, we will," Ashley put down the phone; she felt really good talking to Davis.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were still in the living room cuddling Brain, the doorbell rang.

"I'll cheek," Jason shouted from far.

"Who can be at this time?" Peyton wondered.

"Mom dad," Jason came to them.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, "Who's there?"

"Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley are here."

Lucas and Peyton were both surprised but also glad, they wanted to see and talk to them.

"Ok I'll check," Peyton said and went to the main door. She opened the door and indeed Nathan and Haley were standing in front of her and to her surprise, they were both smiling at her.

"I'm glad that you both came, please come inside." Peyton gave them space and they both entered the house.

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked.

"He's putting Brain in," Peyton said and Lucas came out and smiled at both Haley and Nathan.

"Lucas it's really good to see a smile on your face." Haley said to Lucas.

"I was about to say the same thing."

"I think we must all sit down." Peyton said and they all sat on the couch and one by one they told their encounter with Jamie.

"I know it's strange that we all saw Jamie last night, but at least we did see him." Lucas said.

"Even if it's strange I don't care, I just wanted to talk to my son for last time, and I did." Haley said remembering the time.

"Yes, at least we had to a chance to see him." Peyton said.

"Yes, and I'm glad that we got that chance, but I think we should leave now" Nathan said and he and Haley stood up.

"What, you two just came here," Lucas wanted them to stay.

"We know but we've also decided to pay a visit to Tree Hill High."

"Ok we shall see each other soon." Lucas said.

"Yes we will," Haley said and she and Nathan both left.

Lucas was about to go to his study room, but his cell phone rang and when he checked, it was Karen's number.

"Hello mom."

"Lucas, can you come to my house now."

"Of course mom I will, how is Lily."

"She's fine, she's lot stronger than I thought."

"Well mom. She's her mother daughter."

"Listen Chuck wants to see us both, he said it's important."

"Don't worry, I'll come."

"Thanks."

* * *

Vanessa and Lily were at the café. Karen just left moments ago after she got the call from Chuck.

"Hey Lily what are you baking." Vanessa asked, watching Lily taking something from the oven.

"Just look." Lily placed the trey in front of Vanessa.

"Jam filled Brownies?" Vanessa was a bit surprised, "I thought you don't make them anymore."

"Well I didn't make them for customers."

"Oh, now I know why you didn't go with me to Jamie's grave this morning."

"Yes, that was the reason, and tomorrow we'll leave, I want to spend some time with Jamie and talk to him alone."

"Yeah I can understand that."

"Tell mom, that I went to cemetery." Lily placed all the brownies in a box.

"Don't worry I'll tell her."

"Ok I'll be back soon." Lily said and left.

Vanessa watched Lily leave, she could understand that Lily needed some time alone with her father and best friend.

* * *

"So you kind of guessed why Chuck wants to meet you and Lucas." Andy asked Karen.

"Yes I know, and I'm happy as well as scared at the same time."

"We know this time will come one day, if you want my opinion, I think Chuck is a very good guy, he's kind and loves Lily."

"Yes I know, he grew in front of us and we all know him very well, it's just time passed so quickly."

"Yes, Lily is still very young, but I think we should let Lily make this decision on her own."

"Yes, it'll be her decision."

Both Andy and Karen heard the knock on the door, "Hi mom, I'm here and I know why you called."

"So what do you want to say?" Karen asked Lucas.

"Well mom, Lily is still young, and I know she'll have to make the biggest decision of her life, but I think Chuck is a good guy, and I trust him that he'll make her happy."

"That's exactly my point." Andy said.

"So I should give Chuck the permission."

"Yes Mom, I know Chuck is the right guy for Lily." Lucas gave his vote, he really liked Chuck and he has known him, since he was a child.

All of sudden they both heard a doorbell and knew that it'll be Chuck.

Karen opened the door and smiled at Chuck, he was really dressed up for the occasion.

"Welcome Chuck, please come inside."

Chuck came inside the living room, where Lucas and Andy were waiting for him.

"Hi," Chuck looked at everyone, and surely he was nervous, it was a big moment for him.

"I can guess that by now you know why I want to see you."

"Yes Chuck, we know why you want to see us." Karen said and looked at Chuck.

"Ok, let me begin," Chuck cleared his throat, "I know it's kind of early that I'm asking your permission to propose Lily, but after what happened and from what we went through, I can only say that we just can't wait for a right time, we don't now how long we'll live."

"Well Chuck, I agree." Lucas had the idea what Chuck was saying to them.

"Well Mr. Scott, you always said to us to fallow your heart, and my heart says that Lily is the one for me, I can't promise that we'll be perfect, but I can promise you all that I'll do my best to make her happy."

"Chuck," Karen came close to him, "I know Lily is young and as a mother it's sad for me to let her go, but we all like you and more we all trust you."

"So that means you are giving me the permission," Chuck couldn't believe that it would be so easy.

"Yes Chuck we are giving you permission," Lucas came, "She just went to cemetery at Keith's and Jamie's graves so go there."

"Ok thanks," Chuck said and left.

"I hope they have a great future!" Karen exclaimed.

"They will," Lucas said because he knew.

Lucas was about to leave, he heard his cell phone ringing, and he took the call.

"Who was that?" Karen asked after Lucas ended the call.

"Well it was Principal Turner, he wants to see me."

"Are you going to meet him?"

"Yes, actually I'm going there right now."

* * *

Nathan and Haley arrived at Tree Hill High.

Almost everyone who saw them, from students to teachers came towards them.

"Haley and Nathan it's so good to see you, what brings you both here?" One of the teachers asked.

"Well it wasn't planned, but when we were visiting Lucas, we decided to pay a visit." Haley answered.

"So good to see you, we're all really missing you." One of the students said.

"Nathan I'm going to check my new class," Haley said and Nathan nodded.

"Ok, I'll be at Principal's Turner's office." Nathan said and left.

Haley slowly walked towards her classroom. Every student was silently drawn towards a very young female teacher whom she knew as she was her former student.

"Hey," Haley knocked on the door.

Everyone looked at her and they were stunned to see their favorite teacher back.

"Mrs. Scott," the young teacher was also pleased to see her.

Haley looked at the class and surprised to see the chair where Jamie used to sit was empty. Haley remembered the time when Sam sat on Quentin's chair, and she asked her to change it.

"Vicky, can you give me some time alone with the students?" Haley asked.

"Of course Mrs. Scott, you can take as much time as you want."

"Thanks and one more thing, just call me Haley now we are colleagues."

"Ok," Vicky said and left.

Every student stood up and came towards Haley, and among them was Nathan Smith.

"Hi," Nat came first, "You know Jamie was my only friend, and because of him, I really got the chance to be in Raven."

Haley sat in front of him, "Nat, the reason you are in Raven because you deserve it."

"I don't think I can lead them." Nat was not sure that he'll be able to lead the Raven as once Jamie led them.

"Nat, I know Jamie was here, he would have wanted you to take the job as Raven's captain"

"Ok for Jamie I'll do that."

"Thanks," Haley was pleased.

"Hi," someone said from behind and Haley turned; it was Lita, whom she meets in a shop.

"Lita, so you're finally here."

"Yes, we are all missing you, I really feel so bad what happened, I just dated your son once, but it really broke my heart when I heard he was killed."

"My son was kinds of a person that can make anyone fall in love with him, even in their first meeting."

"I don't know why something happened to a person like him."

Haley took a deep breath, "I know I'm asking myself the same question, but maybe God also loved him so much that he took him, but still I know part of him will always be here."

"Thanks you are very strong."

"Because I have you, and I have to tell you that I'm coming back."

"That's great," every student was happy.

* * *

Nathan was sitting in Principal's Turner's office.

As they were talking, they heard a knock on the door.

"Lucas, please come inside," Principal Turner said and Nathan at once turned.

"Nathan, I called Lucas a moment ago, so don't be surprised," Principal Turner said and Lucas also sat on the chair beside Nathan.

"So Nathan you're ok with the Memorial planning."

"Yes I think its best time, everyone can easily be there."

"So it's done, the memorial fallowed by hanging of Jamie's jersey will take place tomorrow morning at ten."

"So Lucas you may be wondering, why I called you." Principal Turner drew his attention towards Lucas.

"Actually yes, I'm kind of wondering."

"Ok I know you quit coaching, and I don't want to force you, but I'm offering you a job here as English teacher."

"What?" Lucas was surprised, "Are you replacing Haley with me?"

"No, I want Haley back, It's just this year, there are so many loads on her, and you know what she went through so I decided to hire an extra teacher and I think you are the best."

Lucas began thinking.

"Lucas, please take it." Nathan said as he knew with Lucas here, it'll really help Haley.

"Ok I think I'll take it."

"Thanks Lucas, you don't know how happy I am." Principal Turner exclaimed.

"Ok then we shall leave; children will be waiting for us." Nathan said and both Lucas and Nathan stood up.

"Ok we'll see each other in court, hope the verdict will be fair," Principal Turner shook their hands.

Both Lucas and Nathan came outside and began walking in the halls.

"Hey Nathan, there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes what it is?"

"You've retired from Basketball and you may need something to make money."

"Well I've lot of money, thanks to my twelve years run in NBA, but you're right I need something to do."

"So I'm giving you a proposal, why don't we both start a car dealership together."

"What?" Nathan stopped, "Why you want us to do the same thing what Dan did?"

"Well, whole dealership was Uncle Keith's idea, and it was his dream; Dan stole it from him."

"Ok then, I'm in."

"What you won't think about it."

"No in my heart in know it's a good idea."

"So it's a deal."

"Yes." Nathan nodded; he knew they needed to do something together.

"Hey," Haley came to them, "Lucas, I didn't know you were here."

Lucas and Nathan told her every thing.

"That's great," Haley was happy; she really liked the idea of Lucas working with Nathan.

"Ok we must go; we all have to meet in court." Nathan reminded.

"Ok Bye." Lucas waved his hand and they all left.

* * *

Lily slowly walked towards the graves which were marked Scotts. In one hand, she had flowers and in another hand she had the box full of Jam filled Brownies.

She came close to the grave marked Keith Alan Scott, and placed the flowers on the grave.

"Hi dad today is my last day here, and I want to spend a little time with you." Lily sat beside Keith's grave, "The time has come for me to enter the real world, and I know from above you're watching me."

Lily gave a look at Jamie's grave, "I kind of mad at him dad, I was supposed to see you first, but he has beaten me to it, and I know he is with you right now."

Lily stood up and came to Jamie's grave, "I know it was so soon for you to leave us, we were born together but your life ended so shortly," Lily took a deep breath, "I know in some way you are still with us, and I can feel it like you are very close, and listening to what I'm saying."

Lily put the box filled with Brownies on the grave, "Even I know you can't eat them, but still I made them for you as you loved them so much."

"Lily," someone called and Lily turned.

"Oh Chuck," Lily stood up.

"Was it a bad timing?" Chuck wanted to be sure.

"No, I'm finished here and I'm glad you came."

"Lily," Chuck cleared his throat, "I want to ask you something very important."

"Yes, I'm listening, you can say anything."

"Ok, you know the very first moment, I saw you, even we were children at that time; I felt that I just found the girl of my dreams."

"I'm also glad that you came in my life."

"Well Lily, it was also the greatest day of life when you came in my life, and deep in my heart, I know you're my soul mate." Chuck sat on one knee, "Lily Roe Scott, I love you and want to spend the rest of my with you, I want you to me my wife."

Lily was outspoken, it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life, but Chuck's words were more beautiful than the ring. Tears started to flow from Lily's eyes.

"Lily," Chuck was beginning to fear the worse.

"No Chuck, these are tears of joy….I love you….and and yes I'll marry you." Lily gave Chuck her hand and Chuck placed the ring in her finger. Now they were officially engaged.

"Oh Lily, you have made me the luckiest man on earth." Chuck held Lily.

"No I'm the Lucky one!"

"Sorry Lily, I really picked the spooky place to propose you."

"No Chuck, you picked the perfect place, here I can feel that Dad and Jamie are with us."

"Yeah it's weird, but I can also feel Jamie here."

"Ok we must head home, its lunch time, and I'm starving."

"Yeah, so am I."

Chuck and Lily began walking towards the exit and from far they saw Andre and Tina, and by the look of their face, Chuck and Lily knew they were both happy.

"Hey Andre," Chuck called and both Andre and Tina came towards them.

"Look Lily, Andre asked me to marry him," Tina showed her the finger with ring on.

Lily smiled, "Well Chuck asked me to." Lily showed Tina her ring.

"Wow that's great, we both engaged at the same time." Tina was exited.

"So Chuck congratulations," Andre said tapping Chuck's shoulder.

"Same to you today was our lucky day," All four smiled at each other, it was a big day for them.

* * *

It was six and court was flooded outside with people as well as reporters. As usual, there was a whole group of people holding banners, and they were shouting.

Haley and Nathan came first fallowed by Brook and Julian.

All of sudden all reporters ran towards them.

"Here we go." Brook said watching the reporters coming towards them.

"Ok I'll clear the way." Julian came in front and all four really struggled to reach inside.

Once they were inside, they got really surprised to see Lucas, Peyton, Karen and Andy were already there.

"So you came earlier." Brook asked Peyton and they took one of the corners.

"Actually Karen wanted to come earlier, and we decided to come with her."

"That's good, we are all here."

"Hey I heard you and Julian are back together."

"Yes, we got back together."

"Congratulation, and besides I knew it'll happen."

"Yeah, but we'll talk about it later."

"Yes I agree."

After sometime Skillz, Mouth and Millie also joined them.

Nathan looked at his watch and then at Haley, "Uncle Cooper was supposed to come and mom was coming with him."

"Don't worry nephew, I'm here." Cooper came and sat with Nathan.

"Thanks Uncle Cooper."

Cooper shook his head, "How many times do I have to tell you not to thank me."

"Uncle Cooper, you really helped me." Nathan was thankful, just like Keith was there for Lucas, Copper was there for Nathan, one thing both brothers were lucky at, that they had great Uncles.

Soon the court was filled with people. The door opened and Craig, Diesel and Marc were both brought in.

Brook held Haley and she could feel that her whole body was shaking; even her own body was shaking after watching the faces of the people who took the life of someone they all loved and cherished so much.

"Haley, are you ok." Karen asked.

"Yes I am," Haley lied, she wasn't ok, and after all she was facing her son's murderers and it was making her sick.

"Please everyone rise." Attended address the court and everyone stood up.

An elderly female judge dressed in black robe came and sat on the seat and everyone fallowed her.

"So I have reviewed the whole case," Judge began, "Before I can give my final verdict, there's something I need to say."

Everyone looked at the judge.

"I looked at the whole case and my heart breaks for the loss of that boy, James Lucas Scott was such a brilliant kid, so kind and caring, and he could give this world so much with his talents, but it's so sad to say, for nothing the life of that God gifted child was taken by these three inhuman criminals." Judge gave the glaring look at Marc, Craig and Diesel.

"I can see his parents sitting here as well as his whole family and all I can say that in my heart, I can feel your pain. We need to keep these streets safe, so what happened to Quentin Fields and James Scott shall never happen again."

Whole court was silent, Nathan and Haley heads were down, and they were both holding their hands.

"Ok it's time for my final verdict, defendant may rise please."

Craig, Diesel and Marc stood up.

"Ok as for Craig and Diesel, I have read their history, and I can say they are both devils in a flesh, the list of their crimes is big, and to kill someone is like a sport to them, it's really disgust me say that they even tried to kill a nine years old girl, so they are also facing charges for attempted murder, my verdict for them is a death sentence."

Everyone in court began gossiping; well, they wanted that for them. Craig and Diesel felt like someone just took life from their legs. Finally, they can see for themselves that what it's like to see a death.

"Ok Silence…" Judge ordered, "As for Marc, his crime is still big, but I think it's not as big as Craig and Diesel, so my judgment is that he'll serve thirty five years in prison, with no chance of appeal, and no parole for first twenty years."

Marc closed his eyes, he was happy with his verdict, because he knew he did wrong, and he has to pay for it.

Cops came and took all three of them.

"Haley…" Nathan called her name whose mind was on something else.

"Yes," She answered quietly.

"It's over," Nathan squeezed her hand.

"I know." Haley looked at Nathan.

"I think it's was a fair decision." Julian gave his opinion.

"Yes I agree, I think tonight justice was served." Skillz was also happy with the final verdict.

As they were all standing, Marc came close to Nathan and Haley.

"Please, I'm sorry for what I did," Marc said coming close to them, "This punishment is too less for me, if I could wish I can take everything back."

"Well you can never bring us back what you took from us!" Nathan said in anger.

"Please Nathan tell them to take him away," Haley buried her head in Nathan's chest; she just can't forgive him…not yet.

Marc sighed; he knew it wasn't easy for them to forgive him after what he did to them.

"Haley," Lucas puts his hands on Haley's shoulder. "They are gone."

"I think we should all leave; now there's nothing else for us left." Brook said and watched cops taking Craig, Diesel and Marc away.

"Yes I agree," Copper said and they all walking towards the main exit, but as expected, as soon as they came outside, the whole army of reporters surrounded them.

"Please now the killers of your son are behind bars, what you both think," One of the reporters asked.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, "We think the verdict was fair, all we can hope that no parent again suffer the same fate as we do, but right now we want to go home to our kids, we shall talk to you later."

Reporters were not in a mood to leave them, but somehow all of them managed to escape.

* * *

All kids were at the Haley and Nathan's home. They were all waiting for their parents to arrive and give them the news.

Lily and Vanessa were watching the kids.

"Wow Lily, that's an amazing ring." Sawyer complemented after watching a diamond ring in her aunt's finger.

"Yes it's indeed beautiful."

"So when do you and Chuck will get married." Ashley asked.

"We haven't decided yet, and first thing for us is to complete our education, so we can support ourselves."

"Com on, you have Café' and Tric, and Chuck's dad owns a really big store."

"Sawyer, we have to make something for us, ourselves." Lily gave her niece the advice, which was just only six years younger than her.

"Hey," Vanessa came with cups of hot chocolate.

"Wow I really needed that." Rebecca took one cup.

"I wonder when we will be old enough to drink coffee." Sawyer really loved coffee but Lucas and Payton didn't let her drink it.

"I can bring you if you like." Vanessa offered.

"You'll be and Angel!" Sawyer really wanted to drink the coffee. "Please bring me with some rich cream."

"Ok but it's going to be one time deal."

"I know, and mom and dad really don't like me to drink coffee."

"They won't be minding for just one time." Vanessa said and went back to the kitchen.

"Hey where are the boys?" Lily asked.

"They are outside playing." Ashley told her.

* * *

Outside Jason was standing; quietly examine the cricket bat that was brought by Robert.

"So what do you think?" Robert asked.

"It's pretty heavy in comparison to baseball bat, but it's wide, and I think we can get pretty good shot."

"Hey I heard cricket ball is very hard, we can be really hurt." Davis gave his opinion.

"Well we can also play cricket with the tennis ball, it's is used in playing cricket."

"Ok It's seemed like an interesting game, so teach us the rules; we shall play it sometimes." Adam said and took the bat from Jason.

"Yeah, like dad I'll like to commentate on it," Face said looking at Robert.

"Well you are welcome to play, cricket or basketball." Robert said to Face.

"Thanks but I think I'm not really good at supports."

"Hey look everyone is coming," Adam shouted after watching the car lights.

Soon everyone was inside the living room and elders told kids what happened in the court.

"So it's finally over." Lily took a deep breath.

"Yes," Lucas placed his hands on Lily's shoulder.

"Listen there's something I want to ask you all," Julian said and everyone was drawn to him, "Why don't we all hang out at café, only us."

"What are you suggesting?" Karen asked.

"Listen I'm not asking to celebrate anything, just a little get-together with all of us, we can spend some time together, just talk and more remember Jamie, Lily also got engaged, we can bring Chuck, and we can all wish them there."

"Yes I think Julian is right." Brook really liked that Julian's idea.

"I agree." Peyton also gave her vote as she knew they needed something like that.

"Ok I'll go to Café, now it's eight; we shall all meet in an hour." Karen said and they all agreed.

* * *

At nine everyone was at the café. Chuck and his parents were also there, they were also happy and along with them Andre, Denise and Tina and her parents were also invited to wish them for their engagement.

"Hey," Chuck's mom came to Haley.

"Hi," Haley smiled at her.

"You are a strong woman, if I was in your place and that would have been happened to Chuck, I don't know what I should have done."

"Well your son has a great future; he was very close friend of Jamie." Haley said looking at Chuck.

"Well I still remember the first time we meet, you really punched me hard."

"Yeah now we are hanging together."

"Hey," Denis also came to them.

"Hey Denise," Haley also greeted her, "It's a big day for you."

"Yes ma boy Andre has asked his girl to marry him."

"Yes," there was a little sadness in Haley's voice, one day Jamie could have brought some girl that was really meant for him, she could see her son becoming a husband and father, but now it can't never happen.

Nathan was watching Haley; he came to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am." Haley assured Nathan.

"Listen to me." Denise came in front of Nathan and Haley, "I know what you are both thinking, I still wonder what it would have been if Quentin was still here."

"Yes that's what we are thinking, actually we think about it all the time." Nathan said.

"Ok here the advice, which some gave to me, when the one you love so much is taken from you, the best thing to move on is to never stop loving them."

"I know and that's what we'll do," Haley said and squeezed Nathan's hand.

After some time Chuck's parents came to Karen.

"I know soon we'll be relatives, we love Lily and happy that she'll be part of our family." Chuck's father said and looked at Lily.

"Feeling is mutual, Chuck is also a good kid, and I know he'll make Lily happy."

"Ok we'll leave as you know we have to be there for the memorial."

"Yes, thanks for coming."

"Please don't thank, soon we'll be a family." Chuck mother's said and shook Karen's hand.

Chuck was also about to leave, Lucas came to him. "Please take care of Lily as now she's yours and one thing if you break her heart, I'll break your neck."

Chuck smiled; he knew Lucas didn't mean that, "You don't have to worry about that."

Sam and Jack were also there as Brook invited them too and everyone was happy that they were there.

Brook came to Sam, "So how it's going with Jack and the baby."

"It's great," Sam rubbed her belly.

"Yes it's a great feeling to be parents." Jack held Sam's hand.

"Did you tell anyone besides me?" Brook asked.

"Not yet."

"I think everyone is here, and it's a best time."

Sam looked at Jack and he nodded.

"Hey everyone," Brook called and everyone was drawn to them. "Sam and Jack have something they want to share."

Everyone looked at Sam and Jack and Sam looked at everyone, "Ok there's good news, which I and my husband wants to share. We are pregnant and we're having a child."

Everyone was amazed to hear that.

"Hey Sam is it a boy or girl?" Rebecca asked in excitement.

"It's very early." Sam answered.

"Well I really don't care about the sex of the child, I'm just so happy that I'll be a father." Jack said putting his arm on Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked at Haley and saw her coming towards her.

"Hey," Sam was little nervous.

"I'm so happy for you." Haley hugged Sam.

"Thanks," Sam was relieved.

"Listen I'm so happy that a new life is going to begin inside you, and I really need a good news."

"Yeah I wish things would have been different."

"Don't worry about that, I'm happy for you." Haley was really happy for them.

"Ok we must leave," Chuck's parents said.

"Ok, Lily bye." Chuck gave a little kiss on Lily's cheek and he along with his parents left.

"I think it's also time for us." Tina's father said looking at the watch.

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Parker, we're glad that you came." Karen shook their hands.

"No we are glad that you invited us." Mr. Parker thanked Karen.

"Ok Andre I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." Tina said to Andre

"Yes," Andre smiled at his fiancée.

"Ok Tina, we must leave." Her parents called.

"Ok bye," Tina waved her hand to everyone, and they also left.

"Wow!" Julian said looking at his watch, "It's going to be eleven, we must all head back home."

"Hey," Lucas shouted from a room, "Please bring the camera."

Everyone walked in the room where Lucas called and inside there, they saw the most beautiful sight. On the couch Shawn was in the middle, with Maggie and Anna sitting beside him and having their heads on his shoulders. All three of them were sleeping quietly and looked so cute. Lucas took the camera and took their picture.

Anna and Maggie squeezed their eyes and then opened them, but Shawn didn't.

"I know my son; he won't wake up, even if you'll play drums around him," Brook said and lifted Shawn up in her arms.

Lucas also lifted Anna and Nathan lifted Maggie and finally they all left the café.

* * *

At the very next morning, the basket ball court of Tree Hill High was filled. In the center, a big picture of Jamie was placed and students and teachers were coming on the dice one by one, saying their words to honor Jamie's life.

Finally, Principal Turner came to the dice, "I'm glad that the students arranged such a nice memorial and said such a kind word." Principal Turner looked at Nathan and Haley, who were sitting in front chairs. "Please can I call the parents of James Scott, I really want them to say something to us."

Nathan and Haley looked at everyone.

"Nathan you can go first," Haley said and Nathan stood up, and walked slowly towards the dice.

"First I have to say that from a bottom of my heart; I thank you all for being there for my family in such a tough time. I want to say just one thing. About fifteen years ago, I had an accident, and I was paralyzed. To me my life was ended. I shut everyone from my life, but that time my son didn't give up on me, and if it wasn't for him, I would have never bounced back, I still have to thank my wife, who also stood by me all the time. The thing I learned from my son is never to give up and there's always a second chance." Nathan said and looked at Haley, who slowly walked towards the dice.

"Thanks Nathan," Haley said to her husband and took the dice, "Like my Husband, I also want to thank you all for supporting us, I know as a mother, losing a child is the worst thing that ever happened to me, and I'm still suffering from it, but now I can see that so many people care about my son and miss him. I thought facing all of you will be hard, but now I know with all of you, I belong." Haley looked at her students. "In your eyes, I'll always see my son, and again I thank you all for doing this for us."

Everyone got silent and Principal Turner came back to the dice, "Ok this is the time, we know Jamie was a great basketball player and not once but three times brought the championship to us, and to honor him, we have decided to hang his jersey."

Everyone once again got silent and watched Jamie's number five jersey being hanged among his father's, Uncle's and friend's jersey.

"Ok I thank you all for coming here, with this, I wind up this ceremony."

Soon everyone started coming towards Nathan and Haley, and saying their words of condolence.

When the whole crowd was finished, Lucas came to them, "So you two are alright?"

"Yes, actually we are all feeling good." Nathan said to his brother.

"Lucas I really want to say thanks." Haley said and put her hands on his shoulder.

"For what?" Lucas asked as he didn't get it.

"I know you're writing a new book based on Jamie's life and I know from this book whole world will know about him and I'm really thankful."

"Yes, with this book I really want people to know about him because you know people die, but our love for them lives forever, and I also believe that life is stronger then the death."

"Yes Lucas life and love are lot stronger then the death."

"Hey," Peyton and Brook also came towards them. "You two were great at the stage."

Haley begins thinking about something.

"Hey what are you thinking?" Brook asked.

"I'm thinking about the person whom I thought I would hate all my life." Haley answered.

"Who is it?" Brook was curious as were the others including Nathan.

Haley looked at them, "I'm thinking about Carrie."

"Carrie?" Nathan was a bit shocked why his wife was thinking about her.

"I know she tried to destroy my marriage and worse she tried to take Jamie from us, and I've always hated her for that, but now I can feel her pain, she lost her child and that's what made her crazy, I think it's time that I should forgive her."

Everyone was silent; they knew it was really big of her to forgive Carrie, after what she had done to her...maybe one day she'll find a strength to forgive Marc.

"Hi," Lily and Vanessa came to them.

"When will you leave?" Nathan asked them both.

"Actually just now, our flight is in an hour.""

Everyone who was present there wished Lily and Vanessa.

"Ok we should leave at once." Karen said.

"Ok bye," Lily and Vanessa said, they also had tears in their eye. Lucas and Peyton also fallowed them.

"Mom," Nathan called his Deb.

"Yes Nathan," Deb came to him.

"Please you must take kids home, there's still something we need to do."

"Ok," Deb knew what Nathan and Haley were planning, and she knew they had to do it, in order to move on.

* * *

Andy, Karen, Lucas and Peyton were at the airport waiting for the plane to arrive. Chuck was also there as he also has to leave with Lily and Vanessa.

"Lily, are you sure you had everything?" Karen asked.

"Yes mom, I'm positive."

"Ok you have to call me every day you know."

"I know mom." Lily could see the concern on her mother's face.

"Ok Vanessa same goes for you." Karen was now drawn to her.

"Of course we will call you daily." Vanessa said.

All of sudden they heard the announcement that plane to Durham will soon take off.

"So it's time to say goodbye." Lily said and hugged her mother.

Karen had tears in her eyes. Lucas was also holding his tears, and he came to his sister.

"Ok Lily, I'm really going to miss you." He held Lily tight.

"Me too," Lily also had tears in her eyes.

"Ok Vanessa, bye." Lucas said goodbye to her, and she smiled at him.

"Ok we must leave or we'll never catch the plane." Andy said.

Lily, Vanessa and Chuck slowly began walking towards the port, and all of them had tears. It's not that they'll never see each other again, but goodbyes are always hard.

* * *

At the cemetery, Nathan and Haley were both standing at the grave, marked with their son's name.

"Nathan you can go first," Haley said to her husband.

"Ok Haley, I won't take long." Nathan said and Haley moved little further so Nathan can talk to Jamie alone.

Nathan sat beside Jamie's grave, "Hi son, I know from somewhere you are watching us…how ironic, you were supposed to come on my grave and say these words, but I know you are in better place and sooner or later, we'll see each other. I promise you I'll take care of your mom and your brother and sisters, and as you wanted me to say, goodbye son."

Nathan wiped away his tears and looked at Haley.

"Haley, please come." Nathan stood up and gave Haley a space.

Now Haley sat beside Jamie's grave, "I know, losing you is the most painful thing that I've to go through, but I know part of you is still here, and I can feel it. I know going on without you will be hard, but I'll do it for your father, your brother and sisters and most importantly for you." Haley's tears were flowing, "My beautiful son, Goodbye."

Nathan came to Haley and held her. They both stood there for a while.

"Ok Haley we must leave, whenever we feel like talking to Jamie, we can always come here."

"Ok," Haley slowly walking towards the exit, but then she stooped and turned to her son's grave, "Goodbye …Goodbye from this world, James Lucas Scott!"

...

_Time has come, what's done is done__  
__It's time to move on__  
__To another place, another space,__  
__maybe circling some other sun__  
__Don't ask why, don't ask how__  
__I still can't explain__  
__To say goodbye, goodbye for now till I see you again_

_In the sunlight that's where I'll be__  
__In the moon night close your eyes, you will see me__  
__In the sunrise in the twilight__  
__I'll be the morning and the evening star__  
__I will be there with you wherever you are_

_Life is strange, such joy and pain__  
__The betrayal and the kiss__  
__It maybe meant to be, maybe destiny__  
__Leads us down a path like this__  
__Child is born, true love is sworn__  
__All the in-between__  
__Well you walk on, walk on until the path is gone__  
__Learning love is the only everything_

_In the sunlight that's where I'll be__  
__In the moon night close your eyes, you will see me__  
__In the sunrise in the twilight__  
__I'll be the morning and the evening star__  
__I will be there with you wherever you are_

_So it's goodnight, things go wrong__  
__but it's alright__  
__We're all just passin' through here__  
__At the speed of light_

_In the sunlight that's where I'll be__  
__In the moon night close your eyes, you will see me__  
__In the sunrise in the twilight__  
__I'll be the morning and the evening star__  
__I will be there with you wherever you are_

_**-FIN-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Finally at last, I've done it, but I wouldn't have done it without it. I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. I know I could have written some parts better, but that was my first attempt and with English not being my first language, I struggled at some parts. I want to say some words to: **

**Mcgir6541: Thanks for everything you have done, you always been there for me and supported me and I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. **

**AnnOTH21: The words right now are too less to describe how thankful I'm to you. You've been the one who reviewed my every chapter and I'm so honored to have you as my reader. **

**HaleyDavisbaker: I know and I can see that you're a Brulian fan; I know I didn't give them the justice they deserved, but I thank you for reviewing.**

**GottaLuvNaley: I know kind of guessed where I was taking the things. Thanks for the reviews. **

**LadyCatrea: Thanks for replying me when asked for beta; I wish you good luck with everything. **

**Othspnluver: I know we haven't talked lately, but it doesn't mean I've forgotten about you. I really wish I can read something new from you. You are indeed a good writer.**

**Princess-Tequilla: I know as I said before, I'm glad you read and liked my story. I also like your stories. **

**Mazzy: I never meant to make anyone cry. I'm really glad that you liked the story. **

**G-Styler: I really hope I got your review a little earlier; your review will really help me in writing my next stories. **

**Bonnetta: Thanks for reviewing and it really boosted my spirits after reading your reviews. **

**LPfan4ever: Thanks for taking interest in this story and for the kind words. **

**Also thanks to Virgenie, Saint and Sailor, A Amanda A, Dukeforver and Sally1212 for reviewing. **

**I also want to thank all who read, subscribed and put my story in their favorite list. **

**Ok everyone, there still one last thing left, so wait for the _Epilogue_, that will be posted soon. This time I promise it'll be posted soon, as it'll be very short. **

**To everyone, I thank you again from bottom of my heart, and one more thing that I said before, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. When I'll get time, I'll re-edit the story.**


End file.
